


黑手黨世界中的純真

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 167,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 已完結、出本，此篇為半架空，有自創人物，依序看為，人物介紹>>黑手黨世界的純真>>黑手黨的世界>>黑手黨世界的殘忍，綱吉性轉有，不適誤入
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

配對：骸綱、迪雲、里藍、山獄、XS、可拉

提要：半架空，主角澤田綱吉為女性，不照原著走，會有男男生子，人物個性崩壞有，（XANXUS，ザンザス，zanzasu）

澤田綱吉是澤田家光和澤田奈奈的寶貝女兒，是彭哥列第九代首領的義女，祖先和彭哥列第一代首領有血緣關係，彭哥列第一代首領似乎是綱吉的曾祖父，綱吉擁有一雙漂亮的大眼睛，長相非常惹人疼愛，活脫脫像一隻可愛的小兔子，個性天真活潑可愛，人見人愛的小女孩，心地非常的善良，而且擁有所有女性都羨慕不已的體質，那種吃不胖的體質，可愛的外表受盡眾人的寵愛。

在小綱吉四歲那年，身為彭哥列第九代首領門外顧問的澤田家光奉第九代首領的命令帶著妻女到義大利長久住下來，這樣離開日本整整十年，直到綱吉中學的時候才回到日本，這主要的原因就是九代首領希望綱吉可以早點來接受訓練，家光雖然有些為難，希望寶貝女兒可以安然的渡過童年，不過這段時間家光也在日本各地尋找適合綱吉的守護者們。

「來，小綱，對九代爺爺打招呼。」奈奈笑著看躲在自己身後的寶貝女兒。

「你好。」綱吉怯怯的開口。

「真是可愛的女娃，你說是不是？XANXUS。」九代首領問自己的兒子。

「很可愛，還是跟以前一樣可愛。」XANXUS走到奈奈的身邊抱起綱吉。

綱吉起先是訝異，後來是感到熟悉，再後來發現到XANXUS沒有惡意，因此沒有大哭，反而很喜歡眼前的人，也就是這次見面讓他們兩兄妹的情誼逐漸加溫，讓綱吉從這次見面後就特別黏眼前的兄長，XANXUS疼愛妹妹的情況也隨著時間的流逝有嚴重的傾像，對妹妹的獨占慾非常的嚴重，連自己的妻子史庫瓦羅也都搖頭，綱吉也只有XANXUS可以哄。

「妳好，小綱，從今天起我就是妳哥哥。」XANXUS對綱吉說，XANXUS可是很高興綱吉是他的妹妹。

「哥哥？」綱吉偏頭想了想，似乎覺得以前有人對她這樣說過。

「奈奈，不好意思，我有事情要跟家光談，我請傭人帶妳去你們的房間。」九代首領微笑的說。

「媽媽，我要跟哥哥在一起。」綱吉對奈奈說。

「我知道了，那請麻煩，感謝。」奈奈微笑的說。

XANXUS把綱吉抱回自己房間，由於時差的關係讓綱吉非常的想睡覺，小臉一副想睡的樣子，XANXUS把綱吉放在床上讓她好好的睡覺，綱吉一碰到軟軟的床就馬上熟睡，XANXUS輕輕的幫綱吉把棉被蓋好，好讓她可以安心的睡覺，XANXUS繼續把公文批完，綱吉稍稍的翻身一下，似乎是沒有打算醒來的跡象，XANXUS把注意力專注在公文上，當然不時還會看一下綱吉的狀況，防止綱吉從床上掉下來或是把棉被踢掉，不過加大Size的床綱吉應該不會掉下來，不過主要原因還是綱吉不曉得有沒有踢被子的習慣，如果有的話可是會很容易就感冒的。

「XANXUS，老頭叫你過去。」史庫瓦羅把門踹開大聲說。

「你給我小聲些，吵死了，沒看見有人在睡覺嗎？」XANXUS不悅的瞪著史庫瓦羅。

綱吉被這樣突如其來的聲音給吵醒，整個人迷濛的坐在床上，XANXUS走過去摸摸綱吉的頭，問她是否要繼續睡下去，「小綱要繼續睡嗎？」

「嗯…不要了，那個哥哥是誰？」綱吉看見史庫瓦羅。

「我所喜歡的人，他叫史佩爾畢．史庫瓦羅。」XANXUS跟綱吉介紹自己的未婚妻。

「你好。」綱吉微笑的說。

「你好。」史庫瓦羅有些愣住，但隨即又恢復正常。

「XANXUS，她是？」史庫瓦羅不解的問。

「門外顧問澤田家光的女兒，老頭的義女，我的妹妹，澤田綱吉。」XANXUS盡責的解釋。

「是喔！老頭說要你過去一趟，說有事情要找你商量。」史庫瓦羅把剛才說的話再交代一遍。

「我知道了，綱吉，妳可不可以先跟這位哥哥在一起？哥哥要去找爺爺。」XANXUS交代綱吉。

「好。」綱吉乖乖的點頭。

等XANXUS離開，史庫瓦羅暫時代理XANXUS的位子照顧綱吉，史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭，綱吉眨眨大眼，希望史庫瓦羅陪她玩，史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱起來走出房間，看時間也差不多是要吃晚餐的時間，今天是由門外顧問的妻子澤田奈奈下廚煮飯，剛剛出去商量事情的人等下也會出現在餐桌上，這點就不需要太擔心，更何況九代首領交代瓦利亞的成員以及第九代守護者們都要到場，誰都不可以缺席。

晚餐時間，奈奈請人把剛做好的菜餚端到餐桌上，餐廳裡大家一個、一個的集合完畢，史庫瓦羅也把可愛的小綱吉抱到餐廳去，看見一群陌生人的綱吉有些害怕，畢竟她誰也不認識，唯一認識的人就是現在抱著她的史庫瓦羅，她的爸爸媽媽和剛剛照顧她的哥哥XANXUS以及九代爺爺都還沒有到場，綱吉不自覺的抓著史庫瓦羅的衣服不放。

「史庫瓦羅，他們是誰？」綱吉有些害怕的問。

「瓦利亞的成員和九代的守護者們。」史庫瓦羅對綱吉解答。

綱吉聽見史庫瓦羅的解釋還是有些疑惑，可是她並不知道將來九代的守護者們都會成為她的老師，當然包含彭哥列第一超級厲害的殺手里包恩也會成為她的家庭教師，不過當里包恩當她的家庭教師已經是六年後的事情，綱吉本身會在學齡後進入一般小學就讀，九代首領不希望她進入黑手黨學校就讀，他希望綱吉可以像一般小孩一樣快樂的上學。

「啊！大家都到齊啦！怎麼沒有看見爸爸和九代爺爺呢？」奈奈從史庫瓦羅手中抱回綱吉。

「媽媽，哥哥也還沒來！」綱吉提醒奈奈。

「對啊！小綱餓不餓？」奈奈擔心的問。

「我不會很餓，可是爸爸他們好慢喔！」綱吉有些不高興。

「抱歉！剛剛不小心聊太久了。」家光豪放的聲音在餐廳中響起。

「老公…」奈奈有些小生氣。

奈奈抱著綱吉跟家光一起到自己的座位坐好，他們等待九代首領的到來，九代首領和XANXUS一起來到餐廳，等他們入座後，九代首領開始宣佈吃飯，「大家請開動！」

綱吉小心翼翼的吃著自己的飯菜，今天餐桌上的菜色是日式料理，大家拿著筷子慢慢的吃著，綱吉慢慢的吃著自己的飯菜，等到大家都吃的差不多的時候，九代首領把瓦利亞的成員和自己的守護者們介紹給綱吉和奈奈認識，瓦利亞的成員都很喜歡這位小女孩，守護者們也是，畢竟綱吉可愛的樣子非常討人家喜歡，九代首領也對奈奈說明綱吉從一個星期後就要開始跟著守護者們一起，讓守護者們教導她一些東西，當然奈奈也同意這件事情。

「哥哥，抱抱！」吃過晚飯後綱吉要XANXUS抱她。

XANXUS把綱吉抱到腿上，拿起一本書唸給綱吉聽，綱吉一邊聽一邊學義大利文，以後她都要在義大利生活，所以不學也不行，不過還好綱吉吸收的很快，這點讓XANXUS非常放心，小孩子的學習能力是非常的好，家光非常放心的把綱吉交給XANXUS照顧，自己則是和妻子去享受兩人的世界，順便帶妻子熟悉一下彭哥列大宅裡面的道路。

「哥哥，綱吉想睡覺了。」綱吉打呵欠，看著XANXUS。

綱吉平穩的呼吸聲讓XANXUS知道她已經睡著了，XANXUS把綱吉抱到她的房間去，彭哥列有綱吉專屬的房間，而且那間房間有許多娃娃，綱吉第一次進去的時候就非常的喜歡，XANXUS也特別請人家去街上買一件兔子樣式的棉被，所以整個房間幾乎都是兔子的東西，XANXUS知道綱吉喜歡兔子類的東西，綱吉的床上有奈奈縫紉給她的熊寶寶以及另外XANXUS送的兔子玩偶。

XANXUS小心翼翼的把綱吉放到床上去，幫她把棉被蓋好，稍稍為弄了一下綱吉的頭髮，然後在綱吉的額頭上落下一吻就離開綱吉的房間，小綱吉帶著微笑入睡，似乎在夢中夢見好事情，XANXUS微笑的把門關上，他知道將來這可愛的女娃就是他的妹妹，非常可愛又讓他疼愛的妹妹，除了史庫瓦羅之外另外一個讓他重視的人。

史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS會很重視那可愛的小女孩，其實他自己也很喜歡那位小女孩，可愛的樣子讓人想要非常疼愛這個孩子，且這個孩子的父母親竟然放心的把自己的女兒交給他們兩位十幾歲的年輕人照顧，他們兩個從今天起就是綱吉的代理監護人，反正大家長九代首領也沒有反對這件事情，反而很高興他們去照顧綱吉，既然他們這些大人放心，他們這些小孩就不需要太擔心。

一個星期後，守護者們開始訓練綱吉，綱吉每天跟著不同的守護者一起生活，綱吉每天都有學到一些東西，綱吉很喜歡跟著第九代的守護者們，他們也盡心盡力的教導綱吉東西，綱吉的防身武功也是從小學到大，體術非常的厲害，當然其他的東西也略有涉略，綱吉當然也有在九代首領身邊學怎麼利用自己的力量，也就是死氣之火，而她的武器就是手套。

兩年後，綱吉六歲，彭哥列收養三名小孩，六道骸、柿本千種、城島犬，他們是艾斯托拉涅歐家族的實驗體，曾經滅掉北義大利最厲害的家族，以及那位家族中的一位成員蘭奇亞，他們是第九代霧之守護者在一次的任務中撿回彭哥列，九代首領也很歡迎他們加入，此後他們都一直留在彭哥列。

「小綱，他們將來都是妳的伴讀。」伊夫對綱吉說。

「那爺爺同意了嗎？」綱吉眨眨她的大眼。

「首領他同意了喔！還是說小綱只要一位伴讀呢？」伊夫細心的問。

「嗯…好難選擇喔！」綱吉有些不願意。

「找其中一位當小綱的保鑣，其他兩位當玩伴。」XANXUS從黑手黨學校回來後看見他可愛的妹妹在猶豫。

「哥哥！」綱吉跑過去抱XANXUS。

「XANXUS少爺。」伊夫恭敬的說。

「霧守叔叔，我要那藍色頭髮的小男孩當我的保鑣，剩下兩位當我的玩伴。」綱吉回答霧守。

「我知道了。」伊夫摸摸綱吉的頭。

伊夫留下三個小孩子就離開，蘭奇亞也跟著伊夫一起離開，XANXUS照慣例在綱吉的額頭上落下一吻，「小綱，抱歉喔！哥哥今天和史庫瓦羅有事情要去做，所以今天小綱要乖乖的待在家裡喔！」

「好…好不容易可以等到哥哥要從學校畢業的說。」綱吉有些小賭氣。

XANXUS對於妹妹賭氣的話語一笑置之，他自己畢竟是瓦利亞的首領，有些事情不得不去做，他們都是殺手，專門暗殺敵對家族的，這點XANXUS還不打算讓自己的妹妹知道，他不想要這可愛的妹妹太早進入黑手黨的世界，當然這也是九代首領和門外顧問澤田家光的希望，他們都希望至少讓綱吉是快樂的成長，其他事情暫時先由他們擔當就好，等到綱吉成年後拿到首領之位剩下的事情再說。

「你們好，我叫澤田綱吉。」綱吉微笑的對骸、千種、犬說。

他們三個看見綱吉可愛的微笑有些愣住，他們有一瞬間就像是看見天使，骸最先回過神來，然後他拍拍其他兩位同伴，看見綱吉的笑容就好像是他們的救贖一般，綱吉把他們當成正常人來看待，當初被霧守撿回來的時候沒有料到這樣的情況，他們發現到彭哥列的人都把他們當成正常人看待，沒有任何的鄙夷。

「我叫六道骸。」骸先自我介紹，他發現到自己已經喜歡上眼前的人兒。

「柿本千種。」千種不帶感情的說。

「城島犬。」犬有些不屑一顧。

「那…我先帶你們去你們的房間好了，等下再請人帶你們去買衣服。」綱吉稍稍的想了一下。

他們三個人就這樣跟著綱吉去自己的房間，他們的房間安排在綱吉的房間的附近，可是不知道為什麼九代首領說要骸跟著綱吉睡，其他兩人本來有些反對，可是看見骸沒有表示任何意見就作罷，綱吉本身無所謂，似乎對骸有好感，骸對於綱吉房間中的兔子樣式的東西沒有太大的反感，因為眼前的可人兒就像是一隻活潑可愛的小兔子。

「骸的另一隻眼睛怎麼了？」綱吉有些擔心又有些好奇。

骸把繃帶拿下來讓綱吉看自己的眼睛，綱吉看見骸的那隻眼睛是紅色的，裡面還有數字，小臉上顯現出不捨的表情，看樣子綱吉知道那隻眼睛是被移植過去的，這種慘無人道的作法令所有人不齒，還好艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人已經全部都陣亡了，其實在骸他們來之前綱吉就曾經聽過傳言，說艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人拿小孩子當實驗體，這種行為在黑手黨世界中是大家非常不能接受的，九代首領也想要去救這些孩子，可是當要行動的時候就聽說艾斯托拉涅歐家族已經滅亡了。

綱吉直接親吻骸的右眼，小綱吉希望可以藉由這個吻減輕骸的痛苦，她不希望骸這樣痛苦下去，這突如其來的吻嚇到骸，不知怎麼的骸確知道這個吻是綱吉想要幫他解決痛苦的一個手段，這時骸體會到眼前女孩的溫柔，主動為大家設想的溫柔，可惜這樣的溫柔是無法在黑手黨社會中生活的，但是骸卻感覺的出來，綱吉可以帶領黑手黨走向新的世界。

「謝謝妳。」骸有些臉紅的說。

「哪裡！我叫爸爸帶你們去挑衣服好了。」綱吉微笑的說。

綱吉抓著骸的手來到彭哥列首領的辦公室中，綱吉的超直覺告訴她家光一定在這裡，綱吉打開大門果然看見家光在裡面跟九代首領說話，家光看見寶貝女兒來，微笑的擁抱這可愛的女兒，家光的徒弟巴吉爾看見綱吉有小小的臉紅，他第一次見到這可愛的小女孩。

「爸爸，帶骸他們去買衣服。」綱吉對家光說。

「好，等等帶他們去，你們先去跟巴吉爾一起玩。」家光對自己的女兒說。

「好，那爸爸要快點喔！」綱吉高興的說。

「我很快就出去的，爸爸只剩下一點點就和爺爺講完了。」家光親吻綱吉的臉頰。

綱吉懂事的帶其他四位小孩去院子裡玩，讓父親和第九代首領繼續說話，家光有些重要的事情要和九代首領商量，剛好只剩下一些事情，那是有關一些人事方面的事情，最近有一個家族中的成員要來投靠彭哥列，這是家光的部下傳回來的消息，是里包恩所認識的熟人，人稱「三叉戟‧夏馬爾」的Dr.夏馬爾，以及那位家族首領的千金碧洋琪與兒子獄寺隼人這三位人士。

「爸爸好慢喔！」在院子中玩耍的綱吉有些不高興。

家光匆忙的來院子中找他可愛的女兒，綱吉坐在鞦韆上一臉不太高興的看著家光，家光無奈的摸摸綱吉的頭，表示自己的歉意，綱吉拉著家光帶他們出去買東西，家光乖乖的帶他們出去買日常用品。

幾個星期後，夏馬爾帶著碧洋琪和獄寺來投靠彭哥列，第九代首領、家光、XANXUS以及綱吉等人在彭哥列的辦公室迎接他們，XANXUS抱著綱吉，今天本來就是輪到他和史庫瓦羅幫綱吉上課，且綱吉的年紀也差不多要上小學了，九代首領決定把綱吉送到一般小學就讀，至於其他三個小孩的話，可能是送到黑手黨的小學上學。

「首領，我把人帶到了。」手下A說。

他們的眼前出現三個人，有一位的年紀幾乎是跟綱吉一樣大，另外一個小孩的年紀大他們幾歲的樣子，接下來就是大人了，大家都等待著九代首領開口說話，綱吉還是習慣性的抓著XANXUS的衣服，即使XANXUS會把她抱的好好的，綱吉還是習慣性的抓著，這樣她才會有安心感。

「我代表彭哥列歡迎你們的來到。」九代首領開口說。

「感謝彭哥列收留我們。」夏馬爾和九代握手表示謝意。

「大家，我做了一些點心，請大家移駕到院子裡去。」奈奈打開門微笑的對大家說。

「親愛的，妳又做了什麼好吃的東西？」家光開心的問自己的妻子。

小孩子們都等不及跑到院子中去吃點心，夏馬爾看見奈奈馬上色心大起，但是隨即又放棄，因為他看見家光走在奈奈的身邊，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅陪伴著綱吉一起去院子中，他們都很享受這下午茶的時間，九代首領也不例外，打從奈奈他們的出現，很多事情都自動的改觀，例如吃飯時間要準時的出現，生性浪漫的奈奈非常喜歡有下午茶的時間，因此也出現下午茶的時間，而且有些事情也是奈奈親自去打理。

「史庫瓦羅，我可不可以進廚房學烤餅乾？」綱吉突然問出這句話。

「不行！」史庫瓦羅拒絕。

「媽媽…」轉頭向母親求情。

「等小綱再大一點，等妳上小學後就讓妳學。」奈奈摸摸自己女兒的頭。

綱吉一臉不高興的吃著點心，她好想去學做料理，但是母親與會做料理的史庫瓦羅都不讓她進入廚房去，XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭，綱吉不只一次提過這項建議，總是被史庫瓦羅與奈奈否決，他們認為綱吉還太小，如果進入廚房做料理的話會有危險，最少還是要等到綱吉上小學再說。


	2. Chapter 2

「伊夫，你在做什麼？」約克擔心的問著自己的妻子。

「約克，我們是不是曾經擁有過一個女娃？」伊夫低下頭，約克看見妻子漂亮的紫髮顯得沒有精神。

「那孩子不是失蹤了嗎？」約克記得不知道是誰把他們愛的結晶給偷走。

「我想找回那孩子。」伊夫的聲音有些哽咽。

「我知道了，我這就去跟首領申請到日本的任務，我們一起去，順便去找回那孩子。」約克馬上下定決心。

「真的嗎？約克。」伊夫滿心期待丈夫所說的話不是空話。

約克點點頭，他也很想念那孩子，有著妻子漂亮的大眼以及漂亮的紫髮的女娃，剛出生沒多久就在醫院失蹤，他曾經質問過醫護人員，他們卻不知道是哪位人士把他們的孩子給偷走，最近約克有打聽到消息說日本有一位女演員的孩子正符合他上述所說的特徵，約克相信那女人一定是偷偷抱走他們小孩的人。

五年前伊夫在日本生下一名女嬰，那名女嬰的出生讓約克和伊夫特別的高興，只是他們都沒有想到那名女嬰出生後沒幾天就失蹤，約克曾經質問過醫院裡的醫生與護士，那些醫護人員都說沒看見，有目擊者跟他們說是一名女人抱走的，冒名說是那位小女嬰的母親，醫護人員沒有很嚴謹的盤查令約克非常的氣憤，他們只留下唯一的一張照片，回到義大利後伊夫總是會在半夜時分暗自傷心，約克不忍心看見這樣的情形繼續下去，因此約克動用在彭哥列日本分部的手下去調查目擊者所說的那名女人，才知道那名女人是位女演員，不知道用什麼手段買通醫護人員抱走他們的孩子。

約克決定要好好的給那女人一個教訓，好在那孩子一出生後他們就請人到戶政事務所去登記，那位女演員沒有做孩子的戶籍登記，所以她不算那孩子的生母，約克決定這次出完任務後就到那女人家好好的拜訪一下，把孩子給抱回來，那孩子可是他和伊夫的心肝寶貝，五年來伊夫從未停止傷心過，總是會單獨一個人在房間裡發呆，直到綱吉來到後情形才有稍稍的改善，收養骸和犬後才沒有在半夜哭泣的情況，不過偶爾還是會把孩子的照片拿出來看。

「提摩太，我要和伊夫到日本出任務去，我要去找孩子。」約克完全是在威脅九代首領。

「我知道了，這裡剛好有一份任務在日本，你和伊夫去吧！」提摩太對自己的雲守說。

【提摩太，九代首領之名。】

【小小的提醒一下：九代雲守的母親是中國人，繼母也是東方人，妹妹也嫁給東方人，雲雀的父母親很早就過世，監護人就是九代雲守約克，只有他知道雲雀的實際年齡是和骸以及了平一樣大。】

「伊夫，把東西整理好，我們去日本去。」回到房間的約克對自己的妻子說。

「拿到任務單了？」伊夫問自己的丈夫。

「拿到了，你先去跟孩子們講一下我們要出任務，把他們交給偉夫他們照顧去。」約克告訴妻子。

伊夫匆忙的跟骸以及犬說他和約克要出任務去，暫時他們由偉夫他們夫妻兩照顧，約克也跟偉夫他們說好，就這樣子兩人無牽掛的去日本找孩子去了，當然也順便去看看約克的姪子雲雀恭彌，約克一直想要把雲雀接過來跟他住，畢竟約克唯一的妹妹已經過世，他們夫妻倆在去年因為飛機失事而過世，只剩下一位可愛的孩子，這孩子暫時由約克幾名信任的手下照顧。

山本琳最近在想一件事情，那就是她要不要叫她的兄長過來義大利，雖然說她家的嫂子也去世很久了，可是山本琳就是擔心她那寶貝姪子的教育問題，山本琳年紀輕輕的就來義大利發展，沒想到被彭哥列九代首領看重成為雨之守護者，當然她這件事情有和山本剛說過，結婚時山本剛也有來參加婚禮，山本一家自古以來就是以殺手業為生的，承傳最強的流派，時雨蒼燕流。

在山本琳的印象中，山本剛的妻子是一位美人，同時也非常的溫柔婉約，可是好景不常，在生下山本武的時候因為難產而過世，山本剛就這樣獨自撫養山本武，遠在義大利的山本琳很擔心這件事情，總是會打電話去問候一下，山本琳總是要山本剛搬到義大利來住，可是山本剛總是不願意，總是說自己可以一個人照顧兒子，但是卻總會在每個月的特定幾天來義大利看山本琳，當然出錢的是山本琳。

「霍爾，我們把哥哥接來住好不好？」琳問自己的丈夫。

「哥哥不是說他不要過來住嗎？」霍爾告訴妻子不爭的事實。

「我知道，可是我就是擔心，畢竟他是我唯一的親人。」琳擔心的說。

「我知道妳擔心哥哥，可是妳別忘了，他也很厲害，不要太擔心了。」霍爾開導自己的妻子。

琳知道霍爾在說什麼，過幾個星期就是山本剛來義大利的日子，到時候再好好談談就好，琳看見院子裡玩在一起的孩子們，孩子們無憂無慮的在玩耍，琳會心一笑，她不需要把自己的兄長帶進這種沒有光明的世界中，黑手黨世界是黑暗的，弱肉強食的世界，沒必要把好好的人帶進這種世界中，如果可以的話琳還希望自己的女兒可以好好的正常生活，不要是黑手黨的成員。

『我在想什麼？哥哥是哥哥，我是我，不需要把哥哥帶進黑手黨世界中，只是武那孩子繼承山本家的基因，也許會成為小綱的守護者，天生的殺手，而且不管怎麼說哥哥都已經退休了。』琳心想。

琳在約克和伊夫臨走前把信件交給伊夫，請伊夫把信件交給她的兄長山本剛，也拿一封信封裡面裝有錢的信封交給伊夫，請他把這兩樣東西交給在經營竹壽司的山本剛，畢竟他們兄妹一個月見面幾次的時間也要到了，琳最近沒有時間去銀行，乾脆一點就直接請好友交給自己的兄長。

約克和伊夫來到日本，他們只花幾天的時間就把任務解決掉，然後他們來到一戶人家家來，那戶人家握有他們的寶貝女兒，當然他們來的時間那戶人家的人都在家，約克直接進入那戶人家的家中，然後把這戶人家男女主人都打昏，直接帶走他們的寶貝的女兒，留下一張紙恐嚇男女主人不准他們報警，甚至說本來就是他們的不對，偷抱走他們的孩子，不過約克想也知道這戶人家不會去報警，對這孩子也沒太多的疼愛，只是當成拖油瓶。

「你們是誰？」凪不解的問他們。

「我們是妳的親生父母，妳真正的名字叫庫洛姆‧髑髏‧瓦納。」伊夫告訴凪。

「我們以後都叫妳小凪，我是爸爸，他是媽媽。」約克把庫洛姆抱起來。

失而復得的喜悅在他們兩人的心頭上，還好那些人沒有把他們的女兒虐待到不成人形，但是卻有些過瘦，這可讓他們擔心，決定回去後好好把這孩子補回來，他們的寶貝女兒總算回到身邊，唯一的寶貝，一家三口總算團圓，沒有人可以搶走他們的心肝寶貝，庫洛姆知道眼前的兩位大男人是她的親生父母親，她體驗到前所未有的幸福生活，將來她可以過的很快樂。

「我們去看恭彌吧！你的手下大概已經陣亡了吧！」伊夫開玩笑的說。

「差不多吧！恭彌那孩子很強，每次都要換一批新手下。」約克搖搖頭。

「很強也沒有什麼壞處，恭彌說不定會接任你的職位。」伊夫微笑的說。

「也許吧！黑手黨的世界誰也說不清。」約克溫柔的看著已經睡著的庫洛姆。

雲雀家，約克按下門鈴，小小年紀的雲雀來開門，見到自己的舅舅和舅媽，開心的撲進伊夫的懷抱中，伊夫習慣性的摸摸雲雀的頭，看來約克的手下已經跟雲雀說過他們要過來，至於那些手下八成是被趕出去，雲雀不准他們打擾這段他最喜歡的時間，從父母親過世後雲雀就非常珍惜這段時間，畢竟只剩下自己的舅舅和舅媽會關心自己，寂寞的雲雀總是會希望舅舅趕快來到自己的身邊。

「恭彌，你今天晚上想吃什麼，舅媽做大餐給你吃。」伊夫問眼前的孩子。

「都可以，舅舅的懷抱中抱的女生是誰？」小小年紀的恭彌散發出殺氣。

「那是我和你舅舅的女兒，別這樣，這次恭彌想不想跟我們一起回義大利去？」伊夫問出丈夫一直想要問的問題。

「如果一起去的話，舅舅跟舅媽會一直陪我嗎？」雲雀問出自己一直想要問的話語。

「會的，不過那裏也有幾位是跟恭彌一樣大的小孩，你可以跟他們好好的相處嗎？」伊夫摸摸恭彌的頭。

「好，我想跟舅舅還有舅媽在一起，在這裡一個人好孤單。」雲雀說出自己的心聲。

伊夫接過手抱庫洛姆，約克把雲雀抱起來，約克當然知道雲雀會孤單，父母親才剛過世不到一年，約克請九代讓他出亞洲地區的任務，這樣子他就可以隨時過來日本看這位可愛的小姪子，不管是自己的女兒還是這位小姪子都是他約克的寶貝，他都盡量抽出時間去陪這些孩子，畢竟這些孩子是他的心肝寶貝，這兩個心肝寶貝約克可是非常不捨他們離開自己的身邊的，怎麼說這兩個心肝寶貝是絕對不可以失去的孩子，伊夫也不會輕易讓這兩個孩子失去的，失去過的痛苦已經體會到，因此不管怎樣都不會讓自己的孩子再次的離開自己的身邊。

「約克，我們出去吃好不好？難得今天可以聚在一起，小琳也請我把信件交給她的哥哥。」伊夫決定要帶孩子們到竹壽司那吃晚餐。

「好啊！我沒有意見。」約克豪爽的答應。

在彭哥列都說雲守很難搞，但是真正難搞的是霧守，像謎一般的霧守，雲守還比較好溝通，只是不喜歡跟大家聚在一起，偶爾還是會出席家族會議，領完任務單就馬上走人，霧守會正常出席會議，但是如果真的要跟霧守溝通的話必須要有很大的勇氣，霧守的個性反覆無常，對任何事情都愛理不理的，反覆無常。

竹壽司，「歡迎光臨！」有朝氣的聲音招呼著他們。

「你好，剛。」伊夫笑笑的說。

「呦！伊夫，好久不見！」剛開心的打招呼。

「好久不見，我們有東西要交給你，小琳可是千交代萬交代。」約克想起夥伴的樣子就開心的笑。

「小琳可沒有給你們添麻煩吧！？」剛一邊做壽司一邊說。

「小琳很厲害，沒有給我們添麻煩。」約克看著妻子安撫好兩個小孩。

「你們今天要吃什麼？」剛豪爽的問。

「我們看一下菜單。」伊夫開心的說。

他們決定好要吃什麼後就跟山本剛點菜，伊夫把東西拿出來交給山本剛，山本剛看見後豪爽的笑了笑，他妹妹的工作夥伴一向都非常的大方，幫忙他們兄妹很多忙，山本剛想起妹妹投身到黑手黨世界中他有些不太放心，畢竟是唯一的親人，可是每次小琳的信中總是說她過的有多快樂，生了孩子和丈夫一起生活的日子，那些零碎的小事情讓山本剛很放心，而且妹妹偶爾會寄一些錢回來幫他們父子兩一點忙，自從自己從黑手黨世界當中退休後就很擔心自己的妹妹，畢竟怎麼說都是自己最重要的親人。

「別太擔心小琳，你是她的哥哥，要相信她。」伊夫察覺到山本剛的情緒。

「我當然知道要放心，我作夢也沒想到父親要我們放棄的職業竟然會讓小琳踏進去。」剛有些無奈的說。

「天生的殺手，那是小琳的選擇，其實所有守護者並不是每一位都是黑手黨家族出生的，首領也是一樣。」約克小酌了一杯。

的確是這樣，雲守本身就是普通人家出生的小孩，從來也沒想到自己竟然會加入黑手黨，當然其他人也是，除了雷守和嵐守外其他人都是平凡人，霧守是特例，伊夫的母親是七代的妹妹，父親是霍華休斯家族的首領，因為家族內部的關係讓伊夫一直都待在彭哥列成長，而且父親耶夫也是七代的守護者，和自己一樣是霧之守護者，叔叔魯夫是雲之守護者，伊夫的家人幾乎都在彭哥列當中，似乎是從伊夫的祖父喬治亞開始就有這樣的狀況。

「爸爸，這個東西好好吃喔！」庫洛姆高興的說。

「呵呵！小凪喜歡就好，要吃的乾乾淨淨喔！不可以浪費掉山本伯伯的心意。」約克摸摸自己女兒的頭。

「我還要這個！」雲雀拿起盤子，請山本剛再給他一份。

「山本大哥，你打算這次什麼時候去義大利？」伊夫摸摸雲雀的臉頰。

「你們什麼時候走？」剛反問。

「過些天吧！我想把我姪子的一些手續辦好，我要帶他回去義大利。」約克對山本剛說。

「我和你們一起回去好了，我看武很想去找小琳。」山本剛對眼前的夫妻說。

「可以，等手續辦好我們再通知你。」伊夫馬上決定好事情。

約克完全沒有意見，他本來就打算想請山本剛和他的兒子一起回義大利去，可以幫他們省下一筆錢有何不好，況且他一直想要把姪子收養到自己的名下，這件事情他必須盡快去辦好，讓他們可以早些回去義大利，最近義大利那裡有些家族在蠢蠢欲動，應該是要去收拾掉才對，九代首領對這些事情非常的煩心，早些解決會比較好。

義大利，彭哥列的城堡中，首領辦公室，剩下的守護者聚在這裡，以及門外顧問還有瓦利亞的成員。

「最近有些小家族在蠢蠢欲動，必須要解決這件事情才行。」晴守偉夫說。

「讓瓦利亞的人去，最近他們閒的發慌。」XANXUS請求自己的父親。

「也可以，就讓瓦利亞暗殺部隊去，不解決也不行。」提摩太對自己的兒子說。

XANXUS馬上點頭同意，拿起任務單就開始發配任務，暗殺的動作要快些，那些人會造成他們的威脅要盡快除掉，他可不想妹妹繼任首領之位後還要為這件事情而煩心，能趕快解決的傢夥就趕快解決，同時也盡量低調些，綱吉已經稍稍的察覺到一些事情，不過綱吉還不能理解是發生什麼事情，這點暫時可以放心些。

『看來要小心些，小綱最近好像查覺到一些事情了。』XANXUS心想。

「BOSS，要出任務了嗎？」貝爾高興的問。

「嗯！！快點挑一挑自己想要的任務，趕快解決就回來。」XANXUS命令自己的手下。

「我可以跟史庫瓦羅一組嗎？」貝爾大膽的問。

「不行，史庫瓦羅跟我一組，你跟瑪蒙，剩下的兩人一組。」XANXUS決不讓貝爾把自己心愛的妻子搶走。

XANXUS好不容易威脅自己的父親讓他們兩個在一起，怎麼可能就這樣輕易的把自己心愛的人交出去給別人，貝爾想跟他搶人，門都沒有，這個世界上只有“我的東西是我的，你的東西還是我的”這是XANXUS的想法，九代首領對他們的戀情是樂見其成，沒有過多的擔心，年輕人要做什麼九代首領管不著，同性和同性在一起沒啥大不了的，九代身邊的守護者幾乎都是同性和同性在一起。

在院子裡玩耍的綱吉，她抬頭看了一下天空，總覺得快要下雨似的，她有一種不知名的感覺，似乎是要發生什麼事情一樣，可是她又說不上來，骸看見綱吉這種情形只是摸摸綱吉的頭，代表著不會出事情的，綱吉微笑表示明白。

「我們進屋去吧！好像要下雨了。」綱吉對其他人說。

「好，我們就進屋去吧！」蘇菲也贊同。

一群小孩子就這樣浩浩蕩蕩的進入屋子裡去，外面開始起風，沒有多久就開始下雨，滴滴答答的雨聲讓人聽了很不舒服，看樣子這場雨會下很久，小孩子們有種感覺就是暴風雨快要來臨了，空氣中彌漫著一股不安定的感覺，大人們似乎有些事情在瞞著他們，骸很清楚那些事情一定跟最近正在蠢蠢欲動的家族們有關，這件事情大人們會自行處理，他們小孩子就暫時不要去管太多。

「看樣子這場雨會下很久。」蘇菲口中念念有詞。

「沒關係，反正等下我們都要上課，也不能玩耍了。」綱吉笑笑的說。

「小綱，妳等下要上什麼課程？」骸照慣例的問。

「體術，晴守叔叔的課。」綱吉回答骸。

骸望了一下窗外，他總覺得這場雨來的很不尋常，可惜自己的父母親遠在遙遠的另一端，他也不能說什麼，可是他完全沒料到自己的父母親會帶回一對男女回來當他的兄弟姐妹，兩個相同性質的人接近的話會冒出什麼樣的火花，這事後話了。

「大家要不要先喝茶暖身？」巴吉爾貼心的問。

「好。」千種代替大家回答。

巴吉爾請女傭拿一些茶給他們喝，奈奈不准小孩子進入廚房去，她堅持要孩子們一定都要上小學後才准進入廚房去，因此當他們要喝茶或是果汁類的東西時，一定都是請女傭幫他們拿，女傭也非常習慣幫他們拿這些東西，蘇菲、骸、千種、犬都已經到了上小學的年紀，九代首領已經在開始安排他們的去處，看是要上一般小學還是黑手黨學校。

綱吉小口小口的把茶喝完，身子已經整個暖和起來，再過幾分鐘她就要去上課，到時候會有一位黑衣人來帶她去上課，這是守護者們的習慣，要幫綱吉上課之前一定事先自己來帶綱吉或是請人家來帶綱吉，防止綱吉在城堡中迷路，被不知名的人士騙出去，所以派去接綱吉的人都是守護者們信任的人手，他們絕對不會派遣陌生人去接綱吉，彭哥列上上下下可都是非常疼愛綱吉的。

蘭奇亞奉晴守偉夫的命令來接綱吉，蘭奇亞對小孩子特別的好，而且綱吉和所有的守護者都很信任他，甚至連瓦利亞的首領XANXUS也都很信任他，信任蘭奇亞幫忙他照顧綱吉，XANXUS最疼愛的小妹，也是彭哥列未來的第十代首領，他們絕對不會讓綱吉受到任何一點傷害，也不能受到任何一點的傷害，不管是什麼樣的障礙他們都會替綱吉剷除掉。

伊夫和約克以及山本剛帶著自己的孩子們回到義大利，彭哥列大宅還是跟往常一樣，大家都繼續在做自己的事情，伊夫回到彭哥列大宅第一件事情就是去見第九代首領，約克也知道這件事情，這是伊夫長久以來的習慣，伊夫是個實驗體，就如同六道骸他們一樣，所以伊夫會心疼那些孩子也是這個原因，因為父親想要女孩的緣故利用藥物改變自己的體質，這件事情被娜茵和喬安娜知道後很生氣，只是他們都沒想到當初安東寧的妻子莉塔會不擇手段的想要得到霍華休斯家族的秘密，到最後只有命喪黃泉一途。

「提摩太，我回來了。」伊夫開心的打開首領辦公室的門。

「你回來啦！孩子找回來了嗎？」提摩太擔心的問。

「已經把孩子找回來了。」伊夫要第九代首領放心。

「那就好。」九代放心的說。

伊夫開開心心的離開辦公室去找丈夫去，他直覺丈夫一定是去孩子們聚集的地方，約克把雲雀和庫洛姆帶去孩子們聚集的院子中，他之前已經帶他們到房間去把行李放好，山本武也一起跟他們去，大人談話小孩子不要聽，因此約克只好把三個小孩一起帶去院子裡，這時間孩子們一定都在院子裡玩耍，除非是個別要上課，不過最近因為大人們都很忙碌，小孩子的課程幾乎都告一段落，畢竟他們抽不出自己的時間來教導孩子們。


	3. Chapter 3

「小綱，妳在想什麼？」骸擔心的問。

「沒有什麼事情，只是覺得天空好藍好漂亮。」綱吉微笑的說。

「小綱好溫柔，就如同天空一樣。」骸微笑的說。

「那麼天空會包容像霧一樣的你嗎？」綱吉發出疑問。

「當然會囉！因為小綱就是我的天空。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「我是骸的天空，骸是屬於我的霧。」綱吉親吻骸的六道之眼。

『這是當然的，妳可是我的天使，我的綱吉。』骸在心裡想。

約克來到院子中，看見一群小朋友高高興興的在玩耍，綱吉坐在鞦韆上看著天空，骸在一旁守護著綱吉，約克看見這樣的情形就知道骸一定是喜歡上綱吉，雖然說這沒什麼不好的，可是做父母親的總是會擔心一下，綱吉的溫柔會包容骸的一切，就如同天空會包容所有的氣候一樣會包容霧，只有在天空下可以看見霧。

『只有天空才能容納的下霧，只有大空才會包容霧守。』約克心想。

「爸爸！」骸看見約克叫。

「骸，你和犬過來一下，我有家人要介紹給你們認識。」約克把自己的兒子們叫過來。

骸和犬走到約克的面前，約克把自己身後的雲雀和庫洛姆介紹給他們認識，將來大家都是一家人，同一種性質的孩子在一起會擦出什麼樣的火花呢？這種感覺還真是令人期待，畢竟不管怎麼說雲和霧在歷代的守護者當中都是不合的，除了第一代之外就沒有人看見霧和雲是合得來的，九代的雲和霧是例外，兩人可以在一起只是單純的意外罷了，伊夫是絕對不會承認自己當初有愛上約克，儘管當初約克是那樣的喜歡他也是一樣。

「骸！」綱吉習慣性的往骸的身邊跑。

「怎麼了？小綱。」骸習慣性的問。

「沒什麼，等下陪我去找哥哥，好不好？」綱吉有些不安。

「XANXUS大人還在出任務，他還沒有回到彭哥列。」骸細心的替綱吉解說。

「嗯…」綱吉不再多說什麼。

「小綱，最近好不好呢？」約克關心的問。

「我很好，可是…我好想哥哥，我已經有好幾天沒有見到哥哥了。」小臉泫然欲泣讓人好不心疼。

「不要哭，你哥哥一定很快就回來的。」雲雀摸摸綱吉的頭安慰她。

約克看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，他只希望雲雀不要喜歡上綱吉就好，骸可是不好惹的，伊夫來到院子裡看見這樣的情形只是微笑，果然，同一種性質的孩子都會被綱吉的氣質所吸引過去，雲和霧總是會被天空給吸引，伊夫習慣性的去挽著約克的手，約克有一種可以讓他安心的味道，約克看見妻子的微笑就明白一切的事情，天空總是會吸引許多的氣候，那些氣候會守護在天空的身邊，他們是不需要去擔心這件事情的，雲會有雲的歸屬，霧會有霧的歸屬。

「雲和霧永遠都會被天空所吸引。」伊夫看見雲雀安慰綱吉的樣子回答。

「我希望恭彌不要喜歡上小綱，骸可是很喜歡小綱的。」約克擔心的說。

「不需要太擔心，骸和小綱的感情就如同我們一樣密不可分。」伊夫微笑的說。

「真的是這樣嗎？」約克總有些擔心。

「不要去想了。」伊夫微笑的望著約克。

「骸、犬、小綱，這兩位是我們的姪子與我們的親生女兒，雲雀恭彌和庫洛姆，你們要好好的相處喔！」約克摸摸所有孩子的頭。

「我們會好好的相處的！」綱吉微笑的說。

「那麼，你們就好好的在這裡玩，吃飯時間到要回餐廳喔！」伊夫細心的叮嚀。

伊夫和約克先回到自己的房間，伊夫故意把約克壓在床上，然後自己坐在約克的身上，感覺上伊夫想要做一些圖謀不軌的事情來，約克只是靜靜的看著伊夫到底想要做出什麼樣的事情來，這樣的姿勢雖然很曖昧，可是約克清楚是伊夫想要挑逗自己的情慾才會這樣做的，兩人已經很久沒有相好，怎麼說約克也不會刻意的去拒絕伊夫的，只要伊夫想要他就會做到。

「伊夫，你想做什麼？」約克好奇的問坐在自己身上的妻子。

「今天可以換我來嗎？」伊夫微笑的問。

「當然可以，穿上女裝的你真美麗。」約克笑著說。

「是嗎？不想知道我今天為什麼要穿上女裝！」伊夫微笑的問。

「大概清楚你為什麼要穿女裝了。」約克注意到自己的衣服一件件的被脫下來。

伊夫刻意的去誘惑丈夫，他知道自己最近有欲求不滿的困擾，不然怎麼會出任務的夜晚刻意的在飯店的浴室裡自己挑逗自己，因為女兒在身邊的關係，約克沒有太大的動作，要是平常約克一定會故意讓伊夫自己心甘情願的跟他上床做愛，好幾天碰沒有讓約克碰他，伊夫有些受不了自己的慾望。

「約克，我求你，拜託你幫我解決我的慾望。」伊夫請求著自己的丈夫。

「當然好囉！親愛的，不過你得自己來。」約克微笑的說。

「什麼嘛…好過分喔！人家難得為了你穿女裝。」伊夫嘟著嘴說。

「但是你坐在我身上我沒有辦法伺候你。」約克故意說。

「那我自己來。」伊夫刻意的去強吻丈夫。

約克發現到慾火焚身的伊夫總是會做出令他意想不到的事情，像這樣被他強吻就是一件意想不到的事情，約克引導妻子陪伴他做愛，伊夫雖然被吻的意亂情迷，可是他也不忘幫自己與丈夫做足前戲，伊夫的小手就這樣去玩弄丈夫的肉棒，吻完丈夫後開始舔丈夫身體的每一處，自然而然就來到丈夫最雄偉的地方，輕輕的用小嘴去伺候，準備讓丈夫那裡挺起來，約克知道妻子正在賣力的伺候他，快要忍不住慾望的約克直接扯掉伊夫身上所穿的女裝。

約克知道伊夫的敏感點在哪裡，剛剛伊夫的嘴上功夫已經挑起約克的欲望，他刻意的觸碰伊夫已經挺立的男根，輕輕的刺激那裡，約克受不了丈夫這樣的挑逗，馬上就射出白色渾濁的液體，有了潤滑劑的約克來到伊夫的小穴附近，利用剛剛伊夫所射出的白色混濁液體塗在小穴的周圍，然後慢慢的用手指探入禁忌之地，時而進時而出，這樣的抽差讓伊夫慾火難耐，約克又故意用自己的肉棒在附近徘徊，刻意不進去小穴裡面。

「約克…給我…我要你的東西…」伊夫慾火難耐的說。

「求我，用親愛的老公，把你的東西放進來這句話求我，不然我是不會放進去的。」約克故意捉弄伊夫。

「親愛的老公，把你的東西放進來，我求你。」伊夫乖乖的照做。

約克把自己的東西放進伊夫的小穴中，伊夫滿足的笑容呈現在臉上，約克很喜歡看伊夫的這種笑容，出自於真心的笑容，隨著節奏的改變，約克引領伊夫進入性愛的天堂，約克的技巧總是容易讓伊夫進入性愛的天堂當中，伊夫喜歡認真又性感的約克，很久以前他們第一次見面的時候，約克一直以為伊夫是個女性，後來才知道伊夫是位男性，那種憂鬱的氣質吸引到約克，可惜約克的習慣是不追求任何人，伊夫也是，就這樣兩個同一種性質的人不知不覺中走在一起，也不知不覺中產生感情，結為連理生下孩子。

在院子裡玩耍的小孩子們，蘇菲知道山本武是她的表弟，她也很喜歡這位表弟，蘇菲對於這個表弟的認識就是覺得他很像他的舅舅，一樣的笑容，一樣的天真，一樣的單純，不過這樣的個性就是山本家的人的個性，蘇菲的母親也是如此，看似呆呆的他們卻有一流的身手，這點是不可否認的事實，山本家的人總是帶有一點天生的殺手這個基因存在，以致於在某些時候真的可以解決很多的敵人，對此蘇菲一點也不會訝異這件事情，蘇菲也很清楚自己帶有這樣的基因，因此在練習劍術的時候有很好的發揮作用，至少自己就是這樣的人，山本他們也是這樣的孩子。

「恭彌哥哥，你好，希望你會習慣這裡的生活。」綱吉微笑的說。

「嗯！這裡有舅舅和舅媽，我會習慣的。」雲雀微笑的對綱吉說。

「吃飯時間到了，回餐廳去了。」蘇菲像個大姐姐一樣的催促大家。

骸牽著綱吉的小手一起到餐廳去，兩人有說有笑的走回去，綱吉很希望今天到餐廳去時XANXUS就已經回家，不只是XANXUS，連史庫瓦羅都還沒有回到瓦利亞或是彭哥列的大宅中，綱吉知道瓦利亞這次的任務並不會很困難，還是說因為她已經察覺到這些事情所以他們不出現在她的眼前，綱吉的小臉總是呈現著泫然欲泣的模樣，讓大家好不心疼。

「小綱，快點吃飯吧！」九代哄著綱吉吃飯。

「好的，爺爺。」綱吉乖乖的吃起飯菜來。

「小綱，打起精神來，XANXUS大人不會願意看見無精打采的妳喔！」骸微笑的說。

「好。」綱吉想辦法讓自己撐起微笑繼續吃飯。

晚餐時間就這樣渡過，吃飽飯後的綱吉乖乖的待在房間中看書，對於綱吉來說，這幾天都是很無聊的，XANXUS不在家中陪她念書，連史庫瓦羅也不在家裡，綱吉整個人就是很無聊，綱吉無聊的樣子骸都看在眼裡，他很心疼綱吉這樣，骸也很清楚綱吉已經察覺到一些事情，畢竟彭哥列的超直覺不是說假的，總是很容易就發現到一些不尋常的事情，加上最近不管是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅或是其他人身上都會不自覺的有一點點的血腥味。

「小綱，不要去想了，我想XANXUS大人有些事情是不希望妳去察覺的，他希望妳可以永遠的保持天真無邪的樣子。」骸安慰綱吉。

「可是我…」綱吉不知道要說什麼了。

「相信我們，我們一定會守護妳的這份純真。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

「我知道了，我們去睡覺吧！」綱吉微笑的說。

骸牽著綱吉的手一起回房間去，骸很清楚綱吉的心情已經好很多了，暫時可以不用擔心，不管怎樣他們都要守護綱吉的純真，不要讓黑手黨世界中的汙穢污染了綱吉，這是所有人的期望，綱吉只需要好好的一直保持著純真，即使用非常手段都要讓這個天真永遠存在大家的心中，只有溫柔的心才適合成為大空，因為擁有溫柔的心與堅強的心才能撐起一個龐大的家族，只有這樣才能讓彭哥列一直站在頂端。

『總有一天綱吉要撐起這個龐大的家族，他是第一代首領的直系血親，XANXUS是第二代首領的直系血親，他們都有繼承彭哥列的血統，XANXUS願意扶植綱吉，這件事情就很讓我欣慰。』九代心想，也記錄下來這件事情。

『旁系的子孫眾多，但是直系血親就真的只剩下他們兩位，不管怎樣都要讓他們兩個好好的相處，他們兄妹倆的感情特別的好，等綱吉長大後我應該可以放心的把家族的事務交給她，XANXUS也會好好的幫忙她的。』九代繼續把自己的內心話給記錄下來。

『看來綱吉的守護者們也找的差不多了，只剩下晴之守護者，這位守護者將來一定會在綱吉的生活中出現，夏馬爾和碧洋琪就讓他們加入瓦利亞，他們一定可以勝任為高級幹部的，等那兩個孩子回來後就要好好的商量。』九代首領繼續寫下自己的心裡話。

『要送他們那幾個孩子上小學了，除了綱吉和庫洛姆以外都讓他們進入黑手黨小學就讀好了，蘇菲必須進入一般小學就讀，畢竟她是綱吉身邊的保護人員，骸和巴吉爾也是進入一般小學就讀，巴吉爾只要多加訓練就可以了，骸的實力已經很強了，伊夫也要親自教導他，不需要太擔心，至於恭彌那孩子進入黑手黨小學就讀一定會很高興，天生的戰鬥狂人，那裡有許多有趣的對手，約克一定會很放心的，千種和犬如果適應不良再幫他們轉學就好了。』九代寫完日記闔上本子。

九代幫所有的小孩安排好去處，他很替這些孩子們設想，而且他看見獄寺隼人很聰明，小小年紀就會把炸藥的程式寫的很好，因此可能會替獄寺做最好的高級安排，再過四年九代就決定把里包恩叫回來教導綱吉，現在還不急著叫回來的原因是因為加百羅涅第十代的首領並沒有成長的很完全，還需要多多教育一下，四年的時間不長不短剛剛好，雖然迪諾已經從黑手黨學校畢業，可是在家族事務的方面還需要里包恩的協助，所以九代首領暫時把里包恩放在加百羅涅。

「拉爾，明天小綱的射擊訓練就交給你幫忙了。」家光對自己的手下之一的阿爾柯巴雷諾說。

「沒問題，不過那孩子才六歲，槍的後座力有些太大，我會找那種比較小型的手槍幫她訓練的。」拉爾對自己的好友兼上司說。

「那就麻煩妳了。」家光誠心的道謝。

「不會。」拉爾揮揮手。

拉爾去倉庫找小型的手槍準備明天幫綱吉上課，拉爾有一次在交付任務的途中有跟綱吉擦肩而過，看見綱吉天真無邪的樣子令拉爾印象深刻，那孩子擁有堅強的心，無可比擬的溫柔與純真，什麼事情都是站在別人的立場去想，對於彭哥列的下任繼承者來說，綱吉已經有一半是及格的，新生代的孩子幾乎都是以她為中心，綱吉內心強大的力量吸引著那些孩子，那些孩子都臣服於她的腳下。

『真期待那孩子將來會成為什麼樣的首領！』拉爾心想。

綱吉的房間，骸看著綱吉睡著的樣子，『我一定要保護好綱吉，只有這樣我才能在她的身邊，她解救了我，把我從輪迴中解救出來。』骸暗暗的在心裡發誓。

「我可愛的彭哥列小兔子，我一定會好好的在妳身邊的。」骸低語呢喃。

骸想守護的就是綱吉那天真無邪的臉龐，雖然從四歲起綱吉就接受守護者和瓦利亞們的訓練，可是這完全沒有影響到綱吉的天真無邪，反而綱吉是決定利用那些東西去保護身邊的所有人，保護自己不會受到任何的傷害，將來要撐起一片天的綱吉，必須要是最強的人，她身的守護者或是護衛人員都要是最強的人，他們必須守護這個大空，可愛美麗又溫柔體貼的大空。

「綱吉，妳是我最愛的人，我一定會好好保護妳的。」骸耳語過後就躺下來睡覺。

「骸，我最喜歡你了。」綱吉夢囈。

他們從見面起就註定一生都要在一起，溫柔體貼的大空可以包容變化莫測的濃霧，他們的姻緣在上一世就已經註定好了，輪迴了這麼久總算又可以在一起，他們會攜手走到人生的終點，他們的感情會好到讓守護者們忌妒，他們會互相保護對方，直到他們都離開這個世界為止。

「小綱，過來一下。」九代首領叫自己的義女。

「來了，爺爺。」綱吉乖巧的說。

「今天陪爺爺去見一下別的家族的首領好不好？」九代摸摸綱吉的頭問。

「好，可是爸爸說今天要請拉爾姊姊教我用槍耶！」綱吉有些小困惑。

「我們先去跟拉爾說一下然後再出門。」九代微笑的說。

「嗯嗯！」綱吉開心的笑著。

九代牽起綱吉的手去找門外顧問之一的拉爾，他今天要去和同盟家族中的加百羅涅的第十代首領迪諾見面，順便去探望一下好友，這次陪伴他們出門的是霧守伊夫和雲守約克，犬、骸、雲雀、庫洛姆都會跟著，迪諾見到雲雀後就決心以後一定要娶雲雀為妻子，約克也很放心的把雲雀託付給迪諾，這點讓所有人都很驚訝。

「拉爾，可不可以請妳明天再幫小綱訓練呢？我今天有事情要去一下加百羅涅，我想要帶小綱一起去。」九代首領拜託拉爾。

「好的，首領，這件事情並不急，您先帶小綱去同盟家族認識一下也好。」拉爾要九代放心。

「拉爾姊姊，我明天一定會乖乖來上課的。」綱吉微笑的說。

「那小綱要乖乖的喔！去人家家裡不可以吵鬧，XANXUS一定很快就回來的。」拉爾的小手摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「我知道，哥哥一定很快就回來的，我會乖乖的等。」綱吉微笑的說。

「明天要好好的加油！」拉爾對綱吉說。

綱吉開心的點點頭，她有種感覺知道XANXUS很快就會跟史庫瓦羅一起回來的，到時候XANXUS一定會陪在她的身邊，至少不會離開她，九代看見綱吉開心的笑容也放心許多，自從自己的兒子出任務後綱吉就悶悶不樂，他有些擔心綱吉的情況，現況看來是不需要太擔心，情報部已經傳回消息說瓦利亞把那些家族殲滅掉，任務已經完成了，很快就回來彭哥列。

「爺爺，我們今天要去見誰？」綱吉好奇的問。

「我的一位好友，同時也是我們的同盟家族，最近他的兒子剛當上首領，我想去道賀一下，順便看看那位好友的情況。」九代細心的為綱吉解釋。

「那位伯伯生病嗎？不然為什麼很快就讓出首領之位？」綱吉不懂的問。

「是啊！他生病了，情況很嚴重，最近氣色比較好些，時日可能不多了。」九代有些傷心。

「爺爺，人離開這個世間會去哪裡？骸說會去地獄。」綱吉哀傷的問。

「是嗎？也許吧！這點誰都不知道。」九代摸摸綱吉的頭。

他們坐車到加百羅涅，羅馬利歐和一群新生代的加百羅涅的手下一起迎接他們的到來，小小年紀的綱吉並不怕這些人，彭哥列多的是這些手下，伊夫則是盯著犬和骸的情況，他可是很怕他們兩個做出不禮貌的舉動，畢竟他們很討厭黑手黨，雲雀則是不高興的看著眼前的情況，他討厭群聚，好想拿起拐子揍他們，但是約克在一旁盯著他，約克會避免雲雀拿出拐子打人。

「彭哥列九代首領的到來，請恕我們有失遠迎。」羅馬利歐對他們說。

「不會，我們先進去吧！我想先去看一下他。」九代首領對羅馬利歐說。


	4. Chapter 4

「好的，我先帶您去老爺的房間，其他人先去接待室等，可以嗎？」羅馬利歐問。

「可以，但是小綱必須待在我身邊。」九代首領同意。

綱吉稍微看了骸一眼，她比較喜歡待在骸的身邊，她也察覺到骸有些不對勁，她真的有些擔心，伊夫看見綱吉的眼神就知道綱吉在擔心什麼，因為庫洛姆的關係，犬沒有任何的動靜，可是骸的情況就是有些不對勁，伊夫把骸抱入懷中一起去接待室，接待室，伊夫擔心的看著骸，他知道這樣的情況會讓骸很不舒服，但是把他們放在彭哥列他又不放心，所以才會要求九代帶他們一起過來，明明出門就好好的，怎麼來到加百羅涅就非常的不對勁，難道說裡面混有艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人，如果有的話就要非常的擔心，還是說只是因為綱吉必須待在九代的身邊，所以骸才會那樣的不高興呢？

「骸，可以跟媽媽說一下你怎麼了嗎？」伊夫細心的問。

「沒有什麼事情，只是覺得怪怪的。」骸對伊夫說。

「不要去想太多了，如果你的感覺沒錯，這裡的九代首領的確時日不多。」伊夫看著窗外的風景。

「媽媽，我沒事的，有點想要小綱在身邊而已。」骸微笑的說。

伊夫摸摸骸的頭，他不需要多說什麼，看見骸的樣子總是讓伊夫想起小時候的自己，他很想念和八代以及九代在一起的那段時光，他和約克在八代的時代是瓦利亞的人，伊夫親眼看見八代在自己懷中過世，當九代請他和約克當他的守護者的時候，他們兩個毫不猶豫就答應，他們只承認八代和九代是自己的首領，想要他們認同幾乎是難上加難，他們之所以承認綱吉為十代首領是因為他們看見綱吉那純真無邪的內心，就如同八代和九代一樣。

『我好想念妳喔！達尼爾拉姊姊。』伊夫在內心說。

加百羅涅九代首領的房間，九代首領和自己的好友在聊天，綱吉和加百羅涅九代首領打過招呼後就在一旁陪伴他們，綱吉出門前就抱著XANXUS給的兔娃娃一起出門，綱吉抱著兔娃娃在一旁待著，沒有任何的吵鬧，安安靜靜的在一旁，羅馬利歐看見後好不驚訝，這個小女孩竟然這樣的安靜，不會有任何的吵鬧行為。

「小綱，走了，我們去見加百羅涅的第十代首領迪諾。」九代牽著綱吉到接待室去。

「好的，爺爺。」綱吉馬上抱著娃娃跟上。

接待室裡，迪諾已經在等待九代首領他們，伊夫和約克恭敬的站在一旁等待自家首領的到來，庫洛姆看起來很疲憊的樣子，約克把女兒抱在懷中，三個男孩子就在一旁陪自己的父母等待其他人的到來，等待的期間約克注意到迪諾一直在注意雲雀，看來迪諾很喜歡雲雀，不過不知道雲雀喜不喜歡迪諾，不過雲雀的年紀還小，要理解愛情是怎麼回事還需要一段時間。

「迪諾，真是抱歉，我們遲到了。」九代首領微笑的說。

「不會，九代首領您請坐。」迪諾恭敬的說，該有的禮數他不會少。

「小綱，跟迪諾自我介紹。」九代摸摸綱吉的頭。

「迪諾哥哥好，我叫澤田綱吉。」綱吉怯生生的說，她緊緊抓住九代的褲子。

「迪諾，你不要介意，這孩子從小就很害羞。」九代把綱吉抱起來。

「不會的，綱吉是將來第十代首領的繼承者吧！」迪諾微笑的說。

「沒錯，小綱是繼承者，同時也是第一代的直系血親。」九代看著懷裡的綱吉。

「啊！我的兔子娃娃。」綱吉看見自己寶貝的娃娃掉在地上。

骸馬上去撿起來給綱吉，笑著說，「小兔子不想看見小綱愁眉苦臉的樣子喔！小兔子說小綱這個樣子很醜喔！」

「骸你是間接的酸我嘛...」綱吉嘟著嘴說，恢復她應該有的元氣。

「我沒有喔！是小兔子說的。」骸微笑的說。

「小兔子又不會說話。」綱吉露出大大的微笑。

兩個小孩就在一旁玩了起來，骸把兔娃娃拿給綱吉，綱吉開心的看著骸，她還是比較喜歡骸，兔娃娃是XANXUS送給她的見面禮，是她最喜歡的娃娃，除了奈奈送給她的熊寶寶之外另一個最喜歡的娃娃，這個娃娃會放在她身邊很久，幾乎是陪伴她長大的東西，綱吉今天穿的像是小公主一樣，以往中世紀歐洲女孩所穿的衣服（俗稱的蘿莉裝），可愛的樣子讓人很想要疼愛，頭髮上面被伊夫打個一個紅色的蝴蝶結，看起來就像是活生生的洋娃娃一樣，伊夫很喜歡幫綱吉打扮成這樣，而且小琳更喜歡把自己做的衣服給綱吉穿上，瓦利亞的魯斯里亞也很喜歡把自己做的衣服給綱吉和史庫瓦羅穿上。

迪諾覺得彭哥列十代首領是一位非常可愛的女孩，擁有堅強的心智，里包恩看見他未來要教導的小女孩，發現到那位小女孩是那樣的純真可愛，九代非常的疼愛她，身邊的手下都是一等一厲害的人物，這是大家都沒有想到的事情，里包恩滿意的看著眼前的情況，好像什麼事情都影響不了這孩子原本純真的天性。

「九代首領，那XANXUS學長怎麼說？」迪諾有些擔心的問。

「同意讓小綱繼位。」九代很確定自己兒子的心願。

「首領，這孩子您不會是叫瓦利亞以及守護者們訓練吧！」里包恩有些擔心的問。

「我已經幫她安排好一些課程了，小綱幾乎所有的語言都學的差不多，不過還是習慣性跟我們用日語對話。」九代把綱吉抱好，以免她掉下去。

「拉爾和可樂尼洛他們也是訓練的一員嗎？」里包恩問自家的首領。

「拉爾有訓練，從明天開始，可樂尼洛還沒有接觸到，等有時間去黑手黨遊樂園的時候才會接觸到。」九代知道綱吉一定有在聽自己說的話。

「真是可愛的女孩。」里包恩說出這句話。

「你好，家庭教師殺手里包恩，一樣跟拉爾姐姐身為阿爾柯巴雷諾成員的里包恩，我叫澤田綱吉。」綱吉微笑的打招呼。

「骸，你都還沒有跟我解釋過阿爾柯巴雷諾是什麼意思？」綱吉嘟著嘴跟骸說。

「阿爾柯巴雷諾『Arcobaleno』是指義大利語中彩虹的意思，在黑手黨之中代表的是7名最強的嬰兒，別名『被詛咒的嬰兒』。」骸對綱吉解釋。

「除了拉爾姊姊和里包恩、可樂尼洛還有誰？」綱吉像是個好奇寶寶開始發問。

「瓦利亞的毒蛇瑪蒙，卡魯卡沙家族的史魯卡，發明家威爾帝。」骸盡心的解釋。

「爺爺，發明家威爾帝是我們家族的成員嗎？」綱吉問九代。

「這個嘛…小綱以後就會知道了。」九代摸摸綱吉的頭。

「小綱的問題好多喔！小綱是個好孩子。」迪諾稱讚綱吉。

「因為哥哥不在家，沒有人可以跟我解釋書中的名詞，我現在知道骸很厲害，下次哥哥出門我就問骸。」綱吉開心的笑著。

「如果有不懂的事情也可以問里包恩，他也很厲害。」九代告訴綱吉這個事實。

「好！」綱吉笑的非常開心。

『這孩子真是可愛，不過怎麼覺得她好像是用天真去面對這些可怕至極的事情，我應該說她隱藏的太好了嗎？彭哥列直系血統的超直覺真不可小看。』里包恩心想。

其實綱吉知道自己的將來一定會不平凡，從四歲來到義大利後就知道這項事實，有的時候她會不經意的聽見大人在討論的事情，加上她的老師們所教導的事情都是在這個世界中存活的事情，她盡量保持自己的天真無邪，她知道大家都希望她保持著純真，任何事情綱吉都裝做自己不知道，擁有超值覺的她是不可以小看的，綱吉不會讓父母親擔心她，這些事情骸都很清楚，綱吉相信他們會守護她的純真。

「可是不是說有七位嗎？為什麼剛剛骸說的人名只有六位？」綱吉不解的問。

「呵呵！其實阿爾柯巴雷諾有八位，剩下的兩位分別是吉留涅羅家族的首領露切，另外一位是我的好友風。」里包恩好心的跟綱吉解釋。

「這樣啊！原來阿爾柯巴雷諾有八位呀！」綱吉沒有再多說什麼。

綱吉繼續乖乖的聽著他們的談話，伊夫看見綱吉今天問東問西的情況有些擔心，有一種感覺讓他覺得不對勁，畢竟綱吉很少會發問，可是他又不得不說這些事情其實無關大雅，就算綱吉察覺到某些事情也不會怎樣，等到綱吉成年就要接任首領的位子，他們只能盡量不要讓她接近有關血腥的事情，他們不想抹滅綱吉善良的部份，軟弱的迪諾躍升的跳馬迪諾就是他把善良壓在心底的最深處，伊夫很擔心綱吉會變成第二個跳馬，不過現實上終究要這樣。

『小綱總有一天要把自己的天真善良給磨滅掉，現在的她正在很努力的適應這環境，怎麼覺得這個情況好像達尼爾拉姊姊。』伊夫在心裡自嘲的想。

「伊夫…」約克把妻子擁入懷中。

「媽媽…」骸看見伊夫的表情，他知道綱吉總有一天要失去她的天真與善良。

『為什麼小綱剛好是彭哥列的繼承者呢？如果不是該有多好！』骸在心裡想。

「骸不要皺眉頭，我不會有事情的。」綱吉要骸放心下來。

「小綱…」骸開心的笑了。

『骸跟小綱果然可以心靈相通，如果有骸在小綱的身邊就可以不用太擔心，只要有骸在，小綱是不會崩潰的。』約克微笑的想。

「懷遠…」伊夫看見丈夫的表情不自覺的叫出丈夫的小名。

【約克的過去介紹中，有山本琳和山本剛的介紹，其他守護者的介紹也有】

雲懷遠是約克的小名，這是他母親為他起的中國名字，還沒踏進瓦利亞的時候家中的人都這樣叫他，連自己同父異母的妹妹雲夕也這樣叫他，約克的父親是七代首領的好友，喜歡中國文化，因此兩任妻子都是中國人，兒子和女兒都有取中國名稱的小名，女兒雲夕的真正稱呼是娜塔莎‧瓦納，雲雀的母親。

約克和伊夫一樣都是自小就認識八代首領和九代首領，他們會加入瓦利亞的原因就是因為八代首領的關係，小時候的約克就一直認為伊夫是女生，後來才知道伊夫是男生，不過當所有的力量用盡後就會變成女生，這個秘密一直只有約克、八代、九代知道而已，很少有人知道伊夫是個實驗體，這個秘密直到他們來到日本照顧綱吉他們的時候會被拆穿。

約克的父親是位商人，但是卻讓自己的孩子習武，約克就是在這樣的環境下成長，由於教導他功夫的人都是彭哥列的人員，七代首領很欣賞約克，可是不希望他加入黑手黨，但是當八代上任後，約克義無反顧的加入彭哥列，約克的父親也沒有阻止自己的兒子，只是對他說家族事業要好好的經營，不管怎樣都要保護自己最喜歡的人，也就是因為父親的這樣交代，約克成為當時瓦利亞第二強的傢夥，第一強的人就是伊夫，八代的瓦利亞首領。

八代過世後約克和伊夫被九代邀請成為守護者，他們雙方沒有多大的意見，擁有血色琉璃稱呼約克是屬一屬二的高手，擁有紫色薔薇之稱的伊夫更是厲害，見過他的真面目的人都已經死亡，小琳本身就是殺手出身的人，學生時代的她與哥哥山本剛來到義大利，哥哥山本剛先被八代看重擔任雨守，小琳為助手幫忙，山本剛擁有暗夜殺手的稱呼，山本琳則是有血紅玫瑰之稱。

八代過世後，山本剛回國遇見山本武的母親，雖然說遺憾蘭緹兒不願意和自己在一起這件事情，但是卻不強迫蘭緹兒做出選擇來，金盆洗手不再從事殺手業的工作，因此暗夜殺手的稱呼在黑手黨世界中消失掉，多年後會因為自己的兒子要繼承守護者的關係重現江湖，也會因為兒子的關係山本剛決定到義大利去定居，當然也有把自己過世的妻子的骨灰帶過去，然而其他跟他們有關係的人都會被彭哥列給予適當的保護。

九代看重小琳的才華讓她擔任雨守的工作，出生日本的小琳精通世界各國語言，常常日本義大利兩地奔走，直到結婚後才稍微的定居下來。

塞維爾和霍爾本身就出生黑手黨家族中的小孩，他們是家族中的分支，本身家族的首領就沒有很看重他們的實力，直到九代親自從同盟家族中挑選守護者的時候看見他們的實力，因此把他們納為自己的守護者。

晴守偉夫本來是平凡家庭裡出生的人，但是因為父母親得罪到當地的黑幫因此被殺害，只留下偉夫和妹妹蘇菲亞兩個人活下來，彭哥列家族中的體術訓練員看見偉夫這樣的情形決定收養偉夫，並且把自己畢生所學的東西都教導給偉夫，此後偉夫就被納入彭哥列的羽翼下。

【所有守護者們都介紹完畢】

「我們不需要擔心的，骸可以幫忙小綱的，只要有骸在，小綱就不容易崩潰。」約克對自己的妻子說。

「我知道，希望如此。」伊夫微笑的看著眼前的情況，但是總有股哀傷的氣氛在蔓延。

『果然能夠媲美初代首領的超直覺可是不能小看的，綱吉那孩子一定可以成為彭哥列的大空。』里包恩心想。

九代首領看著懷中的綱吉，他知道綱吉擁有堅強溫柔的心，絕對可以帶領彭哥列走向新的時代，瘦小的身軀要背負著龐大的家族，九代很心疼這孩子，當他決定要讓綱吉來到義大利的時候，大空戒指中封印的歷代首領的靈魂都非常的贊成，尤其是自己心愛的人八代，彭哥列史上第一個女首領，初代則是微笑的看著綱吉的照片，像極了自己的曾孫女，二代也在一旁擁著心愛的初代，他們看見彭哥列或許會有光明的未來，只要有綱吉在就有可能會實現。

初代和二代本來是叔侄的關係，但同時兩人也是情侶關係，可是為了家族利益著想，二代不得不娶別的家族的千金為妻子，必須要生下後代才行，初代因為這件事情遠走到日本去，改名為澤田家康，與日本一位女子結婚生子，二代的孩子也陸續的傳承下去，直到他們都身亡後才在大空戒裡培養他們的感情，搞的其他人好不羨慕他們，尤其是八代老是想念還沒過世的九代，因此常常脫離大空戒的空間跑到外面現身看九代，也就是因為這樣XANXUS才會叫八代“母親”。

三代、四代、五代、六代、七代、八代、九代都不是他們兩位的直系血親，而是旁系血親，當初初代建立家族的時候，會用死氣之火的人並不只有他一個，還有初代的兩位兄弟，哥哥生下二代後就過世，由於他們兄弟相差好幾十歲，所以初代和二代的年齡相差不遠，輩分卻差一大輪，三代是初代弟弟的兒子，二代過世後交由三代繼承，由於這些首領除了八代和九代並沒有結婚外，其他的首領都有兄弟姐妹和至少三位以上的小孩，因此彭哥列的旁系子孫眾多，二代有一位兒子常常尋花問柳，造成後來在貧民窟誕生的XANXUS，九代知道這件事情後馬上把XANXUS收為自己的養子，當成親生兒子照顧。

封印在大空戒中的歷代首領們偶爾都會出現串門子去，綱吉就曾經見過他們，他們對綱吉讚賞有加，綱吉可愛的樣子讓他們都很喜歡，尤其是八代最為嚴重，總是慫恿綱吉的母親奈奈來好好的幫綱吉打扮、打扮，偶爾也會叫小琳和伊夫來一起幫忙，綱吉總是乖乖的任由他們去幫她打扮，打扮好的綱吉就像是洋娃娃一樣，奈奈看見後更是開心不已，奈奈也會把綱吉可愛的樣子拍照存證下來。

「懷遠，我真的很擔心小綱，如果她不是初代的直系血親就好了。」伊夫哀傷的說。

「命運是我們無法掌控的，就像你說的，幻術是施術者內心的真實，小綱會撐過來的。」約克安撫妻子的情緒。

「幻術是施術者內心的真實這句話不是我說的，是達尼爾拉姊姊跟我說的，但是她說得沒錯！可是看見小綱這樣，我就好像看見達尼爾拉姊姊和提摩太哥哥。」伊夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「踏進黑手黨世界的我們最終都要抹滅掉天真善良，所以我們都在努力的保護小綱，不希望那樣的純真不見。」約克溫柔的說。

伊夫知道為什麼大家都想要保護綱吉，不只是因為綱吉是彭哥列，而是他們真心想要守護綱吉的天真善良，足以撐起彭哥列的天空純真是最重要的特質，歷代的首領都有每項不同的特質，他們可以撐起黑手黨中的天空，成為黑手黨的教父，黑手黨中最厲害的家族，彭哥列從第一代起就是黑手黨世界當中最強大的家族，綱吉要背負這個家族的使命，這點讓伊夫真的很擔心綱吉的一切。

中午時間，迪諾邀請他們在加百羅涅中用餐，綱吉高興的笑著，骸在一旁守護著綱吉，他希望綱吉可以這樣一直的笑著，只要綱吉一直笑著骸就會很高興，他只要這樣就好，里包恩看見他們眼裡有不同的牽絆，沒有人可以瓦解掉那個牽絆，綱吉的內心完全是需要骸去幫忙她撐著的，不然綱吉很快就會崩潰的，即使綱吉沒見過血腥的場面，可是超直覺卻讓她察覺到這些事情，讓她不知道要怎麼辦才好？她的內心在害怕、在恐懼，骸一一安撫下這些情緒，並且發是會永遠的保護她。

『他們很不簡單，可以相互扶持到現在，只為了守護那孩子天真，六道骸，你到底是什麼樣的人？可以讓下一任的首領對你這樣放心。』里包恩有些不解。

「小綱，趕快吃飯吧！」骸勸著自己最心愛的人。

「好，骸也要趕快吃。」綱吉高興的笑著。

「我當然會吃，不要去擔心XANXUS大人他們，他們一定會平安回來的。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「我知道，哥哥他們一定會平安回來的。」綱吉微笑的吃著午餐。

綱吉乖乖的把午餐吃完，母親奈奈總是教導她不許浪費人家的心意，必須要乖乖的把飯吃完，這樣才是對做飯的人致上最大的謝意，因此綱吉每次都會乖乖的把飯吃完，絕對不會剩下來，加百羅涅的廚師今天非常的高興，大家把他做的飯菜都吃完了，綱吉把午餐吃的乾乾淨淨的，九代摸摸綱吉的頭表示說她今天的表現非常的乖巧，讓大家都非常的滿意。


	5. Chapter 5

同樣身為女生的庫洛姆也是把自己的餐點都吃完，伊夫和約克的教導也是這樣，要她把自己的飯菜吃完不行剩下來，這樣才是對廚師應有的禮貌，約克滿意的摸摸自己女兒的頭，庫洛姆乖巧的樣子讓大家都很疼愛，來到義大利也沒有不適應的現象，讓約克和伊夫都很放心，雲雀也是讓他們很放心的孩子，下午時間，迪諾帶他們到花園中散步，迪諾拜託約克讓他和雲雀單獨相處，約克很豪爽的就答應下來，伊夫不可思議的看著自己的丈夫，這件事情約克竟然那麼容易就放手，看來約克是很滿意迪諾這個人，也很放心的把雲雀託付給迪諾照顧，不過雲雀領不領情就要看他自己，迪諾也被約克預定下來當雲雀的家庭教師，不過這件事情等他們將來大一點的時候再說，現在的雲雀要理解愛情還需要一段時間，只要這段時間迪諾好好的努力就行了。

「約克，你真的想要把自己姪子交給迪諾？」九代首領有些不解的問。

「迪諾或許可以讓恭彌敞開心房，那孩子是很自我的小孩，就如同以前的我一樣，可以的話我希望迪諾可以改變他。」約克說出自己心底的願望。

「呵呵！改變你的可是伊夫，或許燦爛的太陽可以束縛住雲。」九代首領笑笑的說。

「天空是束縛不了雲的，畢竟天空是雲的歸屬而已。」伊夫望著孩子們在花園裡玩耍有感而發。

「天空是所有氣候的歸屬，有的時候天空是不屬於任何一個人的，有時卻只屬於其中一個人的。」里包恩話中有話。

「屬於誰的可就不自知了，在彭哥列的大空中，大概只有十代屬於霧守，其他的就是天空愛上天空，不然就是愛上擁有廣大心胸的女性。」伊夫有感而發。

「那些女性都不屬於任何的天氣，卻可以包容變化多端的天空。」約克微笑的說，在他的印象中七代首領的妻子是很美麗又很溫和的女人。

「天空愛上天空的結局都不好。」九代首領突然說出這句話。

「我並不覺得不好，只是我們身處的世界是這樣的世界，想要和心愛的人廝守到老是一件很難的事情。」伊夫微笑的說。

「誰叫這個世界擁有太多的變數，不能真心許下承諾，一旦許下承諾，誰知道什麼時候可以兌現？」約克看著天空。

「弱肉強食的世界是黑手黨的世界，變化無常誰又能知呢？」里包恩當然懂他們的意思。

伊夫看著骸和綱吉在一旁玩耍的樣子，突然看見自己從前的樣子，那個令他懷念的過去，那時候的他們總是玩在一起，不過想到約克老是認為他是女生這件事情他就很氣餒，畢竟他的母親總是把他當成女孩子在養，長的很可愛又不是他的錯，害他每次出任務都會被敵人誤會，色誘的角色也是叫他去做，說什麼叫小琳去會很危險，想到這些伊夫不自覺就微笑起來。

『沾滿血腥的我們什麼時候會得到救贖呢？』伊夫心想。

「也許不會有救贖喔！」約克像是回應伊夫的心裡話一樣。

「或許吧！」伊夫知道約克在說些什麼。

晚上他們回到彭哥列的時候瓦利亞的成員都已經回來了，綱吉非常的高興他們已經回來，這就表示XANXUS和史庫瓦羅也回來了，綱吉很想念他們，只要在他們的身邊綱吉就有無比的安心感，他們不在的日子很難熬，雖然還是跟平常一樣在上課或是做一樣的事情，但是綱吉就會覺得很怪，好像沒有人可以跟她說話似的。

「哥哥！」綱吉看見XANXUS高興的說。

XANXUS抱起綱吉，他知道他不在的日子裡綱吉很不高興也很鬱卒，綱吉是他疼愛的妹妹，說什麼都不會讓她不快樂，只是最近任務有些多，綱吉都見不到人當然會不高興，年僅六歲的綱吉還是小孩子，生活在這樣的世界中當然會沒有安全感，自然會想要找個信任的人在身邊，XANXUS很清楚這件事情，自然而然出任務的時候都會盡量提早回來。

「抱歉！小綱，哥哥出去這麼多天。」XANXUS道歉。

「哥哥回來就好了，我只要哥哥平安回來就好了。」綱吉抱著XANXUS哭。

「不哭了，哥哥不會有事情的。」XANXUS安撫著綱吉的情緒。

「嗯！我相信哥哥。」綱吉停止哭泣。

「我們去吃晚飯吧！」XANXUS抱著綱吉去餐廳。

「好！」綱吉有朝氣的回答。

「小綱，妳這身打扮是誰幫妳用的？」XANXUS發現到綱吉身上所穿的衣服。

「早上起來的時候，八代奶奶幫我用的，霧守叔叔幫我綁頭髮的。」綱吉很乖的坦承這件事情。

「母親…！」XANXUS有些汗顏。

「不好看嗎？」綱吉有些為難的問。

「很好看，只是這樣不方便上課吧！」XANXUS擔心的問。

「今天去迪諾哥哥那裡，所以今天沒有上課。」綱吉很老實回答自己的情況。

「這樣啊…那麼明天上什麼呢？」XANXUS問。

「拉爾姊姊要教我射擊。」綱吉回答。

「那要加油喔！槍法要練準確喔！」XANXUS交代。

「好…我會加油的。」綱吉微笑的回答。

晚餐時間像平常一樣和樂的過去，綱吉臉上一直都掛著笑臉，開心的樣子讓大家都放下心來，果然瓦利亞的首領魅力比較大，總可以把可愛的綱吉的情緒安撫的非常好，骸知道綱吉很開心，他不喜歡愁眉苦臉的綱吉，笑容比較適合綱吉，這樣的綱吉才有元氣，才不會讓人很擔心，平常的一天就這樣過去，晚上要睡覺的時間，綱吉看著不想睡覺的骸，骸知道綱吉已經盯著他很久了，可是現在他還不想睡覺，他還想讀一下書，可是偏偏他身邊的小兔子沒有人陪的話會睡不好，骸只好勉為其難的回到房間來陪她，可是綱吉卻不這麼想，平常她就睡的很好，不一定要有人來陪她，只是她眼前的這位小男生不知道什麼時候要睡覺，她已經很想睡覺了。

「骸，睡覺好不好？」綱吉拉著骸上床睡覺。

「可是我還不想睡。」骸微笑的說。

「你怎麼了？是因為今天晚上我不在你身邊的關係嗎？」綱吉總覺得不對勁。

「不是，不要去想太多了。」骸安撫小兔子的情緒。

綱吉只好自己先爬上床睡覺，骸看著綱吉睡著後才乖乖的闔上書上床睡覺，骸只是不想要綱吉發現到他有做惡夢的情況產生，來到彭哥列已經很久沒有做惡夢，可是不知道為什麼這兩天又老是夢見以前在實驗室的那種慘不人道的生活，因此避免身旁的枕邊人多想，骸決定不要把這件事情說出來，他不想要讓綱吉為他擔心。

伊夫是魔女的混血以及稍稍擁有彭哥列血統的孩子，霍華休斯就是魔女的後代，伊夫的母親是七代的妹妹，因此伊夫也是彭哥列的旁系血親，因此伊夫被七代首領認養為兒子，七代非常的疼愛伊夫，就如同自己的孩子一般，伊夫有一項特殊的能力，那是只有真正的魔女才會使用的能力，那就是邪眼，能夠讓人做一分鐘的惡夢，是幻術的最高境界，伊夫可以對敵人用精神攻擊，使用的火焰是紫色的火焰，那是霍華休斯的大空特有的火焰，代表霍華休斯家族的首領最高的權力，當然只要是選為霍華休斯家族首領的人就可以動用到紫色的火焰。

能夠擁有魔女血統的人少之又少，像伊夫這樣是純血能力又非常的強的人幾乎已經不存在，自從伊夫滅掉霍華休斯家族以後都不存在，剩下的只有伊夫和約克的女兒庫洛姆，庫洛姆是真正完全繼承到母親的力量，魔女的血統繼承的最完美的孩子，伊夫同父異母的妹妹也沒有伊夫這樣強大的力量，白蘭的母親是霍華休斯家族的人，也是擁有魔女血統的人，白蘭也繼承到母親的血統，可是卻依舊不敵伊夫，畢竟伊夫是最完美的魔女，連同他的女兒庫洛姆也是一樣。

往後白蘭想要率領密魯菲奧雷家族來攻打彭哥列的時候，完全被伊夫和庫洛姆的能力給嚇到，綱吉因為曾經受過伊夫的訓練，擁有幻術最完美的境界，這樣子的陣容不得不讓白蘭完全投降，彭哥列的壓迫感簡直就像是深山猛獸一般，彭哥列的歷代首領也親自出馬來審查白蘭，他們都不覺得白蘭適合當彭哥列的首領，因此白蘭只好率領自己的家族跟彭哥列締結同盟條約，不過這是綱吉長大後的事情。

骸最近一直夢到以前的事情，那時候被囚禁在實驗室的事情，這個惡夢最近一直顯現出來，骸不敢告訴別人，他不想要別人為他擔心，可是骸卻不知道自己身旁的女孩已經察覺到這件事情，綱吉知道骸最近有些睡不好，她非常的擔心，昨天見到蘭奇亞的時候有拜託蘭奇亞看一下骸，蘭奇亞也允諾這件事。

「骸，我可以跟你談談嗎？」蘭奇亞叫住正要往院子裡去的骸。

「蘭奇亞大哥？」骸有些不解蘭奇亞的動作。

「小綱告訴我說你最近睡不好，她很擔心你。」蘭奇亞告知骸。

「被察覺了，真討厭！」骸放棄想要瞞著綱吉的想法。

「彭哥列的超直覺是不可以小看的，伊夫大人說擁有彭哥列家族血統的孩子都有這個能力。」蘭奇亞帶骸到自己的房間去。

蘭奇亞把骸抱入自己的懷中，雖然很氣骸利用自己滅掉家族，可是蘭奇亞在某些方面也是很同情骸，因此他放下仇恨把骸當成自己的親弟弟在照顧，骸進入彭哥列家族後也非常的尊敬蘭奇亞，雖然有一度想要滅掉彭哥列，可是卻發現到撿到他們的霧守能力是在他之上，自己的六道之眼一點也不能對付擁有魔女血統的伊夫，伊夫很輕易的就打倒他，而且伊夫本身也會六道之眼的絕招，那是從祖父喬治亞身上遺傳下來的能力。

「可以跟我說說最近是怎麼了嗎？」蘭奇亞摸摸骸的頭。

「最近老是夢到在實驗室的時候的事情，因此一直睡的不是很安穩。」骸老實的承認這件事。

「有的時候有些事情說出來會比較好，小綱她一直都很關心你。」蘭奇亞語重心長的說。

「她是聖潔無比的天使，我是染上血腥的惡魔，沒有資格擁有她的。」骸看著自己的雙手。

「但是她救贖你了，不是嗎？她把光帶入你的世界中，即使你是惡魔也要好好的守護她。」蘭奇亞知道他們雙方其實很喜歡對方。

「她是我的陽光，我想守護她的天真，不要被這個世界的血腥給污染了。」骸堅決的說。

「既然你那麼堅決就不要讓她擔心，要好好的跟她說清楚。」蘭奇亞給予骸鼓勵。

「我知道了，蘭奇亞大哥。」骸高興的說。

看見骸高興的跑出房門的樣子，蘭奇亞放心許多，這個年紀的孩子就應該擁有笑容，而不是愁眉苦臉的樣子，蘭奇亞離開房間去做自己的事情，他是霧守成員之一，專門負責收集情報與聯絡大家，偶爾也是會出任務，是彭哥列最強的成員之一，畢竟是北義大利最強家族的遺孤，厲害程度與守護者不相上下，九代首領很信任蘭奇亞，也慢慢的讓他接觸到彭哥列高級幹部的工作。

「蘭奇亞，骸他…他…」綱吉氣喘吁吁的說。

「骸他沒有事了，小綱就放心的去訓練吧！」蘭奇亞摸摸綱吉的頭。

「蘭奇亞，謝謝你。」綱吉道謝。

「哪裡，快去吧！拉爾大人一定在等妳了。」蘭奇亞稍微的催促一下。

綱吉稍稍鞠躬後就跑去繼續上射擊的課程，蘭奇亞知道綱吉很擔心骸，在綱吉小小的內心中骸已經佔了大半的位子，只是綱吉還沒有發現到而已，蘭奇亞相信總有一天綱吉會知道自己是喜歡骸的，不過這也要等到綱吉再長大一些她才會發現到，畢竟綱吉的心智沒有骸那樣成熟，就跟一般的小孩子是一樣的，最多在某些事情的心態上面比別人還要成熟一些而已，畢竟彭哥列的人都想盡辦法保護綱吉的純真，希望綱吉不要失去那個最珍貴的純真。

「拉爾姊姊，我回來了。」綱吉笑笑的說。

「事情解決了嗎？」拉爾關心的問。

「已經解決了，我們繼續練習吧！」綱吉開心的說。

「那就好。」拉爾微笑。

拉爾繼續教導綱吉練習射擊，綱吉也很努力的在學習，畢竟她答應了XANXUS說過她一定會學的很好的，綱吉希望自己可以趕快把槍法練的準確些，她曾經看過XANXUS射擊的樣子，準確率幾乎是百發百中，因此綱吉希望自己也可以成為和XANXUS一樣厲害的人物，雖然拉爾的訓練有些嚴格，可是綱吉卻樂於接受這種訓練。

拉爾雖然很嚴格，可是對待綱吉卻很溫柔，綱吉可愛的樣子讓她很愛護，黑手黨有一條規則就是要好好的對待女性，即使是小女孩也是一樣，綱吉對自己總是求好心切，如同受到很大的鼓勵一樣，拉爾大概知道是誰這樣對綱吉，只有他的話綱吉才會乖乖的接受，同齡之間的玩伴，那些話語綱吉也會聽，實際上是不是會乖乖的接受也就不一定，瓦利亞的首領說話很有份量，綱吉也很樂於接受那些話，畢竟來到義大利後長期陪伴在綱吉身邊的就是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅。

練習完後綱吉馬上就去找骸，除了XANXUS之外可以讓綱吉安心的另外一個人就是骸，只要有骸在身邊綱吉就會非常的安心，綱吉知道自己喜歡骸，她也知道骸最近有睡不好的傾向，如果可以她希望骸不要在夢到那時候的事情，她希望骸可以開心些，綱吉不希望看見骸總是鬱鬱寡歡的樣子，那樣子的骸一點也不好看，綱吉不喜歡那樣的骸，一直以來都不喜歡。

「骸、骸、骸，你在哪裡？」綱吉在偌大的城堡中找骸。

「小綱，妳在找誰？」霍爾看見綱吉正在著急的找人。

「嵐守叔叔，我要找骸，你知道他在哪裡嗎？」綱吉問霍爾。

「不是在院子裡嗎？今天約克和伊夫都有任務，他和庫洛姆以及恭彌和犬都在院子裡玩。」霍爾告知綱吉。

「嵐守叔叔，謝謝你。」綱吉馬上到院子裡去。

綱吉快速的往院子裡去，她想要去找骸，她最重視的人，綱吉不管做什麼事情都會和骸在一起，骸是她最喜歡的人，現在的綱吉已經有這個認知，她很清楚自己是喜歡骸的，只要有骸在她的身邊，她的內心就不會崩潰，黑手黨的世界是那樣讓人恐懼的，血腥蔓延的世界，一旦踏進這個世界就要抹滅掉純真的心靈，天真也不容許存在，可是家族的人都盡量的在守護綱吉純真的心靈，她的天真，他們不想要綱吉成為一個沒血沒淚的人，他們希望綱吉永遠可以保持這樣。

「骸！」綱吉大叫。

「小麻雀，我們不要打了，小綱在叫我了。」骸放下自己的三叉戟。

「好啊！」雲雀也放下自己的雙拐，他不想要看見綱吉傷心的樣子。

綱吉看見骸正在和雲雀說話，她馬上跑過去，骸伸出雙手抱住她，綱吉好想念骸的氣味，令她安心的味道，也是她最喜歡的味道，骸摸摸綱吉的頭，骸知道懷裡的天使總是會不著痕跡的關心他，只希望他可以快樂些，他的天使對所有人都好，惟獨對自己不同，反而是很關心自己，對自己比別人都關心，因為自己是綱吉唯一認定的霧，她所依賴的人。

「骸，你沒事吧！最近你一直在做惡夢。」綱吉擔心的問。

「我沒事的，因為有妳的關心。」骸微笑的說。

「這樣就好，我很擔心你。」綱吉展開笑顏。

「對不起，讓妳擔心了。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

雲雀看見這樣的情形馬上就離開，畢竟再繼續看下去會讓他想起加百羅涅那隻跳馬，擁有金色頭髮的大哥哥，明明自己很討厭他，可是卻在不知不覺中依賴他，年紀尚小的雲雀還不懂這就是愛情，他喜歡上迪諾，加百羅涅第十代首領，一位總是在包容他任性的大哥哥。

獄寺覺得自己來到彭哥列後就有越來越討厭那隻藍色的鳳梨，他一直霸佔著彭哥列的十代首領的繼承者，而且綱吉也很喜歡跟他在一起，獄寺不懂那個傢夥有什麼好的，可以讓綱吉這樣死心踏地的跟他在一起，綱吉在他身邊的時候總是掛著笑容，那個讓獄寺喜歡的笑容，也是大家都喜歡的笑容，偏偏其他人都沒有說什麼，獄寺是那樣的崇拜綱吉的一切，因此不喜歡綱吉和骸這樣的靠近。

「阿綱，妳要玩棒球嗎？」山本問綱吉。

「好啊！阿武的人手不夠嗎？」綱吉發出疑問。

「沒有啦！我老爸說要幫姑姑一些忙，叫我自己來找你們玩。」山本說出事實。

「小琳阿姨的確有很多事情要忙，阿武什麼時候要回去日本？」綱吉問到重點。

「不知道，老爸他好像有打算要留在義大利的樣子！」山本困惑的說。

「這樣也好啊！我們這樣就可以跟阿武一起玩了。」綱吉開心的說。

「是啊！大家可以一起玩。」山本也很高興這件事情，可是他感覺上父親有些事情在瞞著他。

一群小孩子在院子裡玩了很高興，大人則是在室內討論事情，嚴肅的討論事情，那些事情有關小孩子們的未來，將來他們會面對一些困難，現階段是要決定小孩子是要讀什麼樣的學校，畢竟他們都已經到了學齡年齡了，山本剛也要決定自己是不是要回到家族裡，是不是要讓暗夜殺手的稱號重新出現在江湖，黑手黨世界中赫赫有名的稱號，黑手黨世界中最有名的殺手之一，連里包恩都比不上的殺手。

「剛，你決定要回來了嗎？」伊夫問自己以前的戰友。

「我想時間也差不多了，當初答應首領自己的孩子如果可以的話就要接下我的位子。」剛回答伊夫的問題。

「姊姊的確是說過，同時她也說過你不想的話也可以，畢竟你離開家族是姊姊過世以後的事情。」伊夫不希望生長在平凡家庭的孩子捲入。

「黑手黨的世界我比誰都瞭解，我也知道你的顧慮是什麼，我父親要我們放棄的職業我們沒有放棄，本能是不會讓我們放棄的，為了小武的未來我必須要重新回到家族。」剛說出自己的心裡話。

「哥，你要確定，你好不容易擺脫總是處在血腥的世界中，現在又要回到這個世界，不好吧？！」琳擔心的說。


	6. Chapter 6

「我不會有事情的，在這裡我也是可以繼續做我想要做的事情，只不過另一個身分是殺手而已。」剛安慰自己的妹妹。

「好吧！那麼你總必須先回去日本把一切事情都打理好吧！」琳沒好氣的說。

「這件事情我會做的，小武就先放在妳這裡。」剛摸摸自己妹妹的頭。

「真是…前任雨守還真是一位任性的傢夥！」伊夫微笑的說。

「你可不能這樣說，瓦利亞的前任首領才是最任性的人吧！」剛調侃伊夫。

「雖然很任性，卻很可愛。」約克在一旁接話。

「懷遠，你是想死嗎？我不介意喔！」伊夫已經舉起拳頭作勢要打人。

「好了啦！你們，我們現在要商量的是那些孩子的事情，不是任由你們鬧著玩。」九代首領一開口大家都安靜下來。

他們坐在自己的位子安靜的聽九代首領的發落，院子裡的那些小孩必須要安排好，黑手黨學校薔薇學院是個適合所有孩子們讀書的好地方，本來打算要把蘇菲、綱吉、庫洛姆、巴吉爾、骸送入一般小學讀書，但是現在看起來是不需要，薔薇學院除了教導各式各樣的武器用法之外，幾乎和一般的學校沒有什麼兩樣，更何況那裏是從幼稚園上到研究所都有的學校，就算中途轉學離開，想要再進去也不是一件很困難的事情，還可以跳級考試讀自己想要讀的年級。

「要讓他們進入薔薇學院就讀嗎？」九代問自己的守護者們和門外顧問。

「讓他們去好了，如果是薔薇學院的話就沒問題。」家光回答九代首領。

「沒錯！裡面除了正常讀書以外還有特定訓練的課程，是個不錯的選擇。」約克也很同意。

「那些孩子進去一定沒有問題的。」偉夫不太擔心這個問題。

「薔薇學院很適合小凪他們，而且也是跟我們關係很好的學校，是不需要太擔心。」伊夫也同意。

「薔薇學院不太像是黑手黨的學校，反而比較像是一般的貴族學校，除了某些事情之外。」塞維爾也同意這件事。

「我還在煩惱蘇菲要進入哪所學校比較好，如果是薔薇學院的話我就放心許多。」小琳也很贊成。

「這倒是，薔薇學院的確很適合他們那些小孩子唸。」霍爾同意其他人的話。

聽見大家意見九代首領決定把那些孩子送入薔薇學院去，薔薇學院離彭哥列並不遠，小學和幼稚園的學生可以住在自己的家族中，沒有明確的規定說要住宿，國中以上的學生才有硬性規定說要住宿，這方面就不需要綱吉他們適應不良，伊夫和約克也有拿到教職，所以可以安插在那裡當老師，當然等他們回到日本的並盛的時候，伊夫和約克也會在並盛中學教書。

大家商量完事情後，山本剛決定和自己的兒子說要留在義大利的決定，他當然也要回到日本去辦一些手續，雖然他本身擁有雙重國籍，可是自己的寶貝兒子卻沒有，該辦的手續還是要去辦理好，好確保以後不會有什麼事情發生，他相信即使在義大利自己的寶貝兒子還是可以好好的打棒球，山本剛打算拜託妹妹教導一下山本武一些劍術的基礎。

「小武，爸爸決定要留在義大利，我先回日本辦理一些手續，順便把一些家當帶來，你暫時住在這裡乖乖的聽姑姑的話，可以嗎？」剛問自己的兒子。

「我知道了，老爸。」山本微笑的回答自己的父親。

「等你長大後我自然會把一些事情跟你說的，這段時間就不要著急。」剛知道自己的兒子很想要知道自己的一些事情。

「好的，老爸。」山本乖乖的允諾下來。

山本很清楚父親自然會把事情跟他說，父親的過去絕對沒有自己想像中的簡單，現在的他還小，任何事情都無法過問，就算是直覺察覺到也是一樣，山本知道自己需要的是耐心，耐心的等下去父親自然會跟他說這些事情，以後他應該要怎麼做，不管自己察覺到什麼事情都不可以說，這裡的小孩都是一樣的，大人會願意跟他們說的事情，他們自然就會知道，不說的事情他們永遠都無法得知。

「阿綱，如果妳察覺到事情不對勁妳會怎樣？」山本看著自己的父親走遠後問綱吉。

「什麼話都不說，因為我沒有辦法做決定，我已經被選為下一任首領的繼承者，我想山本伯伯一定有他的想法的。」綱吉微笑的說。

「我知道了，我父親一定會告訴的。」山本很清楚自己大概會繼任他姑姑山本琳的職位。

「我沒還沒有任何權利去知道那些事情，即使知道了也不能過問，這樣好痛苦喔！骸。」綱吉苦笑的看著骸。

「那是沒辦法的，我就算知道了也會被三緘其口，什麼話都不能說。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

骸是唯一一個可以接觸到上層命令的孩子，並不是伊夫或是約克跟他說，而是因為九代信任骸，可是有些事情卻要他三緘其口，絕對不能跟綱吉說，黑手黨的世界太過於血腥，不需要知道的事情就盡量不要讓綱吉知道，獄寺雖然出生黑手黨的家庭，可是在九代的保護下是不容許知道上層命令，蘇菲和巴吉爾本身就待在父母親和家光的身邊，多少會知道一些事情，可是他們也被命令三緘其口，不准把事情說出去，雲雀和庫洛姆沒有接觸到這些事情，他們都被保護的很好，犬和千種更不用說，也被保護的很好。

雲雀對於任何事情不是很關心，只要有人每天可以陪他訓練就可以，約克也會親自教導雲雀，畢竟雲雀的功夫是他親自教導的，約克希望雲雀可以變的更強，彭哥列歷代的雲守和霧守是最強的兩位守護者，庫洛姆才五歲，伊夫是不可能讓她接觸到那些東西的，偶爾也會親自的訓練她，畢竟庫洛姆繼承到伊夫血統，能力是不可以小看，要是訓練的很好就可以成為很厲害的人，擁有魔女血統的庫洛姆每天都很努力的在母親的訓練下成長，她希望自己可以被需要，不要成為大家的包袱，因為有這樣的決心，所以在苦的訓練庫洛姆也不怕，伊夫對於庫洛姆的精神也很佩服。

「伊夫，綱吉他們不會察覺到那些事情吧！」約克在房間對自己的妻子說。

「他們應該多少都有察覺到，不會有事情的。」伊夫知道約克在擔心什麼。

伊夫有一位堂妹，蘭緹兒‧霍華休斯，是對伊夫最好的叔叔魯夫的女兒，同時也會成為山本剛後來的續絃對象，伊夫的父親有三個兄弟，他的父親排行老大，對伊夫最好的叔叔是老二，也就是伊夫的堂妹蘭緹兒的父親，伊夫的父親死後追殺伊夫的是伊夫的父親最小的弟弟，伊夫的三叔叔安東寧和伊夫的父親正室莉塔有染，他們聯合要殺死伊夫，伊夫的存在令他們害怕，讓伊夫不得以親手殺死家族中的所有人。

蘭緹兒的父親魯夫很早就脫離自己的家族投靠到北義大利最強的家族去，他不屑家族的做法，自己的弟弟竟然和大嫂有染，簡直就是家醜不可外揚，蘭緹兒的父親遵守大哥耶夫的交代好好的照顧伊夫和另外一位大嫂，在北義大利最強的家族中的時候，那裡的首領叫他收養蘭奇亞，後來蘭緹兒的父親因為出任務而身亡，當伊夫接到這個消息時簡直悲憤不已，後來他刻意調查才發現到二叔叔的死亡竟然和三叔叔有關，而且三叔叔的勢力已經滲入到北義大利最強的家族中，後來被骸利用蘭奇亞的手給滅掉，伊夫非常高興，然後把自己的堂妹和蘭奇亞以及那三位小孩接回彭哥列。

當蘭奇亞進入彭哥列後伊夫就有跟蘭奇亞解釋清楚，蘭奇亞也覺得這件事情真的很不可思議，已經死亡的人竟然還可以控制其他的家族，但是伊夫實際上並沒有完全告訴蘭奇亞真相，因為伊夫自己親手殺死父親的元配和同父異母的妹妹的時候並沒有發現到三叔叔的身影，因此伊夫一直追查他的下落，沒想到會因為自己的叔叔的關係毀掉一個強大的家族。

伊夫的父親讓死氣之火的基因和魔女的基因融合在一起，讓伊夫可以自己隨意的控制性別(前面有提到是藥物改造的關係)，造成伊夫強大的原因在這裡，而伊夫同父異母的妹妹就沒有這樣被實驗，所以她的控制人的傀儡人偶術也沒有伊夫強大，也沒有繼承到邪眼，要打倒伊夫幾乎是不可能的事情，因此慘死在伊夫的手下。

夏馬爾是伊夫撿回來的小孩，伊夫的二叔叔曾經說過夏馬爾將來會對他有幫助，夏馬爾有一陣子是瓦利亞的成員，也是負責照顧伊夫的醫生，離家出走過一段日子，後來又回到彭哥列裡來，幫里包恩接生過，是個天才殺手和醫生，同時也是獄寺的師傅，教導獄寺用火藥的人，夏馬爾很尊敬伊夫，雖然平常是玩世不恭的樣子，可是對於伊夫卻是禮遇有加，而且不敢得罪，劍帝都爾也非常尊敬伊夫，伊夫的強大到現在的瓦利亞成員都不敢得罪，瓦利亞高層的人員也是，XANXUS在怎麼樣不尊敬自己的父親也不敢得罪伊夫，被撿回的時候，他的家庭教師就是伊夫，也很清楚伊夫強大的力量。

約克則是把蘭奇亞的妻子凱薩琳給撿回來，凱薩琳原本是一位小家族的千金小姐，但是自己的父親不小心的得罪到某一個有權有勢的家族，因此家族從此不在世上，她幸運的逃過一劫，可是卻被那個家族的人找到，淪為他們的奴僕，約克去殲滅那個家族的時候順便把她給撿回來，讓她待在雲守的情報部中，凱薩琳馬上發揮自己的專長收集各種情報，有的時候會為了收集情報的關係委身當人家的情婦，可是卻不跟那人發生關係，一旦情報到手就會親自殺了那些人，因此有美麗的黑寡婦之稱。

「真的不會有事情嗎？我真的很擔心。」約克說出自己的情緒。

「我也會擔心他們，但是我們是不能做什麼的。」伊夫告訴約克。

「是啊！我們什麼事情也都不能做。」約克知道大家不可以把事情說出去，甚至不准告訴自己的孩子們。

伊夫也知道為什麼約克會擔心，可是首領的命令是不可以違背的，而且伊夫最近在擔心一件事情，由情報指出他的叔叔在某一家族當軍師，最近想要對彭哥列不利，所有人都接到這個消息，伊夫已經克制不住想要殺他，為了得到自己想要的東西與地位不惜殺害伊夫身邊的人，伊夫知道自己對於這件事情非常的氣憤，他的母親就是因為那個人而死，父親也是，甚至還假借他父親的名義說是他父親拋妻棄子，不要他們母子，可是霍華休斯的繼承者幾乎都是男孩子，而伊夫是男孩子沒有理由會被拋棄，只是那個人想要得到地位才不得不要抹殺他的存在。

『那個傢伙，這次一定要殺了他。』伊夫在心裡發誓。

「伊夫，這次的任務…」約克有些擔心。

「我一定會殺了那傢伙的，小凪完全繼承到我的能力，我不能讓她受到傷害，她可是我們的寶貝女兒。」伊夫絕對不可能讓自己的寶貝女兒受到傷害。

「人就是這樣，為了利益就會不擇手段。」約克有感而發，畢竟自己的父親是經商的人。

「這次任務完成後帶小凪和恭彌去看一下父親吧！」伊夫微笑的說。

「好啊！爸爸和阿姨一定很想他們的。」約克會心一笑。

伊夫和約克都知道這次的殲滅任務非常的困難，他們決定帶上蘭奇亞和骸，小小年紀的骸可以滅掉一個家族，他的實力不可以小看，伊夫決定這次不管怎樣都要殺掉那個人，不可以讓他危害到彭哥列，黑手黨世界中的教父不可能這麼容易就被打倒，雖然說九代首領是穩健派的成員，可是他底下的守護者都會為他賣命，甚至為他剷除掉異己，他們不會讓任何人傷害彭哥列的一切，即使要犧牲他們的性命也在所不惜。

小琳看著山本剛正在收拾東西，她站在門口不捨的看著自己的兄長，他們對彭哥列很有感情，畢竟他們已經在這裡待上許多年了，看了兩任首領的交替，這兩位首領對他們兄妹都很好，讓他們有一種回到自己家的感覺，雖然說現在山本剛要回來，可是小琳卻有一種不捨，安逸的日子比較適合自己的兄長，她不應該讓他再回到這種血腥的世界中，可是偏偏事情永遠都不如人想的那麼好。

「哥…」小琳叫出聲來。

「不要擔心了，我不過就是回來繼續當我的守護者，保護最重要的人而已。」山本剛安撫自己的妹妹。

「好不容易可以過安穩的日子的說。」小琳不太高興。

「我知道妳很介意這件事情，可是我不能因為自己的關係而不顧家族的存活。」山本剛把自己的妹妹抱在懷裡。

「你明明知道如果開戰的話，所有與我們有關係的人都會被抹殺掉，你還堅持要回來。」小琳哽咽的說。

「就算我或是小武沒有加入家族，可是妳遇到危險我們還是有危險，畢竟我曾經是黑手黨的人，妳在黑手黨工作。」山本剛摸摸自己妹妹的頭。

「所以我才跟你說我很厭惡山本家的血統，與家族事業，我們與生俱來就是殺手。」小琳很清楚自己很厭惡家族的血統。

「這也是沒辦法的，我們誕生在這樣的家庭中，很早就沾上一身血腥了。」山本剛苦笑的說。

「怎麼樣都洗不掉的血腥，很早就沾在我們身上了。」小琳怎麼可能會不知道自己兄長的心思，他們很小的時候就學會握刀殺人了。

山本家畢竟代代都是以殺手的職業維生，存在的基因就是天生的殺手，雙重個性是他們去面對這種大環境的需要，他們把人生當成是一場遊戲，他們遊戲人間從未正經的看待一切，除非是他們喜歡的事物，他們不願意去面對他們的職業，不願意去面對他們身上總是沾滿血腥這件事情，不願意去面對他們的能力，不願意去面對那些已經死亡的人事物。

「綱吉姊姊，九代爺爺叫妳過去一趟。」庫洛姆氣喘吁吁的說。

「小凪，不要跑的這麼快，先坐下來休息一下。」綱吉輕輕的摸著庫洛姆的頭。

「可是九代爺爺找姊姊妳啊！」庫洛姆急的快要落淚。

「我等下去，小凪比較重要，爺爺會體諒的。」綱吉微笑的說。

綱吉不疾不徐的端了一杯水給庫洛姆喝，確定庫洛姆的情緒平定下來了後就和骸一起去找九代，臨走前請犬照顧一下庫洛姆，庫洛姆馬上就體會到綱吉對人的體貼，庫洛姆很喜歡綱吉，綱吉對人體貼又溫和，彭哥列上上下下沒有人不喜歡綱吉，這位未來的第十代首領，犬和千種也都很喜歡綱吉，雲雀更是把綱吉當成自己的妹妹在疼愛。

「小兔子還是一樣的貼心。」犬自言自語的說。

庫洛姆聽見犬的話也非常的認同，綱吉已經開始有當首領的風範，綱吉總是用平常心去面對其他人，對他們都一視同仁，甚至在某些事情的判斷上也非常的正確，已經漸漸的看著出來有一個首領的風範，彭哥列上上下下的人都非常服從綱吉，他們相信下一任首領一定是一位非常溫柔的大空。

「爺爺，您找小綱嗎？」綱吉打開大門看見九代正在和XANXUS講話。

「庫洛姆已經去通知妳啦！」九代看見綱吉會心一笑。

「嗯嗯！爺爺找小綱有事情嗎？」綱吉不解的問。

「我已經幫你們安排好學校了，你們要就讀的學校是薔薇學院。」九代對自己的義女說。

「那所學校跟一般的學校沒有什麼兩樣，不過是多了些一些武器的用法。」XANXUS把綱吉抱起來，並且告訴綱吉學校大概是怎樣。

「那其他人也要跟我一起去嗎？」綱吉好奇的眨著自己的眼睛。

「當然囉！」XANAUS很喜歡綱吉漂亮的大眼睛。

「小綱可以在那裡學到很多東西嗎？」綱吉開始發問。

「當然了，親愛的，妳想要學什麼都可以。」XANXUS知道綱吉很想要學料理之類的東西以及音樂類的東西。

綱吉開始期待上學的情形了，九代首領趁著他們兄妹講話的時候交代一些事情給骸，骸仔細的把九代首領的話記下來，那些事情關係到他們的未來，最近有一個家族在蠢蠢欲動，伊夫和約克要去殲滅那個家族，會帶上蘭奇亞和骸，這次需要藉用到他們的力量，由於那個家族的幕後首領並不是一個簡單的人物，九代知道伊夫一定很想要把那位首領給殺掉，那個人對伊夫做了許多過分的事情出來，伊夫沒有辦法不去恨他，伊夫已經恨到想要殺了他的地步。

「骸，你必須要和伊夫他們出任務去。」九代首領對骸說。

「我知道了，我會去幫忙的。」骸允諾。

「你要好好的跟小綱說，不要讓小綱掉淚。」九代摸摸骸的頭。

「好的，我會跟她好好說的。」骸當然會跟綱吉說。

骸很清楚如果把出任務的事情跟綱吉說綱吉一定會擔心的，可是不說的話綱吉一定會哭紅眼的等他回來，要做到不要讓綱吉落淚是一件很難的事情，骸卻有辦法可以做到這件事情，他可以讓綱吉安心的等他回來，骸有絕對的自信可以平安的回來彭哥列跟自己心愛的小兔子見面，只要是為了自己心愛的小兔子，骸一定會從地獄爬回來給大家看，綱吉是他這輩子最愛的人，骸不可能會輕易的讓她傷心的。

綱吉得知骸要出任務後，有些悶悶不樂的，她不喜歡骸離開她的身邊，而且這次的任務很危險，即使綱吉知道骸不會出事情也還是會擔心，骸在她的心裡佔了很重要的地位，那個地位是沒有人可以替代的，綱吉知道自己的身邊有很多人會寵著自己，可是卻沒有人可以替代骸的地位，骸的地位是無可取代的，在怎麼相像的人也不可能取代，骸在綱吉的心中是獨一無二的存在，不管怎樣都無法有人可以替代。

「我不會有事情的，妳只要相信我會回來就可以了。」骸真誠的對綱吉說。

「嗯，骸要平安的回來喔！」綱吉微笑的說。

「我會的，我一定會平安的回來的，要好好的等我喔！」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

「我會等待骸回來的，所以…骸…要趕快回來喔！」綱吉逼自己不要落淚。

「不要哭，我答應妳，我一定會回來的。」骸吻著綱吉的眼角。

「我最喜歡骸了，所以骸一定要平安的回來。」綱吉帶著哭音說。


	7. Chapter 7

骸聽見這句話馬上親吻綱吉的嘴唇，代表誓約之吻，他一定會遵守約定回到綱吉的身邊，綱吉稍稍愣住，以前骸從來沒有這樣做過，最多只是吻她的臉頰或是額頭，綱吉沒想要骸竟然會親吻她的嘴唇，不過綱吉也非常的高興，這樣子表示他們已經有進一步的發展，而且那個吻代表著誓約之吻，骸一定會平安的回到彭哥列，回到她的身邊來。

不過也就是從這時候起骸只要隔天要出任務，一定會在前一天給綱吉一個誓約之吻，代表他一定會平安的回到綱吉的身邊，綱吉也會非常的有耐心的等待骸回到自己的身邊，他們完全的相信對方，完全的信任對方，他們之間的羈絆是誰都破壞不了的，之後白蘭想要從六道骸的身邊奪走綱吉卻從未成功過，因為他們非常的信任對方，沒有人敢成為他們之間的破壞者。

連一位幾乎跟骸相似的男人也都無法破壞他們的感情，可見他們的感情有多堅固，堅固到所有人都破壞不了，他們不會因為別人的一句閒言閒語就破壞雙方的感情，他們深愛著對方，不會輕易的放掉跟對方的羈絆，惡魔認為天使是他的救贖，天使認為惡魔是支撐她內心的支柱，他們無可取代的東西是不會輕易的讓人奪走的。

「骸去了好多天了。」綱吉坐在鞦韆上自言自語的說。

「十代首領，我陪妳玩吧！」獄寺對綱吉說。

「不用了啦！可不可以麻煩你叫我的名字就好了，不要叫我十代首領，候補人選又不是只有我一個。」綱吉為難的說出這句話。

「可是您是九代首領的義女，不這樣叫您實在有失尊敬。」獄寺說出自己的心裡話。

「如果真的要叫的話，你可以像巴吉爾一樣叫我小綱小姐就好了，不要叫我十代首領，這樣的殊榮我承受不起。」綱吉微笑的說。

綱吉很不喜歡人家叫她第十代首領，十代首領的候選者並不是只有她一個人，還有其他長老和自己的兄長，雖然說九代已經預定她要當十代首領，但是綱吉還是很不喜歡人家這樣叫她，大部分的家族成員都是叫她“小綱”或是“小綱小姐” ，沒有人叫她十代首領，只有獄寺一個人這樣叫她，讓她非常的不習慣，而且綱吉對於那個叫法非常的厭惡，她不希望因為這個叫法而引來不好的事情，因此每次都會糾正獄寺不准這樣子叫她，家族成員都知道綱吉的習慣也不會刻意的這樣叫她，以免她生氣。

伊夫他們進入要殲滅的家族中，他們發現到裡面的人全部變成傀儡，連首領也是，現在他們最主要的事情就是把幕後的主使者給找出來，他們主要的目的就是殺了他，把讓他們搞的痛不欲生的傢伙給揪出來，順便殺死那傢伙，不要再讓他毀了他們的生活，伊夫知道當初喬治亞非常的後悔收養了安東寧，因為安東寧後來打破了霍華休斯家族的寧靜，因此喬治亞大發雷霆要求發佈懸賞令好好的來懲罰家族的背叛者，他要安東寧知道背叛霍華休斯家族的代價有多大，那是用生命也付不起的。

「嘖！這些傢伙…黑手黨的人還是一樣的討厭！」骸全身沾滿血腥不以為意的說。

「一群廢物！」約克厭惡的說。

「果然都是傀儡…」伊夫生氣的說。

「伊夫大人、約克大人。」蘭奇亞語句中透露擔心。

「哈！哈！哈！你們想打倒我還差的遠呢！」安東寧奸笑的說。

「媽媽，那傢伙強不強？我可以殺了他嗎？」骸露出嗜血的微笑。

「當然可以了，隨你處置。」伊夫看見骸的笑容馬上明白是什麼原因了。

骸馬上動用到自己的能力去把那傢伙給殺死，當初就是因為他的關係而讓骸他們成為實驗品，讓他們這些小孩子受苦，讓他們失去應該要有的童年，讓他們帶著恨意長大，讓他們無法過著正常人的生活，當初骸殺死家族中的所有人卻獨漏掉他，骸對於他的恨意非常的深，因此請求伊夫讓他動手殺了這個傢伙，伊夫當然同意骸這樣做，畢竟這些事情終究有一天要了結掉，骸很快的就把那傢伙給解決掉，人偶傀儡術是敵不過他的眼睛的，那個稀有的眼睛，會隨著他的年齡增加力量也會有增加的情況。

「我果然還是討厭黑手黨的人。」骸把三叉戟狠狠的刺進安東寧那傢伙的胸腔中。

「那傢伙確定已經掛了，希望以後不會再有這些事情發生。」伊夫嫌惡的說。

「如果是這樣就好了，任務解決了，回去吧！」約克厭惡血腥味。

「骸，回家了。」蘭奇亞牽著骸的手離開。

伊夫很確定那個人不是用傀儡，長年習慣觀察別人的伊夫知道，畢竟他自己一直以來都是殺手，冷血無情的殺手，恐怖冷血甚至是無情的殺手，伊夫從來沒有手下留情過，對於他來說感情有的時候是不必要的東西，伊夫自從母親過世後就把自己的感情全部封印起來，幾乎冷血無情到無藥可救的地步，很多人都說伊夫的冷酷無情已經發揮霧的特性，虛虛實實、真真假假。

「你在想什麼？」約克擔心的問。

「沒什麼！」伊夫不打算回答任何的事情。

他們四人回到彭哥列時先去梳洗一般，然後再把任務書交給九代首領，伊夫有些事情不想去面對，那是他很小的時候發生的事情，父母親都親眼死在他的面前，連自己最敬愛的姊姊也在自己的懷中過世，這些事情逐漸讓伊夫把感情封閉在心中，沒有人可以見到他最真實的樣子，足夠發揮他霧守的特性，伊夫多少有怨恨上蒼，可是多少他都知道身為黑手黨的人員是不可能好命的，從小就要面對未知的恐懼與死亡，能夠躲過算是幸運，不然就只有認命。

「哈！哈！哈！哈！」伊夫仰天大笑，任由雨水淋在自己的身上。

「伊夫哥哥。」蘭緹兒擔心的看著伊夫。

「這個世界對他來說是個牢籠，永遠的被困在這個世界中卻無法掙脫。」約克看見伊夫的情況，告訴蘭緹兒。

「姊夫，難道我們就沒有辦法幫哥哥的忙嗎？」蘭緹兒不喜歡這樣的伊夫。

「蘭緹兒，妳果然很善良，一點也不像是繼承魔女血統的孩子，發生那樣的事情妳卻從來不責怪他們。」約克知道身旁女孩的善良，即使她出生在黑手黨。

「我跟哥哥還有小凪都是純血的魔女，我們甚至擁有彭哥列的火焰，哥哥就曾經要選為八代和九代的候補人選，只是哥哥不想要繼承罷了，哥哥他對於這個世界已經絕望了。」蘭緹兒哀傷的說。

「我受夠了，老天爺我恨祢，祢一聲不響的從我這邊奪去我最心愛的父母，也把我最尊敬的姊姊也奪走，現在祢還要奪走我什麼東西，我的愛還是我的親人或是我的寶貝女兒。」伊夫神智不清的大吼。

「去叫夏馬爾準備一下，我等下會把伊夫扛到醫務室去。」約克吩咐。

「我知道了，我這就去通知夏馬爾哥哥。」蘭緹兒快速的離開。

伊夫淋雨過後體力不知暈倒在地，約克直接把伊夫抱到醫務室去，夏馬爾看見這種情況馬上就了解伊夫剛剛在做什麼樣的傻事，看樣子伊夫大概是因為任務的關係而導致情緒方面的失控，這種情況已經不是第一次出現，在夏馬爾還沒有離家出走之前就已經有這樣的現象產生，童年不好的回憶一直在侵襲伊夫，隨之而來伊夫的精神壓力就非常的大，大家都盡量不要觸碰到伊夫內心最深處的地方，也都盡量讓他可以好好的休息，畢竟伊夫是大家重要的家人之一，是他們的中心支柱。

「哥哥他的精神一點也不好，最近大概都夢見不好的回憶才會造成這樣的情況產生。」夏馬爾對其他人解釋。

「太累了，夏馬爾，能的話讓伊夫不要太早清醒。」約克交代。

「恭彌那孩子要怎麼辦？他很黏哥哥的。」蘭緹兒擔心的問。

「我會跟他們說的，不需要太擔心。」約克安撫蘭緹兒的情緒。

約克離開醫務室回到房間去，他比任何人都清楚伊夫的狀況，伊夫的痛苦他全部都經歷過，就是因為經歷過才知道，約克刻意把自己的內心中的痛苦壓抑下來，盡量不讓任何人看見，回到家的時候或許會和父母親傾訴，可是伊夫連摯愛的父母都不在世上，伊夫不知道還有誰可以幫忙他，伊夫是那樣的徬徨無措，連最深愛的自己都不願意透露的事情是伊夫內心世界中最寶貝也是最痛苦的事情，約克一直在努力的了解，想盡辦法讓伊夫可以對自己敞開心房，就是希望伊夫可以多依賴一下自己，可以跟自己傾訴心事。

「爸爸，媽媽呢？」庫洛姆推開約克房間的門。

「小凪。」約克看見女兒並且把她抱入懷中。

「媽媽呢？」庫洛姆有些不安的問。

「媽媽她生病了，所以暫時在醫務室中休息，過幾天就會恢復了。」約克知道女兒的不安。

「爸爸，媽媽為什麼生病？」庫洛姆緊抱著約克問。

「媽媽她最近的精神狀況不是很好，他很想念死去的外公外婆，所以才會這樣。」約克摸摸女兒的頭。

「那爸爸呢？爸爸不想念爺爺奶奶嗎？」庫洛姆好奇的問。

「爸爸當然想念奶奶，爺爺還在世上，他的身體很硬朗。」約克知道自己也很想念母親。

「等媽媽好了我們就去看爺爺好不好？」庫洛姆貼心的問。

「當然好了，那裡還有一位奶奶，我們也要去看她。」約克知道自己的女兒非常的貼心與善良。

約克把自己家裡的狀況大約的告訴庫洛姆，庫洛姆也知道自己父親家中的一些事情，祖父是經商的人，有兩位妻子，一位已經過世了，是自己父親的母親，另一位妻子是自己的兄長雲雀恭彌的祖母，自己死去的姑姑的母親，母親那裡是父母親都已經過世，扶養母親長大的是八代的父親七代，也是母親的養父，九代其實是自己的舅舅。

「小凪是個乖孩子，要有耐心的等媽媽的病好起來。」約克微笑的說。

「媽媽很快就會好起來的，爸爸不要擔心了。」庫洛姆展開笑顏。

約克知道女兒的善良，天真的小孩，跟新生的孩子一樣非常的純潔，如果可以約克不希望自己的女兒踏入黑手黨的世界中，畢竟殺戮的世界是不適合她們這種純真的孩子，踏進這個世界就要把自己的天真拋棄掉，成為一個真正沒有良心與善良與同情的人，成為冷血的人，是不可以得到救贖的，也進入不進去天堂，地獄才是最適合他們的地方，在那裡等待永遠的輪迴，畢竟他們是沾滿血腥的黑手黨的人。

「骸，我們將來會到哪裡去？」綱吉問身旁的人。

「我不知道，也許是地獄。」骸知道綱吉在煩惱什麼。

「骸會永遠跟我在一起嗎？」綱吉擔心的問。

「我保證我會永遠的跟妳在一起。」骸對身旁的人發誓。

綱吉在擔心一些事情，好不容易可以上學了，可是在某些方面她還是有些擔心，骸知道伊夫從任務過後情緒就很不穩定，現在醫療室休養，不可預測的事情實在太多了，讓大家不得不有所警惕，弄得大家有些人心惶惶的，九代首領也知道自己的守護者的情況，伊夫這種情況已經不是第一次，以前就有發生過很多次這樣的狀況。

「小綱，我們進去房間去吧！外面下雨我們也出不去。」骸牽著綱吉的手進去房間裡。

「好。」綱吉微笑。

『最近有些家族的情況不是很穩定。』九代看著窗外心想。

「老頭！」XANXAUS叫自己的父親。

「是XANXUS啊！」九代慈祥的說。

「父親，那些蠢蠢欲動的家族又變多了，我們要怎麼處理？」XANXUS有些擔心。

「瓦利亞的人想要去處理嗎？還是說要和他們談判？」九代溫和的問自己的兒子。

「我去談判好了，如果不行我再看看要怎麼處理。」XANXUS知道有些事情不可以讓妹妹擔心。

「我明天會去薔薇學院辦理他們申請入學的通知，那些事情交給你們處理，早些處裡好。」九代擔心的說。

「我知道了，我一定會趕在他們開學前處理好的。」XANXUS允諾，他也不希望自己的妹妹受到攻擊。

『伊夫不知道什麼時候會醒來，他的情況越來越嚴重了，真希望他可以多依賴約克一些。』九代心想著自己的家人。

「他是不會去依賴約克的，這是你我都知道的事實。」八代從大空之戒中出來。

「達尼爾拉，你我都知道伊夫的個性很倔強，可是你我都希望他可以依賴自己最心愛的人。」九代溫和的說。

「因為他是我們的弟弟，最寶貝的弟弟。」八代溫柔的說。

「大家都希望自己至親至愛的人可以好好的過生活，我們當然也希望伊夫可以好好的過他自己想要的生活，不要再被過去給束縛住。」九代對自己最心愛的人說。

「過去給他的記憶太深刻了，讓他想忘也忘不了，恐懼不安一直在侵襲著他。」八代太清楚伊夫的一切。

「如果可以我希望這個夢饜不要再跟著伊夫了。」九代誠心的希望。

「如果伊夫放的下去的話，或許就可以了吧！」八代語句中透露出哀傷。

他們身為伊夫的兄姐自然會擔心伊夫的情況，從小陪伴他們一起長大的弟弟，如今卻要受到自己童年的噩夢侵襲，他們束手無策，這點讓他們非常的自責，畢竟伊夫對他們來說是很重要的家人，怎麼樣都不可以缺席的家人，為了這位不可或缺的家人，他們想盡辦法努力的讓伊夫忘記過去，甚至動用到封鎖記憶都有，可是都不是有很好的效果，伊夫的情況一直還是很嚴重。

「約克一定是盡自己所能幫助伊夫脫離夢饜，伊夫一定會體會到約克的心意的。」九代看著窗外的雨。

「似幻似真的霧、高傲不拘的雲，他們都需要洗滌罪惡的雨來代替他們哭泣。」八代有感而發。

八代依偎在九代的懷中，他們都很清楚其實每個人都需要有人來代替他們哭泣，洗滌罪惡的雨也是，也需要有人代替它哭泣，不管怎麼說大家都需要有發洩的出口，伊夫就是找不到發洩的出口才會這樣子，讓大家替他擔心，讓心愛的人受盡折磨。

「骸，你會討厭我們嗎？」綱吉看著骸。

「不會，在這裡我過的很好，我雖然討厭黑手黨，但是我願意留在這裡。」骸堅定的看著綱吉。

「這樣就好，我希望骸可以一直留在我身邊。」綱吉微笑的說。

「我會一直留在妳身邊的，因為妳是我的天使。」骸把綱吉抱入懷中。

「你這傢伙想對第十代首領做什麼？」獄寺發火的說。

「隼人，我說過不要叫我第十代首領，不准給我打架。」綱吉生氣的說。

「嘛！嘛！隼人就不要這樣了，你難道看不出來阿綱跟骸的感情很好嗎？」山本阻止獄寺拿出火藥。

「小武，怎麼突然來到我房間？」綱吉不解的問。

「你哪隻眼睛看見十代首領跟那臭鳳梨很要好了！！」獄寺不滿的抗議。

「對了，因為下雨天的關係，所以我不知道要去哪裡？本來想問妳有什麼好東西可以打發時間的？」山本說出自己的心裡話。

「對了，上次哥哥有買一組大富翁給我，好像可以很多個人一起玩，叫大家一起來玩好了。」綱吉開心的說。

「房間裡可以容的下大家，大富翁放在櫃子裡，我去拿。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「巴吉爾，把大家叫到我房間來一起玩遊戲。」綱吉叫著剛進來的巴吉爾。

「在下知道了，在下馬上去辦這件事情。」巴吉爾馬上去辦這件事情。

巴吉爾馬上把其他人叫來綱吉的房間，骸把大富翁的遊戲拿出來玩，大家聚在一起玩遊戲，連不喜歡群聚的雲雀也一起玩，畢竟下雨天大家都不知道要做什麼事情才好，大人們最近都有事情不幫他們做訓練，因為伊夫生病的關係，雲雀只好跟他們在一起玩遊戲，約克禁止他去吵伊夫，綱吉起頭開始帶著大家一起玩遊戲，大家慢慢的玩遊戲度過時間，大富翁的遊戲大家玩的平分秋色，綱吉玩的非常的高興，雖然說最後的贏家並不是她，但是她還是玩的非常的開心，最後的贏家是蘇菲，蘇菲的運氣向來都還不錯，所以玩這種遊戲總是會勝利，中途當然獄寺非常生氣骸竟然抱著綱吉，可是在山本的制止下就沒在說話了。

「我就是不懂你這棒球笨蛋為什麼每次都要阻止我？」獄寺不滿的大吼。

「那是因為我不能讓你去破壞他們的感情。」山本難得正經的說。

「我就不相信那隻鳳梨有多好！！」獄寺抗議。

「你比人家晚到彭哥列，你怎麼知道阿綱不喜歡骸。」山本正經的問這件事情。

「這…」獄寺無話可說。

彭哥列上上下下的人都知道綱吉和骸是形影不離的，做什麼事情幾乎都不會分開，九代首領也刻意把他們兩個排在一起，不僅僅是因為骸可以照顧綱吉和保護綱吉，而是因為九代首領知道骸將來是支撐綱吉內心的支柱，這點山本很快就觀察出來，獄寺盲目的崇拜綱吉而對骸產生敵意，反而不知道他們的感情已經是那樣的要好，雙方兩人缺一不可。

「隼人，你要知道阿綱她是非常善良的女孩，黑手黨的世界是不適合她的，彭哥列的人大家都努力的在保護她不要受到汙染。」山本語重心長的說。

「這點我當然知道。」獄寺悶悶的說。

「我希望你可以不要再繼續叫阿綱第十代首領了，她很不喜歡這個稱呼的說。」山本好心的提醒。

「我知道了啦！」獄寺自知理虧。


	8. Chapter 8

其實這件事情是綱吉拜託山本請他告訴獄寺可以不要再叫她第十代首領，如果被其他候補人選聽見會不堪設想的，就算說歷代首領已經決定她要成為第十代首領也是一樣，她就是不喜歡這個稱呼，彭哥列上上下下的人都知道這件事情，所以綱吉才請山本勸勸獄寺，山本自然會有辦法好好的勸勸獄寺不要這樣叫綱吉，山本也知道綱吉很困擾這件事情，要是有個萬一的話獄寺可真的負擔不起這樣的責任，因此不管怎樣山本都會好好的勸勸獄寺的。

「如果可以我不希望繼承首領的位子，可是家康爺爺卻希望我接任。」綱吉有些無奈。

「喬托大人希望妳接任就是知道妳擁有大家都沒有的特質。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

綱吉微笑的看著骸，她知道大家希望她成為首領一定有他們的道理，骸會一直在她的身邊陪伴著她，只要有骸在綱吉的內心就不容易崩潰，綱吉是需要骸的，不僅僅是因為她內心所需要一個支柱，同時綱吉也很喜歡在骸的身邊，綱吉知道自己愛上的骸，她希望自己的一生可以待在骸的身邊，只忠於她一人的霧之守護者。

雲雀在自己的房間看著窗外，約克跟他說伊夫生病後雲雀就很鬱卒，因為他非常的喜歡在伊夫的身邊，畢竟從嬰兒時期他就是伊夫帶大的孩子，伊夫和約克一直都把雲雀當成自己的親生孩子在疼愛，雲雀也從約克的口中聽說過伊夫的過去，也知道伊夫為什麼會有這樣的情況產生，伊夫的過去並沒有很好，他的童年生活不是過的很快樂，連自己最敬重的姐姐也在懷中過世，那種打擊是無能夠體會的，約克希望伊夫可以快點好起來，當然這也是雲雀所希望的。

庫洛姆一個人乖乖的待在房間當中，父親約克去照顧母親伊夫不在房間裡面，約克臨走前跟庫洛姆說等一下蘭緹兒會來照顧她，要她乖乖的在房間裡等待阿姨來照顧她，庫洛姆拿起房間裡的書來看，蘭緹兒因為有事情所以晚些過來，庫洛姆一個人非常的無聊，但是她又不敢自己一個人出去找別人陪伴她，庫洛姆對於夜晚彭哥列的樣子多少還是會害怕，空曠的走廊上沒有人的感覺真的很恐怖，庫洛姆不喜歡那樣的感覺，庫洛姆好希望自己的母親可以趕快醒來，這樣的話她就可以不用這樣害怕了。

「小凪，抱歉！阿姨晚到了。」蘭緹兒打開門說。

「阿姨！」庫洛姆看見蘭緹兒非常的高興。

「小凪有沒有乖乖的？」蘭緹兒摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「有，小凪有乖乖的等阿姨來。」庫洛姆擁抱蘭緹兒。

「有乖乖的就好，阿姨剛剛有一些事情，所以晚到了。」蘭緹兒解釋。

「阿姨剛剛有什麼事情？」庫洛姆不明白的問。

「呵呵！那是阿姨自己的事情，小凪就不要問了。」蘭緹兒要庫洛姆不要去問這件事情。

剛剛蘭緹兒接到一通電話，那是山本剛從日本打過來的電話，說是希望等他回去之後蘭緹兒可以回覆他上次問的事情，蘭緹兒知道那件事情是很久以前剛就問過的事情，要不要嫁給他，蘭緹兒本身也很喜歡山本剛，可是自己卻因為一次意外的關係失去可以生育孩子的機會，她的子宮已經無法孕育新生命，她害怕這件事情會給剛困擾，因此遲遲不答應這件事情，雖然說他們兩人之間已經有了一位孩子，但是蘭緹兒終究對於感情的事情遲遲無法往前一步，就是擔心自己和孩子會受到傷害，那樣的意外蘭緹兒已經不想要去經歷了，身邊的人離開自己的難過，蘭緹兒真的不想要去經歷。

『剛大哥又問起這件事情，我不知道要怎麼回答他，我是很喜歡他，可是他的妻子會同意嗎？畢竟一定要尊重亡妻的意願吧！！我無法生育小孩，這樣殘缺的我剛大哥會接受嗎？』蘭緹兒心想。

「阿姨，妳有心事嗎？」庫洛姆擔心的問。

「沒事！阿姨沒事的。」蘭緹兒決定不讓庫洛姆知道自己的心事。

「如果有的話最好要說出來喔！媽媽說把秘密憋在心裡是一件很難過的事情。」庫洛姆告訴蘭緹兒。

「我知道，不要擔心！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

『哥哥也真是的，明明自己埋在心裡面的事情比我還多，卻還這樣教自己的小孩。』蘭緹兒苦笑的想。

蘭緹兒開始教導庫洛姆一些事情，其實蘭緹兒也知道以彭哥列的醫療技術可以取出他們的基因弄出一個小孩，現在她身體的子宮是用幻術所用成的東西，可以代替真實的器官來用，其實也可以孕育孩子，畢竟蘭緹兒的幻術可不輸給伊夫，用幻術維持自己的身體健康也不是一件很難的事情，魔女的後代現在已經僅剩下幾個，魔女和男人發生關係生下小孩幾乎都是女孩子，有男孩子的出現是很難的事情，就算是男孩子的話，魔女的力量不會很強大，祖父喬治亞能夠生下兩個男孩子是一件很慶幸的事情。

蘭緹兒和伊夫都很清楚他們的祖父喬治亞本來是外面一個小混混，可是因為他們的祖母喬安娜看上祖父喬治亞，才讓祖父喬治亞加入霍華休斯家族中，也讓祖父喬治亞繼承霍華休斯家族的一切，生下兩個兒子，她不希望是女孩子生下來，並不是因為家族會沒有人可以繼承，而是希望魔女可以不要再延續下去，他們的能力總是讓大家非常的覬覦，可惜偏偏就出現伊夫那樣令人恐懼的魔女出現，而且還是男兒身，雖然說他們的祖父也是很強大的魔女。

伊夫的祖母喬安娜知道伊夫滅掉霍華休斯的時候高興不已，畢竟接下來就不會有人在覬覦他們的力量，不過對於伊夫和蘭緹兒她就覺得很抱歉，剩下的魔女必須要承擔黑手黨世界一切的後果，白蘭的母親剛好是嫁出去的女兒，是伊夫的堂妹，伊夫三叔叔的安東寧孩子，莉塔和安東寧的孩子是白蘭的母親，因此才造成白蘭混有魔女的血統，其實伊夫的祖母喬安娜比較喜歡伊夫的母親娜茵，原本就認定她當自己的媳婦，卻沒想到自己的兒子會被陷害，娶自己不心愛的人為妻，辜負伊夫的母親娜茵，氣的伊夫的祖母喬安娜差點和自己的兒子斷絕關係，也因此有和伊夫的母親保持聯絡。

『奶奶當初說如果不是伯伯被陷害的話，實際上哥哥的母親是可以成為她的媳婦的，奶奶很不喜歡那位總是在頤指氣使的千金大小姐，我們這幾位剩下的魔女可以選擇要不要繁衍後代，如果可以奶奶是希望魔女完全絕跡，但是同時她也不希望擁有兩種血統的我們過著沒有孩子的生活。』蘭緹兒心想。

蘭緹兒的母親是彭哥列第六代首領的分支，所以蘭緹兒也擁有彭哥列的血統，庫洛姆擁有彭哥列的血統是因為伊夫的母親是第七代首領同父異母的妹妹，也是這兩種血統的關係造成他們的強大，可以把所有人給嚇跑，他們的強大是所有人有目共睹的一件事情，不過卻是他們最不希望擁有的能力，這就是身為魔女的悲哀，不想要的東西他們卻擁有，然後又是大家覬覦的對象，不得不把自己保護的很好，以免自己受到任何的傷害，他們對於自己的命運有些疑惑，不知道是否可以繼續的走下去。

『哥哥曾經跟我說過，他希望我也可以擁有自己的孩子，他相信剛大哥是很愛我的，但是…如果可以我希望我自己不要去愛上任何人，可惜偏偏我卻愛上了剛大哥。』蘭緹兒看著已經睡著的庫洛姆。

伊夫生病的這段期間都是蘭緹兒在照顧庫洛姆和雲雀的，骸本身會自己照顧自己，他比較喜歡和綱吉膩在一起，犬的話就請霍爾和小琳幫忙照顧，犬和千種在一起比較不會讓人擔心，千種會制止犬那樣子無理頭的個性，避免犬去惹禍讓大家氣到不想收拾，犬的調皮搗蛋是大家眾所皆知的事情，只要他開始搗蛋就會讓彭哥列的人員氣到不行，因此伊夫嚴厲禁止犬去惡作劇。

雲雀對於蘭緹兒沒有排斥的現象，蘭緹兒溫和的樣子就像是伊夫，所以雲雀也很喜歡蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒很輕鬆的就可以照顧雲雀，雲雀不是個會吵鬧的小孩，總是安安靜靜的做自己的事情，這點讓大家覺得不可思議，同時也很讚賞雲雀不愛吵鬧的個性，這樣的孩子照顧起來才不會有壓力，而下一代首領綱吉本身就是不愛吵鬧的小孩，大家都很喜歡和她在一起，可惜身邊已經有一個保護者，骸是不會讓別人輕易的就靠近綱吉的，這是大家都知道的事情。

蘭緹兒很清楚自己的感情，只是她害怕如果在一起的話會傷害到山本剛的小孩山本武，雖然說自己和山本剛有孕育出一位男孩子，但是蘭緹兒總是會擔心兩個孩子是否相處的好，自己會不會偏心這件事情，怎麼說自己對於自己的孩子總是多少會有一些偏心的程度在，這樣的話多少會傷害到山本武這個孩子，蘭緹兒才這樣遲遲不肯和山本剛在一起，就是擔心自己的感覺會傷害那個孩子

沒有人知道魔女到底從何而來從何而去，只知道她們的特殊能力幫忙許多人，不過她們都是在默默的幫助人類，事情解決後就離開，她們不求回報只求安定的生活，不管是女巫或是巫師以及魔女都是這樣的人，在廣大的人海中可以找到他們的蹤跡，可是他們不一定會見你們，他們來無影去無蹤，只要有困難他們就會幫你忙，只要給予他們一些他們想要的東西他們自然就會離開，然而他們想要的東西就是看見解決困難後那些人發出的笑容，那種笑容就是他們最大的回報。

在醫務室中的約克看見妻子睡著的樣子有些擔心，不過看樣子伊夫已經好很多了，精神上的壓力讓伊夫在睡覺的時候眉宇之間還是會有皺眉的情形，約克輕輕的安撫伊夫的情況，他希望伊夫不要連睡覺都睡的不安穩，他希望伊夫可以快樂些，至少不要給自己太大的壓力，他多麼希望伊夫可以趕快好起來，打開自己心中的結，化解自己的心結才是最重要的事情，偶爾也可以多依賴自己一些。

「伊夫，打開你心中的死結，多依賴我一些吧！不要總是一個人在那裡承擔，依靠我一點，讓我幫你分擔痛苦。」約克握著伊夫的手呢喃。

約克很清楚伊夫不想依賴人的個性，不過伊夫唯一依賴的人不是九代首領也不是約克，是奈奈的母親，綱吉的外婆，因為奈奈的母親是名副其實的魔女，所以綱吉也擁有魔女的血統，奈奈本身天生就少一根筋，對於某些不合常理的事物都會找到解釋，很快就帶過去，奈奈和家光是在大學的時候認識的，伊夫同時也考上那所大學與奈奈同班，他們兩個變成很要好的朋友，伊夫的母親還未過世前就很喜歡帶伊夫到日本去，畢竟日本是伊夫的母親的祖國，家光的家裡也都會和義大利的本家聯絡，這就是為什麼家光會被九代選為門外顧問的原因。

「約克，伊夫好點了嗎？」奈奈打開醫務室的門問。

「已經好多了，只是還沒有醒來而已。」約克回答奈奈的問題。

「約克要不要去休息一下，你看起來好像很累的樣子。」奈奈有些擔心的問。

「也好，可以幫我顧一下伊夫嗎？」約克勉強打起精神問。

「可以，如果伊夫醒過來我也可以跟他說媽媽最近要來義大利了。」奈奈微笑的說。

「這樣好嗎？妳母親的年事不是很大了？」約克有些擔心的問。

「她說她想要來看小綱，我也勸不聽，也說想在義大利養老，我們在日本已經沒有什麼親人了。」奈奈有些苦笑。

「沒有親人？」約克有些不解。

「我母親和父親都是孤兒，我是獨生女，我父親也會陪我母親過來，他們決定移民過來。」奈奈說出自己的家世。

約克和伊夫是讀同一所大學，可是兩人主修的科目並不同，所以約克並不清楚奈奈家中的一切，伊夫很清楚奈奈家中的一切，奈奈的母親有魔女的血統，大概是在幾十年前移民到日本的關係，至於為什麼奈奈的父母親都是孤兒，那是因為發生戰爭的關係，第二次世界大戰的關係讓很多小孩子都失去父母親，遇到戰爭連擁有魔女血統的他們都不一定會活下來，只是依照歷史的關係現在還是有許多魔女停留在歐洲，亞洲和美洲方面的話就很少，大概只有單獨一兩支在那裡繁衍後代。

家光的父母親早已經移居到義大利來很久了，畢竟他們都還有和本家的彭哥列聯絡，澤田家的家系只有一支單獨留在日本，那是家光的叔叔的女兒，也是家光的堂姊，他們也還是有和義大利的本家聯絡，喬托的家族是非常龐大的家族，所以支系非常的多，常常會因為大家要聯絡而感到不方便，畢竟大家都各奔東西去，不過還好就是大多都留在義大利，其他在國外的人也會定期跟本家的聯絡，所有人的行蹤都很好掌握，這點不需要太擔心。

「小綱，明天去見爺爺奶奶好不好？」家光問自己的女兒。

「好！」綱吉非常的高興可以去見爺爺奶奶。

約克疲憊的回到房間去休息，躺在床上的約克馬上就睡下去，看樣子照顧伊夫已經讓他疲累不堪，畢竟伊夫的情況已經比以往還要嚴重許多，最近的情況真的是越來越嚴重，明明一家人團聚了，為什麼伊夫還是會有這樣的情況產生，這一點另約克非常的不解，畢竟不管怎樣他都想要保護伊夫，伊夫是他此生最愛的人，沒有任何人可以代替他的存在，女兒是他們的寶貝，現在的一切已經雨過天晴了，可是為什麼伊夫就是還要執著那些事情呢？這點令約克非常的不懂。

「提摩太，你說伊夫是不是還在自責以前的事情？」八代擔心的問著自己心愛的人。

「我想有可能的，達尼爾拉，畢竟伊夫到現在還是無法把心結給打開。」九代擔心的說。

「如果伊夫不解開心結的話，約克會很辛苦的，畢竟伊夫是那樣子。」八代不捨自己的弟弟這樣。

「是啊！畢竟你我都知道伊夫的情況。」九代很清楚這件事情。

綱吉在自己的房間裡看書，她抬頭看了一下骸，骸正在保養自己的三叉戟，似乎是沒有注意到綱吉的視線，一瞬間骸就像是感受到綱吉正在看他的樣子，馬上抬頭看綱吉是發生什麼事情了，綱吉微笑的看著骸，好像是說明天會有好事要發生一樣，骸有些不了解綱吉的意思，從綱吉眼中讀到的訊息就像是她明天要出去見見別人一樣，那些人似乎是和她很親近的人。

「怎麼了？小綱。」骸不解的問。

「我明天要去見爺爺奶奶，骸要不要一起去？」綱吉開心的問自己喜歡的人。

「家光大人同意嗎？如果同意的話就一起去。」骸回答綱吉的話。

「爸爸一定會同意的。」綱吉開心的說。

「嗯…先睡了吧！已經很晚了。」骸跟綱吉說。

「好，那骸也一起睡吧！」綱吉很高興的看著骸。

當他們兩人爬上床去睡覺後，骸一直不解為什麼綱吉一定要堅持他們一起去，畢竟自己並不屬於他們家的人，家光到現在都不承認骸是綱吉的未婚夫，即使九代已經把綱吉許配給骸，家光還是不太承認這件事情，奈奈倒是無所謂，她看見是他們很好的樣子，總是會玩在一起，有骸照顧綱吉讓奈奈非常的放心。

骸知道自己在這裡有家人，雖然和他們沒有血緣關係，可是對他來說已經是不可多得的好事情，他們的童年已經被黑手黨的傢伙給扼殺掉，可是在彭哥列卻沒有那種鄙夷的眼光，這裡的人總是把他們當成正常的孩子來看待，在這裡他們享受到許多的溫暖，雖然大家都沒有血緣關係，可是相處下來卻和樂融融，沒有多餘的心機，不需要去刻意的爭鬥這些事情，彭哥列在九代的領導下，大家對於某些事情都是用平常心去看待，連他們這些被實現過的小孩也是一樣，九代首領是個非常尊重生命的首領，也是因為這樣才讓大家信服。

『在這裡每個孩子都可以正常的長大，我希望你們可以把這裡當成是你們的家，好好安心的在這裡生活。』骸想起當初進來彭哥列的時候九代對他們說的話。

九代溫和慈祥的樣子帶給他們許多溫暖，老者的知識總是會不著痕跡的授與給他們，讓他們可以接收到許多新的知識，讓他們安心的在這裡成長，這裡沒有當初的夢靨，更沒有貧苦的生活，這裡不管男女老幼都很喜歡待在彭哥列，初代首領延續下來的傳統就是每一代首領都要對所有人很好，讓大家是用誠摯的心完全臣服於彭哥列，盡量不要用到武力的打鬥，用武力的方式讓人臣服並不是一件好事情。

雖然是黑手黨中最厲害的教父，但是彭哥列的首領們都是希望自己的手下可以活在這樣溫暖的地方，各式各樣的教育是一定會有的，可是他們都希望自己的手下把這裡當成是他們的家一樣在看待，愛惜自己的生命，愛惜家族中的一切，家族的所有人都是他們的家人，即使沒有血緣關係也沒關係，畢竟大多數的人都是孤兒，在這樣慘忍的世界中生活，就必須要有一技之長，每個人都會各式各樣的絕招，保護他們的大家長首領就是這些手下應盡的義務，誰都不容許自己的天空失去光芒，因為天空是包容他們一切所在的地方。

『初代的家訓是我們謹守的條約，不管有沒有血緣關係，家族中的人都是我們的家人，為了這些家人要好好的讓自己強大起來，這樣才可以好好的保護他們。』綱吉入睡前想起九代曾經跟她說過的話。

『我可以撐起這樣龐大的家族嗎？我好怕喔！』綱吉的內心有些許的感到害怕。

兩人躺在床上心思各不同，最終他們都在想一件事情，那就是他們未來的生活，將來要掌管黑手黨世界最厲害的家族的綱吉，對於未來的生活多少有些感到害怕，骸對於自己的這個家感到迷惘，只要想到綱吉接下來要掌管這個家他就有點害怕，他害怕自己無法好好的保護綱吉，他希望綱吉可以不要受到任何一點傷害，也會想辦法極盡所能的去保護綱吉，骸真的很愛綱吉，也一定會把事情堅持下去。

接下來的路程會是很辛苦的，繼承九代的守護者也都找好了，那麼接下來就是要好好的訓練他們，除了晴守和雷守以外的守護者都已經預定好，九代的守護者也要開始幫這些孩子訓練，畢竟他們將來都是要保護綱吉的，彭哥列最摯愛的寶物是不容許受到一絲絲的傷害，這件事情大家都懂，因此才要訓練自己的繼承者來好好的保護綱吉，綱吉的一切是大家那樣的寶貝，沒有人希望綱吉受到任何的傷害，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉是未來的首領，是可以和第一代首領喬托媲美的首領，因為綱吉是有那樣的特質的。

天空是支撐彭哥列家族的命脈，這個命脈必須要好好的存在，不管是守護者還是首領都是獨一無二的人，歷代的守護者和首領都擁有不一樣的特質，不可能隨便替換或是更替的，這一點是家族中上上下下都知道的事實，因此大家都會拼命守護他們，以及他們最愛的天空，包容一切的天空是他們的精神支柱，沒有任何人會希望家族中的天空出事情的，天空可是包容所有的氣候的所在之地，大家都不希望自己最敬愛的天空出事情。

小小年紀的綱吉已經擁有首領的氣勢，讓大家可以心甘情願的臣服於她，這件事情是九代非常欣慰的地方，不過同時九代也希望綱吉可以好好的過自己的生活，擁有一個快樂的童年生活，那樣子比較適合綱吉，生性善良的她的確不應該成為黑手黨的首領的，如果沒有跟初代有血緣關係的話，綱吉就不用受到這種痛苦了，不管怎樣大家都不希望純真的孩子踏上這條不歸路。

連九代的雨守也不希望自己的女兒踏入這條不歸路，可惜偏偏蘇菲就是生長在這種環境裡，霍爾和小琳都非常的擔心蘇菲的成長，身為父母的他們怎麼會希望自己的小孩踏上這條不歸路，天真與善良都是小孩子應該有的特質，不應該把這些特質給抹滅掉的，就是因為這樣霍爾和小琳才會非常的擔心蘇菲的成長，畢竟蘇菲是他們的寶貝女兒。


	9. Chapter 9

「我的小兔子～」綱吉看見自己的布娃娃被鳥兒給叼走了。

綱吉站在樹下努力的想要拿回她的娃娃，那是她的義兄XANXUS送給她的小兔子娃娃，怎麼今天出來院子中等待父母親就這樣被自家養的鳥兒給叼去，綱吉的大眼睛撲朔、撲朔的開始掉下淚水，那是她最愛的娃娃，看樣子布娃娃身上一定有很多傷痕，又要請人家幫她補娃娃了。

「怎麼了嗎？」一名好聽的女聲傳入綱吉的耳中。

「大姊姊？」綱吉回頭一看是一位從沒見過的女孩，年紀大概和蘭奇亞一樣大。

「我的娃娃。」綱吉水汪汪的指著樹上。

凱薩琳看見這種情形就知道是怎麼回事了，彭哥列中養的鳥兒千千最愛叼東西，那是九代從外面撿回來的鳥兒，總是喜歡引起綱吉的注意，這次把綱吉最心愛的布娃娃給叼走，綱吉可是非常的傷心，那個娃娃可是很重要的東西，一位大人物給她的東西，凱薩琳好心的幫綱吉把布娃娃從樹上拿下來，鳥兒千千看見後想要去攻擊，正巧伊夫和約克經過院子裡，伊夫馬上阻止鳥兒千千的攻擊，「千千，你給我乖一點！」伊夫的大喊聲阻止了鳥兒千千，約克則是有些訝異自己最可愛的養女回來了。

「謝謝妳，大姊姊。」綱吉高興的說，不過布娃娃有些破掉了。

「哪裡，不用客氣，未來的首領。」凱薩琳微笑的說。

「凱薩琳，妳回來啦！」伊夫高興的看著自己另外一位女兒。

「嗯！我回來了，這次的情報打聽比較容易到手，所以很快就回來了。」凱薩琳高興的看著他們。

「是嗎？那好好的去休息吧！」伊夫微笑的說。

「快點去吧！出去那麼多天了，看妳的樣子又削瘦很多。」約克有些責備。

「我知道了，我這就去休息。」凱薩琳決定回房間好好的休息。

綱吉看著自己的布娃娃，小臉呈現無奈的樣子，那個布娃娃有些破洞，看樣子必須要請千種幫忙她補一下，她好喜歡這個娃娃，綱吉把娃娃抱的緊緊的，那是她最寶貝的東西，沒想到被家裡的寵物給用壞了，綱吉坐在地上看著娃娃不知道要說什麼才好，家光和奈奈說好要帶她去看爺爺奶奶和外公外婆的，可是他們到現在都還沒有來接她過去，不知道是怎樣了，伊夫和約克看見綱吉苦惱的樣子馬上上前去和她說話，看樣子家光和奈奈他們忘記告訴綱吉說，老人家們今天都會直接過來彭哥列本部。

「小綱，今天看起來很漂亮，為什麼愁眉苦臉的？」伊夫蹲下來問綱吉。

「哥哥給我的娃娃被弄壞了，我要找千種幫我修理。」綱吉不是很高興。

伊夫看見布娃娃的樣子有些嚇到，看樣子鳥兒千千的破壞力可不能小看，可以把綱吉最心愛的娃娃給破壞到這樣的程度，千種可需要煞費苦心的去修理了，畢竟綱吉最喜愛的娃娃是不容許任何人把它給破壞的，鳥兒千千為了引起綱吉的注意不擇手段，綱吉這樣子不生氣才有鬼勒！何況那是綱吉最心愛的娃娃。

「小綱，先不要哭了，等等千種一定會修理好的，妳的爺爺奶奶和外公外婆都在等妳了，哭哭啼啼的樣子不好看喔！」伊夫告訴綱吉。

「嗯嗯！」綱吉高興的點點頭。

綱吉馬上抱著自己的娃娃跑去找千種，伊夫看見這樣的情形會心一笑，接下來就換他和約克帶孩子們回去看約克的父母親，他自己的父母親已經過世，也看不見他們可愛的女兒，約克的父親很想要看自己的外孫和孫女，聽兒子說孫女很像自己的媳婦，讓他想看自己孫女可愛的樣子，因此他們約好過幾天會去看他們老人家的。

「伊夫大人，九代首領通報說要你們過去一趟，說瓦納家的當家大人和夫人過來彭哥列作客。」一名手下氣喘吁吁的說。

「爸爸怎麼會來呢？已經高齡八旬的老人到處趴趴走，這樣很令人擔心。」伊夫有些小抱怨。

「哈哈！不要再唸了，爸爸的身體硬朗得很。」約克馬上安慰妻子的情緒。

他們只好任命的一起去見他們的父親，當然也把孩子們順便給帶上，看樣子是他們的父親已經等不及想要見到自己的孫女了，大概是因為從來沒有看見過孫女的關係，所以想要一睹孫女的樣子，他們連自己的外孫都沒有見過，畢竟自己的兒子和女兒結婚後就很少回到家來看他們，何況是女兒已經嫁到遙遠的日本去，孫女一出生就被別人給偷走，讓兒子夫妻倆傷心不已，這點瓦納可是很心疼自己的兒子和媳婦。

彭哥列的客廳中有許多的客人，綱吉先把布娃娃給千種修理，然後自己和骸一起到客廳去看其他人，不過對於自己的娃娃被鳥兒弄壞的事情還是不高興，畢竟那是她最喜歡的娃娃，是XANXUS送給她的娃娃，最珍愛的東西被用壞情緒當然會不好，不過一見到自己最喜歡的家人，綱吉就恢復高興的樣子，這樣讓大家都非常的放心。

「外婆！」綱吉高興的擁抱自己的外婆。

「我可愛的寶貝，今天高不高興？」由美子問自己的外孫女。

「我很高興，因為我看見外婆。」綱吉高興的說。

「呵呵！小綱長大囉！」由美子微笑的說。

「哈哈！」綱吉開心的笑容感染在場的所有人。

約克他們也來到客廳去見他們的父親，約克和自己的父親桑普森在聊天，繼母仙蒂在一旁看自己的寶貝外孫，那是她的女兒雲夕的骨肉，也是瓦納家的傳人，庫洛姆也是瓦納家的傳人，不過要看約克想要把當家的位子給誰去當，到最後那些財產其實都會變成彭哥列的名義下的東西，這件事情桑普森很早就知道了，他之前就已經和七代首領定下約定，實現約定的日子看自己的孩子想要什麼時候實現都可以。

「小綱，千種已經把小兔子給修理好了。」骸打開客廳的門對綱吉說。

骸的說話聲讓所有大人都看向他，但是骸卻是那樣無所畏懼，只是把東西交給綱吉後就自行離開客廳去做自己的事情，這個時間他在幫忙蘭緹兒和蘭奇亞，幫他們整理情報是他的工作，綱吉看見骸過來馬上拉住他，骸不解的看著綱吉，就是不懂綱吉為什麼要拉住他，他和犬雖然是被伊夫和約克所收養，但是今天的會面並不屬於他們的會面，所以他們可以不必來這裡，犬今天和千種一起，他則是要幫忙大人，九代讓他接觸到上層的命令就是要讓他好好的保護他最喜歡的女孩。

「小綱，我要回去工作了，妳拉著我做什麼？」骸不解的問眼前的女孩。

「我們昨天不是說好了，說好今天要陪我看爺爺奶奶他們的。」綱吉悶悶的說。

「小綱，今天是你們家裡團圓的日子，我不可以干涉的。」骸苦笑的說。

「骸不是我的家人嗎？家康爺爺說過，在彭哥列的人全部都是首領的家人，難道骸不是嗎？」綱吉納悶的問。

「喬托大人所說的話並沒有錯，但是我的家人是犬、千種、蘭奇亞大哥，這裡是屬於你們的家人。」骸不著痕跡的把綱吉的手放開。

「說的也是，骸果然還是討厭黑手黨的人。」綱吉要哭不哭的說。

「小綱，我又沒說我討厭你們，你們是例外。」骸著急的說。

「可是骸都不要陪我，分明就是討厭我們。」綱吉的大眼睛快要掉出眼淚。

「小綱，妳是我的天使，對我最好的天使，我不可能討厭妳的。」骸很努力的去安慰綱吉。

「可是…可是…」綱吉說不出話來。

骸輕輕的摸綱吉的頭，要綱吉放心下來，他並不是真的討厭綱吉，只是今天的聚會真的不適合他，雖然說他很喜歡綱吉，可是今天的聚會畢竟不是他們的聚會，骸知道綱吉想要把自己介紹給他們知道，但是對於骸來說，這件事情並不急，家光到現在都還沒有承認自己是綱吉的未婚夫，就因為這樣骸不敢去破壞好不容易建立好的牽絆，總是小心翼翼的在保護綱吉。

老人家們看見他們兩個的互動會心一笑，看樣子這就表示他們互相喜歡對方，如果不是這樣的話這兩個小傢伙的互動不會那樣的好，但是他們都知道家光是那種保護女兒非常起勁的父親，對於骸可能都沒有好臉色，可是他們都很喜歡骸這個小孩，不僅僅是他可以保護綱吉，而是他們真的互相喜歡對方，只有跟對方在一起才會有安全感。

「家光，那個孩子一定會成為綱吉不可獲缺的人，我們可不能排斥他。」家綱對自己的兒子說。

「爸爸…」家光知道自己父親的意思。

「呵呵！看樣子提摩太幫綱吉找到一位好的伴侶了。」昭子高興的說。

「小綱和骸的感情很好呢！」奈奈微笑的說。

「我先失陪一下。」伊夫離開客廳到院子裡去走走。

伊夫習慣性的抬頭看天空，他想起小時候剛剛來到彭哥列的時候，他的養父也就是他的舅舅總是會對他很好，歷代的首領總是把彭哥列的手下當成自己的家人般的照顧，可惜偏偏彭哥列又是罪孽深重的代表，權力、金錢、慾望這些東西都是大家相互爭奪的東西，如果要繼承彭哥列的一切就要了解彭哥列血腥的歷史，那樣子漫長又讓人恐懼的歷史不知道綱吉是否可以撐下去。

伊夫終究是彭哥列的孩子，因為魔女的力量的關係可以讓他讀到戒指中的歷史，讓他看見這令人感到恐懼又漫長的歷史，這種血腥的東西讓他一直都不想要讓綱吉接觸到，歷代首領的考驗沒有那麼容易就過關的，要擁有的覺悟可是必死肅殺的覺悟，魔女是令人恐懼的存在，一個遙不可及的存在，強大的力量可以讓她們穿越時空，看見未來、預知未來，這一切的力量到底是從何而來沒有人知道。

『未來的路途並不只有一條，現在看見的未來可以靠自己的雙手去改變，這點是我們都知道事實。』伊夫單手遮住眼睛看太陽。

『但是他們要怎樣去抉擇他們的未來就要看他們現在的選擇了。』伊夫確定自己心平氣和後就回到客廳去。

客廳裡的人大家討論甚歡，綱吉的爺爺奶奶和外公外婆都已經同意骸是綱吉的未婚夫，骸能力讓他們讚賞有加，骸也知道自己身負重任，必須要好好的保護綱吉，如果可以他真的希望綱吉可以這樣平平凡凡的過完自己的一生，而不要踏入他們認為最恐怖的黑手黨世界中，踏入這個世界中可是沒有好下場的，這一點大家都知道，尤其是生在黑手黨家族中的小孩，更是沒有童年的孩子。

『如果可以，我真的不希望小綱當首領。』骸的內心在想。

當伊夫踏入客廳中的時候，突然有人攻擊伊夫，伊夫馬上動用到自己的武器抵擋那人的攻擊，瞬間伊夫就已經把人給制服，最具代表性的死神鐮刀就這樣架在那人的脖子上，另外一個人想要偷襲伊夫，伊夫馬上拿出七代的槍指著那個人，把他們都給嚇到了。

「我說夏馬爾、明日香，你們兩個想要偷襲我在給我等一百年。」伊夫收起自己的武器。

「那把手槍…」明日香有些疑問。

「父親給我的遺物，他生前在用的手槍。」伊夫把自己的武器給收好。

伊夫是七代的養子，七代可是非常的信任他，不管怎樣都非常的疼愛伊夫，他希望伊夫可以好好的過生活，不希望伊夫總是因為為了那些不好的事情給束縛住，七代要過世之前就把自己心愛的手槍留給伊夫，伊夫畢生的武功都是從七代身上學會的，七代首領對於伊夫可是相當的寵愛，比自己的寶貝女兒還要來到多，八代偶爾會對於這件事情吃醋，怎麼說伊夫和八代算是表姊弟，對於自己的父親總是寄望在伊夫的身上八代當然會有吃醋的情形出現。

「明日香，好久不見了。」奈奈高興的說。

「奈奈，我好想妳喔！」明日香把奈奈抱在懷裡。

「夏馬爾，給我去工作去，不要老是明日香要做什麼事情你就跟著做。」伊夫對於他們還是很頭痛的。

「伊夫哥哥，有些事情要你處理一下。」蘭緹兒來到客廳對伊夫說。

「我知道了，我這就去。」伊夫任命的說。

「蘭緹兒妹妹～」夏馬爾不改本性的要去抱蘭緹兒。

瞬間就被蘭緹兒給打倒在地上，大家傻眼的看著眼前的情況，看樣子伊夫家族的人都不可以惹，尤其是伊夫和蘭緹兒，他們都是令人恐懼的人，今天依舊是忙碌的一天，很多事情等著他們去處理，從明天起就要把孩子們送入學校就讀，比較小的孩子會繼續留在家中複習他們的功課，比較大的孩子就要進入薔薇學院就讀，這些事情都等著大家去處理，畢竟黑手黨世界的學校手續多少有點複雜。

「最近事情真多，伊夫的狀況還好嗎？約克。」桑普森問自己的兒子。

「還可以，還是像以前一樣逞強。」約克老實的回答自己父親的問題。

「不要太過擔心了，你也知道伊夫的生長背景，遇到自己喜歡的人就要好好的去愛她。」桑普森知道自己的孩子可是很愛他的妻子的。

「我知道，我會盡我的所能去愛他的。」約克微笑的說。

「爸爸！」庫洛姆叫約克。

「怎麼了？小凪。」約克摸摸女兒的頭。

「媽媽最近好忙喔！」庫洛姆看見伊夫好起來後就繼續忙家族中的事情。

「那是一定的，伊夫他可是首領的代理人，從七代起就是彭哥列的第二首領，地位比門外顧問還要高。」約克對自己的女兒解釋。

「伊夫處理事情的能力是大家都有目共睹的，如果可以我真希望他可以繼任為首領。」九代首領有感而發。

「伊夫不會想要的，伊夫喜歡自由自在，不喜歡被束縛，而且背負在伊夫身上的負擔已經讓他喘不過氣來了。」奈奈有些擔心的說。

「伊夫那孩子…」由美子有些擔心。

「那孩子不會有事情的，總有一天他會學會依賴別人的。」蘇芳對自己的妻子說。

「呵呵！一定會的，如果約克不值得信賴的話，他就不會和約克在一起了。」仙蒂對他們說。

骸和綱吉乖乖的在一旁聽著大家說話，庫洛姆和雲雀也是乖乖的不吵鬧，這種和諧的氣氛讓大家感到特別的舒服，什麼事情都不需要擔心，維持這樣的感覺沒有什麼不好的，黑手黨世界中是很少有和平的情形，這一點大家都知道，因此總是希望可以偷閒一下，讓這種和平的生活在他們的生活中出現，不要總是圍繞殘酷的血腥，太過血腥的東西在生活當中出現也不是很好的事情，這點他們都是非常清楚的。

『不管怎樣我都一定要好好的保護小綱。』骸在自己的心中發誓。

『這些孩子將來會有什麼樣的發展真是令人期待。』明日香心想。

『繼承魔女力量的孩子…將來的命運由你們來決定。』由美子微笑的想。

山本剛在日本已經把手續辦好，他告知他的亡妻說自己想要娶蘭緹兒為妻，他和蘭緹兒不小心有一次發生過關係，剛好是在自己的妻子過世沒多久的時候，那時候因為太過於思念妻子，誤把蘭緹兒當成是自己的妻子看待，沒想到就這樣發生關係，也讓蘭緹兒懷有一個小孩，不過因為蘭緹兒忙碌的關係，那個小孩一直都是委託別人來照顧，山本剛有見過那個孩子一面，跟自己的孩子武長的很像。

山本建一直都是由別人撫養，每個月可以見到母親一面，蘭緹兒可是很疼愛建的，無法盡到母親的責任讓她有些自責，當初要不要生下小孩讓蘭緹兒有些抉擇，為了不要扼殺一個寶貝的生命，蘭緹兒決定生下建，建可愛的樣子讓蘭緹兒好不疼愛，可是也很心疼那孩子沒有父親，畢竟是個私生子，這一點就很讓蘭緹兒自責，只是他們都沒有想到山本剛會想要娶蘭緹兒為妻。

「小建，你跑去哪裡了？」蘭緹兒叫自己的兒子。

「媽媽！」建從樹叢中冒出來。

「真是的！」蘭緹兒看見建馬上抱起他。

「呵呵！」建開始撒嬌。

「乖孩子。」蘭緹兒摸摸建的頭。

「媽媽，哥哥說爸爸今天就會回來了。」建很早就知道他和武是同父異母的兄弟。

「是啊！」蘭緹兒有些發抖。

「媽媽，你怎麼了嗎？」建有些擔心母親。

「沒事！哥哥呢？」蘭緹兒問起山本的下落。

「在院子裡的另外一邊。」建總覺得母親怪怪的。

蘭緹兒拉起自己兒子的手一起去找武，蘭緹兒很害怕剛要提出結婚的事情，她不是不想要結婚，而是她認為自己不適合和剛在一起，蘭緹兒想要沒想到自己竟然跟男人發生關係後可以生下男孩子，這對他們來說是不可思議的奇蹟，剛很早以前就和自己的兒子武講過說他很想要娶蘭緹兒，武也很喜歡和蘭緹兒在一起，每次來到義大利的時候都會遇見蘭緹兒也到彭哥列作客，蘭緹兒就像他的親生母親一樣在照顧他。

「小武，你在哪裡？」蘭緹兒叫人。

「我在這裡，蘭緹兒媽媽。」山本招招手讓他們看見他。

「下來吧！要吃中餐了。」蘭緹兒提醒一下孩子們。

「好的，媽媽。」山本對蘭緹兒撒嬌。

「你們兩兄弟怎麼這麼愛撒嬌，乖乖進屋去洗手，等下準備吃飯了。」蘭緹兒提醒這兩位兄弟。

「好的，媽媽。」他們開心的笑著。

「我回來了。」剛出聲提醒他們。

「爸爸～」建開心的叫著。

「老爸～」山本也叫自己的父親。

「你回來啦！剛大哥。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「你的答覆是…」剛有些擔心的問。

「我…」蘭緹兒不知道要怎樣說。

「等妳想到再跟我說！」剛不勉強蘭緹兒。


	10. Chapter 10

「嗯…」這件事情讓蘭緹兒心煩意亂。

其實剛和蘭緹兒第一次見面就很喜歡蘭緹兒，只是蘭緹兒沒有發現到這件事情，伊夫很早就發現到剛對蘭緹兒的感情，只是後來剛金盆洗手後這段感情就沒有繼續下去，剛的前妻的神韻很像蘭緹兒，其實那一次發生關係剛並沒有認錯人，只是借酒裝瘋故意裝做是認錯人的樣子，他對蘭緹兒的感情隨著時間是有增無減，他的前妻也看到自己丈夫這樣的感情，臨走前微笑的對他說要好好的把握那位女孩，不要因為她的關係而不去追求那位女孩，剛很感謝妻子的心意，就因為妻子的遺言加上自己的心意，所以希望蘭緹兒可以答應這場婚事，可以結為連理。

中午過後蘭緹兒獨自一人回到房間中，她坐在窗戶邊抱著抱枕靠在自己的大腿上，望著窗外的風景，她非常的煩惱自己的婚事，不是不想嫁人，而是不希望自己帶給其他人痛苦，伊夫找不到自己的堂妹大概就猜出來蘭緹兒應該在房間裡，伊夫決定去找蘭緹兒，和她說說話，伊夫可是很怕妹妹會想不開的，感情的事情總是會讓人容易想不開，蘭緹兒對於感情的事情總是會想不開，這點伊夫可是很清楚的，畢竟蘭緹兒是他最疼愛的妹妹。

「蘭緹兒，我進來囉！」伊夫打開蘭緹兒房間的門。

「哥哥…」蘭緹兒有氣無力的說。

「我親愛的妹妹，怎麼了嗎？」伊夫微笑的問，並且坐在蘭緹兒身後肩膀讓她靠。

「哥哥當初要嫁人的時候是不是也抉擇很久？」蘭緹兒悶悶的問。

「嗯…是抉擇很久，畢竟我不想要連累約克。」伊夫摸摸蘭緹兒的頭。

「那怎麼辦？我也不想要連累到剛大哥，所以我想要維持現在就好了。」蘭緹兒緊緊抱住抱枕。

「這是妳的心理話嗎？我親愛的妹妹。」伊夫很清楚這不是蘭緹兒的心理話。

「那哥哥當初是怎樣決定要嫁給姊夫的？」蘭緹兒對自己的事情感到很痛苦。

「約克他曾經跟我說過，他希望我可以多依賴他一點，不要把所有的痛苦都往自己身上攬。」伊夫想起自己丈夫說那番話的表情就覺得好笑。

「可是我又沒有什麼事情需要依賴人！」蘭緹兒喪氣的說。

「蘭緹兒，妳知道嗎？有些事情只是自己沒有發現到而已，其實妳很需要有一個人來照顧妳。」伊夫怎會不知道妹妹的情況。

「哥哥為什麼這樣說？」蘭緹兒不解的問。

「我可愛的妹妹都沒有發現到嗎？妳總是獨自一人把所有的事情往肚子裡吞，懷孕的事情要不是叔叔的關係妳是要打算隱瞞我到幾時？」對於這件事情伊夫覺得有些好笑。

「爸爸他…」蘭緹兒知道自己的父親把事情都跟伊夫說。

「我把你們帶回來並不只是想要叫你們加入彭哥列，而是我希望我的家人都在我的身邊。」伊夫從小就很疼愛蘭緹兒。

「大家都在身邊啊！」蘭緹兒很清楚伊夫的話。

「不要放棄妳自己的感情，勇敢去面對，況且小武很喜歡妳。」伊夫給予蘭緹兒勇氣。

「我知道了。」蘭緹兒已經想開了。

「不要忘記我們都會敞開雙手等待妳回來的，有什麼委屈儘管回來訴苦。」伊夫告訴自己的妹妹。

「嗯！我最喜歡哥哥了。」蘭緹兒開心的說。

伊夫拍拍蘭緹兒的頭，不管經過多少年，在伊夫的心中蘭緹兒還是那個總是哭哭啼啼的小女孩，感覺就像是一眨眼的時間過去，那個總是要自己保護的小女孩已經長大成人了，連夏馬爾和明日香也是這樣，伊夫覺得時間過的好快，該嫁人的要嫁人了，不知不覺中自己也多出四個小孩以及一位丈夫，不好的回憶就像是往日雲煙一樣，這些家人不管有沒有血緣關係都是伊夫最寶貝的家人。

人終究是要長大的，不管怎樣他們將來所要面臨的困難都必須要自己去克服，伊夫深愛自己的家人，都希望他們可以擁有一個好的歸宿，生長在這個充滿血腥的世界中，大家都祈求自己可以平安的度過一生，因此不管怎樣伊夫都會希望自己的家人可以過的很好，他希望他的家人都可以和他一樣擁有自己的幸福，明日香想要嫁給誰這點還不知道，夏馬爾也還在獵物中，很快的他們就會傳出好消息來，伊夫一直以來都衷心希望他們可以過的很好，這個是他唯一的願望，且他已經不能再失去什麼了。

「阿綱！」武叫綱吉。

「是小武和小建，怎麼了嗎？」綱吉剛剛才從客廳中出來。

「可以陪我們玩嗎？綱吉姊姊。」建問綱吉。

「嗯…可是等下…」綱吉有些為難。

「阿綱是不是等下有事情？」山本看見綱吉為難的樣子問。

「嗯…等下和奶奶說好要去逛一下的。」綱吉回答武的問題。

「這樣啊！本來想和綱吉姊姊玩的說。」建有些失望。

「你們怎麼不去找其他人玩呢？」綱吉有些好奇。

「大家都有事情要做，所以我們不知道要找誰玩。」武知道其他人已經被抓去訓練了。

「我想你們應該可以不用著急，去看一下書也是個不錯的選擇。」綱吉微笑的說。

「嗯…」建還是覺得很失望。

蘭緹兒離開房間後準備去做自己的事情，她已經想通了，這些事情不需要任何人幫忙她，剛剛和伊夫談過之後心情豁然開朗，偶爾為自己的終生幸福想想也是個不錯的選擇，生活在這種血腥的世界中，幸福是可遇不可求的東西，既然遇到了自己的幸福就應該好好的把握才行，不管怎樣兩個孩子都需要母親的照顧，即使自己的職業是個殺手，對於孩子們終究是要一位母親，因此自己還是終於自己的感情嫁給自己最愛的人，這樣的話就不會遺憾終生和錯過自己的感情，黑手黨的世界當中還是和自己最愛的人在一起會比較好。

「小武、小建，你們兩個跑哪去了？」蘭緹兒開始找人。

「媽媽～」建聽見母親的叫聲馬上大叫。

「媽媽！」他們跑到蘭緹兒的懷中。

「真是的！你們兩個小鬼到底跑哪去了？差點就找不到人。」蘭緹兒摸摸他們兩個的頭。

「我們剛剛去找綱吉姊姊，本來想要和她玩的說，可是她要和她的奶奶一起出門。」建告訴自己的母親。

「那媽媽陪我們玩好不好？我們不知道要做什麼，姑姑她又在忙，不能教我們練劍。」武對蘭緹兒說。

「媽媽也有事情要做的說，爸爸已經回來了，為什麼不去找爸爸學習劍術呢？」蘭緹兒好奇的問。

「爸爸吃飽飯後就在睡覺，要我們不可以吵他。」建告訴自己的母親。

聽見兒子說的話蘭緹兒心理大概就有底了，看樣子是時差還沒有調回來的關係，蘭緹兒並不擅長有關劍術方面的東西，她的武器是扇子，或是用幻術攻擊敵人，最北最強大的家族所使用的武器各有不同，蘭奇亞的武器是外表刻著蛇紋的巨大鋼球「蛇鋼球」，蘭緹兒不像是伊夫可以樣樣都精通，伊夫只要是能當武器的東西他都會用，因此歷代首領的武器他都會用，因此伊夫在教導綱吉的時候會把畢生所學的東西都教給綱吉，因此綱吉在使用武器上面並沒有太大的問題，所有的武器都會使用是很好的事情。

「媽媽，陪我們玩啦！」武和建開始撒嬌。

「唉～你們兩個喔～」蘭緹兒摸摸兒子們的頭。

蘭緹兒是霧守的成員之一，實際上是霧守，伊夫被選為首領代理人，霧守的工作都是蘭緹兒在做的，每天的文件量都很多，自己還必須要抽出時間和兩位小傢伙一起玩耍，蘭緹兒覺得自己很快就會累垮的，可是她又捨不得拒絕這兩個小傢伙，看樣子她可能必須要去請假陪這兩個小傢伙一起玩耍，不過蘭緹兒想到今天的工作量並不是很多，伊夫已經處理完一些事情，那些文件可以親自去批閱，守護者們的工作量可不比首領少，他們還必須要抽出時間教導孩子們運用自身的力量。

「好吧！我陪你們就是了。」蘭緹兒放棄的說。

「好棒喔！媽媽肯陪我們了。」建高興的說。

「謝謝媽媽肯陪我們玩。」武也非常的高興。

「誰叫你們是我最愛的寶貝兒子們。」蘭緹兒親吻他們的臉頰。

對於武和建來說蘭緹兒是他們最好的母親，他們的父母親事情總是很多，能夠陪伴他們的時間幾乎是少之又少，因此他們總是會要吵著和他們在一起，他們敏感的性格已經察覺到自己以後的未來一定會不平凡的，不過對於自己的未來他們並沒有去想太多，只是想要和自己的父母親相處，武知道自己不是蘭緹兒親生的孩子，但是他總是把蘭緹兒當成自己的親生母親來看，蘭緹兒也把武視如己出，兩兄弟犯錯她從不偏袒其中一人，誰要是犯錯就是誰要被處罰。

蘭緹兒先把自己的事情用好，然後專心的陪伴自己的孩子們玩耍，伊夫看見這樣的情形後也把霧守的公文全部批改完成，骸和綱吉他們一起出去，約克帶庫洛姆出去買東西，其他的小孩子蘭奇亞正在照看他們，凱薩琳也在一旁幫忙，九代首領已經幫他們辦好入學手續，滿七歲的小孩從明天起就要上學，XANXUS也從談判中回來，那個家族看見是XANXUS出面的關係，馬上投降不跟彭哥列作對，畢竟彭哥列已經派出瓦利亞的首領來跟他們談判了，還不識相的跟他們作對的話下場一定會很慘的，整個家族一定會被殲滅掉，XANXUS可是不會心軟的。

綱吉他們快快樂樂的到街上去買東西，老人家們相談甚歡，奈奈和家光和老人家們談話也順便看著綱吉和骸，以免他們不見或是走失，奈奈看見骸和綱吉的互動會心一笑，她很喜歡骸這個孩子，其實奈奈一直都知道自己的好朋友和丈夫做的工作是很恐怖的工作，雖然她總是樂天的面對這一切，可是還是會擔心他們的安危，畢竟是自己的丈夫和最好的朋友，奈奈不希望他們出事情。

剛醒來後發現到自己的兩位孩子正黏著蘭緹兒不放，看著他們互動的樣子讓剛很欣慰，這樣的感覺他們就像是真正的一家人一樣，這是他夢寐以求的家庭，如果不是厭倦黑手黨世界的話，剛一定會娶蘭緹兒為妻的，現在他重回這個世界當中，他一定會把蘭緹兒給娶回家的，蘭緹兒是他一生的最愛，也是他兩位孩子的母親，他也相信蘭緹兒已經有了答案，可以告訴他是否要嫁給他，剛可是很想要過著四個人在一起的家庭，那樣的感覺真的是非常的美好也非常的幸福。

「你們在玩什麼。」剛問他們。

「剛大哥，你醒啦！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「爸爸，媽媽正在說故事給我們聽。」建開心的說。

「老爸，你睡的好嗎？」武關心的問。

「我睡的很好，不需要太擔心。」剛摸摸兒子武的頭。

剛想要開口問蘭緹兒說之前提過的事情是否可以回答他了，但是礙於兩個孩子在這裡，因此他沒有開口問任何的事情，蘭緹兒看見這種情形只是輕輕的吩咐兩個孩子，要他們先去院子裡玩耍，等下他們會過去找他們，畢竟這些事情還是不要讓小孩子聽見會比較好，蘭緹兒總覺得大人的事情還是要自己處理會比較好，小孩子對於這些事情最好就不要有接觸才可以。

「小武、小建，你們先去院子裡玩耍好不好？媽媽跟爸爸有事情要說。」蘭緹兒告訴兩個寶貝。

「好的，媽媽。」武乖乖的回應母親的話。

武牽著弟弟的手去院子裡，父母親想要單獨談談是他們的事情，小孩子不需要管那麼多，乖乖的聽父母親的吩咐就可以了，等一下父母親自然會來找他們，建有些不解的為什麼好好的要到院子裡去，可是看見哥哥都沒說話只好乖乖的一起到院子裡去，爸爸媽媽好像有事情要說，他們不可以在旁邊聽的樣子，其實小武大概知道蘭緹兒會回答父親什麼樣的話，他很喜歡這位母親，希望父親可以把母親娶近家門來，讓他和弟弟有一個家，有一個真正又完整的家，這是小武的心願。

「哥哥，爸爸要和媽媽說什麼？」建問自己的哥哥。

「我也不知道，一定是好事情的，不要太擔心了。」武安撫自己的弟弟。

在房間裡的兩人氣氛有些尷尬，剛不知道要怎樣對蘭緹兒說比較好，蘭緹兒微笑的看著剛等著他要說的話，蘭緹兒已經準備好要怎樣去回答剛的問題了，她已經決定要嫁給山本剛這個人，不需要太擔心，不需要隆重的婚禮，只要把手續辦好就可以了，能夠做到這一點就可以，蘭緹兒不是不想要披上婚紗，只是因為她覺得在黑手黨世界中生存不需要太隆重的儀式，簡簡單單的辦理就可以了，如果她把這些話對伊夫他們說的話，伊夫一定要求說要風風光光的把蘭緹兒給嫁出去，不能簡簡單單就結束。

「你願意和我在一起嗎？」剛問蘭緹兒。

「好啊！我們在一起吧！」蘭緹兒微笑的回答。

「太好了，總算可以跟妳在一起了。」剛高興的把蘭緹兒抱起來。

「是啊！總算可以在一起了。」蘭緹兒總算放下心。

「我們這就去和伊夫說。」剛急著想要對伊夫說這件事情。

「不需要這樣緊急，我想要簡單一點的婚禮就好了，畢竟你是續絃，不需要辦的太隆重。」蘭緹兒要剛不要這麼急。

「不行，就算我是續絃，妳還是第一次出嫁，所以還是要隆重些。」剛很正經的說。

「好吧！」蘭緹兒投降。

剛馬上拉著蘭緹兒的手去伊夫的辦公室，他們決定告訴伊夫這個消息，伊夫看見他們的到來就心知肚明，看樣子有一場婚禮要舉行了，彭哥列的好事將近，不過邀請的貴客還是以同盟家族為基準就可以，避免惹出不必要的是非，伊夫可是很不想要處理那些事情的，九代首領知道這件事情後馬上吩咐手下開始準備，伊夫則是去房間中拿他以前穿的婚紗給蘭緹兒穿，到時候請小琳幫蘭緹兒好好的打扮打扮一下。

看見自己的妹妹幸福的樣子讓伊夫很欣慰，看樣子大家都有好歸宿，妹妹幸福的樣子讓伊夫想起自己出嫁前的樣子，也想起奈奈和家光的婚禮，那時候家光差點趕不上婚禮，到現場的時候婚禮的時間已經開始了，伊夫和約克馬上把家光架到更衣室去換衣服，總不能讓家光穿著工作服的樣子去結婚吧！當然要穿西裝打領帶，西裝的顏色一定要是白色，新郎穿白色的西裝才適合。

隔沒幾天假日，彭哥列舉辦一場盛大的婚禮，伊夫正在抓小孩來當他們的花童，伴郎和伴娘已經選好是誰去當，由小琳和霍爾擔任這項殊榮，伊夫也把花童給選好，走在前面的花童是犬和庫洛姆，走在後面的花童是骸和綱吉，另外千種和蘇菲在兩側撒下花瓣，一切都搞定後婚禮馬上開始，同盟的家族也派人來參加這場盛宴，彭哥列也把安全防護做的滴水不漏，就是不希望有人趁此搗蛋，要是他們膽敢搗蛋的話，下場可以說是生不如死。

婚禮結束後，大家開始慢條斯理的吃著美味的料理，綱吉和骸以及其他的小孩子們高興的吃著這些東西，大人們一邊吃東西一邊喝酒聊天，伊夫和約克從來不沾一滴酒，因此他們跟小孩子一樣喝果汁，雲雀對於這種場合有些厭惡，可是看見他自己最喜歡的大哥哥也乖乖的忍受參加這場喜宴，迪諾非常有耐心的哄著雲雀吃東西，雲雀也乖乖的把料理給吃完，只因為不想要辜負他最心愛的大哥哥的心意，因為雲雀真的很喜歡迪諾，這位金色頭髮的大哥哥總是會對他很好，給予雲雀的感覺真的很好，迪諾也慢慢教導雲雀什麼是愛。

「迪諾果然把恭彌哄的服服帖帖的。」伊夫看見那樣的情形會心一笑。

「恭彌很喜歡迪諾，看來他自己已經有些察覺到了。」約克很放心的把侄子叫給迪諾去照顧。

「爸爸，我還要吃那個。」庫洛姆跟約克說她要吃的東西。

「好，我馬上拿給妳。」約克把庫洛姆要的東西給她。

為人父母的看見自己的孩子吃的高高興興的非常高興，這就表示自己的孩子食慾非常的好，也代表他們非常的健康，不需要太擔心他們的身體狀況，武和建也開心的吃著料理，他們的父母親總算結婚了，這下子他們不需要在分隔兩地，然後一個月只能見一次面，這樣的感覺對他們小孩子來說是一件很難受的事情，至少以後都不會這樣了，他們現在總算是真正的在一起，大家都很高興有這樣的結局。

「蘭緹兒嫁出去了，哥哥結婚了，奈奈也結婚了，只剩下我還沒有嫁出去。」明日香有些哀怨。

「等妳找到心儀的人很快就可以嫁出去的，何況都爾不是說要娶妳的嗎？親愛的明日香小姐。」伊夫對明日香說。

「哥哥，都爾什麼時候回來？我好想他喔！」明日香問自己的哥哥伊夫。

「過幾天吧！有點忘了，我什麼時候派都爾出去啦！」伊夫有些不確定。

史庫瓦羅找劍帝都爾挑戰的時候失去一隻手，但是剛好伊夫人在那附近，馬上動用醫療能力把他們受的傷給治好，因此史庫瓦羅當上瓦利亞的首領，後來讓給XANXUS，伊夫同時也把史庫瓦羅失去的那隻手給接回去，因此史庫瓦羅的手並不是義肢，是正常的手，也因為打敗劍帝的關係而擁有劍帝的稱呼，不過未來擁有劍帝稱呼的人有山本武和蘇菲‧建肯，彭哥列的四大劍帝是大家最想要得到的人，他們的劍術無人可以比擬，山本剛和山本琳本身就不輸給他們，他們的能力也不可以小看，他們可是黑手黨中厲害的殺手之二，沒有人膽敢挑戰他們的，彭哥列的名號不是說假的，這是大家都知道的事情。

明日香非常的喜歡都爾，他們已經是男女朋友的關係，只是不知道什麼時候才要安定下來，伊夫也希望他們可以趕快結婚，好了卻他心中的一大願望，伊夫的願望就是希望可以看見自己的弟弟妹妹都成家立業，擁有屬於自己的家庭，都爾在退出瓦利亞後就一直跟隨伊夫，總是喜歡叫伊夫首領，伊夫的手下幾乎都這樣叫他，伊夫也習以為常，見怪不怪了，八代時期的瓦利亞幹部幾乎都在伊夫的手下做事，伊夫滅掉自己的家族後也有把一些人招攬到彭哥列，全部隸屬於霧之守護者的隊伍，他們也習慣叫伊夫首領，九代對於這件事情沒有意見，只要他們完全忠心彭哥列就可以了，雖然說他們的中心人物是伊夫，只要有伊夫在是不需要太擔心會叛變，伊夫早就把自己全心全意的奉獻給彭哥列。


	11. Chapter 11

伊夫的背後有彭哥列的徽章的刺青，那是在他滿二十一歲成年的時候去刺的，代表著他終其一生都效忠彭哥列，不僅僅是七代的養子，同時也是彭哥列中最不可或缺的人物，長老級的人物伊夫就是其中一位，伊夫在彭哥列的地位是不可搖動的，不管做什麼樣的工作都是不可或缺的人物，瓦利亞的首領或是霧之守護者全部都適合他，有的時候還要替首領處理一些事情，一人之下萬人之上的地位，不過伊夫對於這種事情沒有多少興趣，他不過就是把自己答應七代的事情做好罷了，七代臨終前他答應過七代會用自己的力量好好的保護彭哥列，直到他死為止都要一直的守護彭哥列，讓彭哥列不受到敵人的侵犯。

喜事過後已經滿七歲的孩子都要進入學校去唸書，比較小的孩子必須在家族中由別人教導，綱吉知道骸要上小學沒有什麼樣的反應，這是正常的道理，上學的年紀到了就要上課，伊夫忙亂的找衣服給要上學的孩子們穿，他家就有三個小孩子要念書，雲雀、骸、犬剛好滿七歲，薔薇學院是沒有制服的學校，比較麻煩的是要帶上家族的徽章，以免被其他不識相的人欺負，畢竟有些權力的家族總是會仗勢欺人，對於這樣家族的人有徽章的存在會有嚇阻的作用。

「懷遠，昨天買的衣服放在哪裡？」伊夫大叫。

「不是放在櫃子上嗎？」約克覺得很奇怪。

「我沒有看見，真是…」伊夫開始頭痛起來。

「吶！不是在這。」約克沒好氣的看著自己的妻子。

伊夫看見後馬上幫他們換衣服，開學的第一天就把他們搞到手忙腳亂的，好不容易幫他們換好正式的衣服，伊夫這才鬆了一口氣，骸看見自己的衣服有些不高興，看起來好像是小孩子的西裝，上面燙有彭哥列徽章，不過這也是沒有辦法的事情，他們要就讀學校就是黑手黨小學，每個人都穿有繡家族徽章的衣服，彭哥列是黑手黨中的教父，沒有人會欺負他們，主要怕是有白目的傢伙來惹他們，有些人會仗著家族勢力來欺負人，徽章可以避免這樣的狀況。

「你們三個，到了學校不可以惹事，聽到沒有！」伊夫警告他們。

「知道了。」他們三個乖乖的點頭。

時間已經差不多了，約克開車送他們上學去，也順便去辦理一些手續，黑手黨學校高手雲集，可以讓他們打的非常高興，雲雀對於這件事情躍躍欲試，犬覺得自己可以好好的試試實力，骸卻沒有任何的表示，只要不要有人惹他，他就不會去鬧事，他不想要被處罰，伊夫已經嚴重警告他說不准惹事生非，否則下場自己處理，綱吉知道自己還有一年就要上學，家族成員都會教導她一些事情，這些事情不需要太擔心，不過平常陪伴在她身邊的骸去上學就讓她有點鬱卒，她很希望可以和骸在一起，那樣她比較有安全感，不會這樣的困擾，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅有很多事情要忙，不可能隨時隨地的陪在她身邊，剩下的人只有庫洛姆、獄寺、山本、建、蘇菲亞而已。

蘇菲亞：偉夫的妹妹，同時也是M.M真正的名字，偉夫的妹妹過世後就由女兒承繼這個名字。

M.M：真正的名字為蘇菲亞‧傑肯‧伊森夫，M.M是小名，大部分的人都這樣叫M.M，只有偉夫和賽維爾會這樣叫M.M原本的名字蘇菲亞。

「骸不在身邊好奇怪喔！」綱吉自言自語的說。

小琳聽見綱吉這樣說，只是微笑的說，「那這樣小綱就要更認真念書。」

「我一定會更認真的念書。」綱吉微笑的說。

綱吉在家族中繼續上她應該要上的課程，這些課程可不容許她分心去想任何的事情，現在的綱吉只需要好好的專注在自己的課程上就可以，什麼事情都不需要太擔心，綱吉知道自己還有很多的事情要學習，因此她會專注在自己的事情上面，暫時把想念骸的情形放到一邊去，傍晚骸就會回到彭哥列，到時候就可以見面，不能因為這樣兒就荒廢她的課業，綱吉可是未來的首領，這些課程可是非常的重要的。

家光正在首領辦公室和九代首領一起處理事情，任何事情都要在綱吉當上首領之前處理好，彭哥列家族中的長老就是一個很大的難題，他們想要坐上首領之位已經肖想很久，可是又沒有特別的名義來剷除他們，瓦利亞那裡有XANXUS鎮壓不會有事情，長老方面可能就要請伊夫去商量，畢竟伊夫也是那裡面的成員之一，輩分可是比他們都還大，七代的養子是沒有人敢得罪的，要是得罪的話可是會吃不消的，伊夫是絕對不會手下留情的。

「看來還是要請伊夫去和他們說說。」九代首領有些頭大。

「只能這樣了，長老們個個野心勃勃的，實在是令人擔心。」家光對於這件事情感到頭大。

「如果不行的話，乾脆就叫伊夫滅了他們，伊夫會很願意的。」九代首領難得說出不符合自己性格的話。

「伊夫一定會很樂意的，畢竟他已經不滿意那些長老很久了。」家光同意九代的觀點。

伊夫對於長老級的人物非常的不滿，他們總是會刻意介入彭哥列的執行權裡面，然後讓有些人顏面無光，長老干預的太過分讓伊夫感到特別的生氣，因此伊夫很想要找一個理由去除去他們，那些長老已經干預到伊夫的權力，伊夫最不喜歡的事情就是自己在處理事情的時候有人在干預，偏偏那些老不死的傢伙們犯下這個大忌，已經到伊夫忍無可忍的地步，非本家的人干預本家的事務是一個很大的禁忌，沒想要他們那些想要權力的人竟然會犯下這個大忌。

「提摩太，你找我？」伊夫打開首領辦公室的門。

「長老那裡你可以去商談嗎？」九代首領問伊夫。

「可以，我老早就想要找他們談談。」伊夫已經快要被氣死。

「如果有必要的話清除一切的障礙。」九代首領下達命令。

「我知道了。」伊夫非常高興的接到這個命令。

「麻煩你了。」九代首領知道自己的弟弟會處理乾淨俐落的。

家光看見這樣的情形大概就知道是打算要怎樣了，畢竟很多事情非本家的人是不可以干預的，分家的人應該要遵守自己的本分才對，沒想要他們已經越俎代庖，干預本家的事情太多，現在本家的管理者是九代首領和伊夫，伊夫是最不喜歡有人干涉他做事的，偏偏有人就是這樣不識相，干涉太多事情讓伊夫快要氣炸，首領就是本家的管理者，不管是從本家的直系血親、本家或是分家挑選出來的人，就可以管理本家的一切，沒有被選上的人是絕對不可以跨越權限管理這些事情，每一代的首領都會挑選自己的代理者，一樣是從本直系血親、本家或是分家找人。

「看樣子伊夫已經氣很久了。」九代首領看見伊夫的樣子就知道伊夫已經氣很久了。

「畢竟伊夫不喜歡自己的權限被人干預，可惜他們已經干預到，伊夫不生氣才怪。」家光了解伊夫的個性。

伊夫到別館去找那些長老級的人物，這次伊夫決定要和他們說清楚講明白，不然這樣下去可不是辦法，伊夫的忍耐已經到了極限，如果再繼續下去的話伊夫一定會抓狂的，況且干預的實在是太厲害，讓伊夫感到被束縛住，伊夫不喜歡自己做事情還要被束縛，乾脆就把他們整個給滅掉算了，反正分家有能力的人大有人在，不需要這些野心勃勃卻又沒有多少斤兩的傢伙，除掉他們反而還可以提拔一些有能力的孩子做為幫手。

長老級的人看見伊夫來就有心理準備，伊夫不是要除去他們就是要好好的跟他們談判，現在很多分家的年輕人都效忠於九代首領和伊夫，沒有人再繼續效忠這些沒什麼能力的長老，這些長老不過就是擺著好看的傢伙，一天到晚想要得到權力，也就是因為這樣才會有他們名字在下一任首領的名單中，伊夫很快的就把他們除去換成另外兩位年輕的孩子，不過現在本家和分家的人都承認綱吉是下一代的首領，只剩下這些老不死的傢伙們不願意承認。

『乾脆一點直接殺了，省的麻煩。』伊夫心想。

伊夫一踏進去就被許多人攻擊，伊夫看見後馬上直接處理攻擊他的人，那些人都不是他的對手，伊夫不花費任何力氣就把他們給解決掉，他們這樣子做讓伊夫更想要把他們殺死，惹火伊夫的下場就是死路一條，伊夫很快的血洗別館，然後讓人重新建造別館，九代首領知道這件事情沒有多說什麼，有人敬酒不吃吃罰酒，自然下場就不會好到哪去，一大隱憂已經解決掉，剩下的事情可以慢慢的去處理，黑手黨世界中新的秩序很快就會誕生，綱吉上任後一定會把不合理的規則給廢除掉的，重新建立一個新的秩序，彭哥列每一位首領接任後都會有這種情況產生。

剛正在教導自己的兒子們劍術，蘭緹兒在一旁看著他們練習，由於建有魔女的血統可以使用幻術，蘭緹兒會教導建一些基本的幻術，將來建是雨之守護者旗下的一名成員，偶爾也會去幫忙霧之守護者那裡的事物，建和庫洛姆一樣有兩種屬性最強，雖然每一種屬性他們都可以用，但是父母親是什麼樣的屬性，他們那兩種屬性就會特別的強烈，在某些方面的應用上也有很大的幫助。

時雨蒼燕流是山本家代代相傳的劍術，只要是山本家的小孩都必須要會這個劍術，蘇菲已經練到爐火純青的地步，蘇菲的劍術天分可不輸給她的母親，而且蘇菲習慣是用三把劍來打鬥，未來蘇菲和武都是並稱劍帝的人，建的劍術也不比他們還要差，不過他繼承是父親暗夜殺手的稱號，實力也不輸給自己的哥哥和表姊，他們的成長是大家所樂見的，不管怎樣他們都希望可以保護自己最愛的人。

「差不多該休息了吧！剛大哥。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「是啊！差不多了。」剛看見自己孩子已經到極限了。

「小武、小建過來。」蘭緹兒喊自己的兒子們。

他們聽見自己的母親在叫他們馬上過去，蘭緹兒先用毛巾幫他們擦臉，一整天訓練下來也出了很多的汗，不趕快擦乾的話可是很容易就感冒的，他們兩兄弟享受母親為他們的溫柔，不管怎樣他們都很喜歡蘭緹兒，武很感謝蘭緹兒把他視如己出，蘭緹兒不會過分的溺愛他們，只會適時的疼愛他們，剛也樂見這樣的情形。

「好了，去沖一下身體，等下就可以吃午飯了。」蘭緹兒告訴自己的兒子們。

「好的，媽媽。」建開心的說。

「知道了，媽媽。」武也開心的說。

「下午要繼續訓練，你們不要忘了。」剛提醒自己的孩子。

「知道了，爸爸。」建很有朝氣的回答。

「好的，老爸。」武也很有元氣回答。

武和建高興的先回房間沖身體，下午他們還要繼續訓練下去，剛和蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，孩子們很有朝氣的樣子讓他們放心，對於學習事情也很有上進心讓他們很欣慰，不管怎麼說他們都很樂意見到這樣的情況，蘭緹兒和剛相視而笑，孩子們的成長是他們所樂見的，只是他們希望不要因為這血腥的時間剝奪他們應該有的一切，他們天真和純真的笑容都是不應該被剝奪的東西，因此他們盡力去維護這些孩子的童年，畢竟身為父母的他們總是希望自己的孩子不要去經歷慘痛的童年生活。

「辛苦你了。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「妳才是。」剛喜歡看自己妻子的笑容。

蘭緹兒挽著剛的手進入餐廳準備吃飯，伊夫回到彭哥列裡來，全身上下都是血腥味，看樣子剛剛伊夫經歷一場大屠殺，綱吉聞到味道馬上就避開，她不喜歡身上有血腥味的人，伊夫很快的就去洗澡，蘭緹兒有些憂心，看樣子伊夫一定又殺死很多人，罪孽是洗不掉的，約克看著靠在自己懷裡的女兒，庫洛姆聞到很濃的血腥味根本不敢靠近母親伊夫，那樣子的伊夫實在是太恐怖了，恐懼的本能讓大家不敢去靠近伊夫這個人。

「爸爸，媽媽做了什麼事情，好濃的血味。」庫洛姆不解的問。

「小凪，有些事情暫時不要過問，等妳長大爸爸就會告訴妳。」約克不願意告訴女兒伊夫剛剛殺人的事實。

「看樣子又是不知道哪個不知死活的傢伙惹火伊夫了。」塞維爾有感而發。

「應該是滅了那群人吧！他們干涉太過嚴重了。」偉夫抱著最近收養的女兒蘇菲亞。

「清除掉也好，省的麻煩。」霍爾對於這件事情沒有多大的反應。

很快的大家都坐到自己的位子上準備吃飯，小孩子們不太懂大人剛剛說的話，他們也不想要去懂，因為他們知道如果知道事情的真相的話，絕對是他們想像不到的事情，那樣的事實可是會影響他們的成長，小孩子的直覺拒絕去接受這樣的事情，還是乖乖的當個小孩子就可以了，大家慢條斯理的把飯菜都吃完，伊夫洗去身上的血腥味後綱吉和庫洛姆才願意接近他，這點伊夫覺得很無奈，看樣子身上絕對不可以沾上血腥味，不然孩子們一定會排斥他的，這件事情讓伊夫有深深的體悟，怪不得骸出任務完後綱吉都不靠近骸的原因就是這樣，一定會逼骸先去洗澡才可以碰她的原因就是這個，血腥味太濃厚讓綱吉很厭惡。

綱吉對於血腥味很排斥，連瓦利亞的正副首領也會因為血腥味的關係而被綱吉當成拒絕往來戶，所以XANXUS和史庫瓦羅出任務回來後一定會去洗澡，同時避免綱吉知道他們殺過人，他們不想要善良的綱吉接觸到這些事務，現在的綱吉年紀太小，是不可能接受這樣的事實，他們要綱吉維持她應該有的善良和純真，這兩樣東西絕對是不可以抹滅的，不管用什麼樣的手段都要守護綱吉這兩樣特質，讓她成為這個世界中的光明與希望，綱吉說不定是將來黑手黨上面的唯一希望，大家都不想要失去自己唯一的希望，因此會努力的保護綱吉。

「把他們都解決掉了？」九代問伊夫。

「嗯！全部都解決掉了。」伊夫回答九代的問題。

「是嗎！」九代不繼續多做回應。

「我先回房了，我有點累。」伊夫離開辦公室。

伊夫回到房間就躺在床上休息，剛剛殺了一群人讓他現在有些不舒服，伊夫已經很久沒有大開殺戒，不管怎麼說第一次大開殺戒的陰影一直留在伊夫的心中，盛怒之下的伊夫絕對不會手下留情的，伊夫第一次殺人是在他十歲那年，有人被派來暗殺他和他的母親，不得已的狀態下伊夫殺死那個傢伙，那時候的感覺一直殘留在伊夫的心中，後來慢慢的接任務，父親、母親、八代相繼過世，伊夫慢慢的變得沒有感情，對於任何事情都是麻木的狀態，忘卻任何的感情，接到任務就是殺人，很快就把敵對的家族清理的一乾二淨。

剛剛的大開殺戒對伊夫來說並不算什麼，不過就只是隨手把他們折磨死，沒想到會沾染血腥到自己的身上，畢竟伊夫還是有用槍殺死幾名叛徒，並不是完全都用幻術能力把他們折磨死，有些人的精神力量可以抵抗伊夫，伊夫沒有辦法只好開槍殺死他們，解決完他們後伊夫命令手下拆除別館重新蓋一座新的，死人的屋子最好不要住人，重新改建反而會比較好，而這些工錢就由伊夫來出資，伊夫本身沒有花什麼錢，存下來的錢剛好可以重新建立一座新的別館，九代知道這件事後馬上出一點錢給他們，讓他們重新建立好一點的別館。

伊夫躺在床上很快就睡下去，熟睡的他沒有察覺到任何人到他的身邊，約克看見伊夫已經睡著只是微笑，然後幫伊夫喬好位子讓他好睡些，然後離開去忙自己的事情，庫洛姆有些事情約克會親自教導，不需要完全麻煩伊夫，伊夫是教導庫洛姆戰鬥的方式，約克則是教導禮儀或是一些基本常識，庫洛姆可以從父母親的身上學到很多的事情，庫洛姆的學習情況很好，約克和伊夫都很滿意。

「爸爸，媽媽呢？」庫洛姆不解的問父親。

「媽媽在睡覺，他很累了，讓他休息吧！」約克抱起女兒。

「嗯嗯！媽媽最近好辛苦喔！」庫洛姆有些心疼母親。

「是啊！所以媽媽要好好的休息。」約克親吻女兒的臉頰。

小小年紀的庫洛姆知道自己的母親總是很忙碌，父親也是很忙碌的狀態，不過他們都會抽出時間來照顧她，連上面的三位哥哥都不會對他們大吵大鬧的，大家都是乖乖的學習自己應該要做的事情，他們體貼父母親的辛苦，任何事情都會自動自發的做好，不會任性或是大吵大鬧的，大家都是這樣的情況，每個人的父母親都忙的。

下午時間，剛繼續幫兩位兒子做訓練，蘭緹兒還是在一旁看他們練習，今天霧守的工作沒有多少，很快就處理完了，所以蘭緹兒可以在這裡看他們練習，蘭緹兒也想要知道孩子們到底會有多少的成長，剛的訓練可是不簡單的，不管做什麼都是這樣，必須要有決心才可以把這些事情做好，如果要成為彭哥列的一員就要好好的加強自己的實力。

現在彭哥列的每位成員的實力都不可以小看，小孩子的實力也不會很差，就是因為這樣才可以撐起這樣強大的家族，彭哥列可是高手雲集的地方，每一位成員的實力都可以一個人滅掉一個家族，黑手黨世界聽見彭哥列的稱號可是會感到害怕會跪下來稱臣的，這一切的強大是有強大內心的首領和一群強大的手下所支撐，從初代起就是這樣的模式沒有改變，也是因為這樣才成為黑手黨世界中的教父，從第一代起就是黑手黨世界當中的教父，彭哥列出名的就是首領身邊的守護者和首領的作風。

彭哥列家族在黑手黨世界中教父的地位已經屹立不搖好幾十年，也可以將近要百年的地位，歷史悠久的彭哥列是大家的範本，也是大家想要同盟的對象，異端人士想要剷除的對象，由於強大的關係樹立許多敵人，同時也有很多的同盟家族，這樣天平不容易被破壞掉，黑手黨世界中有特定的法規，要是觸犯那些法規的話就會被關進復仇者監獄，可惜從初代開始彭哥列對於復仇者監獄感到非常的厭惡，一直很想要把復仇者監獄給除掉，當新的秩序誕生後復仇者監獄就會被剷除掉。

彭哥列只要換上新的首領就會有新的秩序產生，黑手黨世界中的秩序就會重新建立，會失去一些家族或是產生新的家族，這是必然的事情，可惜有些人就是對於權力念念不忘，就會產生許多悲哀的下場，彭哥列是絕對不會碰觸毒品的，經營花街柳巷是很正常的一件事情，賭場的經營也是很正常的，但是不管哪位首領上任都不接觸毒品，而且也嚴禁自己的手下吸食毒品，如果犯下這些錯誤的話下場可能會死的很慘，因此很多黑幫不敢在彭哥列的地盤上有毒品交易，從第一代起就嚴禁的東西，歷代的首領都不敢刻意的去接觸，畢竟誰都不想要違反第一代首領創下的規矩。


	12. Chapter 12

彭哥列有自己的一套方法，不會接觸的東西就絕對不會接觸，內部有一套制定好的規則，誰要是犯下那些規則就要受到處罰，不是逐出家族就是會被執行死刑，每位新進來的成員都會把這些規則給背下來，避免自己會犯錯，如果犯錯的話懲罰不是很輕的，一定會被重重的處行，要保全自己的性命就乖乖的把法則給背下來，新進的成員也都會很嚴格的盤查到底，如果是臥底人員的話就會很快離開人世。

「媽媽，我跟妳說喔！我今天學到好多東西。」建開心對蘭緹兒說。

「這樣啊！小建好乖。」蘭緹兒稱讚自己的孩子。

「媽媽，我也是。」武也希望可以得到稱讚。

「小武也很棒。」蘭緹兒摸摸他們的頭。

他們兩兄弟笑的好不開心，不管怎樣母親都會稱讚他們，蘭緹兒有看見他們用心的在練習，這樣表示他們有很用心的在學習這些事情，剛也很滿意自己孩子的態度，認真學習的態度讓剛讚賞有加，這就表示自己的孩子已經有自覺要好好的練習這些劍術，將來對他們一定會有幫助的，不管他們是不是會在黑手黨世界中工作，這些劍術也是可以防身的，學到了對自己是有好處的。

武和建窩在蘭緹兒的懷抱中，從他們進到房間以來就一直窩在蘭緹兒的懷裡，一家四口就這樣坐在房間裡的沙發上休息，彭哥列每個人的房間都很大，可以容納很多人，才區區四個人對房間來說不會怎樣，好不容易全家聚集在一起，他們格外的珍惜這段時光，蘭緹兒念故事給兩個孩子聽，武和建聽的津津有味的，剛發現到自己的孩子可是特別愛黏蘭緹兒，剛可是有些吃醋，同時也享受天倫之樂。

「你們兩個怎麼一直霸佔麼蘭緹兒？」剛對於自己的兒子霸佔著老婆有些不慎滿意。

「為什麼不可以？媽媽有大部分的時間會陪著老爸，今天應該讓給我和建。」武看著自己的父親說。

「好了啦！你們父子不需要為了這點事情而吵。」蘭緹兒摸摸武的頭。

下午最悠閒的時候，山本家正在上演女主人爭奪戰，兩位小孩子和父親正在爭奪母親的所有權，這種情形讓蘭緹兒看了又氣又好笑，他們新婚期間就發生爭奪戰，不知道下次會發生什麼樣的事情，剛把蘭緹兒圈在自己的懷中，武和建氣呼呼的看著自己的父親，母親好不容易放下工作可以陪伴他們，為什麼就要被他們的父親給搶去，現在應該換他們小孩子陪伴母親，父親不可以跟他們搶母親才對。

「剛大哥，別這樣跟小孩子嘔氣，將來的時間很多。」蘭緹兒心平氣和的摸摸剛的手。

「爸爸每次都這樣，媽媽都被爸爸給搶走。」建氣呼呼看著父親。

蘭緹兒覺得自己家裡的爭奪戰一點也不輸給堂哥伊夫家的爭奪戰，伊夫對所有的孩子都一樣，但是偏偏雲雀總喜歡霸佔伊夫，庫洛姆習慣黏著約克，剩下骸和犬不知道要怎麼辦，好在奈奈非常的疼愛骸，犬的話有蘭奇亞和凱薩琳關心，看來孩子們和父親爭奪母親的現象是亙古不會變的事實，蘭緹兒覺得不管怎樣只要家中和平就好，能夠一家人這樣幸福下去就好，這樣的感覺真的很美好。

「妳對孩子那麼好，我可是會吃醋的。」剛在蘭緹兒的耳邊說。

「有什麼好吃醋的，我終究是你的妻子。」蘭緹兒回應自己的丈夫。

「是啊！我的妻子。」剛緊緊的抱著蘭緹兒。

武和建最喜歡自己的母親，不管是不是親生的小孩，蘭緹兒都會把他們當成自己的小孩看待，他們已經累壞睡在蘭緹兒的懷裡，看見他們睡著的樣子蘭緹兒和剛會心一笑，今天早上的練習已經消耗他們太多體力，他們把孩子抱到床上去睡覺，兩位大人就坐在沙發上做自己想做的事情，剛親吻蘭緹兒，手不規矩在蘭緹兒的身上亂摸，蘭緹兒怕自己的寶貝兒子看見不該看的東西，於是利用幻術改變某些狀況，避免孩子們看見後有不良的影響。

「嗯…嗯…」蘭緹兒快沒有自治力。

兩人就這樣乾柴烈火的燒起來，衣服散落在地上，蘭緹兒默默的承受丈夫給予的溫柔，第一次發生關係是錯誤，現在他們發生關係不再是個錯誤，他們雙方早已愛上對方，蘭緹兒看著自己心愛的人有一種滿足感，對蘭緹兒來說這樣子就足夠了，至少對她來說就已經足夠了，蘭緹兒知道自己是個很容易滿足的孩子，給她一點點的東西就可以滿足很久。

「蘭緹兒，妳真美。」剛親吻著自己的妻子。

「嗯…嗯…嗯…」蘭緹兒迎合自己的丈夫。

剛覺得自己好久沒有置身在這樣美妙的性愛中，兩人全裸的身軀交纏著，下半身緊緊的迎合在一起，兩廂情願的他們進入妳濃我濃的性愛，蘭緹兒渴望更多，淫蕩的聲音讓剛更賣力的付出，這場性愛交織出美妙的樂章，蘭緹兒達到很久都沒達到過的高潮，兩人的愛液沾滿整張床，蘭緹兒感受到丈夫最熱情的暖流，即使是靠著幻覺也可以達到這樣的效果，蘭緹兒自身的子宮已經受傷，無法孕育生命，卻還是可以與丈夫行房，幻覺讓器官保有所有的功能，純天然的潤滑劑還是存在的，不需要靠別的潤滑劑幫忙，讓蘭緹兒可以順利的和丈夫行房。

伊夫在房間看著窗外的風景，穿著白襯衫、牛仔褲雙手插在口袋中，襯衫沒有紮在褲子裡，非常的隨性的穿著，卻看起來非常的帥氣，袖子稍微捲起來，手腕上面戴著護腕，整個人就像是模特兒一樣，隨性又帥氣，很多女孩子要是看見伊夫這個樣子都會臉紅，感覺上就像是不屬於凡間的天使一樣，非常的夢幻，伊夫兩眼無神的看著窗外，單純的在發呆想事情，如果大家不是知道伊夫有這樣的習慣的話，根本就把他當成一個人體模特兒一樣，那個樣子就像是模特兒一樣，神遊太虛的伊夫站在窗邊無神的看著窗外的一切，約克進入房間看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，從以前認識伊夫起伊夫就會這樣無神的看著窗外，沒有人知道這是怎麼回事，伊夫的帥氣是全部家族的人都知道的事情，彭哥列九代的守護者都非常的帥氣，是每個女人愛慕的對象，當然十代的守護者也差不到哪去。

「伊夫，你已經發呆很久了。」約克出聲提醒自己的妻子。

「懷遠…」伊夫回過神來。

「在想什麼？」約克微笑的問。

「沒什麼，只是想發呆。」伊夫伸出雙手要丈夫抱他。

「別想太多，我們都在這裡。」約克親吻伊夫。

「我知道。」伊夫靠在約克的懷中。

庫洛姆小小的頭顱探進他們的房間，伊夫看見自己的女兒的頭，只是招招手要她進來，庫洛姆高興的跑進到他們的房間，伊夫把自己的寶貝女兒抱起來，庫洛姆盡情的在母親的懷中撒嬌，她最喜歡父親和母親在一起的樣子，伊夫摸摸自己可愛女兒的頭，女兒可愛的樣子讓他愛不釋手，他們唯一的寶貝女兒，他們的親生骨肉，也是他們唯一的寶貝女兒，儘管將來還是會有女兒的存在，但是伊夫就是非常的偏愛庫洛姆這個孩子，可能是因為庫洛姆跟自己太過相像的感覺才會有這樣偏愛的狀況出現。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆高興的撒嬌。

「小凪，我的乖寶貝。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

庫洛姆活潑開朗的樣子讓他們非常的高興，他們的寶貝女兒平安健康的長大是他們最高興的事情，這代表著他們的孩子在這裡的生活沒有不適應，反而比以前還要開朗，這一點就令他們非常的欣慰，庫洛姆最喜歡和父親母親在一起，母親的溫柔，父親的疼愛，庫洛姆覺得自己備受寵愛，帥氣的父親、漂亮的母親讓庫洛姆感到很自豪，她最喜歡自己的父母親，也最愛他們，庫洛姆真的很喜歡自己的親生父母親，有他們在身邊什麼事情都可以解決似的。

「媽媽，明天可以帶小凪去買東西嗎？」庫洛姆問伊夫。

「可以啊！小凪想要買什麼？」伊夫摸摸女兒漂亮的長髮。

「小凪想要一個布娃娃，綱吉姊姊房間中有好多的布娃娃喔！」庫洛姆告訴伊夫。

「好啊！小凪想要什麼樣的布娃娃？」伊夫問自己的寶貝女兒。

「我可以買貓的布娃娃嗎？」庫洛姆告訴伊夫。

「當然可以了，寶貝。」伊夫親吻女兒的頭。

「小凪很喜歡貓咪，每次都把小貓照顧的很好。」約克把女兒抱入懷中。

「小凪最喜歡貓咪了。」庫洛姆開心的說。

伊夫摸摸寶貝女兒的頭，一家三口和樂融融的樣子讓大家羨慕不已，庫洛姆在約克的懷中，兩個大人和自己的小孩說些事情，庫洛姆最喜歡這樣的感覺，母親的笑容是她永遠也不會忘記的，父親也總是笑嘻嘻的看著她和母親，眼神透露出來的溫柔是不能用言語形容的，這時候雲雀總會刻意的過來，雲雀並不是要破壞，而是過來一起享受這快樂的時光，伊夫和約克已經把雲雀當成自己的兒子在看待，自然而然不會介意這麼多，不過今天雲雀、骸、犬、千種、蘇菲都去上課，沒有人會打擾他們一家三口快樂的時光。

快要傍晚的時候他們五個就會回來，學校的生活已經讓他們適應下來，當然還在彭哥列當中的小孩也努力的學習他們應該學習的東西，午睡的小孩子也差不多要醒過來了，蘭緹兒睡在自己丈夫的懷中，剛看見妻子美麗的睡容不忍心的把妻子給叫醒，已經是傍晚的時間，晚餐的時間也快要到了，應該是要起床的時候，剛看見兩個兒子也差不多有醒來的跡象，正在盤算是不是應該要叫妻子起床，妻子美麗的樣子就像是天使，讓他有點不忍心打擾妻子的睡眠。

「蘭緹兒，起床了，我們已經睡太久了。」剛輕輕搖醒妻子。

「好累，最近任務真多。」蘭緹兒還是很想睡覺。

「先起來吃個晚餐，妳生病的話伊夫會心疼的，我也是。」剛親吻自己的妻子。

「嗯…我愛你。」蘭緹兒回應剛的親吻。

他們穿上衣服，甜蜜的樣子羨煞其他人，孩子也醒來跑過去抱著自己的母親，武和建最喜歡黏著自己的母親，他們最喜歡的人就是蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒習慣性的擁抱他們，一個下午的休息時間讓他們恢復精神，他們到餐廳去準備吃飯，大宅中的僕人們已經開始忙碌起來，差不多到大家的吃飯時間，他們開始動手用晚餐給大家吃，偶爾會有幾位守護者親自下廚煮東西，不過這種情況並不多見，除非是有特殊的需要，否則守護者很少會去用餐點。

「媽媽，我想要吃咖哩飯，好不好？」庫洛姆問伊夫。

「小凪，妳要吃咖哩飯？」伊夫不解的問自己的女兒。

「嗯嗯！媽媽做的咖哩飯最好吃了。」庫洛姆開心的說。

「那小凪以後長大要學喔！媽媽也是從外婆身上學會的。」伊夫親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「我以後會學的，我以後長大要做給我喜歡的人吃。」庫洛姆小小年紀的語言讓伊夫聽見後非常高興。

「小凪果然是媽媽的寶貝。」伊夫覺得女兒已經有長大的跡象。

約克聽見女兒和妻子的對話會心一笑，女兒果然比較像妻子的個性，可愛的樣子完全遺傳自妻子，長大以後一定是個人見人愛的孩子，孩子們的笑聲是伊夫最大的動力，伊夫從小家庭的溫暖享受的並不多，父母親很早就過世，養父母雖然很疼愛他，也盡量讓他過的很愉快的生活，但是身為黑手黨的小孩，童年不一定過的很平安，夢魘成為伊夫的心結，讓他無法釋懷，身為伊夫的丈夫的約克盡量讓伊夫過的很愉快，幫忙伊夫解開他自己的心結。

「伊夫，你要弄晚餐？」奈奈看見伊夫進廚房有些訝異。

「是啊！小凪跟我吵著說要吃咖哩飯，奈奈妳應該還沒有煮吧！」伊夫有些不確定的問。

「我還沒有弄好，如果伊夫要動手的話也可以。」奈奈微笑的說。

「謝謝妳，小凪，跟奈奈阿姨說謝謝。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「奈奈阿姨，謝謝。」庫洛姆靦腆的說。

「呵呵！小凪真可愛。」奈奈高興的說。

伊夫開始動手做飯，奈奈在一旁幫忙，伊夫一點也不介意奈奈幫忙他，以前求學的時候他們就是這樣，有奈奈、蘭緹兒、明日香四個人在廚房忙碌，端上香噴噴的晚飯給大家吃，看見大家開心的樣子他們非常的滿足，約克和家光只好在外面客廳等他們的飯菜做好，偶爾也會有幾位家族成員拜訪他們家，那頓晚餐可是非常的好吃，同時也是他們最珍惜的回憶。

陣陣香味傳到宅院的每個地方，剛放學的小孩子馬上衝到廚房去，他們的肚子已經餓的呱呱叫，他們已經沒有力氣去做別的事情，伊夫看見這樣的情形馬上微笑，第一天上課可能讓他們耗盡力氣，伊夫只希望他們在學校不要亂跟別人打架，也希望沒有人惹到他們。

伊夫馬上用好晚餐的菜色，今天的主食是咖哩飯，副菜有很多好吃的東西，豐盛的菜餚端上桌讓大家垂涎三尺，伊夫的手藝可是好的不得了，這是彭哥列上上下下都知道的事情，偶爾大家都會期待一下伊夫做飯的時候，那時候可以吃到全世界最豐盛的菜餚，滿足一下大家的刁鑽的胃口，伊夫做的咖哩飯是最好吃的東西，大家都非常喜歡吃伊夫做的咖哩飯，伊夫的咖哩飯有獨特的味道讓大家愛不釋手，伊夫承傳自母親那裡的手藝讓大家讚不絕口，七代還在世上的時候總是會叫伊夫弄咖哩飯給他吃，八代和九代也都超愛吃伊夫弄的咖哩飯。

「今天的菜餚真豐盛，是伊夫你親手做的？」九代看見今天的晚餐說。

「是的，小凪說要吃咖哩飯，所以就做了。」伊夫告訴九代首領。

「呵呵！好久沒有吃到伊夫的手藝了，我記得XANXUS最愛吃你煮的咖哩飯。」九代首領溫和的說。

「過去的事情就不要在提及了，當初的小孩也長大了。」伊夫若有所思的說。

「開動吧！各位。」九代首領要大家開動。

伊夫覺得當初的小孩在不知不覺中長大，令他覺得時間過的真快，XANXUS被收養到彭哥列的時候，九代委託他當XANXUS的家庭教師，伊夫一口氣答應下來，教導XANXUS怎麼用死氣之火，甚至教導XANXUS把死氣之火放入手槍中，XANXUS身上的功夫都是伊夫教導來的，XANXUS非常的尊敬伊夫，各種武器XANXUS幾乎都會用，伊夫全心全意的教導XANXUS，九代非常感恩伊夫這樣幫忙他。

伊夫認定的學生只有自己的孩子和綱吉以及XANXUS而已，其他的人他就從未認定他們是自己的學生，蘭緹兒本身的武功是從她的母親身上學會的，蘭緹兒的母親是七代的瓦利亞首領，實力不可小看，蘭緹兒的父親也非常的強，因此蘭緹兒身上的功夫幾乎都是承傳自父母親，幾乎可以媲美伊夫，絕對不能因為她是個女人就小看蘭緹兒，能夠和紫色薔薇媲美的人就是蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒在黑手黨世界中的稱呼是薔薇玫瑰，能力強的不像話，總是神龍見首不見尾，什麼樣的任務都可以勝任。

「好久沒有吃到哥哥做的咖哩飯了。」蘭緹兒開心的說。

「就是說啊！哥哥很久沒用咖哩飯了。」明日香在一旁附和。

「這樣子好懷念學生時代的樣子。」奈奈開心的說。

「那時候伊夫總是把我和約克趕出廚房。」家光開始懷念以前。

「是啊！每次都義正辭嚴說男人不可以踏進廚房。」約克總是被趕出廚房。

餐桌上大家有說有笑的說話，XANXUS慢慢的吃伊夫所做的咖哩飯，他被收養到彭哥列後最喜歡吃的東西就是伊夫所做的咖哩飯，現在最喜歡吃的是史庫瓦羅弄的餐點，XANXUS第一次吃到史庫瓦羅所做的料理是在學生時代的時候，史庫瓦羅做的料理讓XANXUS愛不釋手，瓦利亞的上層幹部貝爾和瑪蒙以及魯斯里亞都很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅所做的料理，綱吉快速的把晚餐給吃完就到自己的房間去休息，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅看見這樣的狀況有些擔心，綱吉很少會有這樣反常的態度，史庫瓦羅吃完自己的晚餐到綱吉的房間去看看她，XANXUS也跟著過去，他們疼愛的小妹怎麼會有這樣的情況產生，照理講不會有這樣的情況產生。

綱吉一個人乖乖在房間裡念書，今天她反常的現象讓大家擔心，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅有些不放心，他們不希望自己最疼愛的小妹出現異常的狀況，綱吉其實沒有怎樣，只是今天大家都有事情在忙，她也正常上課，骸回到家有別的事情要做，她選擇回到房間看書，只是她不知道她這樣的情形讓兄長他們擔心，讓他們覺得他今天非常的不對勁，平常活潑好動的她，怎麼今天會這樣的安靜，會讓關心她的親人們有所擔心，平常的綱吉可是很活潑的，安靜的綱吉讓他們感覺不對勁，怎麼樣都會有些擔心的。

「小綱，我們進來囉！」XANXUS打開妹妹房間的門。

「哥哥？」綱吉有些不懂。

「今天怎麼了？」XANXUS擔心的問。

「沒有啊！」綱吉回答自己的哥哥。

「小綱，如果有不高興的事情要跟我們說喔！」XANXUS把妹妹抱入懷中。

「我沒事啦！哥哥不要擔心了。」綱吉對XANXUS撒嬌。

史庫瓦羅和XANXUS做在床上和綱吉說話，他們兩個都很疼愛綱吉，綱吉也知道今天的反應讓他們擔心了，同時也賺到他們陪伴她的時間，平常都有很多事情要忙碌，很少有時間可以陪伴她，現在好不容易他們可以陪她，綱吉是不會放過這個機會的，史庫瓦羅幫綱吉把頭髮用好，綱吉留長髮的樣子非常的可愛，大家都喜歡幫綱吉打扮成可愛的樣子，綱吉打扮起來就真的很像是洋娃娃一樣，奈奈和小琳還有魯斯里亞以及八代的惡趣味就是幫綱吉打扮，綱吉可愛的樣子真的可以迷惑眾生，只是綱吉一點也不喜歡被他們這樣打扮，那樣的感覺對他真的很不舒服。

「小綱，哥哥希望妳可以快樂些，有心事的話不要悶在心理。」XANXUS貼心的告訴自己的妹妹。

「不會的，有哥哥和史庫瓦羅在，我不會有事情的。」綱吉露出大大的笑容。

「小綱可是大家的寶貝，大家最疼愛的人，如果有事情真的要跟我們說。」史庫瓦羅也擔心。

「我會跟你們說的，因為哥哥和史庫瓦羅對我最好了。」綱吉開心的說。


	13. Chapter 13

史庫瓦羅摸摸這位可愛小妹的頭，他們這些身處於黑暗的人需要陽光的救贖，這位小妹就是他們的陽光，他們伸手就可以觸及的陽光，不管怎樣他們都不會讓他們最寶貝的陽光受到傷害，他們也相信六道骸一定會代替他們保護這位可愛的小妹，這位未來的首領得到大家的疼愛，身為她的手下一定會不惜代價剷除擋在她前面的荊棘，只為了保護這位可愛的首領。

溫暖的陽光照耀到黑暗的孩子們的身上，他們不想要放棄屬於自己最心愛的陽光，不管用什麼樣的手段都要守護他們最愛的陽光，陽光無私的照耀在他們的身上，無私的給予他們快樂與溫暖，讓他們得到從未有過的溫暖與快樂，彭哥列第十代首領就是像陽光般的人，他們不希望未來的首領有任何的意外，希望這位首領可以平安的帶領彭哥列走向一個全盛的時代，黑手黨世界中最強大的家族，每一位首領都會帶領彭哥列走向一個全盛的時代，自第一代起就是這樣的情況，所有的黑手黨的家族都服從彭哥列，不敢與他們正面交鋒，也不敢與彭哥列為敵。

XANXUS希望妹妹綱吉可以永遠保持純真的樣子，血腥的世界並不適合她，如果真的必須要當上首領的話，擋在她前面的荊棘一定會剷除乾淨，絕對不會讓妹妹的雙手沾上不該有的血腥，永遠讓她保持最乾淨的樣子，最純真的善良是一定要保護到底，屬於他們的陽光不可以染上黑暗的氣息，這一切他們一定都會做到，做到最好的守護，守護屬於他們最喜愛的陽光，守護救贖他們脫離黑暗的陽光，守護他們最純真善良的首領。

綱吉純淨的特質感染所有人，太過於乾淨的性質讓所有出生黑手黨有些不相信她是將來的第十代首領，同時也是因為這個乾淨的性質讓伊夫不敢讓綱吉接觸到大空之戒裡面的血腥歷史，彭哥列建立以來的歷史是那樣的血腥與殘暴，顯示黑手黨世界中最血腥的一切，伊夫和蘭緹兒曾經因為接觸到大空戒的關係，破例成為首領以外的實施繼承儀式的兩人，喬托看見他們是那樣的訝異，明明都擁有當首領特質的孩子，但是他們卻不願意當首領，伊夫和蘭緹兒的意願是當個旁觀者，彭哥列是毀滅還是興盛全看首領的一念之間，如果真的有必須的話他們才會幫忙，幫忙他們這些擁有魔女血統承認的彭哥列首領。

伊夫接受儀式的年齡是剛好十二歲，那時候的他好奇想要看七代的大空戒，沒想要卻接受儀式，彭哥列的祖先們驚訝的看著他，伊夫看見彭哥列黑暗血腥的歷史完全沒有動容，好像很早就知道這一切似的，完全沒有感覺的接受這些事情，喬托非常驚訝伊夫的態度，也知道伊夫同時擁有彭哥列的血統和魔女的血統，伊夫也表示自己不願意繼承彭哥列的首領之位，情願和祖母一樣當個旁觀者，旁觀黑手黨世界中的發展，就算是彭哥列的人也是旁觀者，承認自己認可的首領，保護彭哥列不要受到任何人的侵擾。

蘭緹兒接受儀式是十五歲的時候，那時候蘭緹兒的母親剛好過世，遺體埋在彭哥列家族中的墓園裡，蘭緹兒屬於三個家族，霍華休斯家族、彭哥列家族、北義大利最強的家族，因此常常到彭哥列作客，母親過世後蘭緹兒待在彭哥列有一陣子，伊夫陪伴蘭緹兒療傷，那時候蘭緹兒不小心接觸到大空戒，啟動繼承儀式，喬托看見蘭緹兒就知道蘭緹兒是彭哥列和魔女的孩子，蘭緹兒看見彭哥列家族黑暗的歷史反而哭出來，也見到彭哥列歷代的首領，見到自己的曾祖父，六代心疼的摸摸曾孫女的頭，要她好好的過生活不要沉浸在悲傷中，因此蘭緹兒選擇當旁觀者，輔佐彭哥列的首領。

『媽媽….』蘭緹兒看著自己的音樂盒，那個音樂盒是蘭緹兒的母親所留下來的遺物，裡面有他們一家人的照片。

「蘭緹兒，怎麼在發呆？」剛擔心的問。

「沒什麼，休息吧！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

夜晚大家都回到自己房間去休息，伊夫則是有些事情到自己的辦公室去，伊夫開啟彭哥列機關房間，那是專屬於他的訓練房間，伊夫燃起代表彭哥列大空的火焰，開啟屬於他的匣子，匣子裡面有一些東西，那是屬於伊夫的祕密，伊夫打開後看裡面的東西，那是他親生父親留下的戒指和一些首飾，這些東西代表著伊夫的地位是那樣的不平凡，他的一切都是謎，沒有多少人清楚伊夫的身世，只有身旁最親近的人才知道伊夫的身世之謎。

明天輪到伊夫當綱吉的家庭教師，伊夫現在正在選擇明天應該要怎樣要教導綱吉會比較好，他不想要綱吉接觸到不應該接觸的東西，但是總有一天綱吉要面臨到彭哥列血腥的歷史，到時候綱吉怎樣回答那些祖先們，這一點令伊夫好奇，興盛還是毀滅，這一念之間全在綱吉的手上，現在支撐綱吉內心的人是六道骸這個人，他們兩個的感情絕對會堅定不移，誰也不可以失去誰，失去一方的話另外一方絕對不會獨活，他們雙方是對方的一切，伊夫已經看見他們的未來的一切是那樣的美好，如同他一樣。

綱吉的房間，綱吉和骸面對面，大眼對小眼，要說話也不是，要睡覺也不是，他們今天一整天都沒有見到面，自然會想念對方，綱吉乾脆一點撲到骸的身上去，骸接下綱吉柔軟的身軀，看見綱吉對自己撒嬌骸馬上臉紅，他最喜歡的天使在跟他撒嬌，這是多麼難得的事情，平常他的天使臉皮非常的薄，可不會這樣容易和他撒嬌，只要小小一點點事情就很容易就臉紅的，今天他的天使這樣做可讓骸吃到豆腐。

「我好想骸喔！」綱吉有些悶悶的說。

「我也很想妳。」骸親吻綱吉。

綱吉有點不適應骸的親吻，馬上就臉紅起來，骸滿意的看著綱吉的表情，他可愛的小天使果然很容易就臉紅，而且臉紅的樣子還是那樣好看，這樣子才是他最喜歡的小天使，不是應該說是他最愛的小天使，只屬於他的大空，這樣子的綱吉只有他六道骸可以見到，沒有其他人可以見到綱吉這個樣子，即使是她身邊的左右手也不可以，彭哥列第十代大空是屬於第十代霧守，沒有可以跟他搶人，誰都不可以跟他搶他最愛的天使。

「骸，我最喜歡你。」綱吉臉紅的說。

「我也是，我親愛的綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

他們兩個人的感情又進一步發展，骸註定就是綱吉的護花使者，是大家認可的護花使者，是國王的專屬騎士，生生世世都會守候在國王的身邊，沒有人可傷害他心愛的人，如果敢傷害他心愛的人，他就要那個人付出代價，最慘痛的代價，連帶那個人的家族也要付出代價，沒有人可以傷害他最喜歡的天使，同時也是他最心愛的天使，他今生唯一愛的人，以後生生世世都愛的人，他們的前世或許就是對戀人，今生依舊是最愛的人，依舊是一對戀人。

大空之戒裡面非常的熱鬧，八代離開大空之戒去看心愛的九代，初代和二代正在玩你追我跑的遊戲，初代不想要這樣就被二代給拐上床去，可惜他偏偏打賭輸了，必須要願賭服輸，二代對於耍賴有些皺眉，任命的乖乖的去找初代，其他首領繼續做自己的事情，根本不管他們叔侄兩個想要做些什麼事情，反正他們那種你追我跑的遊戲已經不是第一次開始，大家早已見怪不怪了，這是他們之間的相處方式，怎樣大家都不會去見怪，時間過了那麼久，看了也看膩了。

喬托有點頭痛今天的打賭，他知道自己的姪子兼情人一定很努力的在找他，可是他就是不想要這樣輕易的被拐上床去，當初明明就是相愛的兩人卻不得已分開，好不容易可以在一起卻開始玩起躲貓貓，喬托怎麼可能不愛他，就是因為不想要看他和其他女人在一起所以刻意到日本隱居，沒想到那傢伙卻在退位後刻意來到日本找他，那時候他的妻子已經過世，陪伴他走到人生盡頭的人是他，他這輩子愛的人。

「喬托，我們說好不會離開對方吧！」二代看著自己叔叔。

「面對你，我可以說不要嗎？」喬托無奈的說。

「當然是不可以囉！」二代把自己的叔叔擁入懷中。

他自小就是叔叔撫養長大，他最喜歡的就是叔叔，他們兩個不像是叔侄反而像兄弟，更像是情人，好不容易可在一起，沒想到卻因為家族要繼承人，他必須選擇和其他家族的千金結婚，Giotto不願意看見他和其他人在一起，遠走高飛到東方的日本去，在那裡娶妻生子，當他得知消息後有些訝異，雖然感到傷心難過，可是得知自己心愛的人生活的很好就很放心，當他覺得可以離開的時候，他馬上放手一搏，把彭哥列家族交給繼承人，自己來到陌生的國度去找自己心愛的人，當他看見自己心愛的人是那樣澎湃高興，陪伴他走到人生的盡頭，一起離開世上，直到他們的靈魂回到戒指中繼續培養感情。

「面對你，連拒絕都用不上。」喬托有些抱怨的說。

「你知道就好，我親愛的喬托。」二代親吻喬托。

兩人馬上陷入情慾的世界中，兩人的衣服就這樣被脫下放到一邊去，他們發生關係也不是一次兩次的事情，雙方還沒有結婚前就已經發生過關係，現在沒有人會阻止他們的戀情，想要什麼時候發生關係都可以，他們的感情好到讓八代非常的嫉妒，偏偏八代又不可以詛咒九代早些過世，如果八代敢詛咒的話，伊夫一定第一個不放過自己的姊姊，八代好羨慕他們的感情，七代看見女兒這樣，乾脆要女兒出去找九代培養感情，七代偶爾也會出去看一下自己心愛的養子，六代則是會去看自己的曾孫女。

「每次看見你全裸的身軀都會讓我悸動。」二代親吻喬托美麗的身軀。

「為什麼同樣是男人，你的肌肉反而比我多？」喬托有些不滿。

「那是為了要壓你所以才刻意練的。」二代的手輕撫過喬托的敏感地帶。

「唔…嗯…」喬托忍不住發出聲音。

二代有技巧的挑逗喬托的身體，喬托身體二代永遠都不會膩，二代可是非常愛喬托的，生生世世只愛他一人，二代熟知喬托的敏感地帶，喬托整個人輕顫，他不得不說現在壓在他身上的男人真的了解他的敏感地帶在哪裡，他們擁吻做愛，二代輕輕的把手指放進喬托的小穴中讓喬托適應，喬托弓起身子讓二代好繼續下去，二代舔喬托美麗的身軀，這場性愛將會很美好。

「嗯…嗯…啊…」喬托忍不住叫聲。

「喬托，你的聲音還是那樣好聽。」二代讚美。

「痛…輕點…」喬托感到異物進入最私密的地方。

「我會溫柔，忍耐一下。」二代舔去喬托的眼淚。

「你…每次…都…這…樣…說…」喬托斷斷續續的說。

「我可是很溫柔的。」二代親吻喬托的脖子。

二代輕輕的動起身子，喬托雙腳夾在二代的腰上，喬托的理智已經離他很遠了，壓在他身上的男人總會有辦法把他的理智侵蝕掉，可惜他偏偏又很愛壓在身上的男人，雙手抓著二代的背部，在他的背部留下一道道深刻的抓痕，每次看見自己留下那些怵目驚心的抓痕的時候，喬托都會覺得很對不起二代，可是二代總會安撫他的情緒，要他不要去想太多，畢竟每次發生關係辛苦的都是他，腰痛的人是他，二代可是會心疼他的。

「喬托，你可是我的最愛。」二代微笑的說。

「我知道，你也是我的最愛。」喬托主動親吻二代。

「遇見你真好，我才有活著感覺。」二代在喬托的身上呢喃。

「親愛的，我們已經死了。」喬托提醒二代。

喬托展現出他絕美的微笑，二代喜歡看他的微笑，就是那個微笑擄獲他的心，讓他的心沈淪在他的懷裡，喬托哪會不知道二代喜歡他的微笑，同時他也喜歡看二代的微笑，二代笑起來可是非常的帥氣，就是那個帥氣吸引他，讓他做出亂倫的事情，讓他喜歡上自己的姪子，他們沒有理智控制自己的慾望，他們發生關係，他們交往，這一切事情偏離正常的軌道，但是卻不以為意，直到家族的承傳才給他們很大的打擊，當初他們不敢拋下一切，現在他們敢拋棄一切不惜一切代價在一起，放棄自己的地位，放棄自己的一切換取可以在一起的時間。

「如果我們靈魂轉世的話，我們還會在一起嗎？」二代有些不確定的問。

「會在一起的，前世沒有完成的事情，一定會在來生繼續下去的。」喬托擁抱二代，他不要看見他悲傷的樣子。

「在家族中我是僅次於你的首領，可是在感情上我是個膽小鬼。」二代把頭埋入喬托的懷裡。

「我們在家族中是有聲望的首領，但是在感情上都是膽小鬼，我們害怕會失去對方。」喬托安慰二代。

「如果當初有勇氣拋下一切就好了。」二代想起當年的事情。

「傻瓜，如果當初你敢拋下一切的話，我是不會原諒你的。」喬托摸摸二代的頭。

二代聽見這句話狡黠的笑了笑，然後起身壓在喬托的身上打算繼續下一輪的性愛，喬托看見這樣的情形馬上鈴聲大作，可惜二代是不可能有機會讓喬托逃掉的，到手的獵物是不可能讓他逃掉，喬托有點厭惡超直覺這個東西，就算知道危險也逃不掉，因為他也心甘情願被俘虜，誰叫現在壓在他身上的男人是他一生的最愛。

骸帶著高興的表情入睡，他今天得到好東西，他喜歡他可愛的小天使自動送上門，綱吉撒嬌的表情骸很難忘記，骸甚至希望每天晚上都可以看見綱吉撒嬌的表情，他的綱吉就是這麼可愛，這位可愛的小天使是屬於他的女人，誰都不可以跟他搶，即使未來有一位跟他很相像的人要跟他搶也不可以，綱吉的內心只有他一個人，誰也容不下的。

早上骸繼續去上課，綱吉乖乖的在家族中上課，今天上課的老師是伊夫，綱吉最喜歡跟伊夫上課，伊夫總是會教導她很多的事情，伊夫是一位很好的老師，也是一位很好的照顧者，伊夫很喜歡教導綱吉許多事情，綱吉是很好的學生，只要教導她的東西她都會好好的學，伊夫也很喜歡純真善良的綱吉，綱吉善良的樣子就如同以前的蘭緹兒。

「小綱，今天我要教的是如何控制自己的火焰。」伊夫告訴綱吉今天上課的內容。

「我知道了，霧守叔叔。」綱吉微笑的說。

伊夫開始教導綱吉怎麼樣控制火焰的大小，綱吉已經學會用手套來攻擊對手，只是他們沒想到綱吉的武器竟然是和初代首領一樣是手套，那時候挑選武器的時候，裝有手套的匣子竟然在跳動，似乎是感受到綱吉強大的火焰在跳動似的，武器自行選擇主人，其他人也不好多說什麼，因此就教導綱吉怎麼利用火焰來做為武器，喬托會親自教導綱吉死氣零地點突破這個招式，伊夫雖然會零地點突破這個招式，但是他卻從來不教人這個招式，伊夫的強大讓所有人懼怕，歷代首領看好，可惜他卻選擇成為旁觀者，選擇成為首領的家庭教師，經過太多事情的伊夫不想要背負太多的責任。

綱吉乖乖的上課，伊夫覺得綱吉有很大的成長，內心強大的力量慢慢的湧現出來，這點讓伊夫有些訝異，但是隨即想到自己收養的孩子大概就知道是怎麼回事了，看樣子是找到內心中的支柱，將來要背負彭哥列龐大的一切，綱吉已經有心理準備了，她決定要保護所有的人，用自己的雙手保護大家是她願望，伊夫讀到這項願望會心一笑，感覺就像是以前的他，不想要再有人在他的眼前死去，決定讓自己強大，強大到可以保護所有的人，造就他現在的成長。

『如果可以我真希望小綱不要接任首領之位，現在的小綱就像是以前的我，為了保護大家而變得強大。』伊夫心想。

『一旦下定決心就不要改變，成為黑手黨世界中的光吧！救贖那些應該被救贖的人吧！』伊夫看著綱吉透露出這個訊息。

「霧守叔叔，我們繼續吧！」綱吉微笑的說。

「好，已經有心理準備了嗎？」伊夫象徵性的問。

「當然！」綱吉堅定的點頭。

「那就開始吧！」伊夫微笑的說。

伊夫開始教導綱吉火焰的用法，甚至把屬性以及顏色告訴綱吉，也順便教導綱吉利用魔女的力量，把綱吉魔女的力量引導出來，如果要成為最強的首領自身的力量一定要先被引導出來，擁有彭哥列的血統和魔女血統的孩子將來的成就一定不凡，就如同伊夫和蘭緹兒，他們都是彭哥列家族中重要的人物，他們的不平凡造就他們的強大，讓所有人都害怕他們的存在，這也達到他們保護彭哥列的目的。

家綱看著孫女的成長非常的欣慰，他和家光一樣都是彭哥列的門外顧問，不管怎麼說孫女被選為下一任的首領讓他有些訝異，畢竟他們的血統是那樣的純正，可是本家的人從未想要選他們的人成為首領，家綱萬萬沒想要綱吉會這樣被選上，不過他也知道這件事情是理所當然的事情，因為血統的關係，或多或少都會被選上的，就連旁系的伊夫和蘭緹兒都曾經是候選人之一，他們家怎麼可能不會有成為首領的人。

『父親留給我們的血統到最後都會令人擔心，綱吉那孩子我還真擔心她承受不了這樣的責任，連最被大家看重的伊夫都不願意背負，綱吉能夠背負的了嗎？』家綱為自己的孫女擔心。

「老公，小綱一定可以撐過去的。」昭子微笑的對丈夫說。

「是啊！有那孩子的話一定可以的。」家綱想要骸一定可以幫忙綱吉的。

『伊夫一定會引導綱吉利用魔女的力量，希望綱吉能夠平安的繼承首領。』由美子心想。

綱吉知道自己的一切一定會不平凡，不管怎樣的不平凡，一定會有人幫忙她撐起這片天，六道骸一定會幫忙綱吉這個忙的，他已經認定綱吉是他最愛的人，所以不管怎樣一定會保護綱吉，一定會成為綱吉最好的得力助手，也是支撐綱吉內心的力量，所有擔心綱吉未來的人都知道骸是一個很可靠的孩子，只要有他在綱吉絕對不會崩潰的，綱吉的內心只要有骸的支撐，綱吉就會成為很強的首領。

綱吉的純真善良是無法改變的，包容一切的大空是他們最愛的人，在綱吉身邊的小孩子發誓以後一定要當上綱吉身邊的守護者，守護在綱吉的身邊，守護在他們的大空的身邊，他們喜歡綱吉這位大空，美麗又包容一切的大空，不管用什麼樣的手段都會守護他們的大空，到時候連最強的殺手里包恩都會臣服在綱吉的腳下，綱吉那顆包容的心是會使人淪陷的，這是彭哥列大家都知道的事情。

「我親愛的弟弟伊夫～」八代來到他們的訓練場所。

「妳不好好待在哥哥身邊，過來做什麼？」伊夫挑眉。

「我想念我可愛的義女。♡」八代心花朵朵開。

「今天要下紅雨了嗎？」伊夫全身起雞皮疙瘩。


	14. Chapter 14

八代高興的抱著綱吉磨蹭，伊夫有種衝動想要去找九代過來，這根本就是妨害他們上課，伊夫非常的不高興這件事，他最討厭有人打擾他上課，可惜現在打擾他的人是前任首領，也是他最敬重的首領，而且人家已經死過一次，沒有什麼工具可以把魂魄給KO掉的，伊夫覺得自己的忍耐已經到了極限，在這樣下去他一定發飆。

「我說夠了吧！姊姊！」伊夫咬牙切齒的說。

「伊夫，臨時有任務，BOSS要我和你搭檔。」霍爾對伊夫說。

「哪個不識相的家族要被KO掉的。」伊夫已經怒到極點。

「是亞拉斯托爾家族不識相的在我的地盤上賣毒品。」霍爾對於這點可是非常的生氣。

「奇怪了，一般來說不敢有人敢在你的地盤上撒野的，這樣代表挑戰彭哥列的權威。」伊夫對於這件事情有些好奇。

「很不巧的是那些不識相的傢伙是我以前家族的人，仗著我的名聲販賣毒品。」霍爾冷冷的說。

「那麼就照好方法囉！」伊夫揚起惡魔的微笑。

「走吧！」霍爾不是那種會同情人的傢伙。

綱吉看見這樣情形就略知一二，看樣子要等一下伊夫才會回來幫她上課，不過眼前的義母不會這樣輕易放過她的，一定是準備很多好看的衣服等待她試穿，奈奈也會在一旁幫忙的，綱吉想要就頭痛，等下家光一定會抱著她說，我不想要我親愛的女兒這麼早嫁人，現在綱吉只希望家光公事繁忙不會過來，如果是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的話她會很願意的。

八代高興的把自己的義女帶到房間去，奈奈已經準備好很多衣服讓綱吉替換，綱吉看見這樣的情形有些無言，連小琳也在房間裡的話就代表這種情況會有完沒完的，綱吉覺得自己寧願上課也不要在這裡當成模特兒，六歲的綱吉有種欲哭無淚的感覺，心中祈禱伊夫和霍爾可以趕快回來，她想要上課。

『霧守叔叔、嵐守叔叔，我拜託你們趕快解決事情回來啦！我不要在這裡當模特兒，我要上課！』綱吉在內心中祈禱。

『嗚嗚嗚嗚～誰可以救我離開這裡，我今天的課程只有上到一半而已啦！！』綱吉在內心中哭泣。

綱吉看見三位女性的樣子下意識往後退，她覺得身為女人果然是一件恐怖的事情，尤其是現在正在準備抓著她試衣服的時候，她好希望骸現在出現她的身邊，至少她不會這樣感到害怕，不然XANXUS也好，XANXUS對於八代總是幫綱吉打扮的事情也覺得頭疼，畢竟綱吉還有很多事情要學，不能因為這樣荒廢學業。

伊夫離走前有叫約克幫忙訓練綱吉，約克到訓練室沒看見綱吉的人大概就知道為什麼，來到更衣室去把綱吉找出來，綱吉看見約克後非常的開心，她總算不需要繼續待在這裡當模特兒了，約克一把就把綱吉抓起來，八代不滿的看著約克，約克無所畏懼的看著八代，從小和八代一起長大約克怎會不知道有這個興趣，但是現在還是上課時間，綱吉是歸他所有，八代不可以干擾他們上課。

「約克，我在幫小綱打扮。」八代有些不高興。

「我知道，但是小綱現在要上課。」約克慵懶的說。

「討厭～好不容易可以幫小綱打扮的說。」八代有些不高興。

「今天上課的人是我們，妳覺得我們會輕易的讓妳這樣做嗎？」約克把綱吉抱起來。

「交換條件，小凪讓我打扮。」八代狡黠的笑了笑。

「可以，照片多給我一份。」約克樂意這樣做。

「成交～」八代高興的說。

綱吉聽見這些對話有些汗顏，偷偷在心理祈禱庫洛姆等下不要被整的太慘，綱吉不得不說約克實在太會做人了，綱吉知道庫洛姆很像伊夫，但也不致於要這樣吧！約克才是最恐怖的人，綱吉發誓自己一定不要去惹約克，約克腹黑的太恐怖了，怎麼樣都不可以去惹約克，不然怎麼死的都不知道，綱吉覺得自己的純真保持不了了，彭哥列家族裡的人都太恐怖了，想要保持純真實在是太難的事情，這是六歲的綱吉體會到的事實。

『嗚嗚嗚嗚，把我美好的童年還來！』綱吉在內心哭泣。

「小綱，我們上課吧！」約克微笑的說。

「雲守叔叔，把小凪交給八代奶奶他們可以嗎？」綱吉吞了一口口水。

「沒關係的，我也想看小凪穿上那些衣服的樣子，以前伊夫也是這樣被打扮。」約克擴大微笑。

「這樣啊…」綱吉覺得這根本就是地獄。

其實約克私心想要看見庫洛姆被打扮的樣子，以前伊夫穿女裝的樣子非常吸引他，庫洛姆又和母親幾乎是同一個模子刻出來的，穿上那些衣服一定很好看，體會到約克的心思的綱吉覺得約克太恐怖了，約克的目的不會那樣簡單，一定還有其他的目的，彭哥列的超直覺感覺到事情絕對不會這樣的簡單，綱吉好痛恨這個第六感，每一次感覺到的事情一定都不會很簡單，怎麼有女兒的人一定會變成超級孝父，約克和霍爾看起來是個冷面惡魔，遇到女兒一定就變成超級孝父。

「小綱，伊夫都教妳什麼？」約克問眼前的小女孩。

「霧守叔叔教我怎麼利用火焰，還有引導我體內的魔女力量。」綱吉如實的跟約克說。

「這樣啊！果然是伊夫的範圍。」約克有些皺眉。

「這些不是雲守叔叔的範圍嗎？」綱吉好奇的問。

「嗯，不是我的範圍，我只是個平常人。」約克微笑的說。

「那雲守叔叔教我怎麼用拐子吧！我看恭彌哥哥很喜歡用拐子。」綱吉微笑的說，

「好啊！順便教導妳用雲的火焰好了。」約克摸摸綱吉的頭。

約克開始幫綱吉上課，約克本身幫綱吉上課的次數並不多，不是不喜歡教導綱吉，而是綱吉是女孩子，約克對於綱吉小小的身軀有些擔心，因此他的課程是排在比較後面，要等到綱吉長大的時候才會接觸到，約克專心的在教導自己的姪子雲雀恭彌，或是自己的女兒一些基本常識，因此綱吉很少跟約克接觸，最多去找伊夫的時候會遇見約克，只是沒有什麼和約克交談，約克也不會親自和綱吉交談，約克的冷漠是家族中出了名的，綱吉也很少去和約克交談，約克溫柔的疼愛綱吉還是有感覺的到，有的時候第六感也是很好用的東西，至少在面對危險的時候很好用。

晚上的晚餐時間，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅看見八代出現在餐桌大概就知道今天一整天出了什麼事情，XANXUS覺得自己有必要和母親溝通、溝通一下了，在這樣下去可是不行的，綱吉就要上學了，上學前應該把課程學完才對，八代不能老是這樣出來幫綱吉打扮，這樣會讓綱吉的課程全部延遲，XANXUS可是很擔心綱吉在上課之前學不完那些課程，如果八代這樣繼續鬧下去的話有可能會真的學不完那些課程，XANXUS真的很擔心綱吉的一切，怎麼說綱吉都是XANXUS最疼愛的妹妹。

「媽，妳就好好的待在老頭的身邊不就好，不要老是幫小綱打扮，這樣小綱的課程一定會趕不上的。」XANXUS告訴八代。

「可是兒子，你不會覺得妹妹打扮起來很可愛嗎？」八代看著自己的寶貝兒子。

「我知道很可愛，可是應該要上的課還是要上。」XANXUS對於這種事情異常的堅決。

「XANXUS，老頭有事情要你去做。」史庫瓦羅通知自己的丈夫。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅在不久前結婚，他們沒有辦盛大的婚禮，只是小小的請了家族和同盟家族的人，這樣對他們來說就夠了，他們兩個畢竟是殺手，不需要太盛大的婚禮，那對他們來說是太奢侈的事情，九代遵照他們的意思簡單舉行婚禮就好，雙方當事人都沒有很介意這些事情，當家長的人就不會很介意，只要孩子們幸福就可以了，這些儀式不是很重要的事情。

「我等下過去，我先和媽聊一下。」XANXUS告訴自己的妻子。

「喔！好！」史庫瓦羅有些楞住。

史庫瓦羅站在一旁聽他們的對話，他知道XANXUS對於綱吉的課業有些不甚滿意，看樣子是八代又愛幫綱吉打扮的關係，XANXUS覺得在這樣下去會影響到綱吉的課業，況且綱吉就要進入小學讀書了，XANXUS對綱吉的課業又非常的重視，史庫瓦羅當然知道XANXUS會生氣的原因在哪裡，因此決定靜靜的聽他們在說什麼，八代怎麼會不知道自己寶貝兒子對於女兒的課業是非常的看重的，只是女兒可愛的樣子就像是以前的伊夫，讓八代欲罷不能，總是會想盡辦法來幫自己的女兒打扮，不知不覺就影響到女兒的課業，這也怪不得兒子會這麼生氣，兒子也是一位稱職的好哥哥，他們雖然沒有血緣關係卻像一家人一樣，就像以前八代和九代小時候一樣，彭哥列所有的人員都是家人，這是初代給他們的家訓，八代覺得兒子已經有發飆的現象，這件事情畢竟是自己的錯，可惜八代不是那種就輕易認錯的女性。

「媽，我拜託妳可不可以不要在幫小綱打扮了。」XANXUS覺得自己快要沒耐性了。

「不行，小綱太可愛了，不打扮實在是太可惜。」八代一口氣就拒絕。

「媽！」XANXUS脾氣馬上就上來。

八代看見XANXUS生氣的樣子一點也沒害怕的樣子，畢竟生前就已經在過太多的大風大浪，對於這種小事情一點也不放在眼裡，XANXUS知道母親的個性絕對不會這樣就妥協，但是對於綱吉的課業，XANXUS又不得不擔心，不管怎麼說這樣對綱吉有不好的影響，應該要上的課程還是要上的，況且綱吉也不喜歡那樣被打扮，看見綱吉不喜歡的樣子XANXUS也不好對八代說，有的時候看見綱吉為難的樣子，XANXUS真的很心疼綱吉的一切，因此正在努力勸說自己的母親不要再這樣做了。

「XANXUS，我知道你關心妹妹，但是小綱有的時候也不需要上這麼多課程。」八代覺得女兒的課程有些多。

「這是身為首領必須的事情，應該要趁早就學會。」XANXUS忍著怒氣告訴母親。

「小綱學那些事情還太早了。」八代聽見這句話也怒氣不小。

史庫瓦羅看見他們這樣吵架，心理已經有底了，正在考慮要不要叫九代首領過來一趟，他們母子倆吵架一定會沒完沒了的，只要扯到綱吉他們一定都不會讓對方，不管怎樣他們都是出自於好意才會這樣，不過史庫瓦羅大概知道綱吉不喜歡被當成模特兒，反而比較喜歡上課，學習那些新事物綱吉反而特別的願意，綱吉樂於接受新知識。

「XANXUS、媽，你們就不要再吵了。」史庫瓦羅頭痛的說。

八代和XANXUS依舊是吵的不可開交，史庫瓦羅頭痛的看著他們，他覺得還是把九代找來勸架會比較好，依照往常的例子他們是吵不出個結果的，史庫瓦羅覺得最快的方法還是去找九代，這兩個人要是動怒下去一定會動用武力的，史庫瓦羅一點不想要去管這件事情，寧願去找九代去幫忙會比較好，並不是對自己的劍術沒有信心，而是史庫瓦羅見過他們太多次的吵架，一點也不想要去阻止他們，反正不管怎麼吵都是那些事情。

伊夫看見史庫瓦羅快步的走到首領辦公室就知道發生什麼事情了，伊夫趕快趕到那裡去，以免他們兩個毀了彭哥列的城堡，伊夫對於這件事情非常的頭痛，他比較支持XANXUS的意見，本來就是要先學好這些事情才可以，可是八代對於這件事情一點也不放在眼裡，伊夫討厭八代每次動不動就打擾綱吉的課程，況且綱吉也不太喜歡去做那些事情，因此伊夫覺得XANXUS會跟八代說這件事情是對的決定，總要有人和八代說一下才可以。

「我說你們，夠了吧！」伊夫已經打開匣子拿出自己的武器。

「哈哈！伊夫…」八代有些汗顏。

伊夫可是彭哥列最強的人，連首領都可以打倒了，誰有膽在伊夫的面前撒野，伊夫手下不留情是大家都知道的事實，沒有人有膽量跟伊夫挑戰，唯一有膽的人大概就是約克，只有他可以和伊夫打成平手，能夠傷到伊夫的人就只有約克。

「我說姊姊，XANXUS也沒有說錯，小綱的確有些課程已經趕不上了。」伊夫有些不太高興。

「可是你不覺得小綱很可愛嗎？」八代開始對伊夫撒嬌。

「就算小綱很可愛我也不會這樣做，妳不要不知道今天妳拿我的寶貝女兒做的事情。」伊夫冷笑，他等一下會找約克算帳的。

「我真不知道你是什麼樣的心態，小綱明明就那樣可愛。」八代有些不太能理解自己的兒子和弟弟的想法。

「那是因為我們都清楚小綱喜歡上課，不是老是被妳們打扮她的衣著。」伊夫的語氣已經不容拒絕。

「達尼爾拉，我說過多少遍了，不要在和XANXUS吵架了，XANXUS關心小綱的事情也是正常不過的事情。」九代對於自己的妻子和兒子的吵架實在很頭疼。

「可是他們都不讓我幫小綱打扮。」八代開始對自己的丈夫哭訴。

「那是因為小綱的課程真的已經落後很多了。」九代對於這件事情實在很頭大。

「你都不幫我，任我被伊夫和XANXUS欺負。」八代控訴自己的丈夫。

九代每每對於八代任性的脾氣一點辦法也沒有，從以前到現在都是這樣，伊夫怎會不知道自己的哥哥對於姊姊的任性一點辦法也沒有，可惜偏偏八代總是敢這樣對九代任性，八代控訴自己的丈夫都不幫她反而幫兒子和弟弟，看見這樣的情形伊夫開始頭大，九代是不會罵他和XANXUS的，不過要有技巧安撫八代就是一件非常麻煩的事情。

「好啦！算我錯了好不好？我知道妳很喜歡幫小綱打扮，但是小綱最近的課程已經趕不上了，妳就將就點好不好？」九代努力的哄著八代。

「每次都這樣。」伊夫抱怨的說。

每次吵架到最後的情形一定就是這樣，都是九代去安慰八代勸八代，讓XANXUS佩服自己的父母親的感情還是那樣好，父親可以這樣把母親哄的服服帖帖的，要是他一定做不到，每次和史庫瓦羅幾乎都是吵架，偶爾才會對史庫瓦羅好一點，史庫瓦羅對於XANXUS的脾氣也習慣了，不會去太介意這些事情，他們是殺手不需要太多多餘的感情，史庫瓦羅不想要成為XANXUS的弱點，因此他們不會有過多的甜言蜜語。

綱吉乖乖的書房裡讀書，骸也陪在一旁讀書，巴吉爾隨侍在側，擔心綱吉他們會需要什麼東西，綱吉看見巴吉爾這樣子也不好說話，巴吉爾真的很喜歡做這些事情，只要服侍綱吉的事情就會讓他很開心，就是因為看見巴吉爾會開心的樣子，綱吉只好不說話，反正當成玩伴在一起也是不錯的事情，家光有意把巴吉爾放在綱吉的身邊，所以綱吉也不能說些什麼，綱吉覺得只要他們開心就可以，也不會妨害她太多的事情。

「小綱，累了嗎？」骸擔心的問。

「有一點。」綱吉已經有些睡意。

「我們回房間睡覺吧！」骸對綱吉說。

「好，巴吉爾，今天就到這裡，晚安。」綱吉微笑的說。

「晚安，澤田殿下。」巴吉爾微笑的說。

巴吉爾目送他們離開書房，然後開始動手把書本擺回原本的位子，巴吉爾對於骸並不討厭，小小年紀的他知道骸是保護綱吉的騎士，綱吉也非常的喜歡骸這個人，巴吉爾覺得自己只要可以在綱吉的身邊工作就好了，其他的什麼都不需要，綱吉對人都非常的體貼，同時也關心每一個人，但是最關心的人還是她身邊的骸，進駐綱吉內心的人只有骸一個人，其他人是進不去。

綱吉乖乖的躺在骸的懷裡睡覺，骸的懷中是最溫暖的懷抱，她最喜歡的懷抱就是骸的懷抱，不知不覺養成習慣，要睡在骸的懷抱中才能睡的很好，綱吉蹭蹭骸的懷抱，那熟悉的味道讓她安心，骸看著懷中可愛的小兔子，他的小兔子就是這樣的可愛，看見綱吉安心的笑容自己也放心許多，可愛的小兔子不管幾年過去還是那樣的可愛，來到彭哥列也快要一年了，骸還是覺得綱吉跟第一次見面沒有差多少，還是那樣可愛又體貼。

『我可愛的綱吉還是那樣的可愛。』骸心想。

倆人相擁進入夢鄉，骸決定進入綱吉的夢中好好的騷擾她，不算是騷擾她，只是想要看看綱吉的夢中有沒有自己的存在，每次骸都想這樣做，只是都沒有實施，今天卻實施這個動作就是真的很想要知道綱吉的夢中到底有沒有自己，骸希望綱吉的夢中有自己的存在，自己愛的她是那樣純淨無暇，是救贖大家的陽光，骸動用自己的能力進入綱吉的夢中，他看見綱吉的夢中是那樣的美好，夢中有著廣闊的草原，綱吉穿的很可愛站在草原的中間，骸走過去叫綱吉，他想要擁抱他的小天使，綱吉看見骸進入自己的夢中也沒有多訝異這件事情，骸的能力她又不是不知道，她也很高興可以在夢中見到骸，她這輩子最喜歡的人，同時也是她這輩子最愛的人。

「骸，你進入我的夢中了。」綱吉張開雙手擁抱骸。

「是啊！我想要看看我的天使在夢中會不會有我的存在？」骸擁抱綱吉。

「我最喜歡骸了。」綱吉在骸的身上蹭了蹭。

「我也最喜歡我的天使。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

他們相處的時間要一年了，他們真心的愛著對方，他們是對方的內心的支柱，骸會永遠的守護著綱吉的內心，絕對不會輕易就讓綱吉的內心崩潰，他愛她，永遠的愛她，只要他心愛的天使存在的一天，他就會永遠的守護他的天使，他唯一認定的天使，唯一認定的大空，他六道骸誰也不效忠，只效忠他的天使，只有他的天使會包容他的所有，帶領他到陽光下生活，綱吉就像是骸的專屬天使一般，總是不著痕跡的安慰骸，撫慰骸的痛苦，骸很高興自己可以擁有這位天使，綱吉的笑容他真的很喜歡，只要在骸的身邊綱吉就會非常的安心，安心的感覺不可言喻，對於綱吉來說是最好的避風港，那是綱吉最喜歡的人的懷裡。

「我六道骸這一生只效忠妳一人，我親愛的天使，澤田綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的手背。

「我只愛骸喔！只愛骸一個人喔！」綱吉微笑的說。

「我知道，我也只愛妳一個人。」骸親吻綱吉的嘴唇。

「骸要成為屬於我的霧守，只屬於我的霧。」綱吉親吻骸的六道之眼。


	15. Chapter 15

骸摸摸綱吉的頭，這個動作將來會做好幾十遍，他們很愛對方，不可以失去對方，都說好只待在對方的身邊，如果其中一方離開的話，另外一方一定會崩潰的，所以他們一定不會離開對方的，不會輕易的離開對方，一定會和對方攜手走到最後的，走到人生的盡頭去，這是他們約定好的事情，他們絕對不會食言，骸最心愛的人兒，他絕對不會讓她受到傷害，不管要花多少時間，骸一定會讓自己變強，強到足以保護他心愛的女子，他的天空、他的陽光誰都不可以奪走，也絕對不會讓她受到傷害，骸答應過九代首領，也答應過綱吉的祖父母、外祖父母，甚至是綱吉的父母親，一定不會讓綱吉遭受到危險，骸答應過的事情一定會允諾，一定會兌現的。

伊夫氣沖沖找自己的丈夫算帳，沒事把自己的女兒給她們打扮是怎樣，就算女兒很像自己也不可以這麼做，約克早料到伊夫會來找他算帳，因此和女兒串通好，等下伊夫算總帳的時候才不會搞的天翻地覆的，庫洛姆對於有那些新衣服可以穿非常的高興，因此很樂意做模特兒，而且伊夫出任務完後也幫她買貓咪布娃娃回來給她，約克早上也帶她出去逛逛，買許多她想要的東西給她，庫洛姆非常的高興。

「約克‧瓦納，你是不想活了嗎？竟然給我讓女兒給姊姊打扮。」伊夫氣沖沖的打開房間的門。

「小凪也沒有反抗，也很高興有那些新衣服可拿，妳說對不對，小凪。」約克問自己的女兒。

「對啊！我很高興有那些新衣服可穿，媽媽也幫我買貓咪布娃娃，爸爸也讓我買許多我想要的東西。」庫洛姆高興的說。

聽見自己女兒所說的話，伊夫的氣已經消了大半，可是還是很氣丈夫讓八代幫自己的女兒打扮，可是看見自己的女兒開心的樣子又很欣慰，至少女兒是開心的拿到那些衣服，但是對於丈夫的作法伊夫還是很難認同，畢竟自己小時候就這樣受到八代的荼毒，所以只要看見綱吉和其他小女孩被這樣對待伊夫都會去救她們。

「你最好不要跟我說你想要收集女兒可愛的照片。」伊夫還在生氣當中。

「女兒很像你，當然很可愛，可是在我心中你是最可愛的人。」約克微笑的說。

聽見這句話伊夫馬上拿沙發上的抱枕砸過去，對於約克的話他真的不能認同，他是男人不是女人，不要說他可愛，可愛這個名詞從小聽到大，伊夫也從小排斥到大，伊夫就是不喜歡有人說他可愛，他好歹也是男人，可愛這個形容詞一點也不適合他，可是不管是八代、七代、養母、親生父母、約克都覺得伊夫很可愛，氣的伊夫很懷疑自己是不是生錯性別，克閃開被當成武器的抱枕，很快的就把伊夫擁入懷中，伊夫很想要把後面的傢伙給丟出去，無奈自己的力氣比他還要小，只有乾瞪眼的份，約克知道伊夫很不高興，因此想盡辦法安撫自己的妻子，為了自己的「性福」絕對不可以惹火妻子的，約克可不想要被禁欲，那樣可是非常痛苦的一件事情，偏偏正在火大的伊夫很容易做出這種事情。

「好啦！親愛的，這件事是我不對，原諒我好不好？」約克在伊夫的耳邊哀求。

「我管你去死！」伊夫冷冷的說。

「好啦～算我錯了啦！」約克求饒。

「誰裡你那麼多，我要去睡了。」伊夫不去理會約克。

伊夫死都不理會約克，自己掙脫約克就去睡覺，順便把女兒放在床的中間防止丈夫毛手毛腳，約克無奈的乖乖去睡覺，他大概猜的出來伊夫這次真的很生氣，看樣子需要幾天才會恢復他們的親密關係，不過這樣子也礙不到他接下來想要做的事情，只是今天女兒睡他們這裡他不可以動手，明天拜託女兒回房間睡他就可以動手腳，不過伊夫也猜中約克會想要做什麼事情，所以刻意在冷戰期間都要女兒陪他睡覺，讓約克非常頭痛這事情。

「哎呀呀！惹到伊夫生氣了。」約克微笑的說。

「爸爸？」庫洛姆不解的看著父親。

「沒事的，親愛的寶貝。」約克親吻女兒的額頭。

「晚安，爸爸。」庫洛姆親吻父親的臉頰。

庫洛姆快速的跑上床去睡覺，她最喜歡在母親的懷裡撒嬌，對庫洛姆來說母親的懷抱非常的溫暖，她最喜歡母親的懷抱，可是雲雀總會霸佔那個懷抱不放，所以庫洛姆能夠和母親撒嬌的時間也很少，約克對於伊夫生氣的態度沒有多少理會，過幾天就會恢復以往的樣子，從小到大他已經惹火過伊夫不下上百次，不差這一次的冷戰。

「媽媽，晚安。」庫洛姆迅速的親吻伊夫後鑽進他的懷中。

「晚安，寶貝。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

伊夫看著庫洛姆安穩的睡在自己的懷中，臉上的笑容有擴大的跡象，女兒可愛的樣子可不輸給綱吉，這也怪不得約克想要看女兒穿那些可愛的服飾，其實伊夫對於這些事情不會太計較，只是覺得約克都不問過他的同意就幫女兒擅自作主，這點伊夫覺得很不高興，好歹他也是庫洛姆的母親，庫洛姆是他懷胎十個月生下的寶貝，怎麼這樣不經過他的同意就擅自作主。

『平常太照顧恭彌了，有點忽略掉小凪。』伊夫入睡前心想。

『哎呀！這次好像惹的太過火了一點，不知道幾時才能恢復正常。』約克看著他們母女睡覺的樣子想。

天亮，伊夫很快就起床，洗過澡後換上平常穿的西裝，伊夫習慣性的去院子裡散步，不過就是一個很平常的習慣，庫洛姆在母親起床的那一刻起就跟著起床，她想要和母親獨處，她覺得母親最近很煩，不像平常會高興的露出笑容，臉上總會帶點哀愁，庫洛姆不喜歡這樣的伊夫，她希望伊夫可以開心一點，她喜歡開心的伊夫，對小小年紀的庫洛姆來說母親的笑容是最重要的寶物，庫洛姆最喜歡的就是母親的笑容，伊夫當然也知道女兒的想法，因此在女兒的面前都是以笑容來面對女兒。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆小跑步的跟上伊夫。

「小凪，怎麼這麼早就醒來了呢？妳應該多睡些。」伊夫把女兒抱起來。

「我想要和媽媽在一起，媽媽最近都不開心，我希望媽媽可以高興些。」庫洛姆對伊夫撒嬌。

「小凪是媽媽的寶貝，媽媽不會有事的。」伊夫知道庫洛姆察覺到最近他的心情不是很好。

「小凪希望媽媽總是笑笑的，媽媽開心的樣子最漂亮了。」庫洛姆童言童語的說。

「小凪，我是男人，漂亮一詞套在我身上怪怪的。」伊夫對於女兒的話有種三條線下來的感覺。

「我知道啊！可是媽媽真的很漂亮。」庫洛姆當然知道自己的母親是男人。

伊夫聽見女兒的話有些哭笑不得，小孩子果然就是小孩子，總是會說出一些讓人出乎意料的話語，這些話讓伊夫聽起來真的是哭笑不得，很多人把他誤會成女生不打緊，最主要的問題是，為什麼他的女兒和侄子都說他很漂亮，這一點讓伊夫欲哭無淚，從以前就是這樣的情形，奈奈也總是說他很漂亮，偶爾會說他很帥氣，不過那只是偶爾，伊夫無奈的摸摸女兒的頭，伊夫對於自己總是被人誤會成女性的事情感到厭惡，可是當他碰見綱吉的時候卻完全的改觀，綱吉沒有像其他人一樣把他誤認為女性，反而是說他是男生，不得不說彭哥列的超直覺真的很厲害，伊夫很少用到第六感的東西，因此即使有超直覺也很少用，大概只有在面臨敵人的時候才會用到，魔女的血統給予伊夫不一樣的一切，霍華休斯家族的首領永遠都是旁觀者。

『媽，妳真的是把我生錯性別了。』伊夫在心理抱怨。

霍華休斯家族建立的時間比彭哥列還要來的長，霍華休斯是魔女建立起來的家族，擁有魔女的一切，這強大的力量讓他們掌管最強大的力量，讓他們成為黑手黨世界中的旁觀者，如果是家族中為了得到力量而不擇手段的話，那個人就會被毀滅殆盡，現任的首領就是伊夫，旁觀黑手黨的一切，魔女的後代都是要經過考驗的，想要得到他們的力量就必須要經過考驗，彩虹之子、擁有強大力量的戒指、以及生物或是武器的匣子都是他們魔女製造出來的產物，他們的詛咒，想要這一切的東西就必須要經過他們的考驗，即使接下來科學家成功的製造出匣子也不是他們的問題，他們的強大是不為人知的，想要挖掘這其中秘密的，大概就是他們的後代白蘭。

伊夫一邊吃早餐一邊看書，庫洛姆坐在伊夫的懷中吃早餐，『東方最強的魔女雅子，喬托的妻子，小綱果然會是跟我一樣，看樣子最強的力量真的註定要交給她，但是前提是那個試驗她必須要承受的住，否則是不可能的。』伊夫看著書心想。

「媽媽，我還要吃。」女兒的聲音喚回伊夫的思緒。

「好，我幫妳弄。」伊夫幫女兒用餐點。

餐廳中只有他們兩人，其他人都還沒有起床，包含雲守約克，伊夫不習慣早餐時間和別人一起吃，因此大部分都會很早就醒來，這是伊夫到彭哥列後就養成的習慣，因此大家不會在早餐的時候見到他，除非他有事情要和大家一起吃飯，否則是不會出現在大家的面前的，由於七代、八代、九代都知道伊夫的習慣，也不勉強伊夫硬要陪他們吃早餐，早起的九代進入餐廳後看見伊夫他們母女在那裡吃早餐，慈祥的看著他們，伊夫發現到九代的身影，微笑的看著自己的家人，九代坐在自己專屬的位子上，伊夫幫九代弄一些餐點起來，早晨是這樣的悠閒，庫洛姆高興的吃著母親的手藝，不管怎樣庫洛姆還是喜歡吃伊夫煮的東西，九代也開始慢條斯理的吃著自己的早餐。

「很久沒看你會親自下廚。」九代吃完早餐後說。

「會嗎？早餐我大部分都自己做。」伊夫不太懂。

「你很少會親自做給別人吃。」九代優雅的擦拭自己的嘴。

「也許吧！沒那個習慣。」伊夫沒什麼意思。

「你永遠都是獨來獨往的，如果可以，真想聽你彈琴。」九代微笑的說。

「如果下午茶時間我有空的話，我就彈給你聽，小凪要不要學？」伊夫順便問女兒。

「要！」庫洛姆高興的說。

伊夫微笑的摸摸庫洛姆的頭，庫洛姆覺得母親的微笑有參雜一些憂愁，庫洛姆用自己的小手去撫摸母親的臉龐，小小年紀的她，知道母親要背負的事情很多，「媽媽，不要悲傷，外婆他們不會想要看見你這樣的表情的。」

「謝謝妳，小凪。」伊夫親吻女兒的額頭。

「因為我和爸爸還有哥哥們都最喜歡媽媽的笑容，舅舅也是，所以請媽媽不要哭泣。」庫洛姆微笑的說。

「最喜歡啊…」伊夫艱困的吐露出字句。

伊夫逼自己忘卻一切，忘卻自己美好的回憶，忘卻那些令他痛苦的回憶，但是卻永遠也忘不了這些回憶，那些都是他親身體會過的事情，想忘卻忘不了，那些痛苦的事情伊夫一點也不想要想起來，至親摯愛的人就在自己的面前過世，說實在的，伊夫對於生老病死有點無法看的開，儘管自己的家人總是要自己看開點，唯獨這件事情伊夫真的沒有辦法釋懷，總是努力保護不讓自己的家人受到任何的傷害。

「不要老是逼自己去想那些回憶，偶爾也多依賴我們一點。」約克輕拍伊夫的肩膀。

「囉嗦…」伊夫的臉上卻帶著笑意。

「爸爸，早安。」庫洛姆高興的和父親道早。

大家陸陸續續的進入餐廳中，伊夫把女兒交給丈夫就離開餐廳，他不喜歡和人接觸，明明是霧卻帶有雲的特性，這是讓大家最不能了解的事情，但是大家卻忘了一件事情，雲和霧是同一性質的東西，特性相似，只是大家都忘了，雲和霧的差別只是在於他們一個在天空當中一個在地下，但是大家都知道雲和霧都是由水氣組成的東西，雲和霧的本質就是同樣的一種東西，就算雲帶有霧的特性也是很正常的，霧帶有雲的特性也不稀奇，這點可以從第一代首領的守護者當中看見，第一代首領的雲和霧的守護者可是兄弟，越是相似的越是會聚在一起。

「哥哥，早安。」伊夫要離開前與蘭緹兒擦身而過。

「早。」伊夫只說了聲早就離開了。

蘭緹兒微微的蹙眉，那個樣子的伊夫讓她有些擔心，她不喜歡伊夫那個樣子，悲傷又再伊夫的心中蔓延，僅次於自己的悲傷，那是伊夫內心中無法開啟的盒子，沒有人知道伊夫的內心是如何，心傷是無法醫治的傷，孩子們的叫喚聲讓蘭緹兒馬上變臉，恢復成以往的笑容，但她的丈夫卻沒漏看她之前的表情，剛知道那是蘭緹兒擔心伊夫的表情，伊夫在自己還是守護者的時候偶爾也會露出這樣的表情，只要露出這樣的表情蘭緹兒就會非常的擔心。

「媽媽，我要吃那個。」武拉著蘭緹兒的手要蘭緹兒幫他弄。

「好、好、好，小武的早餐馬上好。」蘭緹兒摸摸大兒子的頭。

『蘭緹兒果然在擔心伊夫。』剛在心裡默念。

「剛大哥，不吃早餐嗎？」蘭緹兒微笑的問。

「怎麼不吃呢！我親愛的妻子幫我弄的早餐我可是會吃的。」剛微笑的說出甜言蜜語。

「沒事一大早的就聽見甜言蜜語，怪奇怪的。」小琳覺得自己看走眼了。

「會嗎？親愛的妹妹。」電光火石開始交接成火花。

大家一副無所謂的繼續吃早餐，骸幫綱吉遞過她想要喝的果汁，骸吃完早餐後就要準備去上學，綱吉維持一貫的風格，親吻骸的眼睛，然後目送骸去上學，今天依舊是平凡的一天，對小孩子來說至少是這樣，伊夫覺得今天自己很怪異，無神的走到家族墓園中，祭拜完父母親和養父母，伊夫整個人就窩在自己的房間中，他在害怕、在恐懼一些事情，卻不知自己這樣子的情形讓好友看見眼裡，奈奈看見伊夫的樣子就開始為伊夫擔心，奈奈見過那樣子的伊夫，很久以前的學生時代就見過，想哭卻哭不出來的伊夫，那樣子的伊夫是最痛苦的，不想去面對的痛苦卻化為無盡的黑暗，惡魔等待著天使的救贖，黑暗之中的孩子等待有人帶領他們進入陽光中。

「伊夫，我進來囉！」奈奈開啟伊夫房間的門。

奈奈進入伊夫的房間，看見伊夫坐在地上縮成一團，擔心的走過去，輕輕的把伊夫納入懷中，摸摸伊夫的頭，像安慰小孩子一樣安慰伊夫，伊夫哽咽的聲音傳入奈奈的耳中，奈奈心疼那樣子的伊夫，明明是自己最喜歡的哥哥怎麼會變成這個樣子，奈奈知道伊夫身上背負太多、太多不為人知的秘密，那些秘密永遠都不能曝光，看見這樣的情形奈奈真的很擔心伊夫到底可不可以撐下去，怎麼說奈奈也是伊夫的手和者之一，奈奈不想要自己最喜歡的人這樣的頹廢，那樣讓人看起來真的很心疼，奈奈總是會用自己的方式去安撫這樣的伊夫。

「奈奈，怎麼辦？我好怕。」伊夫像個無助的小孩子。

「伊夫，不要哭，我們在你身邊。」奈奈摸摸伊夫的頭。

「我的雙手已經染上血腥，怎麼洗都洗不掉。」伊夫完全無助。

「那是因為伊夫想要保護很多人，保護我們不受到任何的傷害。」奈奈溫柔的說。

「奈奈好像陽光，好溫暖的陽光。」伊夫想要伸手去摸。

「我不是伊夫的陽光喔！只有一個人才是伊夫的陽光，伊夫願意在他的面前歡笑、哭泣。」奈奈輕輕的訴說。

「奈奈說的是懷遠，我最愛的懷遠。」伊夫苦笑的說。

「伊夫很愛、很愛他，如果不愛他，伊夫是不會在他面前哭的。」奈奈的溫柔伊夫比誰都了解。

「奈奈好溫柔。」伊夫對於這位好友非常感謝。

奈奈比任何人都了解伊夫的一切，魔女的能力讓她讀到伊夫的記憶，伊夫的悲傷傳入她的腦海中，她知道伊夫獨自承受那些悲傷，不管怎樣奈奈決定讓自己用最誠懇的心去撫平伊夫心中的痛，伊夫很感謝奈奈總是幫忙他撫平他心中的痛，奈奈總是微笑的幫忙伊夫，樂天的奈奈對於這些事情總是不會太在意，奈奈只希望伊夫可以快樂些，那開心的笑容是大家最喜歡的笑容，不管是誰都喜歡伊夫的笑容，奈奈唯一的任務就是幫忙伊夫重拾他的笑容給大家看。

「爸爸，媽媽會好起來嗎？」庫洛姆問自己的父親。

「他會好起來的，奈奈會幫忙他的。」約克怎麼會不知道奈奈總是在幫忙伊夫。

庫洛姆很清楚父母親的感情非常的好，其實父親是母親內心的支柱，幫忙母親把支離破碎的心給拼好，保有母親心底最深處的善良，庫洛姆知道母親出完任務後會哭，那時候父親就會在母親的身邊，庫洛姆不要看母親的強顏歡笑，她要母親開心的看著他們，看著她與父親，母親這一生中最愛的兩人，還有她的哥哥們，母親所愛的家人，彭哥列的大家也都很喜歡看見伊夫的笑容，沒有人希望伊夫總是強顏歡笑的，那樣的伊夫一點也不好看，庫洛姆是知道的。

「爸爸，你最愛的人是媽媽嗎？」庫洛姆突然語出驚人的說。

「當然了，我最愛的人永遠是妳的母親。」約克對於女兒的話不以為意。

庫洛姆的話倒是嚇壞整個餐桌的人，能夠保持平常心的人沒有多少，九代笑呵呵看著這樣的情形，蘭緹兒優雅的吃著自己的早餐，該上學的人已經上學去，現在正在餐桌上吃早餐的人不是還沒開工就是還不到學齡的孩子，家光對於這話根本沒反應，奈奈已經去安慰伊夫有些時候，以前到本家的時候家光就有見過伊夫，他是少數幾人沒把伊夫認為女性的人之一，家光在日本出生長大，父親的工作在義大利，因此昭子總會每個月有固定一兩次帶家光來彭哥列看家綱，同時也認識伊夫和約克，以及現在的九代首領。

八代上任後請家綱繼續擔任她的門外顧問一職，因此家綱是連倆任門外顧問，不過家綱上任的時間也是七代後期，前期的門外顧問因身體不適而退休，換家綱上任，九代上任後家綱就不繼續擔任門外顧問，轉而退休陪自己的妻子，移居義大利，放自己的孩子繼續在外面的世界闖蕩，家光後來被選為門外顧問，跟自己的妻子奈奈結婚，生下可愛的綱吉，一家三口就這樣過著幸福快樂的日子，直到彭哥列因為九代年老的關係要選首領的時候，他們才移居義大利來居住。

「對了，今天誰幫小綱上課？」霍爾突然問出這句話。

「今天是我幫小綱上課。」賽維爾說出這句話。

「我能跟你換嗎？明天我有任務，可是又剛好輪到我要上課。」霍爾問自己的同事。

「我是無所謂！」賽維爾覺得沒差。


	16. Chapter 16

當兩位大人敲定好後，綱吉今天的課程就準備開始，霍爾的暗器在黑手黨世界中可是大大有名，狂妄不羈的嵐偶爾會掀起暴風雨的，嵐和雨是密不可分的，這是自古以來就不變的道理，綱吉對於自己的課程沒有多大的意見，每天教導她的人都不一樣，守護者輪流教導她，有的時候門外顧問的拉爾也會教導她，綱吉知道自己的未來會怎樣，因此總是在努力的學習這些知識，她不希望自己被別人保護，她希望自己可以保護他們，她最寶貝的朋友以及最愛的人。

『想要守護的東西越多，小綱的力量就越強大，不愧是第一代的子孫。』蘭緹兒微笑的想。

『看樣子陽光將照進彭哥列，黑暗的過去將會不存在。』蘭緹兒看見窗外的陽光心想。

「媽媽，我們吃飽了，陪我們練習。」建對母親撒嬌。

「好，等我一下，我先收拾碗盤。」蘭緹兒微笑的對自己的孩子說。

「我們一起幫忙。」武馬上說出這句話。

「謝謝你們。」蘭緹兒看見自己的孩子微笑的說。

武和建馬上幫忙收拾餐桌上的盤子，小小年紀的孩子就是已經懂得該把自己的東西收拾好，蘭緹兒的教育非常的成功，小琳看見這種情形不禁佩服起自己的兄長，可以娶到這麼賢淑的老婆，相夫教子樣樣來，而且小孩子們也都非常的喜歡蘭緹兒，不管是扮演母親或是妻子的角色，蘭緹兒都扮演的很好，在工作上也都沒有出任何的差錯。

「蘭緹兒大人，今天可以讓我陪在您的身邊嗎？」獄寺問蘭緹兒。

「可以的，隼人。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

獄寺對於蘭緹兒沒有排斥的現象，被收養到彭哥列後大家都對他很好，只是蘭緹兒溫和的形象讓獄寺覺得很像是母親，所以總是會黏在蘭緹兒的身邊，武和建看見這樣的情形也沒說什麼，蘭緹兒是他們的母親，自然就會比較照顧他們，九代也放心的把獄寺交給蘭緹兒照顧，蘭緹兒對所有的孩子都是一樣的溫柔。

「媽媽，今天可不可以彈琴給我和小建聽。」武抱著蘭緹兒問。

「好啊！我們等下就去。」蘭緹兒摸摸大兒子的頭。

「媽媽，我想要聽音樂盒的那首曲子。」建告訴自己的母親。

「好、好、好，你們得先去抱爸爸才可以去琴室。」蘭緹兒告訴自己的兒子們。

兩個小孩就這樣衝去抱自己的父親，剛摸摸兩個兒子的頭，這兩個小鬼只聽母親的話，父親的話根本沒有聽多少，剛對於這件事情有些頭痛，可是見到蘭緹兒的微笑就了解事實，他今天接到一份任務要去執行，蘭緹兒知道這件事情自然叫小孩先去擁抱他，避免自己因為出任務還要想念小孩而分心，要他放心說小孩子會乖乖的在家的。

「那我出任務去了。」剛擁抱自己的妻子。

「路上小心，不要受傷了。」蘭緹兒幫剛打好領帶。

「老爸，小心點，不要讓媽媽擔心。」武提醒自己的父親。

「爸爸要快點回來喔！」建抓著自己哥哥的衣服。

其實這一次任務是剛回到彭哥列第一份任務，這份任務讓蘭緹兒不得不擔心自己丈夫的安危，這份極度高難度的任務隨時都有可能會喪命，因為是屬於雨守的範圍，霧守的人員是不可以去干涉的，蘭緹兒有點想要去支援，可是偏偏她還要顧及兩個小孩，但是不管怎樣蘭緹兒始終相信剛會平安的回到彭哥列，綱吉從窗戶看見有人要出任務，小小年紀的她對上天祈禱，希望出任務的家族成員都會平安的回來，沒有人喜歡去面對生離死別，大家都不喜歡自己的親人喪失生命，綱吉知道現在的她只能向上天祈禱他們平安，其他的就沒有什麼用，現在的她力量還不夠強大，她必須要強大到讓自己可以保護所有的人，保護他們不受到任何的傷害，保護他們可以平安的回到彭哥列，保護他們可以平安的回到自己家人的身邊。

「骸，我有能力可以保護家族的人嗎？」綱吉自言自語的問。

「我可愛的天使，不要去煩惱這個問題，只要是妳所想要保護的人，他們一定會平安的回來的。」骸的聲音傳入綱吉的腦海中。

「骸可以聽見我的煩惱？」綱吉與骸的精神波在對話。

「因為我和小綱心有靈犀，同時也心靈相通。」骸臉不紅氣不喘的說。

聽見這句話綱吉的臉馬上瞬間紅成蘋果，甚至比蘋果還要紅，在學校上課的骸當然知道自己講的話一定會讓他可愛的天使臉紅，可是他就是喜歡看他可愛的天使臉紅的樣子，那個樣子的綱吉可是非常可愛的，這點骸比誰都清楚，所以他才會故意逗逗綱吉，可愛的樣子只有他可以看見，那個樣子的綱吉是他專屬的，誰也不許看，只有他自己可以看見的天使，綱吉可愛臉紅的樣子只有他可以看見的，他的小天使，眾人的陽光，也是未來的大空，澤田綱吉。

「媽媽，教我們彈琴。」武對蘭緹兒說。

「好，我教你們彈鋼琴。」蘭緹兒對他們說。

蘭緹兒開心的教導他們三個小孩彈鋼琴，每位小孩子都很有耐心的在學，獄寺本身就有很好的鋼琴底子，他的母親就是一位很厲害的鋼琴師，可惜紅顏薄命，獄寺和伊夫一樣是側室的小孩，非正室所生的孩子，伊夫對於這件事情並不是很介意，只要父母親都疼愛他就好了，可是獄寺自從得知真相說母親是被父親給殺死的事實後，就很怨恨自己的父親，對於自己的姊姊碧洋淇卻沒有多大的反感，黑手黨的世界是那樣的複雜，沒有人可以擁有一個平安快樂的童年，畢竟黑手黨世界是那樣的無情無義。

蘭緹兒俐落的琴聲賞心悅目，許多人都安靜的聽著這琴聲，蘭緹兒的母親芙洛蒂雖然是個殺手，可是也是一位好母親、好琴師，對所有人都好的一位女人，芙洛蒂教導自己的孩子彈鋼琴，也教導孩子她畢生所學的功夫，蘭緹兒承傳自母親身上的東西很多，蘭緹兒有很多是母親留下來的遺物，那些東西蘭緹兒都珍貴的收藏著，出任務時所穿的衣服就是芙洛蒂所留下來的，當然還有一些武器也是，那些東西是蘭緹兒最寶貝的東西。

「媽媽，這首曲子叫什麼名字？」建好奇的問自己的母親。

「這首曲子叫鈴蘭。」蘭緹兒告訴自己的兒子。

「為什麼叫鈴蘭呢？蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺好奇的問。

「鈴蘭，幸福的歸來，這首曲子是我母親所寫的曲子。」蘭緹兒告訴圍繞在她身邊的孩子們。

「鈴蘭代表幸福的歸來，好久沒聽妳彈這首曲子了，如果我沒記錯的話，這首曲子是嬸嬸寫的，蘭緹兒。」伊夫靠在門外說。

「哥哥，你沒事就好。」蘭緹兒微笑的看著伊夫。

「說的我好像會死一樣，別詛咒我了。」伊夫微笑的看著自己的妹妹。

「悲傷是會讓人抑鬱而中的。」蘭緹兒苦笑的說。

「死亡是重生的開始，身為魔女的我們必須要知道這個道理。」伊夫看似無所謂的說。

「不過至少哥哥恢復精神了。」蘭緹兒微笑。

「妳繼續彈吧！我只是來看看妳在做什麼而已，我回去處理那堆該死的公文。」伊夫最恨處理公文。

「嗯！」蘭緹兒微笑。

『媽媽好喜歡鈴蘭，這是為什麼呢？』小小年紀的蘭緹兒問自己的母親。

『因為這是爸爸送我的花，蘭緹兒，鈴蘭是代表幸福的歸來，妳要好好的記住喔！』芙洛蒂對自己的女兒說。

『嗯！我會好好記住的。』蘭緹兒開心的說。

『總有一天鈴蘭也會帶給蘭緹兒幸福的，蘭緹兒總有一天也會找到自己最心愛的人。』芙洛蒂摸摸女兒的頭。

蘭緹兒很喜歡彈奏這首曲子，不僅僅是因為這首曲子好聽，同時也是這首曲子是她最愛的母親所做的曲子，這首曲子對於蘭緹兒來說有很大的意義，因此蘭緹兒總是很喜歡彈奏這首曲子，蘭緹兒也教會自己的孩子們這首曲子，長大後的武和建不時的會到琴室彈奏這首曲子，這是他們最愛的母親最喜歡的曲子，也是他們最愛的曲子，將來獄寺也會特別喜歡武彈奏這首曲子，只因為這首曲子是他們唯一共同喜歡的曲子，是他們生命中最重要女人最喜歡的曲子，那時候的獄寺已經把蘭緹兒視為跟自己的親生母親一樣的重要，就是像武一樣，把蘭緹兒視為自己的親生母親。

「媽媽，快點教我和小建。」武高興的說。

「好，你們真是的。」蘭緹兒微笑的看著他們。

「因為我們最喜歡媽媽了。」建告訴自己的母親。

蘭緹兒對於這兩位兒子非常的寵愛卻不溺愛，他們是她的寶貝，所以蘭緹兒總是會不遺餘力的教導自己的孩子們，獄寺很清楚自己是把蘭緹兒當成自己的親生母親，如果把蘭緹兒是殺手的身分給去除，蘭緹兒對小孩子們來說就像是一位很好的母親，而且蘭緹兒本來就是兩位小孩的母親，照顧他們這些小孩子一點也不麻煩，大家都很喜歡蘭緹兒，武和建總是會霸佔蘭緹兒，因為蘭緹兒是他們最愛的母親。

獄寺覺得蘭緹兒的琴音帶有淡淡的幸福，卻也有淡淡的悲傷，獄寺不敢去問太多，因為很多人都不喜歡說出自己的過去，包含自己也是一樣，他們要背負的事情太多，多到大家不想要去訴說自己的事情，那些事情是大家內心深處的悲傷，是禁忌的話題，沒有人會去刻意開啟那段悲傷的回憶，就是因為這樣獄寺才不敢多問，畢竟那是他們心底最深處的祕密，絕不容許人家去問。

蘭緹兒的笑容就是武和建的動力，今天父親出任務去，母親非常的擔心，蘭緹兒的琴聲有點淡淡的擔心，他們兄弟察覺到這件事情，他們不喜歡母親露出這樣的表情，他們始終相信父親一定會回來，他們的父親絕對不會讓母親傷心的，母親是他們最愛的女人，也是他們最愛的支柱，總是默默的支持他們所有人的母親，總是會為他們擔心的母親，是他們最愛的母親。

「媽媽，爸爸會平安的回來的，所以媽媽一定要保持笑容等爸爸回來。」武告訴自己的母親。

「謝謝你，小武，你和建是媽媽的寶貝。」蘭緹兒知道兒子知道自己的心思。

「媽媽也是我和哥哥最喜歡的人，也是爸爸最愛的人，爸爸一定會平安的回來的。」建抱著母親說。

「是啊！剛大哥一定會平安的回來。」蘭緹兒臉上掛上笑容。

就這樣四個人有說有笑的在鋼琴室裡說說笑笑的，琴聲不斷的流露出來給大家聽，賞心悅目的琴聲讓大家會心一笑，陪在母親身邊的庫洛姆聽見琴聲也非常的高興，同時也等待母親下午教導她彈鋼琴，綱吉在訓練室中聽見琴聲也笑笑的，琴聲洗滌大家的心靈，讓每個人保持心情愉快，做事情也不是用很沈重的心情去做事情，伊夫開心的批閱公文，至少今天的反常現象不會再出現，這樣大家就放心許多，畢竟如果伊夫反常的話，彭哥列一定會有些地方出問題的，所以大家都希望伊夫不要反常。

「媽媽，阿姨好會彈鋼琴喔！」庫洛姆高興的和母親說。

「是啊！蘭緹兒很喜歡那首曲子。」伊夫把女兒抱在懷裡。

「那媽媽喜歡什麼曲子？」庫洛姆問伊夫。

「這個嘛...這是秘密。」伊夫微笑的告訴女兒。

伊夫並不打算告訴女兒他今天要彈奏的曲子，那是很久以前他的家人教導他的曲子，同時也是他最喜歡的曲子，那是他的舅媽也是七代的妻子教導他的曲子，現在伊夫還不打算告訴自己的女兒這件事情，到時候在教導女兒的時候庫洛姆就會知道了，不需要太早告訴庫洛姆，到時候他就會讓庫洛姆知道那首曲子的名稱。

「呼～總算改完了！」伊夫鬆了一口氣。

庫洛姆放下手中正在看的書，跑過去母親的身邊，伊夫把女兒抱到懷中，他最疼愛的親生骨肉，也是他最寶貝的女兒，庫洛姆喜歡跟伊夫撒嬌，對於庫洛姆來說伊夫是最好的母親，是她最喜歡的母親，她的父親最愛的人，彭哥列中最漂亮的男人，大家最喜歡的伊夫，也是所有小孩子最喜歡的家庭教師，伊夫對所有小孩子的教育雖然嚴格，可是他也非常的疼愛家族中的小孩子，讓他們可以平安的成長，保持自己原來最純真的心。

伊夫幫庫洛姆梳頭髮綁頭髮，庫洛姆紫色的長髮就和他的一樣，伊夫看見庫洛姆可愛的樣子會心一笑，他知道約克為什麼會特別疼愛女兒的原因，就是因為女兒特別的像自己，可愛的樣子得到許多人的疼惜，大家都非常的疼愛庫洛姆和綱吉，伊夫和約克對於女兒總是百般的疼愛，就是希望女兒可以過得很好，畢竟他們所處的世界是那樣的無情，殺戮的世界並不適合他們的孩子，也不適合綱吉這樣善良的孩子。

「我可愛的庫洛姆，妳可愛的樣子果然是我的寶貝。」伊夫開心的說。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆看見鏡中的自己是那樣的可愛，果然母親會這樣高興的看著她。

「小凪是媽媽的寶貝。」伊夫微笑的說。

「庫洛姆最喜歡媽媽了。」庫洛姆高興的說。

「庫洛姆，凪在日文的意思是中是風的意思，媽媽希望妳可以像風一樣自由自在的。」伊夫自言自語的說。

「媽媽，你有說什麼話嗎？」庫洛姆看著伊夫，她好像有聽見母親說一些話。

「媽媽沒有說什麼，我們去廚房幫奈奈阿姨吧！」伊夫抱起女兒。

「好！」庫洛姆高興的說。

對於伊夫來說女兒就是他的寶貝，最疼愛的寶貝，也是最不能失去的寶貝，孩子與丈夫對他來說可是缺一不可，丈夫約克是他需要的陽光，女兒是最疼愛的寶貝，侄子也是伊夫最親愛的家人，這些人沒有一個是可以失去的，伊夫也不會輕易的讓他們從身邊溜走，收養的孩子也是他的家人，不管有沒有血緣關係，這些家人都是不可或缺的人，就因為這樣的原因，伊夫是不會輕易的讓出自己的生命。

綱吉上午的課程告一段落，綱吉今天的表現讓霍爾非常的滿意，不僅是因為綱吉總是在認真的上課，而是因為霍爾對於綱吉不會有太嚴厲的教學，綱吉可愛的樣子就像是自己的女兒，因此霍爾不會很嚴厲的教導綱吉，反而會很有耐心的教導綱吉應該要學的部分，而且綱吉的學習能力令霍爾讚賞不已，對於綱吉這個學生霍爾當然會不遺餘力的教導她，至少不要讓綱吉在這種世界中喪失生命。

中午時間，奈奈在廚房想今天的午餐要做什麼樣的料理給大家吃，她總是想不出一個所以然來，畢竟除了日式料理以外的料理她都不太會做，雖然曾經又嘗試過做中國料理和義大利料理，這是學生時代的時候伊夫和約克教她做過，可是今天她卻沒有什麼興致去弄那些料理，發呆的樣子讓進入廚房的伊夫感到好笑，奈奈苦惱的樣子總是會讓伊夫想要笑，而且他也好久沒有見到奈奈這樣的表情了。

「奈奈，妳在想什麼？想的這麼出神？」伊夫拍拍奈奈的肩。

「伊夫，我不知道今天要用什麼東西給大家吃！」奈奈見到伊夫就好像是見到救星一般。

「那就用很平常的家常料理就可以啦！為什麼要煩惱呢？」伊夫笑著說。

「因為很久沒見到伊夫，忘記你喜歡吃些什麼東西了。」奈奈一臉苦惱的說。

「忘記就算了，我喜歡吃的東西很平常。」伊夫知道奈奈想要做他喜歡吃的東西給他吃。

「可是我已經好久沒有弄伊夫喜歡吃的東西。」奈奈扁扁嘴。

「只要是奈奈妳做的東西我都喜歡吃，妳知道我不挑食的。」伊夫擁抱奈奈。

「呵呵！好癢喔！伊夫。」奈奈開心的說。

「我們一起用大家的午餐，這樣比較快。」伊夫提議。

「好啊！」奈奈笑的好不高興。

他們兩個人和庫洛姆馬上開始動手弄大家今天的午餐，庫洛姆高興的在幫忙，小小年紀的她很喜歡做這樣的事情，父母親親自下廚的時候她都會在旁邊看，這樣子她可以學到很多的事情，同時她也很喜歡看父母親做菜的背影，那樣認真的父母親是很吸引庫洛姆的眼光，好不容易自己和親生父母重逢，親生父母對她是百般的寵愛，這樣子的家庭讓庫洛姆非常的高興，不像是自己的養父母那樣的冰冷，她的父母親可是非常的關心她，希望她可以平安的成長，不要因為黑手黨的世界的關係而抹殺了自己的純真與善良。

「媽媽，我們今天要用什麼樣的午餐給大家吃？」庫洛姆手上沾著麵粉問。

「做懷石料理給大家吃，高級的日式料理。」伊夫微笑的說。

「今天中午的大餐大家會很高興的。」庫洛姆想到就非常的高興。

「是啊！他們一定會很高興的。」伊夫笑容擴大。

伊夫知道今天的中餐一定又是大餐，自從奈奈來到彭哥列後大家的三餐都變得非常的豐富，大家也習慣時間一到就會到餐廳去集合，除了伊夫不習慣和大家一起吃以外，其他人都會自動去餐廳報到，小孩子們也不例外，他們都非常的喜歡奈奈所做的餐點，奈奈弄的東西大家都非常的喜歡吃，在彭哥列是非常的受到歡迎，奈奈的廚藝可是不輸給伊夫的，這是大家都知道的事實，很快的奈奈和伊夫馬上把大家今天要吃的中餐全部給弄出來，正統的日式料理伊夫會做，因此今天的餐桌上全部都是好吃的日式料理，桌上滿滿的全部都是他們的心血結晶，當他們告訴大家說吃中飯的時候，很多人看見這些料理都開心不已，小琳更是開心，畢竟已經好久都沒有吃到祖國的料理，而且自己的兄長也不在家族裡，所以不可能弄出這些東西給她吃。

「哇～好豐盛的料理喔！」小琳高興的說。

「大家快坐下來吃吧！」奈奈開心的說。

「我們開動了。」大家高興的吃著今天的中餐。

綱吉一口、一口的慢慢的把菜吃完，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅坐在綱吉的兩側，他們要確定綱吉會乖乖的把飯菜吃完，這已經是他們的習慣，大家也見怪不怪了，況且綱吉本身就很愛黏著他們兩位，貝爾倒是會嫉妒史庫瓦羅對綱吉太好，霍爾下午有事情不能教導綱吉上課，下午綱吉就到瓦利亞去玩，由XANXUS和史庫瓦羅陪她，其他的守護者各有事情要忙，沒法子抽出時間來教導綱吉上課，伊夫要去巡視自己的地盤，順便帶女兒去買東西，約克則是有任務要去，解決自己地盤上的幫派火拼，他的地盤老是有這樣的問題產生。


	17. Chapter 17

「為什麼史庫瓦羅要對那位小女生好？」貝爾不高興的在抱怨。

「那是因為她是接下來的首領繼承者，也是XANXUS最疼愛的妹妹。」史庫瓦羅抱起被自己視為半個兒子的貝爾。

「哪有這樣的！」貝爾很不高興自己依賴的人被搶走。

「貝爾，你比人家大，應該要比人家更懂事才對。」史庫瓦羅變成媽媽模式在教訓貝爾。

自從貝爾在六歲的時候來到瓦利亞都是史庫瓦羅在照顧，同時綱吉也剛好來到彭哥列，平常都是XANXUS在照顧綱吉，因此貝爾不會吃醋這麼嚴重，當然史庫瓦羅多少也有在照顧綱吉，只是不會讓貝爾吃醋這麼嚴重，偏偏今天綱吉來到瓦利亞的地盤中玩耍，貝爾才會這樣嚴重的吃醋，史庫瓦羅只好安慰貝爾，列威對綱吉沒有太大的意見，魯斯里亞看見綱吉可愛的樣子馬上拿出可愛的衣服讓綱吉換上，瞬間綱吉覺得以前的惡夢又要來臨了，她最不喜歡成為人家的模特兒，雖然那些衣服都很可愛、很漂亮，但是綱吉就是不想。

「魯斯里亞，不要鬧了，小綱不想要就不要逼迫她。」史庫瓦羅看見這種情形馬上制止。

「可是難得她這麼可愛。」魯斯里亞翹著小指頭說。

「通通給我閉嘴，沒有我同意敢這樣做的人就等著被燒死。」XANXUS大發雷霆。

「哥哥，念書給我聽。」綱吉要求XANXUS念書給她聽。

「好，哥哥等下唸給妳聽，妳先和史佩畢爾回去房間去，也可以先和貝爾玩。」XANXUS親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「好，哥哥不可以太慢喔！」綱吉笑的好不開心。

等到他們都離開後，XANXUS開始大發脾氣，瑪蒙早已趁機溜掉，剩下魯斯里亞和列威兩人受到波及，他們很快的就被XANXUS抓去撞牆壁倒在血泊中，收拾完他們後XANXUS就到房間去找其他人，依約前往房間念書給妹妹綱吉聽，只是他們都沒想到一件事情，那就是下星期是本家和分家的家族聚會，規定彭哥列所有人都要參加，不管是手下還是上層的幹部們都要參加，這是一個月一次的聚會，歷代首領的子孫們都會參加這場宴會，因此XANXUS和綱吉也都要參加這場聚會，伊夫和蘭緹兒更賴不掉這場宴會，畢竟他們兩個是分家的孩子。

晚上晚餐的時候，九代首領宣布說下星期要家族聚會，家光和奈奈知道要通知自己的父母親，約克也要通知自己的父母親來參加，伊夫的臉色馬上大變，他最討厭參加這一個月一次的家族聚會，每次參加是要穿女裝還是男裝就夠他心煩的，還好家族中沒有規定說同性不可以在一起，但是想到要參加聚會伊夫就是很頭大，蘭緹兒也很不喜歡參加這場聚會，也希望自己的丈夫可以趕快出任務回來，她可不想要一個人參加這場聚會綱吉來到彭哥列的兩年中已經參加過家族聚會，骸也會陪伴在綱吉的身邊，陪伴她一起參加這場聚會，伊夫知道自己的手下有幾位也要參加，應該說他的瓦利亞的手下和霍華休斯家族的手下都要參加聚會，雖然這場聚會不是那種爾虞我詐的宴會，但是伊夫還是不喜歡參加，畢竟他很不喜歡在大家的面前露面，不管是本家還是分家的人都知道他的大名，也知道他到底是什麼樣子的人物，可是伊夫就是不喜歡參加聚會，他討厭成為大家的焦點。

「要參加聚會了，奶奶一定會高興的幫我打扮。」綱吉想到以往的情形就全身發冷。

「小綱打扮起來很漂亮，不要太擔心。」蘇菲安慰的說。

「我會陪妳一起參加的，忍耐一天就過去了。」骸告訴綱吉。

「真的不想要參加。」伊夫已經快要把自己的飯菜給搗亂了。

「真不想去。」蘭緹兒不是很喜歡參加聚會。

「麻煩的聚會。」千種冒出這句話。

「有大餐可以吃了。」犬高興的說。

「那個聚會很好玩的說。」武很高興可以去。

「對啊！對啊！」建也很高興。

「我不太想去，爸爸。」庫洛姆告訴約克。

「將就一下吧！」約克告訴女兒。

「一定會遇上里包恩的。」碧洋淇期待。

「討厭群聚。」雲雀有些不屑。

「討厭的大人。」獄寺不高興。

「會有好多好玩的事情。」蘇菲亞開心的說。

大家你一句我一言的在討論這些事情，但是有幾個人的臉色就是非常的不好看，畢竟他們對於這種聚會不是很喜歡去，只屬於彭哥列家族的聚會，只有同盟家族的加百羅涅和霍華休斯家族的人可以參加，其他的同盟家族就不能參加，大部分只屬於這三個家族的成員，或是彭哥列分家的人，以及特定被邀請的人士，其他不會有別的人出現，這是這場聚會的規定，畢竟現任霍華休斯的首領是伊夫，伊夫的手下也隸屬於彭哥列，因此他們可以正大光明的參加這場聚會。

舞會當天，八代高興的幫綱吉打扮，綱吉可愛的樣子迷倒許多人，大家都非常的喜歡綱吉可愛的樣子，那個樣子的綱吉是大家所喜歡的，可是綱吉偏偏對於這件事情很頭痛，她就是因為太可愛的關係，許多人都會往她的身邊靠過來，有人甚至想要拐她，因此骸都會刻意的警戒，避免自己最心愛的天使被人家給拐走，綱吉也不是呆呆的小孩，所以對這些事情還是有警覺心的，綱吉努力適應自己身上所穿的衣服，因為穿上蘿莉裝的綱吉真的是非常的可愛，吸引許多人來到她的面前，同盟家族和家族中的人都爭相目睹綱吉的風采，綱吉看見這樣的情形馬上躲到骸的身後，她不想要和這麼多人接觸，那些人都不是她所熟識的人，骸也很盡責的讓綱吉感到很安全，畢竟骸也很厭惡來到他們面前的人，個個都想要巴結他們，只因為他身後的小女孩是未來的首領。

【衣服想像圖請去參考薔薇少女所穿的衣服】

「不好意思，可以請你離開嗎？我們想要和未來的首領接觸。」其中一名男子和骸對話。

「那很抱歉，我的未婚妻不想要見到你們，可以請你們離開嗎？」骸委婉的說。

「我是沒有聽錯吧！你是未來的首領的未婚夫，九代大人應該沒有做出這樣的決定吧！」這名男子不相信骸所說的話。

「你沒有聽錯，骸是綱吉的未婚夫，你們這群人知不知道禮貌，這樣堵在他們的面前是想怎樣？」伊夫的聲音傳入他們的耳中。

「伊…伊…伊夫大人。」這名男子怕的要死。

「有時間在這裡給我摸來摸去，不如趕快給我去做自己的事情，未來的首領你們是不可以打擾的。」伊夫馬上下達命令。

他們聽見伊夫下達的命令馬上離開，彭哥列和加百羅涅、霍華休斯的人都知道伊夫是很恐怖的人，如果不聽伊夫的話，下場你就自行解決，這些人不是那麼不識相，他們都知道伊夫是很恐怖的傢伙，也是最不可以敵對的人，霍華修斯的人在沒有首領的下令是不會去接近綱吉的，如果他們擅自去見綱吉的話，下場就自行負責，伊夫絕對會好好的懲罰他們的，因為伊夫最恨不聽首領命令的手下。

「骸，帶綱吉到旁邊去休息，那裡有專屬彭哥列上層的椅子，帶綱吉去那裡比較不會被打擾。」伊夫告訴骸。

「我知道了，媽媽，我這就帶綱吉過去。」骸馬上牽著綱吉過去。

「真是的，一不注意就會發生這樣的事情。」伊夫覺得很頭大。

蘭緹兒穿著漂亮的禮服挽著自己丈夫的手，許多男人看見蘭緹兒驚人的美貌就想要一窺究竟，可惜蘭緹兒的丈夫已經在散發殺氣警告那些人不准亂來，大家都不能去跟蘭緹兒提出自己的邀請，大家都知道蘭緹兒身旁的丈夫可是不能惹得的人物，八代的雨之守護者，九代雨之守護者的哥哥，想死就自己送命來吧！況且蘭緹兒也不是省油的燈，最不喜歡的事情就是有人來騷擾自己，蘭緹兒會把那些人給打飛出去的。

「親愛的，妳想要吃什麼？我去拿給妳。」剛對妻子溫柔的問。

「都可以，我沒有差。」蘭緹兒乖巧的趴在自己丈夫的懷裡。

「媽媽～」足以撼動天地的哭聲傳入他們的耳中，仔細一聽是他們寶貝二兒子的哭聲。

「老公，小建不會出事情了吧！」蘭緹兒著急的問。

「不知道，小武不是應該陪在小建身邊？」剛安撫自己的妻子，並且馬上去查看他們。

當他們感到那裡的時候發現到建的身上都是食物，看樣子是有人故意這樣做，武並沒有陪在自己的弟弟身邊，這讓他們夫妻倆覺得很奇怪，平常他們兩兄弟感情好到不行，形影不離的，怎麼可能哥哥會輕易的離開弟弟的身邊，蘭緹兒先把建身上的髒污給弄掉，等一下在問兒子說哥哥跑到哪裡去了，現在當下的問題是要安撫自己的寶貝兒子，讓建停止哭泣才好，不然小建在這樣哭下去他們可是會很心疼的，蘭緹兒可是捨不得自己的兒子哭泣的人。

「媽媽…」建哭到不行。

「小建乖，告訴媽媽發生什麼事情。」蘭緹兒安撫自己兒子。

「我被一個大人給撞到，那個人故意把食物倒在我的身上，哥哥看見後馬上去找他算帳。」建把所有的事情跟母親說。

「老天，是哪個傢伙幹出這樣的事情來的。」蘭緹兒聽見這句話非常的生氣。

「我去找小武，你們在這裡等我。」剛告訴蘭緹兒。

「我知道了，我們在這裡等你。」蘭緹兒看著剛去找另外一位兒子。

趁著丈夫去找兒子的時候蘭緹兒請女僕拿另外一件小孩子可以穿的西裝給她，蘭緹兒把乾淨的衣服拿到手後馬上幫兒子換衣服，蘭緹兒大概猜的出那個傢伙是誰，彭哥列中只有那個傢伙敢這樣大膽的對他們的孩子，只因為那個傢伙愛慕她，而自己卻嫁給別人，所以那個人想要報復她，因此出氣到她寶貝的孩子身上，蘭緹兒一直很想要把這件事情交給九代去做裁決，畢竟被傷害的是她的寶貝孩子。

當自己的丈夫和大兒子回來後，蘭緹兒懸著的一顆心總算放下來，武的身上並沒有受到多少的傷，剛倒是把罪魁禍首交到九代那裡去，請九代好好的查明這些事情，不要再讓他的寶貝兒子受到任何的傷害，每次好好的舞會到最後都有人受傷可是不好的一件事情，伊夫那時候站在九代的身邊，看見那個人氣的半死，因為那個傢伙不分青紅皂白就想要追求自己和蘭緹兒，然後對蘭緹兒的孩子做出這樣的事情，伊夫絕對不會輕易的就原諒這種人的。

「給我拖下去好好的審問，竟敢給我在宴會中做出這樣的事情，是不想要活了嗎？」伊夫火大的說。

「遵命，伊夫大人。」盡職的手下馬上把人拖到監牢當中。

「真是的，那個人不是被趕出彭哥列，為什麼會出現在宴會當中？」伊夫對於這件事情感到不解。

「好像是矇混進來的，在保安人員的死角中進入宴會，主要的原因好像是要報復蘭緹兒大人。」伊夫的手下盡職的說。

「下次要把安檢做的更好，防止有敵人入侵的現象。」伊夫下達命令。

骸和綱吉在沙發上坐好，骸拿了一些東西讓兩人一起吃，他們就這樣一邊吃東西一邊喝飲料，身旁有一位和他們同年紀的人在旁邊，那個人是伊夫的親戚穆，負責守衛綱吉身邊的人員之一，骸並不排斥他，因為平常保護綱吉的人並不會刻意的靠近綱吉，他們都知道綱吉身邊已經有護花使者在，而且穆沒有喜歡綱吉，反而很尊重綱吉的一切，所以對骸來說他不構成威脅。

「穆，你要吃東西嗎？」綱吉好心的問。

「謝謝妳，首領大人。」穆聽見綱吉的話馬上道謝。

「太好了，你們在這裡。」蘇菲一臉狼狽的樣子跑到他們的面前。

「蘇菲姊姊，妳怎麼了？」綱吉擔心的問。

「我快掛了，一群人圍在我身邊，太恐怖。」蘇菲哀怨的說。

「那一起坐吧！不合群的我們都在這呢！」綱吉開心的說。

「好…」蘇菲快要沒力了。

一群小孩子在休息區有說有笑的，大多數的小孩子都聚在這裡，他們都不想要去面對那些大人，只是想要討好他們的大人都是最討厭的人，只剩下山本家的兩位男孩沒有過來，其他的小孩子都過來，聚在沙發上說話聊天，雲雀也釋放殺氣不讓任何人進入他們的領域，沒多久武和建也一起過來他們這裡，剛剛發生的事情讓小建很傷心，很多大人都不太敢靠近他們，彭哥列的人都知道未來的首領在那裡，可是他們都不敢靠近那裡，已經有許多小孩子都釋放殺氣不讓他們靠近。

「爸爸、媽媽～」庫洛姆的聲音從遠方傳來。

看來有人不識相的去惹到約克和伊夫的女兒庫洛姆，不知道是哪位戀童癖的傢伙對庫洛姆出手，雲雀聽見叫聲後馬上過去，他可不容許自己疼愛的妹妹受到任何一點傷害，照理來講彭哥列中是沒有這種人的，約克和伊夫聽見叫聲後也馬上過去，犬更不用說，他可是很喜歡庫洛姆的，這次宴會出那麼多的問題讓伊夫非常的生氣，下次他可要好好的教訓所有的人。

「妳是什麼東西？竟敢動到我的妹妹！」雲雀沒有恐懼的面對那位女性。

抓著庫洛姆的人是一位女性，那位女性非常的仰慕約克，看見和伊夫同一個模子刻出來的庫洛姆非常的生氣，想要把庫洛姆殺死，庫洛姆的警覺心也夠，剛剛她只是想要拿東西給大家吃，沒想要卻遇到這樣的問題，庫洛姆簡直快要哭出來了，她看見雲雀來找她的時候放心許多，至少有人可以救她，現在的她還沒有能力去對付這位小姐，雲雀的到來讓庫洛姆放心。

「你是什麼人？敢向我挑戰！」那位女人不識相的問。

「我，我是約克的親侄子，妳現在抓的人是我的表妹，妳想要怎樣？」雲雀微笑的問。

「怎麼樣？當然是殺了這個女孩。」那位女人狂妄的說。

「如果妳敢殺了我的女兒，我就會要妳好看。」約克揚起嗜血的微笑。

「約克大人…」那位女孩害怕的說。

「我之前不是就說過了，我已經有妻子了，如果妳現在敢打擾我的家人，就必須要請妳離開了。」約克不帶微笑的說。

「可是…約克大人…」那女人還想要再說些什麼。

「請妳離開這場宴會，妳既不是彭哥列的人，也不是我們邀請同盟家族的人，麻煩請妳離開。」伊夫已經快要被氣死了。

那女人識相的離開這場宴會，這場宴會還要持續很久，伊夫決定好好的叫人去把非相關人員給請出去，剛剛下監牢的人也不是這場宴會主要的邀請人，只有加百羅涅這個同盟家族被邀請到宴會當中，剩下的應該就是彭哥列的人員，霍華修斯的人是伊夫的手下，全部都是霧守軍隊的人，沒有伊夫的命令他們是不會做出這些事情的，畢竟他們是屬於兩個家族的人，也誓死效忠他們的首領，絕對不會做出背叛的事情來。

「蘭奇亞、凱薩琳，盤查宴會中的所有人，如果有彭哥列、霍華修斯、加百羅涅這三個家族以外的人，請他們離開這場宴會。」伊夫要自己信任的人去做這樣的事情。

「媽，如果是九代首領邀請的人要怎麼辦？」凱薩琳問出重點來。

「你們先去和九代拿名單，然後再逐一的盤查，最好也要告知迪諾。」伊夫告訴他們。

「遵命，伊夫大人。」蘭奇亞馬上就了解。

他們很快的就去做這些事情，伊夫為了剛剛發生的事情還在生氣，自己的侄子竟然會被人家惡意的用髒，那個人只是為了要得到自己妹妹蘭緹兒的心，另外這位女人不惜傷害自己的女兒只是為了要得到約克的心，這些人都不是彭哥列的邀請人員，不是刻意混入進來的就是仗著自己和邀請的家族有一些裙帶關係進入宴會裡面，這樣子能叫伊夫不生氣嗎？伊夫對這些事情可是非常的計較的。

「真是的，一不注意就有這些事情發生。」伊夫頭大的說。

「沒辦法，這次的人員有些參差不齊，沒注意到就會有這些現象。」約克也很頭痛。

庫洛姆回到大家的所在位子，手上端著一盤吃的東西要給大家吃，雲雀和犬在一旁陪著庫洛姆，約克和伊夫繼續做自己的事情，他們絕對會好好的把人員盤查好的，絕對不會再讓剛剛的事情發生，伊夫最痛恨那些無緣無故進入宴會中的人，如果再有這樣的情形產生的話，九代首領也知道這些事情後覺得很奇怪，這宴會不太可能會有外人進入才對，可是已經發生這兩樣的情形，都發生在他的霧守身上，讓九代首領有些擔心。

「綱吉，要不要吃這個？」骸把蛋糕給綱吉吃。

「好啊！看起來好好吃喔！」綱吉高興的說。

「那我餵妳吃。」骸開心的說。

「好啊！」綱吉微笑的說。

小夫妻就這樣開始執行他們的甜蜜蜜的餵食活動，讓其他人看了好不驚訝，獄寺已經呈現快要暴走的模樣，雲雀有些臉紅的看著他們，這種情形讓他想起迪諾餵他的情況，武高興的把獄寺拉到一旁要獄寺餵他，武已經喜歡獄寺很久了，所以總是會這樣要獄寺對他，蘇菲亞看見這樣的情形只是乖乖的餵建，這個動作讓建臉紅不已，其他人則是慢慢的吃著自己的食物，不去理會他們，蘇菲開心的認識到一位和她一樣大的女孩，是羅馬利歐的養女卡洛琳，蘇菲和卡洛琳馬上就成為好朋友。

「啊！老公，我們家小武有意中人了。」蘭緹兒開心的說。

「喔！果然是那個男孩。」剛笑的好開心。

「是啊！小武果然很喜歡隼人。」蘭緹兒觀察很久才發現到說自己的兒子喜歡獄寺。

「不過獄寺倔強的個性很讓人擔心。」剛了解獄寺的個性。

「那也是沒法子的，他的父親所做的事情讓他傷心。」蘭緹兒知道是發生什麼事情。

「可惜滅掉他們家族的人是我們的同盟家族，這個真相要是給他們知道的話，又會掀起什麼樣的波濤？」剛有些擔心的說。

「我已經跟他們說了，那個家族在黑手黨世界中多少還是佔有份量，只是現在他們的關係與我們決裂了。」蘭緹兒是親自去處理這件事的人。

「看樣子他們觸犯到我們家族的禁忌，不許販賣毒品，首領下令要殲滅他們。」剛大概知道緣由。

「沒錯！」蘭緹兒點頭。

「很多事情是我們料想不到的。」剛若有所思。


	18. Chapter 18

(73是7的3次方)

綱吉高興的把所有的蛋糕吃乾淨，骸看見綱吉高興的表情也非常的開心，他們開始放送粉紅光波，其他人都快要被射中，小孩子們傻眼的看著他們，畢竟他們實在不是很適應這種環境，雲雀早已經被迪諾給抱走，兩人去甜甜蜜蜜的世界去，還有三對也正在放送粉紅光波，庫洛姆和犬相處的非常好，山本和獄寺也在繼續剛剛的餵食動作，小建和蘇菲亞開心的談論自己的生活，蘇菲和卡洛琳忽略他們放送的粉紅光波繼續聊天，千種拿著書本繼續的看下去。

「哎呀！骸和綱吉的感情真好。」奈奈開心的說。

「我要殺了那個臭小子～！」家光一副快要殺人的樣子。

「孩子甜甜蜜蜜的樣子有什麼不好？」奈奈拉著家光。

「那個臭小子竟然吃我們家女兒的豆腐。」家光還是很生氣。

「吵死人了，大吼大叫的像什麼樣！」家綱大罵自己的兒子。

「老公，不要再罵下去了，家光你也是，小綱和骸的感情本來就很好，少在那裡激動。」昭子告訴自己丈夫和兒子。

「家光也真是的，怎麼老是沉不住氣。」由美子擔心的說。

「沒什麼好擔心，愛女心切。」蘇芳看家光的反應覺得正常。

迪諾抱著雲雀到自己家族的領地中，雲雀很喜歡正在抱著他的大哥哥，迪諾總是會用很溫柔的方式去對待他，雲雀很清楚迪諾沒有手下在身邊的話就會變成任何生活或是動作的白痴，可是雲雀並不介意這樣的事情，他只希望這位大哥哥可以永遠對他這樣的溫柔，這樣的疼愛他，不會對他不好，至少這樣子就好了，能夠開啟他內心世界的人只有迪諾一個人，只有他才可以開啟雲雀的內心世界。

「草食性動物，我要吃那個東西。」雲雀告訴迪諾。

「好，我餵你吧！」迪諾把東西拿起來開始餵雲雀吃東西。

雲雀高興的給迪諾餵，迪諾很高興可以動手餵雲雀吃東西，雲雀害羞可愛的樣子讓迪諾非常的開心，約克看見這種情形會心一笑，迪諾果然可以好好的照顧雲雀，這樣子他就不需要擔心雲雀的未來，只要有迪諾好好的照顧他就可以對得起在天之靈的妹妹，況且雲雀也非常的喜歡迪諾，這件事情就不需要太擔心，孩子總是會有自己喜歡的人，雲雀長大後一定是個帥氣的孩子，跟約克相似的面孔是大家都疼愛的孩子，有時候家族的人還是會認為他是個小女孩，雲雀對於這件事情很介意，他很討厭別人把他誤會成女生，可是被誤會是舅舅的孩子他卻很高興。

「迪諾，你不會離開我吧！」雲雀緊緊的抓住迪諾的衣服。

「傻瓜，我不會離開你的。」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

「我先說我的脾氣不好喔！」雲雀告訴迪諾。

「我知道。」迪諾摸摸雲雀的頭。

雲雀知道迪諾是不會輕易的離開他的，不管過了多久都不會輕易的離開他，只要他永遠在自己的身邊就好了，迪諾也會實現自己的承諾好好的待在雲雀的身邊，迪諾知道自己這一生最愛的人就是雲雀恭彌這個人，絕對不會有變數的，迪諾絕對不會理會家族中的長老給他做的決定，他一定會讓恭彌成為自己的人，永遠成為自己的人，鳥兒他會任由他飛翔，累了回到他的身邊就可以，只有雲雀對他有依賴感就可以。

『看樣子恭彌一定會和迪諾永遠的在一起，雲夕，妳這樣放心了嗎？』約克在內心問自己的妹妹。

『我衷心的希望妳可以保佑妳最愛的孩子，那個孩子將來一定會好好的過生活。』約克內心的想法。

『鳥兒的飛翔，鳥兒只永遠依賴一個人的。』約克微笑。

「迪諾一定會好好的對待恭彌的，雲夕在天堂一定會開心的。」伊夫對自己的丈夫說。

「可惜我們到不了天堂，因為我們早已是滿手血腥。」約克苦笑的說。

「善良的人一定會去天堂的，我們的手卻為了生存要沾上血腥，真是悲哀的事情。」伊夫很清楚這些事情。

他們怎會不知道這些事情，就是因為他們太過清楚這些事情，所以對自己死後的世界並不抱存希望，現在他們也是這樣認為，伊夫的幻術可以讓人看見地獄就像是六道骸的六道之眼有相同的情況，伊夫的地獄卻比別人略高一籌，伊夫給人的恐懼可是無法消除的，這是大家都知道的事情，連骸都不太敢輕易的去挑戰伊夫，骸抱著綱吉的樣子讓大家好眼紅，綱吉很乖巧的坐在骸的腿上，似乎不覺得很不對勁，綱吉可愛的樣子讓骸很高興，他可愛的小天使是這樣的可愛，在他的心中沒有任何人可以比過他心愛的天使，即使是長大後也不會去看任何女人一眼，沒有任何的女人比他的天使更善良更可愛，沒有任何的女人比他的天使更純真，他的天使他不會輕易的讓任何人奪走的，沒有人可以奪走他喜歡的天使，他愛的天使會永遠的陪在他身旁的。

「我最喜歡骸。」綱吉高興的說。

「我也是，我也最喜歡綱吉。」骸微笑的說。

白蘭的真正身世是伊夫的三叔叔安東寧，也就是想要滅伊夫的叔叔魯夫和伊夫父親耶夫的正室的孫子，白蘭的母親在小的時候對外宣稱說父母親已經過世，實際上是伊夫三叔叔安東寧的女兒，他們甚至還說是伊夫二叔叔魯夫的女兒，伊夫的二叔叔魯夫實際上唯一的女兒是蘭緹兒，由於隱姓埋名的關係所以容易被家族中的有心人士利用，白蘭也是從母親的口中得知魔女所有擁有的力量，也是彩虹之子的詛咒來源，更是世界上最強大的力量“73”，所有擁有魔女血統的人要繼承的力量，但是力量的匣子一直都放在歷代首領的身上，只有歷代首領承認的魔女才可以繼承匣子中的力量，因此白蘭才想盡方法想要奪取這力量，霍華休斯家族的一切都是謎，除了知道歷代的首領以外，其他的事情所有黑手黨的家族都不了解，能夠探聽到的祕密幾乎是少之又少，唯一能夠清楚的就是他們擁有強大的力量，光是收集戒指和奶嘴是不行的，因為真正的鑰匙還在他們那些魔女的後代手上，想要奪取就要靠自己的力量，不過他們歷代的首領都非常的冷酷無情，得到鑰匙的機率是零，彭哥列本來的戒指就是霍華休斯家族所製造出來的產物，彩虹嬰兒的奶嘴也是，甚至是密魯菲奧雷家族的戒指也是，只要是有關力量的東西全部都是由霍華休斯給予他們的。

『魔女的一切將是創造世界的力量還是毀滅世界的力量，爸爸那時候所說的遺言到底是什麼意思？』伊夫看著匣子想。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆叫伊夫。

「怎麼了？寶貝。」伊夫馬上回過神來抱他的女兒。

「媽媽，怎麼了嗎？」庫洛姆擔心的問。

「媽媽只是在想事情而已。」伊夫親親自己女兒的臉頰。

「我最喜歡媽媽。」庫洛姆開心的說。

「媽媽也最喜歡小凪。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「你在房間裡啊！」約克看見這樣的情形說。

「怎麼了嗎？」伊夫問自己的丈夫。

「沒有什麼。」約克微笑。

庫洛姆最喜歡和伊夫撒嬌了，伊夫摸摸自己女兒可愛的頭，女兒可愛的樣子讓大家都很愛，約克更是超級寵愛自己的女兒，女兒想要的東西約克一定隔天就弄到手給女兒，就是為了要看見女兒開心的笑容，女兒可是約克的寶貝，伊夫是他最愛的妻子，他們一家人總是會和樂融融的在一起，大家看見的都是這樣子的情形，伊夫見到約克沒多說什麼也就沒多說什麼，反正他也不想要去問任何的事情了，伊夫現在只想要好好的休息、休息，他會看著霍華休斯的戒指發呆一下，霍華休斯的戒指也是會在首領過世後把靈魂封印在戒指裡，但是如果首領的愛意夠強烈的話，身邊愛的人也會一起進入戒指當中，彭哥列的話也有這樣的情況，只是不太常見而已，大部分的首領都是單身一人，有結婚的也有，另外一半也會進入戒指當中。

『如果羈絆夠強烈的話，伊夫就可以和你喜歡的人永遠在一起。』耶夫曾經這樣對伊夫說過。

耶夫是伊夫的父親，伊夫最重視的親生父親，很多事情伊夫都是照著父親的話去做，毀滅家族也是，伊夫一直是遵循父親的腳步所走，他的父親也是很強的魔女後代，也是從男性的身分就可以使用魔女力量的人，就是這樣強大的人教導伊夫要擁有善良的心以及對伊夫說他可以去追求他的夢想，耶夫很疼愛伊夫，伊夫的內心已經深植耶夫貫徹給他的信念，伊夫受到的觀念頗深的。

『伊夫，記住，你的力量是要用來保護你認同的家人，不可以輕易的動用你的力量來殺人，我禁止你這樣做，不要為了殺人而殺人，而是要保護你愛的人。』耶夫告訴伊夫。

伊夫多少會有徬徨無助的時候，他不知道要怎樣的時候，他會想起他父親對他所說過的話，在那僅僅不到十年的父子生活裡，耶夫教導過很多伊夫人生的道理，就是希望伊夫長大後可以保護自己喜歡的人，即使生在黑手黨世界當中，但是耶夫就是不希望自己的孩子雙手沾上無辜人的血液，不要輕易的嘗試殺人的樂趣，殺人不是一件很好的事情，怎麼樣都不要變成殺人魔，這個世界不會給人絕望的生活，只會給人無奈的生活。

『伊夫，我不管你將來會怎樣，但我希望在你心底的最深處要永遠保持著善良。』耶夫這句話是最後一句告訴伊夫的話。

『爸爸～』伊夫大叫，他親眼看見有人殺死他的父親。

『伊夫…記住…成為…最強的魔女…用你的力量…告訴那些…想要奪取我們…力量的人…記得…剷除…。』耶夫說完話就斷氣。

『爸爸～求求你，醒醒，你把話說完啊！』伊夫痛哭在地上。

伊夫馬上被惡夢給嚇醒，他已經好久沒有夢見當時的情形，那已經是很久以前的事情了，那時候他的父親要跟他說一些事情，沒想到話沒有說完就被人槍殺，伊夫總是不懂那時候父親要表達的意思，耶夫還沒有過世的時候就已經叫他剷除掉家族的人，然後重新建立起有秩序的家族，但是耶夫臨死前的話與讓伊夫不解，覬覦他們力量的人都要消滅掉嗎？還是說另有所指呢？伊夫不解。

「怎麼了？」約克擔心的問。

「不，沒事。」伊夫擦擦汗。

「夢見那時候的事情了？！」約克很清楚伊夫是怎麼了。

「嗯！」伊夫不知道要說什麼。

約克只是把伊夫抱在懷裡，他知道伊夫做惡夢了，那是他最不喜歡的惡夢，不想要去面對的事實，那是伊夫童年最恨的回憶，約克只是拍拍伊夫的背部要伊夫好好的休息睡覺，他不想要看見伊夫這樣備受折磨，那種痛苦是伊夫都無法忘記的，約克只有努力的安慰他，安慰自己最心愛的人，一個從小自己就想要保護的人，伊夫難得對約克撒嬌，就是希望可以渴求到一點溫暖，伊夫想要忘卻那時候的事情。

「快睡吧！我會在你身邊的。」約克告訴伊夫。

「嗯！」伊夫躺在床上盡量讓自己入睡。

「不要去想那些事情了。」約克親吻伊夫。

「好。」伊夫慢慢入睡。

『父親到底在想什麼，那時候說的話到底有什麼樣的意義？是將來會發生一些令人意想不到的事情嗎？』約克心想。

『希望未來不要發生什麼樣不好的事情才是。』約克衷心希望那些事情不會發生。

綱吉在房間翻來覆去的睡不太好，好像有什麼樣的心事，剛好骸不在她的身邊，綱吉真的不是很好睡，沒有辦法一下子就睡下去，她也不知道骸去哪裡了，明明應該沒有任務才對，可是就不見骸到底在哪裡，讓綱吉很不安，這種感覺她很不喜歡，感覺上就像是黑夜會侵犯她一樣，心懸在懸崖上一樣，沒有看見骸的人綱吉是那樣很不安心，她不要骸出事情，骸是她最喜歡的人，最愛的人。

『骸是去哪裡？為什麼不回來？我好想骸。』綱吉不安的想。

綱吉抱著兔娃娃出去找人，她很不安心，就是想要找到她喜歡的人，很多事情她總覺得怪怪的，可是她又說不上來是哪裡怪異，彭哥列的超直覺可是不能小看的東西，九代為了綱吉的安全起見把自己代表首領的戒指暫時放在綱吉的身邊，因為這樣歷代祖先可以保護綱吉，因此這樣家康和二代總是會不定時的現身在綱吉的面前，綱吉最為熟悉他們。

「綱吉，妳要去哪裡？」喬托擔心的問自己的孫女。

「家康爺爺，骸不見了，我想要去找骸。」綱吉老實的回答。

「那我們一起去吧！」喬托不放心綱吉一個人跑來跑去。

「嗯！」綱吉微笑。

『是錯覺嗎？總覺得大宅中有死人的氣味，這種血腥的感覺是什麼樣的感覺？』喬托有些擔心的想。

「喬托，發生什麼事情了？」二代抱著綱吉問。

「不知道，我有一種怪怪的感覺，先去看看是怎樣。」喬托決定先去看一下發生什麼事情。

綱吉就在兩位爺爺的陪伴下去找骸，沒有骸她就睡的不是很好，喬托在戒指裡看見這樣的情形有些擔心那位小男孩的狀況，喬托當初叫九代把戒指交給綱吉也是有些原因的，就是希望隨時隨地可以保護綱吉，綱吉是大家的寶貝，也是他們這些死人最疼愛的小女孩，他們是不可能輕易就讓人傷害綱吉的，而骸就是保護綱吉最好的人選，總會好好的保護綱吉。

「喬托，你感覺到了嗎？」二代皺眉的問。

「我感覺到了，看樣子事情不簡單。」喬托已經準備要好好的大幹一場。

二代護著綱吉打開門看是怎麼回事，他們看見遍佈滿地的屍體和血腥，二代馬上就遮住綱吉的眼睛，就是希望綱吉不要看見剛剛的那些東西，骸站在中央等著他們，骸滿身都是血腥，就好像剛剛的事情是他動手做的一樣，喬托發現到不一樣的地方，看樣子是不知道哪了家族的人侵入彭哥列大宅，骸發現到這樣的情形才把他們全部都殺死，不過有膽子進入彭哥列大宅的人可不是一般的家族的人有的膽量，情況看來是彭哥列的對手家族才會做這樣的事情。

「骸，這些是你做的嗎？」喬托已經開始防備起來。

「這是我做的，全部都是。」骸握著三叉戟看著他們。

「先帶小綱回房間去，這裡我來處理。」喬托告訴二代。

「我知道了。」二代知道此地不能久留。

二代馬上帶綱吉離開剛剛的大廳，喬托看見骸的能力並沒有多說什麼，被賦予惡魔之眼的孩子有的時候會失控，剛剛的判斷是錯誤的，彭哥列的防守不會輕易就瓦解掉，看樣子是骸失控了，失控到把所有人都殺了，這些屬下大概是想要阻止骸失控，蘭奇亞和伊夫都不在身邊，骸失控不是平常人就可以輕易阻止的，守護者和蘭奇亞都是可以阻止的人，當然也包含歷代所有的首領。

「失控了嗎？」喬托擔心的問。

「我可沒有失控。」骸面目猙獰的說。

「看樣子給你做那個實驗的傢伙可沒有想到你會加入彭哥列。」喬托揚起微笑。

「我要殺了你。」骸馬上開始動手。

喬托的身手可沒有退步，零地點突破可是會輕易使出來的，看樣子失控的骸真的很不好對付，血紅的月圓果然很容易讓惡魔失控，骸很努力的抑制自己的不要失控，不過看樣子是失敗了，喬托只好把骸打昏然後檢查屍體是不是他們家族的人，骸的力量還不足以跟喬托單挑，喬托可是最強的彭哥列首領，沒有什麼樣的事情可以輕易把他打倒的。

「看樣子果然是這樣，別的家族的人，被骸發現到了，力量使用不當才會失控的。」喬托看著一切自言自語的說。

『被賦予惡魔之眼的孩子，真是悲哀啊！果然幹出這種事情，審判者還沒出動就已經被毀滅掉，這孩子果然是適合審判者那裡的人。』喬托分析事情。

『剩下就把復仇者監獄給剷除掉就行了，覬覦那些力量的復仇者監獄，說好聽點是維持秩序，但是他們實在是太超過了，幾乎要和我們作對了。』喬托心想。

黑手黨世界中的審判者就是霍華休斯家族，魔女就是黑手黨世界的審判者，他們可以隨意的滅掉任何不合常理做事情的家族，復仇者監獄就是那些不合常理家族所組織出來的監獄，想要把所有不利於他們的犯人關在監獄裡，然而伊夫費盡心力就是想要毀了復仇者監獄，現在依舊是沒有辦法剷除掉，審判者就是維持黑手黨世界的秩序的人，得罪他們就會死的很慘的。

『如果我沒有猜錯的話，雅子生前就是想要毀滅復仇者監獄，她把這件事情交給她的妹妹莉莉亞以及喬安娜，他們是掌管時空的三大魔女，代表過去、現在、未來。』喬托知道魔女的意義。

雅子是代表過去，掌管時間的魔女，長年住在日本，本是霍華休斯的人，又稱時間魔女，莉莉亞是奈奈和由美子的祖先，代表現在，掌管記憶，又稱記憶魔女，喬安娜是伊夫和蘭緹兒的祖母，代表未來，掌管時空，又稱時空魔女，可以跨越不同的時空，由於她們三人是純血的魔女，生命幾乎是長生不老，死後靈魂也封印在霍華休斯的戒指當中，其實那枚戒指封印的靈魂是具有魔女血統的人，當然也有他們的親屬，只有是被認可的魔女都會封印在裡頭，但雅子、莉莉亞、喬安娜都是當過首領的人，所以會封印在戒指當中。

綱吉是時間魔女和記憶魔女的混血，擁有兩種魔女的能力，魔女的等級也有分七種，七種顏色代表的能力就是七種魔女所擁有的能力，但是只有三種魔女的分類，顏色只是能力的力量是什麼樣子的力量，霍華休斯也是有這樣的戒指，這種戒指也是封印許多魔女的靈魂，那些戒指一定是挑選有魔女血統的人戴上的，彭哥列和密魯菲奧雷家族的戒指也是比照這樣的力量所創造出來的，霍華休斯的戒指是開啟強大力量的鑰匙，伊夫也會依據個人力量的不同以及屬性的不同製造他們適合的戒指出來，畢竟有人是擁有兩種屬性的人。

『強大家族的一切是所有人覬覦的對象，雅子曾經是這樣對我說過，她說她從不後悔做出那些戒指，如果有心人士要利用的話，一定會遭到自身的毀滅的，即使是擁有魔女血統的人也是一樣的。』喬托想起妻子以前說過的話。

『骸，如果你再繼續失控下去的話，你會有能力好好的保護小綱嗎？我真的很擔心。』喬托擔心骸的情況。

「能夠承受這樣的力量已經算是不錯的。」喬托稱讚。

喬托把骸抱回房間去，二代命人清理大廳，當然這件事情他們並不打算和九代說，他們不想要讓九代和伊夫去煩心這些事情，畢竟很多事情已經讓他們煩心了，這件事情喬托和二代會親自解決的，喬托很清楚惡魔之眼的力量，所以他自然有方法可以治住骸的能力，讓骸的能力轉換為可以保護綱吉的力量，喬托怎樣都不希望骸踏偏道路，要成為審判者一員的人一定要經歷過很多的考驗的，就算是天生可以成為審判者的人，多少還是需要接受考驗的，不管怎麼說審判者的工作就是和人家不一樣。


	19. Chapter 19

「小綱好不容易哄睡，那孩子的情況怎樣？」二代擔心的問。

「已經制伏住了，失控的樣子有些嚴重。」喬托很擔心。

「看樣子血紅夜晚果然會造成這樣的情形。」二代擔心的說。

「必須要請喬治亞找出壓制的方法。」喬托搖頭。

「年紀太小了。」二代感嘆。

『你可要想法子去度過這些考驗，小綱可是一直在等待你的，不要讓小綱失望。』喬托在心裡告訴骸。

『不要忘了我已經把小綱託付給你，要是你沒有好好保護小綱，你就等著我殺了你。』喬托對於這件事情會狠下心來的。

『相信你自己內心的力量，小綱會給你一切，不去要擔心。』喬托摸摸骸的頭。

早上起床綱吉看見骸睡在自己身邊有些開心，可是她馬上就察覺到骸的不舒服，總是覺得有些不對勁，昨天晚上好像有見到一些她無法接受的狀況，二代很快的就把她抱離開，綱吉沒有仔細看見那些血腥的畫面，可是她就是覺得有些地方不對勁，骸的身上有一股淡淡的血腥味，那是她最不喜歡的味道，看樣子骸的失控又發生了，這已經不是第一次了，只要到血紅的夜晚骸就會出現失控的情況，綱吉擔心的拿條毛巾輕輕的擦拭骸的臉。

「小綱。」骸迷濛的說。

「骸，你沒事吧！昨天你失控殺人。」綱吉告訴骸。

「我知道，看樣子我還是不能控制，對不起，讓妳見到那樣子的畫面。」骸道歉。

「家康爺爺即時叫二代爺爺矇住我的眼睛，所以我沒有看見那些東西。」綱吉輕輕擦拭骸的臉。

「喬托大人阻止我的？」骸有些無法理解。

「嗯！爺爺他們會想法子的，骸不用擔心。」綱吉貼心的說。

「給你們添麻煩了。」骸抱歉的說。

「我相信骸一定會好起來的。」綱吉甜美的微笑讓骸放心。

「我一定會好起來的。」骸告訴綱吉。

『一定要趕快好起來，不行讓小綱擔心。』骸心想。

『骸不會有問題吧！已經好幾次都失控，血紅夜晚果然會這樣。』綱吉很擔心骸的情況。

綱吉告訴下人請他轉告伊夫說骸不舒服不去學校了，綱吉也有請人告訴守護者說她今天不太舒服不去上課，綱吉決定好好的專心照顧骸，她很不想要看見骸那樣子，骸可是她最愛的人，絕對不會讓骸出事情的，骸是她唯一的依靠，他們誰都不可以倒下來，骸也很清楚綱吉的內心在想什麼事情，自從自己失控的樣子被綱吉撞見後，綱吉就總是為自己擔心，就是不希望自己又再次失控了，畢竟自己失控的樣子真的會令人害怕，甚至令人恐懼。

「我相信家康爺爺一定會找到辦法的，或許說等到我們長大後骸就會好好的。」綱吉微笑的告訴骸。

「搞不好我長大後就會好了，現在我會努力的控制下去的。」骸實在很不想要讓綱吉擔心。

「一定會好的，骸不會再次失控就很好。」綱吉擁抱骸。

「一定不會的，只要妳一直在我的身邊。」骸對自己發誓。

「說好的喔！一定不可以說謊喔！」綱吉快要哭出來。

「說好的，一定不會說謊。」骸答應綱吉。

骸拍拍綱吉的背部，很久沒有看見血紅的月圓會失控，但是不知道為什麼最近幾個月都會有這樣的情形產生，綱吉就是在最近幾個月的失控當中目睹自己殺人的樣子，綱吉沒有害怕，反而直接去擁抱自己，就是希望自己可以恢復自我，後來自己恢復自我後看見那些情形有些嚇到，以前都是自己在控制別人，沒想到現在反而是自己毫無意識的去殺人，讓骸對自己的力量多少感到害怕，綱吉是他唯一可以求助的對象，也是他的支柱，伊夫當然也知道骸的現象，可是就是沒有找到辦法可以去抑制，伊夫也很擔心骸的情況，只希望骸不要再繼續失控就好。

喬托對於骸失控的現象決定去好好的調查，以前他的身邊就有人會這樣失控，可是沒有骸那樣嚴重，雖然多少有殺過人，可是沒有這樣嚴重到殺了身邊所有的人，不分敵我的都殺掉，讓人感到戰慄的修羅，喬托很擔心骸的情況是因為以前的家族所造成的關係，但是看結果又不太像，反而像是因為那隻眼睛的關係，如果真的有關係的話，就要請開發部的人開發可以抑制骸的眼睛的東西，喬托只希望骸用自己的力量好好的保護綱吉，自己最疼愛的子孫。

『那孩子的力量一定可以好好保護小綱的。』喬托心想。

「喬托，你叫我有什麼事情？」喬治亞有些不是很高興。

「你能封印那孩子眼睛的力量嗎？」喬托問喬治亞。

「六道之眼，罪惡的源頭啊！」喬治亞下了一道封印。

「你的眼睛也是六道家族的產物，我怎麼沒見過你失控？」喬托有些不解的問。

「有失控過，不過那已經是童年的事情了，魔女就是罪惡的源頭，背後的黑羽翼刺青是怎樣也抹不掉的，代表一切強大力量的源頭。」喬治亞無奈的說。

「已經註定好的事情只能這樣了，畢竟很多事情誰也說不清，那羽翼代表的是詛咒，永遠也解不開的詛咒。」喬托怎會不知道喬治亞的無奈。

「喬托，你的曾孫女也很像你，但是那眼睛真像是雅子，果然是同姊妹的曾孫女啊！」喬治亞告訴喬托。

「我只是沒想到我們的孫子和孫女會相戀，還好他們生下的小孩並沒有什麼基因缺陷。」喬托對此很放心。

「因為魔女血統的關係，有魔女血統的人近親結婚不會有什麼樣的問題。」喬治亞告訴喬托。

「小綱繼承了兩大魔女的力量，未來她會怎樣呢？」喬托對此有些擔心。

「不需要太擔心，未來並不是註定好的，人的雙手是可以改變未來的。」喬治亞看看外頭的月亮。

「是啊！」喬托應答。

喬托的妻子也是霍華休斯家族的首領之一，所以喬托很清楚霍華休斯家族的一切，他們挑選八位具有魔女血統的人成為彩虹之子，也就是人家說的阿爾科巴雷諾，成為實驗下的產物，擁有最強的力量的霍華休斯家族，強大的力量令人無奈，但是也有人想要奪取這些力量，只因為擁有這些力量的話可以君臨天下，得到一切想要的慾望。

人就是有無窮盡的慾望，想要的東西永遠不會減少，大家都是這樣的人，黑手黨就是想要得到最強大的力量和政府作對，至少他們可以得到統治世界的權力，只是這樣的想法是不被容許的，霍華休斯家族就是為了這樣而存在的家族，與生俱來的使命讓他們這些魔女的後代必須要守護世界的平衡，避免世界失衡下去，古老的力量讓他們擁有可以毀滅人類的力量，就是因為有這樣的力量才會得到其他人的覬覦，大家都想要得到這股前所未有的力量。

「你是誰？」庫洛姆看著喬治亞問。

「那我也要問你是誰？小妹妹，為什麼這麼晚了還不睡覺呢？」喬治亞蹲下來問庫洛姆。

「我叫庫洛姆‧髑髏‧瓦納。」庫洛姆老實的回答喬治亞。

「我叫喬治亞‧六道，是妳母親的爺爺，妳應該叫我曾外公的。」喬治亞把庫洛姆抱起來。

「我睡不著，媽媽和爸爸已經睡熟了，我不想要吵醒他們。」庫洛姆老實的說。

「這樣啊！那我帶妳回房間說故事吧！但是不要跟媽媽說妳見過我喔！」喬治亞告訴庫洛姆。

「好，說定了。」庫洛姆和喬治亞打勾勾。

喬治亞把庫洛姆帶回房間去，並且念故事說給庫洛姆聽，庫洛姆專心的聽故事，很快的就睡下去了，喬治亞幫庫洛姆蓋好棉被，喬治亞仔細的看了一下庫洛姆，他真的覺得庫洛姆很像自己的孫子，果然很可愛，喬治亞決定教導庫洛姆六道的能力，那個能力也可以打倒敵人，他的兒子、孫子、孫女都會用這樣的能力，所以也想要讓曾孫子和曾孫女學會，喬治亞看過蘭緹兒的孩子，雖然有一位不是蘭緹兒親生的孩子，但是蘭緹兒也非常的疼愛那孩子，喬治亞看見這樣的情況也就放心許多了，至少他現在知道自己的孫子和孫女都過的很好。

『這孩子還真像是伊夫啊！果然是同一個模子刻出來的。』喬治亞心想。

『繼承緹雅娜和莉莉亞力量的孩子，那孩子的將來真的很讓人期待，不過這些事情還是不要太早讓伊夫知道。』喬治亞回去戒指當中。

隔天早上骸發現到自己的眼睛有些不同，可是使用力量的時候卻沒有減弱，反而有增強力量的跡象，自己的血液中含有什麼樣不可思議的力量，自己的父母親因為很早就過世的關係，骸根本無從得知自己到底蘊含什麼樣的力量，雖然說很想要知道，但是根本無從找起，只是骸不知道這些他想要知道的事情會在未來得知道，因為喬治亞會親自告訴骸說他到底是什麼人，那時候的骸就會誓死永遠的保護自己最心愛的天使。

一年一度的聖誕節即將來臨，學校也開始放假了，許多小孩子開始到戶外去玩耍去，下雪天就要開始了，大家很期待下雪的天氣，這樣他們就可以痛痛快快的玩耍，打雪仗是最好的發洩方法，而所有的黑手黨也開始紛紛的停息戰爭，只因為這個特殊的節日是不可以開戰的，彭哥列家族也開始準備大家聚在一起的晚宴，這頓晚餐大家可能都會見到自己最想要見到的家人，封印在戒指中的靈魂也會出來和大家一起狂歡，只因為聖誕節是大家要聚在一起的節日。

「提摩太，耶誕節的前夕是伊夫的生日耶！要幫伊夫慶祝一下嗎？」八代高興的問自己的丈夫。

「達尼爾拉，妳高興就好，但是不要太過分了。」九代好心的提醒一下妻子。

「我才不會很過分。」達尼爾拉嘟著嘴說。

「好，我知道妳不會很過分，這樣可以了嗎？」提摩太親吻自己的妻子。

八代很高興自己可以得到丈夫的吻，其實他們品嚐禁果的年紀很早，只因為他們知道對方就是自己的唯一，沒有人可以把他們分開的，只可以因為血緣的關係無法讓他們孕育出孩子，但是現在對他們來說卻是很幸福的，他們只要這種淡淡的愛戀就可以了，什麼樣子的戀情他們不需要，轟轟烈烈的年代對他們來說已經過去了，八代知道自從自己身亡後九代就獨自擔下一切，彭哥列這個重擔是他們這些永遠彭哥列血統的孩子最沈重的負擔，希望可以永遠在一起的心願不會變，只是……這個沈重的負擔讓他們必須遠離這樣的情感。

「提摩太，你會不會恨喬托？」八代靠在九代的懷裡問。

「會吧！如果沒有這個沈重的負擔，我們也許可以永遠的在一起。」九代苦笑的回答。

「只要你不忘記我，我不忘記你，我們永遠都在一起的。」八代笑的燦爛。

「達尼爾拉，妳...」九代有些迷惘。

只有在九代的面前八代才會像個小女人一樣，以前叱吒風雲的樣子完全不復見，只有最愛的人才可以見到八代小女人的樣子，八代很清楚自己愛的人就是九代，明明當初兩人說好不要繼任首領之位的，可惜七代已經幫他們安排好出路了，沒想到繼任後他們的關係越來越疏遠，八代當上首領後九代就慢慢的疏遠八代，不想要去打擾八代的一切，只是最後八代身亡的時候，九代有在八代的身邊，八代微笑的把大空戒指交給九代，就這樣在伊夫和九代的懷裡離開人世。

「達尼爾拉，為什麼要把首領之位交給我？伊夫不是也可以嗎？」九代對此很不解。

「你是我愛的人，我相信你有足夠的強大內心可以撐起彭哥列，對不起，因為我的關係讓你日益削瘦，把健康的當成賭注了。」八代摸摸九代的臉。

「我和伊夫都沒想到妳會在二十多歲就過世，繼任首領不到十年的時間，我只是用我的時間去彌補妳的時間。」九代握著八代的手。

「傻瓜。」八代快要流淚了。

「達尼爾拉，不要哭，我不要看妳悲傷的樣子。」九代把八代抱入懷中。

他們的對話七代站在他們的房門口全部聽見，一隻手放在口袋裡，一隻手摸著帽子把帽子帶好，帽子底下的臉是微笑的，九代果然是女兒值得託付終生的人，時間的流逝不能不讓人感嘆，以前只是小小的女孩，現在已經是個成人了，七代慢慢的離開他們的房門口，抬頭看見自己的妻子在遠方等待他，女兒像極妻子，那抹微笑就跟她的母親一模一樣，妻子的那抹微笑讓他永遠無法忘懷，不管什麼時候妻子總是帶著那抹微笑看著他和女兒。

「不進去啦！」彩玉微笑的說。

「擋人戀愛會被馬踢。」七代執起自己妻子的手。

「達尼爾拉和提摩太在裡面啊！怪不得你不進去。」彩玉知道他們的戀情。

「去看看伊夫吧！我想娜茵應該在伊夫的身邊吧！」七代告訴妻子。

「好啊！突然有種不習慣大宅中多出那麼多孩子。」彩玉有感而發。

「是啊！因為我們眼中的孩子已經長大了，不管是約克還是伊夫或是偉夫。」七代憶起當年的情景。

「不知不覺中孩子們都大了，感覺起來我們都老了。」彩玉靠在丈夫的肩膀上。

「的確是啊！那小小的手掌心已經不是我們握住的手掌心了。」七代突然有種時光匆匆飛逝的感覺。

以前總是在外頭院子玩耍的孩子已經長大成人了，他們都覺得時間過的好快，孩子們已經長大成人還有自己的小孩了，這樣的感覺在他們做父母親的來說會突然覺得自己變老了，因為小小的手掌心慢慢的脫離他們，偶爾他們這些靈魂會眷戀以前的時光，那和平又安詳的時代，一個他們總是眷戀的時光，過去的回憶都是美好的，可惜那些美好的時光不再回來，歲月匆匆的流逝下去，眼中的孩子總有一天會長大，靠著自己的羽翼去闖天下。

「耶夫、娜茵。」七代開口叫妹婿和妹妹。

「哥！」娜茵高興的說。

「首領！」耶夫恭敬的說。

「舅舅、舅媽，你們來啦！」伊夫正在廚房裡弄東西。

「媽媽，我要吃蛋糕。」庫洛姆的聲音在旁邊。

「等一下好不好？我們先看爸爸剛剛做的包子好了嗎？」伊夫摸摸女兒的臉。

「好！」庫洛姆開心的說。

伊夫俐落的把約克剛剛送進蒸籠裡的包子拿出來給大家吃，其他的小孩子也陸續的到達餐廳裡了，骸和綱吉依舊是手牽著手一起進入廚房的，奈奈對所有人微笑後也進入廚房裡幫忙伊夫，兩人就這樣有說有笑的把今天的點心給端上捉來，距離聖誕節越近就表示離伊夫的生日越近，約克已經在準備禮物了，當然伊夫的守護者們也開始陸陸續續的去街上逛街買禮物給伊夫，庫洛姆拿起畫筆開始做卡片，當然其他的小孩也動手做自己的小禮物準備給伊夫，這些事情伊夫都不知道。

「伊夫，今年你的生日禮物要什麼東西？」奈奈一如往年一樣的問伊夫。

「不用了啦！奈奈。」伊夫還是跟往年一樣拒絕。

「不可以拒絕啦！」奈奈賭氣的說。

「還是跟往年一樣妳弄大餐給我吃就可以了。」伊夫摸摸奈奈的頭。

「真的只有這樣的要求。」奈奈不相信。

「真的，因為我的禮物是大家都在我的身邊，這樣的禮物對我來說就是最好的禮物。」伊夫微笑的說。

「好吧！」奈奈無話可說。

「那麼那天就麻煩妳了。」伊夫高興的說。

對伊夫來說最好的禮物就是家人都在身邊，所以每年不管大家送什麼樣的禮物伊夫都會收藏好，偶爾會接受他們的心意，但是大家都知道伊夫什麼東西都不缺，他最好的禮物就是大家都在他的身邊，這樣的禮物對他來說是最好的，這點大家心照不宣的都知道，只是大家還是意思、意思送個禮物給伊夫，因為他們希望伊夫可以了解他們的心意，可以永遠的領導他們走過未來的路程。

「媽媽，爸爸做的包子好好吃喔！」庫洛姆開心的說。

「我怎麼不知道舅舅會做包子？」雲雀有些不解。

「那是因為懷遠他很少下廚，要不然就是被我們趕出廚房，所以恭彌不知道是正常的。」伊夫告訴雲雀。

「那是因為你不讓我下廚好不好？我又不是不會煮飯。」約克無奈的對伊夫說。

「我知道你會下廚煮東西，只是有時候我不想要你幫忙。」伊夫微笑的告訴約克。

「媽媽，爸爸有弄給我吃過，他說那些是中華料理，哥哥他們也有吃過才對啊！」庫洛姆對雲雀的話有些不解。

「有是有吃過，但不是包子，而是其他的中華料理。」雲雀告訴庫洛姆。

「只要屬於中華料理的部份懷遠都會做，中華料理對他來說是家常菜好不好！」伊夫對此有些不滿。

「那是因為我母親是中國人，繼母也是中國人，你剛好是義日混血，外公外婆都是日本人。」約克拿起一個包子咬下去。

「爸爸和媽媽弄的飯菜還有點心都很好吃。」庫洛姆開心的笑臉讓約克和伊夫感到欣慰。

大家高高興興的吃著今天的點心，骸拿包子給綱吉，綱吉開心的吃著包子，這是他們之間的互動，大家看見他們之間的互動都會心一笑，其他孩子都快快樂樂吃著今天的點心，大家也都陸陸續續的回到大宅內，這樣愜意的生活不知道能夠持續到幾時，現在他們不需要去想太多事情，只要好好的跟家人一起團聚就好，畢竟最重要的節日很快就要來臨。


	20. Chapter 20

「蘇菲亞、蘇菲亞，妳在哪裡？」偉夫叫自己的女兒蘇菲亞。

「伊夫，你有看見蘇菲亞嗎？」偉夫踏入廚房問。

「沒有耶！蘇菲亞不見了嗎？」伊夫反問。

「不知道，一早就沒看見人影。」偉夫告訴伊夫。

「老爺、夫人，您好。」偉夫對七代他們打招呼。

「會不會賽維爾帶出去玩了？」伊夫問出這句話。

「也許吧！」偉夫不多說什麼就離開廚房。

「晴守叔叔！」綱吉叫住偉夫。

「怎麼了嗎？小綱。」偉夫蹲下來問綱吉。

「雷守叔叔說他今天要出門，順便帶蘇菲亞出去買東西。」綱吉把之前下課後賽維爾告訴她的話轉達給偉夫。

「謝謝妳，小綱。」偉夫摸摸綱吉的頭。

知道是自己的情人把女兒帶出去後偉夫就去做自己的事情，七代知道剛剛偉夫叫的人不是自己的妹妹，因為他的妹妹蘇菲亞不小心捲入火拼當中而過世，剛剛偉夫叫的人是蘇菲亞留下的女兒蘇菲亞，剛好和蘇菲亞同名同姓，偉夫最重視的親人都離開他的身邊，唯一只剩下這個孩子了，所以偉夫絕對不會讓那孩子出事情的，儘管只剩下這個依靠了，偉夫還是強打精神把所有九代交代的事情都做完，畢竟交往這麼多年也結婚了，可是偉夫還是不習慣依賴賽維爾。

「賽維爾爸爸，我們這樣出來好嗎？偉夫爸爸不擔心嗎？」蘇菲亞問賽維爾。

「我們回去給他一個驚喜他就會很高興的，不用太擔心了。」賽維爾摸摸女兒的頭。

「賽維爾爸爸會不喜歡我嗎？」蘇菲亞突然問出這句話。

「為什麼這樣說呢？」賽維爾有些不解。

「偉夫爸爸說我長的很像媽媽。」蘇菲亞告訴賽維爾。

「小傻瓜，妳偉夫爸爸之所以這樣說是因為他想念妳媽媽了。」賽維爾把蘇菲亞抱起來。

「想念媽媽了，為什麼呢？」蘇菲亞天真的問。

「因為天上的媽媽要偉夫爸爸開開心心的，偉夫爸爸最近不高興，所以才想起媽媽的。」賽維爾解釋。

蘇菲亞天真的話語讓賽維爾覺得很殘酷，因為蘇菲亞在強褓中就失去父母親了，偉夫收養蘇菲亞後從不告訴蘇菲亞說她的身世，只說她的母親到了天堂去了，蘇菲亞的父親是個不負責任的男人，也是別的家族的臥底成員，偉夫逼不得已只好殺了那傢伙，畢竟彭哥列是不可以受到任何的危害的，蘇菲亞忍痛的生下蘇菲亞，後來在蘇菲亞一歲的時候捲入不知名的火拼當中身亡，徒留下許多的遺憾，偉夫擔起父親的角色收養蘇菲亞，與賽維爾一同撫養蘇菲亞長大成人，蘇菲亞繼承母親的名字和姓氏，賽維爾不介意偉夫這樣做，只是刻意在姓氏後面又加入自己的姓氏。

蘇菲亞是在五歲後才和偉夫以及賽維爾一起住，五歲前暫時託付在賽維爾的家庭當中，賽維爾的父母親很樂意照顧蘇菲亞，剛好在蘇菲亞滿五歲沒多久兩位老人家也因為身體不好而相繼過世，這點賽維爾很傷心，可是他卻沒有責怪蘇菲亞，畢竟他很早就知道自己的父母親身體不好，卻還要硬要他們照顧自己所收養的孩子，加速他們的病情讓賽維爾覺得自己很對不起父母親，不過他的父母親要過世前卻沒有責怪賽維爾，反而是高興的跟賽維爾說謝謝他給予他們在最後一段日子可以這樣快樂，享受含飴弄孫的生活。

吃完點心後綱吉到客廳中看著外頭的風景，雪花慢慢的飄下來了看起來很漂亮，冷列的天氣讓綱吉有些不舒服，還好屋子裡有暖氣可以很暖和，骸陪伴在綱吉的身旁看雪花飄下來的樣子，兩人微笑的看著窗外的風景，就這樣默默無語的看著，這樣的生活對他們來說是最好的，而他們也不需要言語就知道對方在想些什麼了，兩人的心緊緊的靠在一起就會很暖和，兩人相依偎的體溫是最暖和的體溫，安靜的氣氛中帶有些甜蜜的氛圍，空氣裡的甜蜜是屬於他們兩人的。

「好暖和喔！」綱吉開心的笑著。

「小綱喜歡就好。」骸輕輕的靠在綱吉的耳邊說。

「骸犯規！」綱吉噗哧的笑了。

「呵呵！我可愛的天使。」骸摸摸他心愛的天使。

這樣甜蜜的氣氛誰也不能打擾，大家都識相的避開客廳，讓他們這兩位小孩去談戀愛，屬於他們孩子般的戀愛，其他人就繼續做自己的事情，大家都不想要被馬踢，擋人戀愛可是會被馬踢的喔！所以還是乖乖的識相離開吧！就讓這兩個小兩口在裡面談情說愛，大宅裡在這種佳節就是需要充滿甜蜜的氣氛的。

「我們回來了。」賽維爾帶著女兒回到大宅內。

「偉夫剛剛在找蘇菲亞喔！」伊夫告訴賽維爾。

「那我去找偉夫爸爸。」蘇菲亞馬上跑過去找偉夫。

蘇菲亞馬上來到偉夫的房間中，她打開門看見偉夫正在換衣服，小小年紀的她發現到偉夫背後有好多的傷痕，蘇菲亞想都沒想直接從後面抱偉夫，偉夫發現到是女兒回來了，快速的套上衣服把女兒抱起來，看見蘇菲亞高興的笑容偉夫就高興許多，小孩子就是小孩子，總是可以這樣天真無邪的過生活，可惜一旦成為大人之後所要面臨的事情就很多。

「蘇菲亞，剛剛出去玩高不高興？」偉夫問自己的寶貝女兒。

「很高興！」蘇菲亞開心的說。

「這樣啊！開心就好。」偉夫摸摸蘇菲亞的頭。

「爸爸，我剛剛看見爸爸身上有好多傷口喔！那是為什麼？」蘇菲亞天真的問偉夫。

「那是因為爸爸工作的關係，爸爸的工作很容易受傷的。」偉夫告訴蘇菲亞。

「爸爸，你想媽媽嗎？」蘇菲亞問。

「當然想了，為什麼這樣問呢？」偉夫有點不解女兒的問題。

「賽維爾爸爸說是因為爸爸最近不高興了，所以才想媽媽的。」蘇菲亞告訴偉夫。

「小傻瓜，爸爸是很想媽媽沒錯，但是爸爸最近沒有不高興。」偉夫親吻女兒的臉頰。

「對女兒那麼好我可是會吃醋的喔！」賽維爾語意上都是酸味。

「我好像聞到好重的酸味，蘇菲亞有聞到嗎？」偉夫開玩笑的說。

「有啊！賽維爾爸爸散發出好重的酸味喔！」蘇菲亞跟著父親一起開玩笑。

「你們兩個！」賽維爾把他們擁入自己的懷中。

「哈哈！好好玩喔！」蘇菲亞高興的說。

「偉夫，今年的聖誕節我們出去玩好不好？」賽維爾摸摸女兒的秀髮。

「怎麼突然想要出去玩？」偉夫有些不解。

「不告訴你。」賽維爾故意賣關子。

賽維爾不打算把這件事情說給偉夫聽，他們已經在一起這麼多年了，可是他卻不曾帶給偉夫一些快樂，自己的孩子氣都是偉夫在包容的，不管怎麼說偉夫也是平凡人，是需要人家包容的，一直受到偉夫的照顧讓賽維爾有些過意不去，剛好女兒今年也回到他們的身邊，賽維爾想不如就和他們一起去度假，放鬆一下緊繃的心情，看看偉夫的心情會不會好一些，畢竟賽維爾察覺到偉夫是真的累了，那種無法言喻的累，心靈上的疲憊是需要好好休息的，他不可這麼自私不讓偉夫好好的休息。

「爸爸，就照賽維爾爸爸說的，我們一起去玩好不好？」蘇菲亞拜託自己的父親。

「我又沒說不好，要去是可以，但是要到聖誕節過後。」偉夫告訴賽維爾。

「為什麼？」這次換賽維爾不解。

「我要陪伊夫度過生日，還有要和家族的人一起度過聖誕節。」偉夫告訴賽維爾。

「好吧…伊夫生日又不差你一個…」賽維爾有些不高興的說。

「那我們出去玩也不差我一個人啊！你和蘇菲亞去就好了。」偉夫聽見賽維爾的話後這樣告訴他。

「別、別、別，我只是說說的，老婆大人您就原諒小的。」賽維爾可是很怕偉夫生氣的。

「再說吧！」偉夫不打算去理會賽維爾。

「蘇菲亞，幫賽維爾爸爸求情好不好？」賽維爾小聲的在蘇菲亞的耳邊說。

「為什麼？爸爸又沒有生氣。」蘇菲亞有些不解。

「是嗎？可是我感覺偉夫爸爸正在生我的氣。」賽維爾對女兒的話有些懷疑。

「你在和女兒說什麼？今天還有很多事情要做，你沒做完的話休想回房間睡覺。」偉夫很嚴肅的說。

「我知道了，我馬上去做。」賽維爾怕偉夫生氣。

「真是的，那麼大了還像個小孩子一樣。」偉夫沒好氣的說。

「爸爸，你就不要這樣罵賽維爾爸爸了。」蘇菲亞好心的求情。

「蘇菲亞，爸爸的乖女兒。」偉夫抱起女兒。

「好癢喔！爸爸。」蘇菲亞用自己的小手拍拍偉夫的肩膀。

「偉夫真是的，對我都不坦白。」賽維爾躲在門口聽見他們的對話。

賽維爾繼續去完成自己要做的事情，聖誕節的前夕大家想要準備一個驚喜給伊夫，這件事情大家非常的保密不想要讓伊夫知道，伊夫也沒有去在意自己的生日，只是覺得大家幹麻搞神祕，也不知道大家想要做什麼的樣子，不過忙碌的生活讓伊夫沒有去在意那麼多，提摩太把所有的工作都丟給伊夫，就是希望伊夫忘記他們到底在做什麼事情，達尼爾拉很高興可以舉辦派對，她很想要看伊夫驚訝的表情，誰叫伊夫做什麼事情都是那種無表情的樣子，雖然很帥氣但是總覺得很無趣。

「呼～總算把工作給做完了，哥哥幹嘛都把事情丟給我做？」伊夫伸伸懶腰。

「媽媽，我們去買東西好不好？」庫洛姆出現在伊夫的面前。

「對了，要送小凪和犬還有骸、恭彌聖誕禮物呢！所有的小朋友都要送呢！」伊夫想起來還有這件事情。

「對啊！媽媽，所以我們一起去吧！」庫洛姆高興的說。

「好啊！我們一起去！」伊夫抱起女兒一起出門去。

另外一邊綱吉和骸正在精心的準備他們的禮物給伊夫，他們想要感謝伊夫這些年對他們的好，畢竟他們這些小孩子在彭哥列多少有給伊夫添麻煩，所以不管怎樣都要好好的感謝伊夫才可以，就是因為這樣的原因他們才會精心的準備自己想要送的禮物給伊夫，奈奈依舊和往年一樣弄一頓大餐給伊夫，約克苦惱要送什麼給伊夫，伊夫什麼都不缺，最缺的家庭感情也慢慢的補回來了，約克決定到外頭去看看有什麼好送給伊夫的，他希望可以看見伊夫的笑容。

「希望這個禮物霧守叔叔會喜歡。」綱吉發自內心的說。

「媽媽一定會喜歡的，因為那是小綱親手做的。」骸給予鼓勵告訴綱吉。

「嗯！」綱吉有很大的信心。

外面的氣氛已經開始有聖誕節的氣氛，聖誕節在義大利來說是很重要的節日，大家都期待這個節日的到來，即使是黑手黨也是一樣的，他們都會在聖誕假期的時候停戰，就算是爭執不休的場面也會告一段落，大家回歸到正常的生活，度過這麼美好的假期，如果爭執不休的話審判者一定會出來制裁他們的，黑手黨世界中的協議就是這樣，沒有人會在神聖的節日當中去褻瀆這個美好的聖誕節，如果有的話審判者一定不會輕饒的。

「聖誕快樂～」許多孩子高興的說。

「媽媽，好熱鬧喔！」庫洛姆看著眼前的情景說。

「是啊！他們都是失親的孤兒，今天是我答應他們要來陪他們的日子。」伊夫告訴庫洛姆。

「我可以跟他們一起玩嗎？」庫洛姆問伊夫。

「可以喔！媽媽先和院長老師談話，等等出來接妳，不要被欺負了喔！」伊夫摸摸庫洛姆的頭。

「好的。」庫洛姆點點頭。

伊夫和孤兒院裡的院長談話，這裡是從霍華休斯家族創立以來就建立的孤兒院，專門收養那些父母親已經過世的孤兒，可能是戰爭可能是意外可能是因為黑手黨關係都有，這裡的孤兒到大的時候大部分都會加入霍華休斯家族，或是利用自己的獎學金到外頭去創業去工作，只是因為這是祖先留下來的產業，伊夫總是可以接觸到很多的小孩子，偶爾他也會在這裡擔任導師，長大後離開的小孩子也都會歸來幫忙，大家總是會找到好的歸宿，看見這樣的情形伊夫放心許多，因為他希望小孩子可以擁有幸福的人生。

「伊夫大人，您來啦！」院長老師微笑的說。

「因為是聖誕節，所以就過來看看，大家最近都好嗎？」伊夫老樣子的問。

「大家都過的不錯，每個小孩子都快樂的成長。」院長老師告訴伊夫。

「在這裡與世無爭，但是出了社會後他們會不會走入歧途，這點我很擔心。」伊夫說出自己的擔心。

「不會的，不要去擔心，不過加入黑手黨也是歧途之一，只要他們保持善良的心，很多事情就會迎刃而解的。」院長老師告訴伊夫。

「的確是呢！」伊夫微笑。

庫洛姆高興的在外面和其他的小朋友一起玩耍，看見這樣的情形伊夫放心許多，小孩子就是小孩子，可以這麼的天真無邪，伊夫多希望庫洛姆不要步上自己的後塵，把天真和善良都抹滅掉，這樣的話伊夫可是會心痛的，那是自己的寶貝女兒，即使是家族裡的孩子也都是一樣，伊夫都不希望他們善良的一切被剝奪，他希望他們可以快快樂樂的過生活，就這樣快樂的過下去，這樣的生活對他們來說比較好。

「媽媽～」庫洛姆衝進伊夫的懷中。

「想要回家了嗎？」伊夫問女兒。

「爸爸來了。」庫洛姆指著門口。

伊夫看見約克緩緩的走向他們，臉上帶著淡淡的微笑，小孩子們也會圍在約克的身邊，約克摸摸所有小孩子的頭，祝福他們新的一年有新的希望，伊夫看見這樣的情形不禁想起自己的父親第一次帶他來的情形，他的父親感覺就很像是約克，所以他才會想要和約克當永遠的伴侶，伊夫可以在約克的身上找到自己父親的影子，但是又不會抹滅約克是自己最喜歡的人的事實。

「你果然在這裡。」約克微笑的說。

「你猜的？」伊夫抱著女兒。

「差不多。」約克伸出手來。

「我們回家吧！」伊夫把手放上去。

兩人就這樣甜蜜的回家去，隱約可見庫洛姆開心的樣子，小孩子們開心的目送他們一家人離開，這些小孩子都很喜歡他們一家人，約克和伊夫對他們都很好，好到不行，總是會抽空來探望他們這群失去依靠的小孩子，就是因為這樣他們已經把約克和伊夫當成自己的父母親一樣來看待，伊夫偶爾也會讓他們到彭哥列大宅去，提摩太也很歡迎他們這些小朋友的到來，那時候的彭哥列總是會充滿許多歡笑的聲音。

「啊！老公，伊夫的生日到了呢！」彩玉高興的對丈夫說。

「又到了這個季節了，娜茵不知道準備好了嗎？」法比歐知道自己的妹妹已經在準備禮物了。

「不好意思，請大家都到餐廳去了，已經可以準備吃飯了。」奈奈用廣播告訴大家。

聽見這個消息的人大家都趕快隨到餐廳移動去，屬下們也紛紛到屬於他們慶祝的地方去休息，今天是大家可以休息的一天，難得有這個假日有家屬的人都和自己的家眷過這個重要的日子，伊夫他們也回到大宅內了，他們也往餐廳的方向移動去，晚餐時間也已經到了，大家都準備的差不多了，就等主角上場，今晚的主角可是伊夫。

「伊夫，生日快樂～」伊夫開門後看見裡面的情景有些訝異。

「謝謝大家。」伊夫禮貌性的跟大家說。

大家開始紛紛送禮物給伊夫，還好伊夫有事先拿袋子，否則那些禮物一定是裝不下的，不過伊夫看見那些禮物就有點頭大，看樣子又要像往年一樣把禮物分成好幾天拆，看見這樣的情形伊夫就很頭大，因為這些禮物他不知道要放在哪裡，房間裡的東西已經被他打掃好幾次，分批清出來好多次，讓伊夫非常的頭大，約克看見伊夫的樣子就知道伊夫已經開始很頭大了，只是現在他要說任何安慰的話一定會被伊夫給揍死的，現在的伊夫多少有點怒氣沖天的樣子，達尼爾拉看見伊夫的表情有點想笑。

「伊夫，給你吧！」偉夫把卡片拿給伊夫。

「喔！謝啦！」伊夫把卡片收好。

伊夫知道只有偉夫的禮物最禮輕意重，偉夫總是知道伊夫需要什麼東西，但是又不想要收到什麼樣的東西，所以偉夫幾乎都是寫卡片給伊夫的，每年的卡片伊夫總是會收的好好的，約克看見這樣的情形總是很想要把偉夫給的卡片扔掉，可是礙於伊夫又不能多說什麼，畢竟總是和伊夫朝夕相處的人是偉夫，童年時代一起長大的人，比自己還要了解伊夫的一切，又是伊夫的第一個好朋友。

「嘿！偉夫，你怎麼知道我想去看這部歌劇？我又沒跟你說過。」伊夫開心的說。


	21. Chapter 21

「是沒說過，但是偶然間不小心聽見你和約克所說的話，剛好我又有票。」偉夫微笑的說。

「哪裡來這麼好康的酬勞？」伊夫不太相信這件事。

「你說呢！我自有我的情報網。」偉夫神祕的說。

「謝啦！」伊夫很高興。

「祝福你和約克有一個美好的約會。」偉夫誠心的說。

伊夫笑的好不高興，看見伊夫開心的樣子偉夫也就放心許多，時間也差不多要回房間去整理行李了，到時候好好的放鬆一下自己，最近真的有些累壞了，很多事情壓在偉夫的心頭上，一下子讓偉夫無法適應下來，賽維爾看見這樣的情形有些心疼偉夫，他希望偉夫可以過的好一些，至找不要去煩惱太多的事情。

「骸，聖誕快樂。」綱吉拿出禮物給骸。

「謝謝。」骸高興的說。

「不客氣。」綱吉的笑容沒有消退。

「這給妳，我的天使。」骸把禮物給綱吉。

「謝謝你，骸。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。

「不客氣。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「小武、小建、隼人，來！給你們的禮物。」蘭緹兒把禮物拿給三個小孩。

「謝謝媽媽。」武親吻蘭緹兒的臉頰。

「媽媽謝謝。」小建也親吻蘭緹兒的臉頰。

「謝謝妳，蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺點頭。

「孩子們，去狂歡吧！」剛告訴他們。

小孩子馬上就開始解放去玩自己想要玩的東西，大家開開心心的樣子看在所有的大人的眼裡都放心許多，小孩子果然就是要開開心心的樣子，那樣子的小孩才是最純真的小孩，不要因為某些事情而蒙蔽自己的情感，每位小孩都應該要享受自己應該有的童年，不要因為大人的私心也毀了小孩子該有的童年，就是因為這樣伊夫才堅持小孩子就應該是小孩子的樣子，不容許有人破壞他們的童年，聖誕假期後小孩子們因為學校放假一個月的關係，所以他們只好乖乖的待在彭哥列，或是看誰有空帶他們出去玩耍，蘇菲亞和偉夫以及賽維爾去度假去，這是賽維爾好不容易申請到的假期不用白不用，因此他們一家三口就這樣出去度假去，有些人知道他們這次的度假是想要給偉夫散散心，最近偉夫的心情不是很好，是真的需要散散心了。

「骸，我們去玩打雪仗吧！」綱吉高興的邀請骸。

「好的。」兩人就這樣到院子裡去玩雪球。

綱吉開心的笑容從沒有停止過，屋子裡傳來陣陣好聽的鋼琴聲音，是有人在琴房裡練琴，好聽的聲音就這樣流露出來給大家聽，小孩子的嬉笑的聲音也從未停止過，大家好像活在愜意的生活當中，這是難得的愜意生活，他們很早就想要過的愜意的生活，只可惜身為黑手黨的他們很少能過這樣的生活，他們大部分的生活都充滿著血腥和暴力，這是平常人最不能接受的地方，也是平常人不想踏入的世界。

「好和平的生活。」達尼爾拉看著窗外的風景說。

「我們有多久沒有都聚在一起了？」喬托問自己的子孫們。

「大家每年都會聚在一起的，為什麼要這麼說呢？」三代不解的看著喬托。

「哎呀！我不過就是有感而發而已。」喬托微笑的說。

「你不要鬧了，喬托。」二代不爽的說。

「那個…不好意思，請問一下，我媽媽有在這裡嗎？」庫洛姆小心翼翼的問。

「庫洛姆？」法比歐把孫女抱起來。

「法比歐外公，你有看見媽媽嗎？」庫洛姆問。

「沒有耶！怎麼會突然要找媽媽？」法比歐有些擔心的問。

「犬受傷了。」庫洛姆開始聚集眼淚。

「那帶我和奶奶去找犬，不要哭喔！」法比歐輕輕的拍庫洛姆的頭。

「嗯！」庫洛姆點點頭。

法比歐和彩玉跟庫洛姆一起去找犬，犬因為庫洛姆的關係不小心受傷了，彩玉細心的幫犬醫治傷口，犬害羞的跟他們道謝，看見犬的樣子彩玉只是微笑，庫洛姆撲到犬的懷抱中，犬只是拍拍庫洛姆的頭要她不要擔心，只是自己不小心的關係沒必要哭，庫洛姆點點頭把眼淚擦乾不繼續哭了，法比歐和彩玉決定陪在他們的身邊，看樣子伊夫有事情去忙，所以才沒有看管這兩個小孩，喬治亞被自己的妻子喬安娜給叫醒說要去看蘭緹兒的兩個孩子，喬治亞無奈的只好陪伴自己的寶貝妻子一起去，小武和小建以及獄寺在琴房裡練琴，蘭緹兒和剛出門去，把三個小孩子留在家中，他們三個看見喬治亞和喬安娜的時候，小武和小建直接撲過去，獄寺則是站在後頭不知道要做什麼，畢竟那兩個人並不是他的親人，喬安娜對獄寺招招手，獄寺才走過去和他們在一起。

蘇菲和千種正在下棋，這是他們兩個想要玩的益智遊戲，莉莉亞和依原對他們下棋有些興趣所以去看他們下棋的情況，蘇菲和千種完全不怕他們只是專注在下棋上面，莉莉亞看見這樣的情形只是微笑，畢竟他們也不好去打擾，所以只要靜靜的看他們下棋就可以了，依原剛剛有巡視自己所創立的門外顧問組織，看樣子裡面還是正常的運作，而且很多職務都沒有變化，雲雀則是因為耶夫和娜茵有興趣的關係而帶在身邊，耶夫覺得雲雀已經有大將之風了，可以繼承自己的舅舅雲之守護者的位子，這點的確是令人放心許多。

耶夫對於雲雀有很高的評價，感覺就像是小一號的約克，那時候的約克是那樣令人驚奇，耶夫還記得自己第一次見到約克的情形，那個孩子身上的潛力是讓人驚訝的，只是沒想到在平凡家庭裡成長的約克會想要加入黑手黨，只是因為約克喜歡上自己的寶貝兒子伊夫才加入黑手黨家族，那樣的人卻喜歡上黑手黨出生的孩子，不過耶夫也很高興可以看見他們兩人在一起。

實際上喬治亞是喬托的瓦利亞首領，也就是創立瓦利亞的第一代首領，但是訓練完二代後就全權交給二代不再管理此事，也是喬托的霧之守護者，這兩點顯鮮少人知道，因為文件被喬托列為機密文件，不得有人隨意去翻閱，喬治亞的悲哀無助，童年的殺手生活，被賦與的使命，想要逃避的一切，但是卻又回歸到自己不想要面對的現實，這樣矛盾的心態讓喬治亞想要把自己的過去與現在全部都抹滅，只留下僅有的幸福，喬治亞的一切是永遠被封印的過去，無人可以開啟的一切，六道家的後裔完全不知道有喬治亞這個人的存在，六道家族在他的手裡早已滅亡，唯一能夠得知喬治亞身分的地方大概就只有霍華休斯家族罷了，因為那裡僅是他的親人的存在的地方。

骸的眼睛是從自己的曾祖父伊森夫那裡得到的，喬治亞和伊森夫是雙胞胎，都繼承了他們的父親的六道之眼，六道家族的人代代都會在死後把自己的眼睛給留下來，保存的非常的完美，除了喬治亞外其他人都是這樣做，艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人在安東寧的幫助下拿到伊森夫留下的眼睛，然後植入六道骸的體內，骸並沒有遺傳到六道之眼，他的父親也沒有遺傳到，所以才會被艾斯托拉涅歐家族的人拿來實驗，並且植入六道之眼，看見自己的前世的一切，同時也讀取到伊森夫和自己的弟弟喬治亞的相處情形，所以知道喬治亞是怎樣和喬安娜相處的，當然也知道伊森夫是怎樣和緹雅娜相處的。

「骸，你在想什麼？」綱吉抬頭問骸。

「沒有什麼。」骸親吻綱吉。

「真的嗎？」綱吉覺得有些怪怪的。

「我只是在想，我的眼睛到底是誰封印的。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「骸在擔心嗎？」綱吉不解的問。

「有點，畢竟已經過了一年了。」骸告訴綱吉。

今年綱吉總算上了小學了，在黑手黨學校當中她適應的非常好，大家都知道她是彭哥列的繼承者，所以都對她非常的禮遇，大家都不敢去得罪黑手黨最強的家族人員，就是因為這樣綱吉才備受禮遇，而且綱吉身邊總是會跟著一些很強的傢伙，沒有人敢對綱吉動手的，如果動手被彭哥列的人員知道的話下場一定會很慘的，他們可是很保護綱吉的，誰都不可以傷害他們最愛的首領，要是有人敢傷害綱吉的話，第一個出手的人就是骸這位霧之守護者。

「骸不要去想太多了，骸的眼睛是保護我重要的工具喔！」綱吉微笑的對骸說。

「是啊！因為妳是我的天使。」骸當然了解自己的一切以及綱吉是多麼重要的人。

「還是我的專屬惡魔喔！骸不可以被其他女生給搶走。」綱吉對於骸的帥氣有些耿耿於懷。

「我不會被其他女生給搶走的，我親愛的專屬天使。」骸很清楚自己愛的人是誰。

伊夫看見他們這樣的情形反而想起自己爺爺奶奶的情形，他曾經聽過耶夫說過喬治亞一直把喬安娜當成救贖自己的天使，就好像眼前這兩位小傢伙一樣，各是對方的專屬天使、專屬惡魔，好似對方就是救贖的天使和支撐內心的支柱，如同自己爺爺奶奶相處的情形，那樣的柔和和唯美，沒有任何不協調的感覺，骸和綱吉體會愛的年齡實在是有些早，但是這卻影響不了他們的感情，看這樣的情形伊夫都不忍去打擾他們了。

『真是～感覺上他們就像是爺爺奶奶的轉世，但是死去的靈魂不是一直都封印在戒指當中嗎？還是說那只是部分的精神體而已？』伊夫對此有些不懂。

『爸爸媽媽的相處情形也像是他們一樣，對爸爸來說媽媽就像是體弱多病的脆弱天使，他們的感情是那樣的美好，不知道小孩子當中會有哪對給我是這樣的感覺。』伊夫微笑的想。

「你在想什麼？伊夫。」提摩太問自己的弟弟。

「沒有什麼，只是看見他們想起一些事情而已。」伊夫老實的告訴提摩太。

「最近有些事要處理，我需要你的幫忙。」提摩太告訴伊夫。

「是嗎？哥哥有什麼事情是需要我幫忙的？」伊夫燃起自己的火焰，因為他覺得不對勁。

「呵呵！這個快就被發現了，不愧是統治瓦利亞的首領。」眼前的人慢慢的產生細微的變化。

「伊森夫伯公？」伊夫注意到眼前的人是自己爺爺的兄弟。

「我就跟你說不要去試探伊夫了，喬安娜知道後很生氣的。」緹雅娜無奈的看著伊森夫。

「緹雅娜姨婆？」伊夫看見眼前的兩人有些覺得不可思議。

「霧守叔叔，發生了什麼事情？」綱吉看見他們三個人在僵持的樣子。

「沒有什麼事情，小綱。」伊夫蹲下來安慰綱吉。

「媽媽，我們可以吃點心嗎？」骸知道這時要避開一下。

「還沒有到時間，親愛的骸。」言下之意就是不准避開。

「妳好啊！綱吉，我是家康的妻子，我叫做雅子。」緹雅娜看見自己的曾孫女覺得好不開心。

「骸，初次見面，我叫伊森夫，是你的曾祖父，至於你的身世，我想等你大了點再和你解釋。」伊森夫告訴骸。

「妳好，雅子奶奶。」綱吉知道雅子喜歡的人不是喬托。

「我知道了。」骸點頭。

「雅子奶奶的本名是不是叫緹雅娜？就像是家康爺爺的本名是喬托。」綱吉突然說出這句話。

「沒錯，我原本的名字是叫做緹雅娜，同時我也是霍華休斯家族的第四代首領。」緹雅娜告訴綱吉。

「為什麼雅子奶奶和家康爺爺你們要拿自己的婚姻當作賭注呢？」綱吉不解的問出這句話。

「因為黑手黨世界當中不得不要有繼承人，家康他也很心痛看著自己最愛的人去娶一位他不想要娶的人。」緹雅娜怎會不知道喬托的痛在哪裡，因為她的痛也在那裡。

「對不起，緹雅娜，是因為我的關係。」伊森夫知道是因為自己的關係才讓緹雅娜想要到東方的國家去。

「沒關係的，過去的事情都已經過去，怎麼樣也挽回不了的。」緹雅娜身為魔女很清楚這些事情。

伊森夫因為不想要讓霍華休斯家族的命運葬送在他的手中，所以刻意的隱姓埋名到別的地方去生活，遇見一位誰都不愛的女性，兩人結婚生子，不久後伊森夫就過世，留下那名女子自己獨自撫養孩子，可是那名女子也沒有說什麼抱怨的話，那名女子想要的不過就是一個平凡的家庭，即使先生不愛自己也沒關係，她也心有所屬，只是情人早已離開自己的身邊，伊森夫留下自己的眼睛和骨肉，只是沒想到自己的眼睛會被人家奪走拿去做實驗罷了，好在自己的孩子和孫子以及曾孫都沒有遺傳到那六道之眼，骸的眼睛是被植入的，這點伊森夫很清楚。

無法在一起的結果看在另外一對情侶的身上有所感慨，喬安娜的身體並不是很好，一直以來都是喬治亞在照顧的，而且亞拉當和奧古斯都都把自己的女兒、妹妹託付給喬治亞，他們其實也有對伊森夫這樣做，不過伊森夫始終堅持自己的父親告訴他們的話，不要去和霍華休斯的千金接觸的太過於頻繁，六道家族的人一直都是東方人和西方人混血的，他們所擁有的六道輪迴就是東方的能力，伊森夫和喬治亞的父親並不是討厭他們和首領的千金往來，而是擔心他們是否承受的了自己不想要接受的壓力，畢竟他們兩兄弟可是很討厭黑手黨的，他們的父親就是清楚這件事情才不想要叫他們接觸太過頻繁。

伊森夫和喬治亞的確都不喜歡黑手黨，甚至是討厭黑手黨的一切，他們最愛的母親被黑手黨的人凌虐致死，到現在他們還記憶猶新，他們的父親動用力量為自己心愛的妻子報仇雪恨，一夕之間就滅掉許多的家族，魔女的力量是不可以小看的，只可惜他們的母親因為魔女的力量削減的關係無法防禦，只能眼睜睜的去送死，這件事情發生後他們就厭惡所有的黑手黨，盡量不要去接觸任何有關黑手黨的事情，伊森夫的妻子的未婚夫也是因為黑手黨的關係而死的，所以他們很討厭黑手黨，伊森夫和妻子不准自己的後代加入黑手黨，主要的原因就在這裡，但是骸並不知道這些事情，他討厭黑手黨的原因就是因為自己被拿來做那種慘無人道的實驗，所以誓言要消滅所有的黑手黨。

喬治亞為了喬安娜而回歸自己的家族，霍華休斯家族，此後就是毫無感情的一個人，就是因為非常無情的關係讓大家都感到害怕，做為一個丈夫和父親他卻是很盡責，做為一個首領他比任何人都還要無情，領導的能力卻又好的沒話說，這樣矛盾存在的人只有自己會感到痛苦，喬安娜很清楚喬治亞的矛盾與痛苦在哪裡，只有盡量去安撫自己最喜歡的人，他不想要讓自己最喜歡的人墮入到痛苦的深淵當中，墮落為修羅道的惡魔。

「我想不管怎麼樣想要抹滅自己的過去都沒有辦法，畢竟過去已經是存在的事實，最重要的還是要看自己的未來想要怎樣過。」伊夫摸摸綱吉和骸的頭。

「即使刻意抹去卻還是存在，喬治亞這樣矛盾的心態會讓他走入痛苦的深淵。」伊森夫怎會不清楚弟弟的一切。

「因為過去是無法抹滅的，沒有人可以抹滅自己的過去，過去是永遠存在的事實。」緹雅娜哀傷的說。

早已體會到現實的殘酷的骸知道自己要永遠的保護自己心愛的天使，綱吉的超直覺讓她了解到這些痛苦的事實，畢竟她也是有繼承魔女的能力，而且是兩大魔女的能力，可以隨心所欲的讀取到他人的記憶，只要波動越大越可以讀到，所以了解到這些事情是多麼不可挽回的，離不開的一切，走不回的過去，深陷在裡面的人.........是否還有一絲希望呢？

「我想我們不要再談下去，這些事情總有一天我們會親自告訴你們的。」伊夫告訴綱吉和骸。

沈重的話題就此結束，骸陪伴綱吉到房間去做自己想要做的事情，今天他們兩人都沒有要上課，學校因為週休假日的關係放假，他們兩人也沒有要上家教的課程，所以他們趁著現在這個時間回去房間休息一下，下午他們才要開始上家教的課程，伊夫會親自教導他們兩人運用魔女的力量的，魔女的力量可說是不可小看的力量，這個力量在未來可以說是保護他們最重要的力量。

「小綱，不要去想太多，我會永遠的在妳身邊的。」骸對綱吉說出自己的誓言。

「嗯！我相信骸，骸不可以輕易的離開我喔！」綱吉微笑的說。

「我不會輕易的離開妳的，因為妳是我最愛的天使。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

「骸也是我最愛的惡魔。」綱吉親吻骸的眼睛。

他們的互動的確有些超齡，卻是他們正常的互動關係，即使有人看見他們的互動也不會多說什麼，黑手黨世界當中的孩子總是會比較早熟的，畢竟這樣血腥的世界怎麼樣都需要去提早適應，不然總有一天會死亡的，他們每天都在逃避死亡，想辦法努力的存活下去，只因為自己想要和最愛的人在一起生活，這是他們僅有的希望，也是骸僅有的希望。

骸是不會讓他的天使受到任何的傷害的，不管動用到什麼樣的手段都會去保護自己心愛的天使，對他來說綱吉是救贖他一切的天使，這位天使他這位惡魔是一定會去保護的，不管花上多少的心力都要去保護他心愛的天使，一輩子用自己的雙手去保護他心愛的天使，讓他的天使不受到任何的傷害，一絲一毫的傷害都不會有，保護天使的責任就是他這位惡魔的責任，骸是不會讓綱吉受到傷害的。


	22. Chapter 22

蘭緹兒看著自己的寶貝孩子們玩的很高興，看樣子自己的祖母有出來見過他們，不知道為什麼喬安娜特別喜歡她的孩子，蘭緹兒對於這樣的現象也沒有多說什麼，看見自己的孩子們高興的樣子蘭緹兒也很高興，畢竟不管怎麼說蘭緹兒都非常的疼愛自己的小孩，總是會給自己的小孩最完善的照顧，連自己的丈夫看見都會吃醋的照顧，武和建也特別的黏蘭緹兒的原因就在這裡。

「孩子們，該把自己的東西收好囉！」蘭緹兒微笑的看著他們。

「媽媽～」他們有些不甘願的說。

「是誰跟我說他們今天會乖乖的和爸爸一起上課的？」蘭緹兒故意這樣說。

「媽媽～」小武不想要上課。

「好嘛！」小建嘟著嘴巴說。

「你們兩個最乖了，今天乖乖上課，媽媽就做你們最喜歡吃的漢堡排好不好？」蘭緹兒親吻兩個小傢伙。

「好！」小武馬上同意。

「好棒喔！」小建高興的說。

「真是的，我還想說他們怎麼不來上課了，原來是不想要和妳分開。」剛看見這樣的情形說。

「他們想說難得的假日還要上課，所以有點不高興了。」蘭緹兒微笑的對丈夫說。

「呵呵！那是一定的，對他們來說在母親身邊總比上課要來的好。」剛喜歡看自己妻子的笑容。

「那我們去上課了，媽媽答應的事情不可以反悔喔！」小武對蘭緹兒說。

「好，我一定不會反悔的，今天你們一定會有漢堡排吃的。」蘭緹兒摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

剛帶著自己的兩個兒子去練習劍術，小建其實也有和母親蘭緹兒學習一些幻術，偶爾也會去向伊夫請教，喬治亞更是常常出來教導小建，這時候小武就會在一旁看著自己弟弟的學習狀況，他們兩兄弟的感情非常好，喬治亞看見這種情況也放心許多，偷偷會教導小武破除幻術的技巧，小武也樂的學習這些事情，喬安娜也會在旁邊看著他們。

喬治亞會利用晚上的時間教導庫洛姆六道能力，庫洛姆也很甘願的去學習這些事情，喬治亞看見庫洛姆的樣子總是會笑笑的，那樣的感覺會讓他好像回到過去一般，那個他短暫僅有的幸福，母親的死父親的恨兩兄弟的矛盾，這些情感就是讓喬治亞痛苦的深淵，有的時候喬治亞不知道要把感情寄放在哪裡，但是庫洛姆的一句話總是會化解他的不安，那種感覺就好似伊夫在他的身邊一樣。

提摩太看著最近的公文，最近彭哥列的領地幾乎都平安無事，沒有什麼奇怪的現象出來，這樣子的情況讓大家放心許多，守護者們大家都不是很喜歡出任務去，那些血腥的一切讓他們非常的厭惡，提摩太怎麼樣都不會讓自己的守護者去做那些事情，當然有必要出動影子暗殺部隊瓦利亞的話，提摩太是會出動他們的，這一切XANXUS也知道，當然也會照著父親的話去做。

「嗯！最近真是和平，要是可以一直這樣該有多好。」提摩太說出這句話。

「少爺您就別想太多了，最近很和平大家都沒事做比較好，畢竟大宅裡的孩子各個都要開始訓練了。」晴守偉夫告訴提摩太。

「說的也是呢！」提摩太當然知道偉夫在說什麼。

「那幾個孩子的未來真令人期待。」偉夫說出自己的希望。

「你不用親自去訓練小蘇菲亞嗎？偉夫。」提摩太問自己的手下。

「賽維爾帶出去玩了，等下下午就會去訓練了。」偉夫回答首領的話。

「那孩子應該有雷的屬性吧！」提摩太猜測。

「應該吧！」偉夫也不是很確定。

實際上蘇菲亞的屬性並沒有經過確定，所以偉夫和賽維爾也不知道這件事情，擁有雙重屬性的人很多，或是同時擁有多種屬性的人也大有人在，但是是否可以都應用在戰鬥當中就不一定了，大家看見自己最強的屬性就知道自己是屬於哪種屬性的人，擁有魔女的力量的人大部分都擁有多種屬性，而且他們也可以運用自如，一般人很難運用自如，就是因為這樣他們才不確定蘇菲亞的情況，不管蘇菲亞是哪種屬性的人都是他們的孩子，這是他們知道的事情，並不擔心蘇菲亞會發生什麼樣的事情。

當然這段時間內也有發生一些令人意想不到的事情，那就是瓦利亞公認的褓母、XANXUS的妻子、彭哥列的劍豪史庫瓦羅變成女生了，只是因為提摩太和達尼爾拉想要孫子，所以請夏馬爾去想辦法解決這件事情，史庫瓦羅的任務幾乎都被冰封，要不然就是請別人去做這件事情，現在的他只需要好好的靜養和調養身子就可以準備生孩子，達尼爾拉非常的期待有自己的孫子可以逗弄。

→這部份請去看XS孩子那篇文章，在此就不詳細說明了。

「太好了，史庫瓦羅變成女性。」貝爾開始盡情的撒嬌。

「不要鬧了，貝爾，這樣我不能好好的吃飯。」史庫瓦羅無奈的看著在自己懷裡撒嬌的貝爾。

「如果史庫瓦羅等下陪我玩，我就讓史庫瓦羅吃飯。」貝爾故意這樣說。

「貝爾飛格爾，你這小鬼！！」XANXUS看見貝爾窩在史庫瓦羅的懷裡非常的憤怒。

「貝爾，BOSS生氣了。」瑪蒙提醒貝爾。

XANXUS看見貝爾這樣直接把貝爾抓起來丟到外面去，佔有慾很重的XANXUS是不容許有人靠近自己的寶貝鯊魚的，除了自己或是自己的父母親和妹妹之外其他人都別想，貝爾這個小鬼總是黏著自己的妻子，XANXUS當然會不爽到極點了，剛開始來到瓦利亞就特愛黏自己的妻子，也不想想他是跟誰在爭，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形有些無奈，他怎會不知道XANXUS的佔有慾很重。

「BOSS好小氣，不肯出借史庫瓦羅。」貝爾不高興的說。

「小鬼，你沒資格跟我搶史佩爾畢。」XANXUS明白的告訴貝爾。

史庫瓦羅聽見這句話有些臉紅，害羞的拉著XANXUS的衣服離開餐廳，XANXUS有看見史庫瓦羅臉紅的樣子，他知道史庫瓦羅一定聽見他告訴貝爾的話，他是那樣的愛史庫瓦羅，絕對不會把自己心愛的人讓給一個小鬼頭的，在XANXUS的眼中只容的下史庫瓦羅，其他的女性他都看不上眼，而且也不准任何人搶他的妻子，史庫瓦羅聽見這句話有些臉紅，害羞的拉著XANXUS的衣服離開餐廳，XANXUS有看見史庫瓦羅臉紅的樣子，他知道史庫瓦羅一定聽見他告訴貝爾的話，他是那樣的愛史庫瓦羅，絕對不會把自己心愛的人讓給一個小鬼頭的，在XANXUS的眼中只容的下史庫瓦羅，其他的女性他都看不上眼，而且也不准任何人搶他的妻子，史庫瓦羅是屬於他一個人的，XANXUS不會輕易讓人奪走自己的妻子的，不然他就會用憤怒的火焰殺了那個傢伙，史庫瓦羅從頭到尾只可以屬於他XANXUS一個人。

史庫瓦羅很少會聽見XANXUS說出那些令他害羞的話，他們之間是連情話都很少說的人，畢竟不管怎麼說他們兩人都是殺手，身為殺手的他們是不需要太多的感情，因此他們對於情話、情書或是等之類的甜蜜話語都不會說出來，即使他們已經和一般的情侶沒什麼兩樣，該做的事情都已經做了，現在正在準備懷孕當中，但XANXUS還是很少會說出那樣的話來，XANXUS給予史庫瓦羅的安心就是他的動作，XANXUS某些動作做出來就會讓史庫瓦羅很安心，這點史庫瓦羅是不需要去擔心的，而史庫瓦羅給XANXUS的安心也是另外一種動作。

「史庫瓦羅，你把頭髮留長好不好？那樣子的史庫瓦羅一定很好看。」綱吉對史庫瓦羅說。

「好。」史庫瓦羅沒有多說什麼。

「哥哥，抱抱。」綱吉伸出雙手要XANXUS抱她。

「真是愛撒嬌。」XANXUS把綱吉抱起來。

「我最喜歡哥哥了。」綱吉最喜歡XANXUS。

「小綱最近真的很喜歡向你撒嬌。」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形對XANXUS說。

「是呀！」XANXUS知道妹妹到底在想什麼。

「史庫瓦羅和哥哥是我最喜歡的人。」綱吉開心的對他們說。

綱吉很開心可以和自己的最喜歡的人在一起，XANXUS怎會不知道懷裡的孩子到底在想什麼，明明才七歲的小孩確是大家最寵愛的寶貝，綱吉已經多少有首領的架勢，這些都是多虧了XANXUS的幫忙，XANXUS會教導綱吉做首領應該要做的事情，綱吉的善良讓他們很擔心綱吉的性命安危，但是卻不想要抹殺綱吉的善良，因為那是綱吉最大的優點，他們不會要求綱吉一定要對所有的事情狠下心來，如果綱吉的手不能沾上血腥的話，就由他們這些人代替綱吉沾上血腥，讓綱吉可以走向更和平的道路上，這些僅是他們能做的事情，也是他們唯一可以替代綱吉做的事情。

『我們只能替小綱剷除那些敵對的家族，怎麼樣都不能讓小綱的雙手染上不該有的血腥。』XANXUS不想要讓妹妹見識到黑手黨的可怕。

XANXUS不管怎麼說都是很疼愛綱吉的，他不希望綱吉看見那樣恐怖的情形，XANXUS希望綱吉可以無憂無慮的過完她的一生，史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的心願，同時他們也會努力的保護綱吉不受到任何的傷害，綱吉是大家的寶貝，是絕對不可以失去的寶貝孩子，對大家來說綱吉不僅僅是他們彭哥列的第十代首領，同時也是大家最寶貝與疼愛的孩子，沒有人會想要失去自己最寶貝的孩子的。

「如果可以我倒是希望小綱可以不要接任首領的位子。」伊夫看著窗外默默的吐出這句話。

「但你我都知道那是不可能的，不要去想太多了，我們大家都會盡量保護小綱的。」約克不捨自己的妻子有這樣的表情。

「是啊！誰都不希望小綱出現難過的表情。」伊夫知道自己的丈夫在說什麼。

「小凪也是，那孩子真的很善良。」約克也不希望自己的女兒染上血腥。

「她是我們的女兒。」伊夫也不希望自己的女兒踏入這個世界當中。

約克和伊夫怎樣都不希望自己的女兒踏入這個世界當中，那是他們唯一的孩子，也是他們最為寶貝的女兒，看見女兒的笑容他們就知道女兒總是過的很快樂，庫洛姆快樂的樣子總是可以感染其他人，當然每對做父母親的人都希望自己的子女可以快樂的成長，因此他們不希望自己的女兒為了某些事情而難過，黑手黨的世界是很殘忍的，伊夫從小就是黑手黨的子女，怎會不清楚這些事情，因此他多希望自己的女兒可以不要接觸到這些事情，他想要女兒可以永遠的保持自己應該有的笑容，那個笑容可是大家最喜歡的笑容。

「我相信不會有事情的，家光和奈奈也都這樣深信。」約克把伊夫抱在懷裡。

「嗯…」伊夫沒有說話。

他們都是綱吉的家庭教師，所以他們都知道要怎樣去教導綱吉這一切，綱吉也很努力的去面對這一切，她自己知道自己的未來會是怎樣的未來，既然知道的話，與其逃避不如去面對會比較好，XANXUS和其他人的疼愛讓綱吉得到很大的力量，加上又有骸的支持，綱吉一點也不怕去面對未來，她想要做的就是把所有的傷害減到最低，讓大家都可以擁有幸福的生活，這樣子她最想要的願望就會達成，所以她一定要顛覆黑手黨所有的理論，不要讓那些人小看自己，綱吉一定會讓小看自己的那些人知道，自己是多麼的強大，多麼的想要保護大家。

上課的日子，所有小孩都被送到學校去上課，就連瓦利亞的貝爾也被送到學校去上課，貝爾畢竟也是保護綱吉的戰力之一，但還有一個私心的原因就是XANXUS不想要自己的妻子史庫瓦羅被貝爾給打擾，貝爾那小子總是喜歡打擾史庫瓦羅，XANXUS看見後總是會大發雷霆的，貝爾可是很黏史庫瓦羅的，這個情形是瓦利亞上至高層的元老級人員之到下至一般的打雜人員都很清楚，瓦利亞的首領XANXUS怎會不清楚這件事情呢！自然會想要把貝爾那傢伙給送到學校去唸書，避免史庫瓦羅被貝爾給搶走。

『天使已經做出她的選擇了，那麼神會怎麼做呢？』骸看著窗外的風景想事情。

『好期待天使會把黑手黨世界改變成什麼樣子，我親愛的天使，我等妳喔！』骸微笑的想著。

班上的女性看見骸的笑容馬上臉紅，小小年紀的骸已經是那樣的帥氣，可惜他的心只屬於一個人，骸對於班上女生的示愛一點感覺也沒有，自己擁有全世界最可愛的女性又何必看上其他的女性呢？綱吉可愛的樣子已經完全把骸的心虜獲了，所以骸對於其他女性總是無動於衷，同時骸不想要看見自己最心愛的天使掉下眼淚，那樣的話自己一定會心疼的，骸怎樣也捨不得自己最愛的天使掉下眼淚或是露出難過的表情，如果是自己讓天使露出難過的表情的話，他這位惡魔可是會自責的。

『不知道小綱有沒有乖乖的上課？』骸正在想綱吉到底會做什麼事情。

『小綱上課的樣子也一定很可愛，真想要看看小綱可愛的樣子。』骸繼續神遊的想。

「下課！」老師宣布下課時間的到來。

「骸同學，你剛剛在想什麼事情？可以笑的那樣開心。」女生一群人圍在骸的身邊。

「呵呵！我在想我家的天使，我可愛的天使。」骸說出的話是要她們死心的。

「天使？」女生完全不懂。

「我有一位很可愛的天使，她是全世界最溫柔的天使。」骸告訴那些女性。

「那位天使一定是骸同學的寶貝！」女生有人羨慕的說。

「是的，那位天使是我最寶貝的人。」骸微笑的告訴所有在場的女性。

有些女性很快就聽出來那是骸說的是拒絕的話語，告訴她們表示說自己已經有女友了，骸的終生早已經被彭哥列的人員給定下來了，那個人就是未來的第十代首領，第九代首領早就把綱吉許配給骸，這是彭哥列上上下下的人都知道的事情，當然同盟家族的人多少也有耳聞，所以沒有人可以把自己的兒子或是親戚許配給綱吉，畢竟綱吉喜歡的人也只有一位，那就是六道骸這個人，其他的人是無法得到綱吉的心的，況且要成為綱吉的伴侶還要經過很多的考驗，其中一關就是綱吉的兄長XANXUS那關，大家都知道XANXUS可是非常的疼愛綱吉的，也因此綱吉的伴侶總是會經過很嚴厲的審查，瓦利亞的所有人都會全部出動來檢視綱吉的另外一半，想要逃過他們根本就是不可能的。

綱吉在自己的班上雖然很受歡迎，可是綱吉除了認識的人幾乎不會主動去接近別人，綱吉對於陌生的人還是不怎麼喜歡接觸，同盟家族的小孩早就已經聽過大人說過這樣的事情，因此他們也都盡量不會去接近綱吉，要不然可是會被很多人給揍的，山本和獄寺可是非常的保護綱吉，他們不容許任何陌生人去觸碰綱吉，綱吉也很感謝他們這樣幫她擋下許多不必要的麻煩，綱吉實在很不喜歡那些不必要的麻煩，對她來說還是平靜一點的日子比較好過，這樣子她會比較高興些，一直以來綱吉都是這樣的感覺，綱吉還是不想和其他人有所接觸，某些時候骸他們也會禁止大家接觸綱吉，就是避免綱吉接觸到那些她不能接觸的事情。

「隼人、阿綱、穆、巴吉爾，我們去吃飯吧！大家已經在等我們了。」山本提醒他們四人。

「喔！好。」綱吉收拾一下東西後就跟過去。

「棒球笨蛋！不准叫我的名字！」獄寺不高興的大叫。

「我知道了。」穆簡短的回答山本。

「在下知道了。」巴吉爾了解。

「哥哥，快點啦！我肚子好餓喔！」小建催促他們。

「小建、蘇菲亞，大家都好慢喔！」庫洛姆有些哀怨。

「真是的，大家動作那麼慢是在做什麼？肚子真的好餓喔！」蘇菲亞不高興的等待。

「不好意思，久等了，我們去吃飯。」綱吉知道他們已經不耐煩了。

「小兔子，你們要磨蹭到什麼時候？」犬有些不高興的看著他們。

「小綱，你們不快點的話，我們就要自己先去吃了。」蘇菲已經餓到不行了。

「蘇菲很餓了，我也差不多，犬也哀哀叫了。」千種平淡的說出這句話。

「就是呀！」卡洛琳也回答他們的話。

「慢到！咬殺！」雲雀的話讓大家會心一笑。

「我親愛的天使，我們去吃飯吧！」骸微笑的迎接自己的天使。

「公主真是慢呀！王子都等的不耐煩了。」貝爾有些抱怨的看著綱吉。

「對不起嘛！剛剛老師晚點下課了，害大家等那麼久。」綱吉對大家說生抱歉。

「好了，既然小綱都已經道歉了，我們就快點去找地方吃飯吧！」蘇菲看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！我可不想要讓大家打擾我們吃飯的興致。」骸可是很討厭有人來到他們的身邊的。


	23. Chapter 23

他們一群人乖乖的去找地方吃飯，大家看見是彭哥列家族的人都不敢去惹，他們自動就會退避三舍，避免到時候引起不必要的衝突，誰都不希望自己的家族毀在彭哥列的手中，尤其他們現在擁護的人正式彭哥列大家疼愛的第十代首領，哪有人有膽量去惹他們，那群小孩子幾乎都是非常恐怖的，不僅僅是因為他們的戰鬥能力很強，更因為是他們背後的家族可說是教父級的家族，哪有人還有膽量去惹火他們的一切呀！要是惹火他們的話，怎麼死的都不知道喔！彭哥列家族當中的瓦利亞暗殺部隊可是很恐怖的。

「今天的便當好好吃喔！」綱吉開心的把便當給吃完。

「今天的便當好像是伊夫叔叔弄的。」蘇菲想起來今天的便當是誰做的了。

「舅媽做的東西很好吃。」雲雀很喜歡吃伊夫弄的東西。

「首領真是不簡單的人物。」穆吃著伊夫所弄的便當。

他們開開心心的把飯菜給吃完，有些人會嫉妒他們一群人在那裡吃飯，但是他們那些人也不太敢輕易的去惹他們，只好生氣的在一旁不理會他們，有些人注意到這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒去多說什麼，綱吉不想要接近那些人的原因就在這裡，她只想要好好的過自己的生活，跟自己最好的朋友一起生活就好了，這樣子她就會很滿足了，至於其他家族的人等以後長大在去接觸他們會比較好，現在的她可是沒有能力去接觸任何人的。

「小綱，嘴巴張開。」骸餵食綱吉吃東西。

「好好吃喔！」綱吉開心的笑著。

兩人甜蜜的樣子看在其他人的眼裡完全沒有感覺，他們會自動忽略這樣的情形，就是避免他們的眼睛受到任何的傷害，粉紅光波可是最麻煩的，很容易把人家的眼睛給閃瞎，自然他們已經有辦法避開這樣的情形，畢竟家族當中就是有很多人喜歡放送粉紅光波給大家看，每對情侶的粉紅光波都要閃開，他們已經訓練到這種程度了，骸班上的女性看見這樣的情形就知道自己已經註定要失戀了，因為骸是那樣溫柔的對待綱吉，綱吉就是骸口中所說的天使，除了綱吉外骸是不會愛上任何人的，綱吉可愛的樣子真的會讓大家嫉妒到不行，但是卻沒有辦法做出任何的反駁動作。

雖然有些女性真的很嫉妒綱吉，可是他們卻不能對綱吉做出任何不禮貌的事情，很多家族的人都很想要與彭哥列家族打好關係，因此警告自己的子女是絕對不可以和彭哥列的人發生任何的衝突，連下任繼承人的人選也不可以，否則下場就要自行負責，所有黑手黨子女都記住家裡大人告訴的話語，他們可不敢動手去對他們這些人有動作，只好自己在旁邊暗自哭泣，大家看見這樣的情形也就沒有多說什麼，只要不要惹火他們這些人，彭哥列的人就不會跟他們動手的，也就是因為這樣，綱吉和其他人都不會去碰觸其他家族的人，也不會跟其他家族的人有什麼樣的往來，現在的他們還不適合和其他家族的人來往，同盟家族的人例外，但是大家還是多少會防範一下。

穆知道自己扮演的角色是怎樣的角色，霍華休斯家族的孩子總是扮演著審判者的角色，這本來就是霍華休斯家族的宗旨，他們不惜一切代價一定要維持黑手黨世界的和平，絕對不容許任何人破壞這得來不易的和平，只要不要做出威脅這個世界的和平或是其他利益的話，大多他們這些審判者的角色也都不會出現，同時穆也清楚自己是雲守的繼承人之一，守護者不在乎有幾個人，只要可以保護首領的人都可以成為守護者，安靜的分析事情是穆最大的特點，能夠看透別人心思的綱吉總是笑笑的對待穆，綱吉對每個人都是一樣的，從不會有偏袒的行為出現，當然骸是例外的傢伙。

「穆，你怎麼了嗎？」綱吉擔心的問。

「我沒事，首領。」穆微笑的說。

「有心事要說出來喔！」綱吉不打算繼續追問下去。

「是的，首領。」穆點頭表示知道。

「小建，你在摺什麼？」庫洛姆看見小建正在摺紙。

「沒有什麼，我只是想用喬治亞爺爺教導我們的方式訓練一下自己。」小建摺出紙鶴。

「這樣呀！」庫洛姆不懂小建的用意。

「小凪，別去想太多了，小建要做的事情他自己會有打算的。」山本拍拍庫洛姆的肩膀。

「小武哥哥，可是…」庫洛姆還是有些擔心。

「小建的個性比較像媽媽，做事情總是比我這哥哥還要好。」山本很喜歡這位同父異母的弟弟。

「小凪就不用擔心了，跟我們一起玩吧！」蘇菲亞把庫洛姆給帶開。

「哥，謝謝你。」小建輕輕的道謝。

「你可是我可愛的弟弟，不准想太多事情。」山本摸摸弟弟的頭。

山本和小建的感情非常的好，明明兩兄弟只有差一歲而已，可是他們兩人確可以相處的那樣好，即使他們倆人並不是同一個母親所生的，但是在蘭緹兒的眼中兩兄弟都是很重要的，剛也是這樣的覺得，畢竟兩個孩子都是他的親骨肉，山本一直覺得自己有小建這個弟弟真的很好，以前還沒有見面的時候他都是自己一個人玩耍，見到弟弟後他們開始玩在一起，然後就形成很重要的羈絆，山本可不准任何人傷害自己的弟弟，他要自己的弟弟快樂，看見自己的弟弟快樂的樣子就好像看見繼母在父親身邊是那樣的幸福，而且是那樣對待自己好到不行的繼母。

「我們回來了，媽媽。」山本牽著弟弟的手回到房間。

「回來啦！稍微等我一下喔！」蘭緹兒把手邊的事情放下去抱兩個孩子。

「媽媽，爸爸呢？」小建發現到平常老是黏在母親身邊的父親不見人影。

「爸爸有事情出去了，等等就會回來。」蘭緹兒溫和的摸摸孩子們的頭。

「肚子餓了。」山本告訴蘭緹兒。

「好，等下用給你們吃，今天上課怎樣了？」蘭緹兒總是會問這句話。

「老師和同學都很好。」小建只是簡單的回答。

「很快樂，今天有我最喜歡的體育課。」山本開心的手舞足蹈。

「呵呵！那樣這樣很好呢！小建今天怎麼了？不開心嗎？」蘭緹兒發現到二兒子沒有什麼力氣的樣子。

「我沒有事情。」小建乖乖的回去自己的房間。

「小武，可以幫媽媽看一下弟弟是怎麼了嗎？弟弟總是會把心事往自己心裡面吞。」蘭緹兒擔心的說。

「我知道了，媽媽。」山本決定去看自己的弟弟。

山本也感覺的出來今天弟弟的情緒似乎不是很好的樣子，以前弟弟要是有心事或是被人家欺負就會把事情往自己的肚子裡吞，往往讓母親和自己擔心不已，而那些欺負自己弟弟的人總是會被自己給修理一頓，山本是絕對不會讓自己的弟弟受到任何的委屈的，自從知道有了這樣一位可愛的弟弟後，山本就已經有做哥哥的領悟，所以總是會好好的保護自己的弟弟，也希望自己的弟弟可以依賴自己，蘭緹兒看見山本這樣總是非常的感動。

「小建，怎麼了嗎？媽媽很擔心你喔！」山本看見弟弟悶悶不樂的樣子問。

「我沒有怎樣！」小建的聲音從棉被當中傳出來。

「真的沒有怎麼樣嗎？明明就心不在焉的。」山本把棉被拿起來果然看見自己弟弟哭泣的樣子。

「哥哥最討厭了！」小建不高興的看著自己的哥哥。

「誰叫你每次被別人欺負都不說，老是一個人悶在心裡的，這樣媽媽會擔心的。」山本摸摸自己弟弟的頭。

其實山本大概知道小建被哪些人欺負，最近那些人總是會有意無意的欺負他最愛的弟弟，這個樣子讓山本怎麼可能不會生氣，而且那些人又偏偏是敵對家族的成員，看見這樣的情形讓山本真的很生氣，山本是有一種衝動想要宰了那些人，但是實在又不想要讓自己的母親擔心，有的時候敵對家族在學校的衝突會帶到平常的家族活動上，那個樣子的話就會有很多人需要出任務去處理這些事情，山本不想要自己的母親或是父親出任務。

「小武、小建，你們到底怎麼了？」蘭緹兒擔心的問。

「媽媽，小健在學校被欺負。」山本告訴蘭緹兒。

「怎麼會被欺負了呢？」蘭緹兒皺眉擔心的問。

「反正就……嗚嗚嗚嗚～」小建開始大哭起來。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？」剛進入孩子們的房間看見孩子在哭的樣子問。

「老爸，小建被欺負了。」山本告訴自己的父親。

「小建，不要什麼事情都悶在心裡面，這樣大家都會擔心的。」剛把自己的二兒子抱起來。

「爸爸，我…」小建不知道要說什麼才好。

「傻孩子，要是被欺負的話還是要跟我們說的，這樣我們才能幫你解決。」剛摸摸兒子的頭。

「好…」小建有氣無力看著父親。

蘭緹兒看見小建身上的傷口就知道小建真的是被人家給欺負了，那個孩子從小就是這樣，只要被欺負就不會說出來，總是一個人默默的承擔這些事情，蘭緹兒很自責為什麼自己總是會把兒子照顧成這樣，小建可是她辛辛苦苦懷胎十個月才生下的孩子，沒想到自己卻總是讓這可愛的孩子受到不應該有的傷害，剛看見自己妻子自責的樣子只是牽起自己妻子的手，要她不要繼續這樣自責下去了，他們一家人好不容易團圓，很多事情都不需要去想太多的，蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形只是微笑沒有多說什麼，山本依偎在母親的懷中任由母親摸摸自己的頭。

好不容易在一起的一家人總是很珍惜大家在身邊的時間，有了母親在身邊的山本總是像個小孩子般的撒嬌，他好喜歡、好喜歡眼前的母親，總是會對他微笑的母親，從他出生到現在一直在照顧他的人就是蘭緹兒，從他懂事起就有一位可愛的弟弟陪伴他，父親時而嚴格時而慈祥，山本對於自己的親生母親真的沒有什麼印象，依稀只能從照片當中看出自己的母親大概是長什麼樣子，感覺上真的很像是蘭緹兒，那個神韻真的很像是蘭緹兒，聽父親說自己最愛的女人只有蘭緹兒一個人，自己的親生母親在過世前希望父親把最愛的女人給娶回家，現在他們就是一家人，真正的一家人。

「媽媽，今天晚餐吃什麼？」山本躺在母親的大腿上問。

「小武想要吃什麼呢？」蘭緹兒知道丈夫已經在吃醋。

「媽媽弄的東西都很好吃。」山本故意要讓父親吃醋。

「爸爸，我想吃壽司。」小建對自己的父親撒嬌。

「好，我弄建和武喜歡吃的壽司。」剛拍拍兒子的頭。

「我幫忙你吧！剛大哥。」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「我們要一起去！」小建想要在父母親的身邊。

「好！」蘭緹兒微笑。

他們一家人在廚房裡弄今天的晚餐，兩個小孩子的笑聲真的讓蘭緹兒和剛放心許多，看見他們開心的樣子兩個大人真的會很放心，不知不覺當中他們一家人已經建立起這種絕對不會失去的牽絆，蘭緹兒當初一點也沒有想到這件事情，她可以擁有一個屬於自己的家庭存在，這個家庭是那樣的美好，好到讓蘭緹兒覺得自己真的在做夢一樣，可以看見孩子們的成長讓蘭緹兒真的很高興，在這個家可以讓她得到許多以前失去的東西。

「媽媽，你在做什麼？」庫洛姆看見母親正在忙東西。

「小凪？」伊夫看見女兒走到自己的身邊。

「嗯？」庫洛姆對於母親叫自己感到奇怪。

「哥哥們呢？」平常陪在庫洛姆身邊的人都不在庫洛姆身邊讓伊夫覺得很奇怪。

「爸爸在訓練恭彌哥哥，骸哥哥在小綱姊姊的身邊，犬不知道去哪裡。」庫洛姆伸出雙手要母親抱。

「這樣呀！」伊夫大概知道犬去哪裡。

庫洛姆坐在母親的懷裡看母親做事情，伊夫對於懷中的寶貝疼愛到不行，庫洛姆想要做什麼事情都可以，伊夫和約克對自己的孩子總是疼愛到不行，但是沒有過分的寵溺，庫洛姆總是乖乖的聽話的孩子，適時的會表示自己的意見，庫洛姆是個可愛的孩子，惹得大家都非常的疼愛她，明亮的雙眼看著母親在弄電腦類的東西，虛擬螢幕顯示在她的面前，沒有任何的機器補助，但是可以看見有電子機器在旁邊，伊夫抱著女兒盯著那些虛擬螢幕看今天應該要做的事情，以及應該要發明什麼樣的東西，還有任何的情報之類的事情，有人提議他和約克可以去學校教書，約克和伊夫還在考慮這件事情。

「我可愛的小凪，會不會很無聊？」伊夫停下工作問自己懷中的女兒。

「沒有關係，可以待在媽媽身邊就好。」庫洛姆抱著娃娃靠在伊夫的懷裡。

「傻孩子。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「小凪最喜歡媽媽了。」庫洛姆開心的對伊夫說。

「今天在學校是不是遇到不好的事情呢？」伊夫感覺的出來女兒有些不開心。

「大家好像都不喜歡我的樣子。」庫洛姆覺得班上的人都不喜歡她和小建。

「這樣呀！小凪不要去想太多，媽媽相信那些人一定會受到處罰的。」伊夫大概知道是哪個家族的小孩。

綱吉看著眼前的人，她對骸今天對女生的事情有些吃醋，骸看見他可愛的小天使吃醋就覺得好笑，不過這也代表他的天使是屬於他一個人的，今天的事情讓他可愛的小天使臭臉對待他可是讓骸心疼不已，當然骸會想出辦法好好的安撫這位可愛的小天使，他絕對不會讓這位可愛的小天使自己生悶氣的，難過、生氣、悲傷等負面的表情不適合出現在他可愛的天使身上的，即使那樣子的天使對他來說也是很可愛，但是骸就是不希望自己的天使出現那些表情，他的天使是溫柔的，是高興的，是總是會溫柔的笑的女子，他的天使是這樣的人，那獨有的溫柔讓大家心甘情願的待在她身邊。

「我可愛的天使，妳就不要生氣嘛！」骸揉揉綱吉的頭。

「我討厭你對我以外的人笑。」綱吉悶悶的說。

「那我以後不對她們笑，我可愛的小天使就不要生氣嘛！」骸發現綱吉對自己的佔有慾很重，跟自己一樣重。

「骸不可以說謊喔！要是說謊的話我就不要理骸。」綱吉討厭眼前的人對自己說謊。

「好，我不說謊的。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

綱吉不知道自己什麼時候開始愛上眼前的人，應該說第一眼開始就很喜歡骸，骸那獨特的眼睛讓她總有一種莫名的安心感，好似他們在上一世就已經遇到過一般，那異色的雙眼是那樣的吸引她，或許有人會說他們的靈魂最深處就是喬治亞和喬安娜，那固有的靈魂是那樣的美麗，他們的愛情是那樣的令人稱頌，或許也有人說他們的靈魂是伊森夫和緹雅娜，這些不過就是諸多的猜測，但不管怎麼說現在這一世他們的靈魂世叫做六道骸和澤田綱吉，不管他們前世是否在一起過，現在的他們會比以往還要快樂，今生的他們一定可以安然度過許多的危機，只要他們一直相信對方，綱吉是這樣堅信這件事情，骸也會用自己的生命去保護自己最愛的人。

「千種，不准動！我要睡覺。」蘇菲喝令弟弟不准動。

「唉！真是！」千種知道自己又要當姊姊的抱枕。

蘇菲抱著千種睡著的樣子讓千種不知道要說什麼，自從自己來到彭哥列後就一直被蘇菲當成抱枕來抱，千種並不討厭現在的家人，只是他不懂的就是為什麼蘇菲喜歡抱著他睡覺，據蘇菲的話說是因為自己的體溫剛剛好的關係，抱起來比抱娃娃好睡多，聽見這句話後千種真的不知道要說什麼才好，可是蘇菲抱人卻沒有任何的動作會讓他不舒服，偶爾在蘇菲的身邊他可以睡的很好，也就是因為這樣千種並不排斥讓蘇菲抱自己睡覺，在蘇菲的身邊千種也可以睡的很好，因此蘇菲把自己當作報枕的事情千種一點也不會介意，不過有的時候自己會因為這樣而被迫停止看書，這才是千種最無奈的事情。

「千種、蘇菲。」小琳打開房間的門看見這樣的情形只是失笑。

「哎呀！又來了呀！」霍爾看見這種情形也不知道要說什麼才好。

「蘇菲真是霸道的姊姊呢！」小琳幫他們蓋上棉被。

「千種也沒有拒絕，真是的。」霍爾知道千種大部分不會去拒絕蘇菲的話。

「看見他們兩人相處這樣好，我就放心許多。」小琳本來很擔心女兒不適應。

「是啊！」霍爾同意妻子的話。

霍爾和小琳真的都真心的把千種當成自己的孩子，好不容易可以擁有這位可愛的孩子對他們來說是很開心的，千種這個孩子乖巧的樣子讓他們兩人很喜歡，霍爾也會教導千種用許多模式的暗器，因此千種不只是只會用溜溜球攻擊別人，還會用不同的暗器攻擊敵人，得心應手的樣子讓霍爾很滿意這個兒子，蘇菲也不只是會用劍術，一樣會用父親的暗器，強大的樣子讓所有人佩服，同時也是唯一一個可以和雲之守護者出去不會有問題的人，這是大家比較訝異的地方，雲雀真的不會討厭蘇菲，蘇菲活潑的個性讓大家都很喜歡，連不愛群聚的雲雀都很喜歡蘇菲，綱吉對於蘇菲這位大姊姊真的很喜歡，只要有蘇菲的地方就會有歡笑，蘇菲總是會帶給大家歡樂的笑聲，千種才會這樣喜歡自己的姊姊，和蘇菲在一起是感覺不到寂寞的。

「這兩個孩子可以相處的這樣好，到現在我還是很訝異。」小琳挽著丈夫的手。

「會嗎？蘇菲很喜歡千種，所以才會這樣做吧！」霍爾倒是沒有什麼樣訝異的樣子。

「呵呵！」小琳銀鈴般的笑聲讓霍爾覺得悅耳。


	24. Chapter 24

霍爾沒有多說什麼只是摸摸妻子的頭，他的妻子是那樣的美麗，當初女兒出生的時候自己很擔心妻子會離開自己，沒想到醫療團對解決妻子難產的危機，讓他可以擁有自己的女兒和妻子，霍爾一直很怕小琳離開自己，不知不覺當中自己已經依賴妻子那麼久了，不知道從什麼時候開始自己的腦海裡都是妻子的影子，蘇菲擁有義大利和日本的血統，看起來就真的很像是洋娃娃一樣，小琳又特愛幫蘇菲打扮，每次看見妻子幫女兒打扮的樣子霍爾就真的不知道要說什麼了，偶爾會這樣苦笑的看著妻子的惡趣味，當然自從綱吉來了後更是嚴重不已。

「在想什麼呢？」小琳看見丈夫若有所思的樣子。

「沒什麼。」霍爾親吻小琳。

「什麼嘛！」小琳害羞的埋入霍爾的懷中。

「呵呵！」霍爾摸摸小琳的長髮。

蘇菲亞看著父親正在忙的樣子考慮要不要去打擾一下父親，另外一位父親正在努力的騷擾父親工作的樣子讓蘇菲亞不知道要說什麼才好，偉夫一直躲著賽維爾的鹹豬手，兩人的攻防戰從剛剛一直持續到現在，氣的偉夫很想要直接把賽維爾給扔出去，以免妨害到自己的工作，偉夫很想要趕快把工作完成陪女兒念書或是玩耍，但是賽維爾的騷擾已經讓他的工作進度很落後了，偉夫決定拿出最恐怖的終極用法來制止這討人厭的傢伙。

「賽維爾，如果你繼續這樣騷擾我的話，我可真的就要和你分房睡！」偉夫馬上警告。

「偉夫，不要生氣！我會乖乖的。」賽維爾怕偉夫生氣。

「蘇菲亞，看著賽維爾爸爸喔！爸爸弄好事情後就去陪妳。」偉夫好聲好氣的對女兒說。

「好的，爸爸。」蘇菲亞很高興等下父親會陪她。

「你都對女兒這麼好。」賽維爾吃醋。

「那又怎樣，如果你乖一點的話我會生氣嗎？」偉夫挑明的問。

賽維爾不敢說話了，偉夫馬上開始完成自己應該要完成的進度，他已經不想要浪費時間在這個傢伙的身上，偉夫很後悔自己為什麼會跟這個傢伙結婚，讓自己陷入這樣無聊的地獄當中，然後每次都要防著這個傢伙對自己做的事情，偉夫知道自己很強，但是並不是機器好嗎？首領交給自己的任務總是可以安穩的處理好，自己還是需要適度的休息，可自從和賽維爾在一起後，偉夫不知道自己的休息時間是那樣的寶貴，寶貴到需要去堤防這個傢伙的打擾，不然自己就只有待在床上的份，想要一個人獨自休息幾乎可以說是不可能的，賽維爾總是不了解偉夫的意思，讓偉夫有種後悔在一起的感覺。

「喂！偉夫，你會不會後悔和我在一起？」賽維爾擔心的問自己最愛的人。

「是很後悔，不過那又怎樣？」偉夫抬起頭來看賽維爾。

「那我要不要放開你？即使我很捨不得。」賽維爾哀怨的聲音傳到偉夫的耳中。

「蘇菲亞，可以幫我打一下賽維爾爸爸一巴掌嗎？」偉夫微笑的問女兒。

「好的，爸爸。」蘇菲亞馬上賞一巴掌給另外一位父親。

「清醒了嗎？如果你要破壞這個家庭的和諧的話你就去做，到時候後悔不要跟我說。」偉夫把所有的文件都整理完成。

「我…」賽維爾說不出話來。

「乖寶貝，抱歉吶！今天應該可以早點陪妳的。」偉夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「沒關係啦！爸爸。」蘇菲亞體諒的說。

「走吧！我們回房間去吧！」偉夫抱起蘇菲亞後，另外一隻手把塞維爾拉出辦公室。

「偉夫，疼…」塞維爾看見這樣的情形馬上喊疼。

「知道疼啦！給我回房間去。」偉夫不著痕跡的牽著賽維爾的手。

「喔…對不起，我任性了。」賽維爾像是感受到偉夫的體溫似的一起和他們回房間去。

「你知道就好。」偉夫並沒有多說什麼。

不管賽維爾是多任性的人偉夫都可以包容賽維爾，這就是晴的溫柔，但是任性的雷總是不了解晴的溫柔，往往讓晴傷腦筋很久，自己總是需要花很大的耐心在雷的身上，有時候晴真的覺得自己愛錯人了，賽維爾知道自己的任性總是給偉夫很大的麻煩，自己應該是給偉夫一個安心的環境的，沒想到自己的孩子氣總是帶給偉夫很多的麻煩，每每看見偉夫無奈的樣子讓賽維爾總是心疼不已，他不喜歡看見偉夫皺眉的樣子，那樣子的偉夫真的一點也不好看，可是讓偉夫皺眉的人卻是自己。

『既然你愛偉夫，就不要給偉夫添麻煩，要給偉夫一個安心的家才可以。』賽維爾想起已經過世的母親說的話。

『我是不是太過任性了，是不是因為我的關係讓偉夫很頭痛，這樣的話我們是不是應該要分開？』賽維爾開始內心的掙扎。

「你這傢伙到底在想什麼東西呀？！不要老是給我去想太多！」偉夫敲敲賽維爾的腦袋。

「啊！」賽維爾有些嚇到。

「我會和你在一起是出於我的意志，不要老是想那些有的沒的東西。」偉夫總覺得自己在照顧兩個孩子。

「對不起嘛！」賽維爾把偉夫抱入懷中。

「傻瓜，我會和你永遠在一起的，除非我不在了。」偉夫安慰賽維爾。

塞維爾懂偉夫的意思，他最愛的人會永遠的在自己的身邊，除非他不在世上，在這之前他都會在自己的身邊，身為黑手黨的他們總是會珍惜身邊的事物，絕對不會讓他們最珍惜的事物離開自己的身邊，會永遠的保護自己最心愛的事物，也就是因為這樣他們會努力的活下來，然後好好的待在自己最愛的人的身邊，他們不想要看見對方哭泣的樣子，那樣子他們會心疼不已的，但他們都希望對方先走，不想要看見對方哭泣的樣子。

「永遠這個名詞好遙遠。」賽維爾懂這個詞的意思。

「就是因為遙遠才會那樣不切實際，但卻又讓人嚮往。」偉夫說出自己的意思。

「是啊！」賽維爾抱緊最愛的人。

「爸爸，念故事給我聽好不好？」蘇菲亞的聲音在他們兩人的耳邊響起。

「好。」偉夫拍拍賽維爾的背部後就念書給女兒聽。

一家人歡樂的樣子讓人好不開心，偉夫真的很享受這樣的感覺，他不喜歡失去自己最摯愛的人，失去妹妹後偉夫真的感到心痛很久，剛剛看見賽維爾那個樣子真的很生氣，雖然賽維爾不懂自己的溫柔，但是也不需要這樣對待自己吧！這樣的消極對待自己偉夫當然會不高興，偉夫知道賽維爾是很小孩子氣的人，他並沒有感覺到不好，能夠擁有愛自己的人哪會不好，但是賽維爾的個性就是很愛鑽牛角尖，往往讓偉夫很頭痛的原因就在這裡。

『這個傢伙喔！怎麼老是這樣呀！』偉夫說實在很頭痛賽維爾的個性。

「偉夫，對不起，我總是讓你生氣。」賽維爾撒嬌。

「我又沒說什麼，我只希望你可以不要去想太多。」偉夫任由賽維爾對自己撒嬌。

「我只是覺得自己好沒用，總是給你帶來麻煩。」賽維爾自責的說。

「你沒有喔！你幫我很多忙了，我還要感謝你呢！」偉夫親吻賽維爾的臉頰。

「我可以要嗎？」賽維爾像是得到獎勵般的問。

「唉～我能說不要嗎？」偉夫無奈的看了賽維爾一眼。

賽維爾真的很喜歡這樣的偉夫，每次看見偉夫無奈的樣子自己真的覺得好好玩喔！那樣子就代表偉夫是愛他的，偉夫是屬於他一個人的，誰都不可以奪走他最愛的人，偉夫總是在用他本身的溫柔包容自己，賽維爾很喜歡這樣的偉夫，能夠和偉夫在一起是一件很幸運的事情，能夠擁有偉夫的愛是很幸福的事情，賽維爾現在已經體會到這樣的事情了，就是因為體會到這樣的事情，賽維爾才會知道自己是那樣的幸福，這樣的幸福是不可多得的。

獄寺在夏馬爾的身邊練習怎麼運用火藥，也就是炸彈這個東西，有的時候獄寺總是會因為一點小事情就逞強，看見這樣的情形夏馬爾通常會去找蘭緹兒來幫忙，明日香也一起幫忙訓練獄寺這個孩子，他們都很清楚獄寺這個孩子內心的傷口，也都盡量不要去提起過去的事情以及對獄寺來說那些事情一定是很痛苦的事情，唯一的努力就是安撫獄寺的內心，讓獄寺可以平安的長大成人，獄寺的樣子就和他們一樣，過去的傷口是他們絕對不會揭開的瘡疤，因此他們會用他們的方式去疼愛獄寺。

XANXUS溫柔的看著已經睡著的妻子史庫瓦羅，自從史庫瓦羅變成女性後就很容易嗜睡，XANXUS很期待史庫瓦羅的肚子可以孕育出新的生命，XANXUS忘記自己是從什麼時候開始對這位銀髮的人兒那樣的傾心，或許是當初第一眼見到他的時候，總是立誓說一定會待在自己身邊的人，不管自己的夢想是什麼都會替他實現，XANXUS可從沒有忘記史庫瓦羅對自己的諾言，永遠都不會忘記的諾言緊緊的繫在他們兩人的身上。

「怎麼不睡？」史庫瓦羅勉強睜開眼睛看XANXUS。

「我還沒有想睡的感覺，你先睡吧！」XANXUS摸摸史庫瓦羅的頭髮。

「嗯…」史庫瓦羅已經睡下去。

「真是個垃圾。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的。

「Buona notte，我親愛的史佩爾畢。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅的額頭。

☆(Buona notte義大利文的晚安)

XANXUS對史庫瓦羅這樣的疼愛是大家都知道的事情，XANXUS是那樣的疼愛史庫瓦羅，雖然說XANXUS總是會暴力對待史庫瓦羅，可是知情的人都知道那是愛的表現，XANXUS不太懂要怎樣表達自己的情感，自從史庫瓦羅變成女性後，XANXUS很努力的表達自己的情感，他要史庫瓦羅知道自己是那樣愛他的，希望史庫瓦羅不要老是亂想，XANXUS可是很怕史庫瓦羅亂想一通，那樣的話後果可是會不堪設想的，XANXUS把史庫瓦羅抱在懷中後就睡覺，自從在一起後他們一直都這樣睡，XANXUS喜歡史庫瓦羅的味道，沒有史庫瓦羅的味道會讓XANXUS難以入睡，XANXUS可不喜歡沒有史庫瓦羅在身邊的情況，就是因為這樣XANXUS對史庫瓦羅的佔有慾特別的嚴重，列威看見這樣的情形總是很討厭史庫瓦羅，只是瓦利亞的人都清楚他們兩人早就已經在一起了，XANXUS是不可以沒有史庫瓦羅的，這份愛在瓦利亞是表現的非常的清楚。

『那兩個孩子應該會繼續相愛下去吧！』提摩太看著窗外的風景想。

「你在想什麼？」達尼爾拉問提摩太。

「我在想XANXUS和史庫瓦羅那兩個孩子應該會繼續相愛下去吧！」提摩太回答自己最愛的人。

「別這麼不相信他們，怎麼說他們可是我們的孩子和媳婦。」達尼爾拉微笑的說。

「是啊！」提摩太並沒有多說什麼了。

彭哥列大宅在夜晚的時候是那樣的安靜，大家都安安靜靜的做自己的事情，一家人開開心心的在一起，這樣安靜的夜晚對他們來說是很奢侈的事情，每個人都會盡量的維持這樣的感覺，他們不會讓這樣好不容易得來的和平給毀掉，幾乎沒有人膽敢來侵犯彭哥列，彭哥列的一切是那樣的強大，想要觸碰他們就等於是觸碰太陽，很快的就會死亡的，美麗的大空在這裡安靜的沈睡，等到有一天她真正的可以接任彭哥列的時候，她一定會讓所有人刮目相看的，她一定會讓所有人知道自己的理念的。

XANXUS總是會不著痕跡的保護自己的妹妹和史庫瓦羅，這兩個他生命中最重要的人，就算犧牲性命都要守護的兩個人，XANXUS是用盡自己的心力在守護這兩個人的，他絕對不會讓這兩個人受到傷害的，儘管史庫瓦羅很強，但是對他們來說最強的人還是XANXUS，XANXUS用自己的方式在守護他們，而且XANXUS會讓所有人知道他的妹妹和愛人是不可以動的，不然一定會死的很慘的，那些人可一定要做好心理準備才可以。

早晨大家高興的一起用餐，綱吉除了要上學外還要學習彭哥列的一切，她的家庭教師全部都沒有變化，大家都希望綱吉有所成長，綱吉也努力的達成大家的目標，骸也總是陪伴在綱吉的身邊，骸也努力的成長要好好的保護綱吉，既然是綱吉喜歡的人就要好好的保護綱吉，這是最基本的道理，不然很多人都不會放過骸的，XANXUS就是其中一人，誰要是傷害他最寶貝的妹妹，就只有死路一條，骸當然不會去破壞這個約定的，畢竟綱吉是屬於他的天使，唯一可以救贖他的天使，這位天使骸打死都不會放手的。

今天是XANXUS親自送綱吉到學校去，大家看見瓦利亞的首領XANXUS幾乎都不敢說話，綱吉乖乖的任由自己的哥哥牽著走進教室去，怎麼說今天是薔薇學園的教學觀摩日，大家都要抽出時間來去自己孩子們的班級去，所以彭哥列九代守護者幾乎全部都出動，凱薩琳要替代一下犬的家長，伊夫和約克根本沒有辦法空出時間來，還好有蘭奇亞等人的幫忙，可以照看一下那幾個孩子，由於家光和奈奈有事情的關係，XANXUS替代他們兩人出席這次的教學觀摩日，奈奈也非常的放心把綱吉交給XANXUS。

『XANXUS，小綱的教學觀摩日可以拜託你去嗎？』前一天晚上奈奈請XANXUS幫忙。

『可以，奈奈阿姨有事情？』XANXUS實在想不出來奈奈有什麼事情要忙的。

『我和家光有任務，是要去和一個小家族簽約，伊夫說他沒有空，可不可以請我們去一下。』奈奈苦笑的說這件事情。

『這樣啊！我可以幫忙這件事情的。』XANXUS想起來奈奈是伊夫的晴之守護者。

XANXUS知道奈奈要代替霍華休斯家族去簽訂這個合約，家光會一起陪伴奈奈去的，畢竟綱吉已經對外宣布是九代首領的義女，名義上已經是自己的妹妹，XANXUS可以理所當然的出席這次的教學觀摩日，只是他很討厭的是自己的妻子史庫瓦羅要參加貝爾那小鬼的教學觀摩日，不過後來伊夫利用一些小技巧把史庫瓦羅換下來，換成賽維爾去參加貝爾的教學觀摩日，史庫瓦羅非常的感謝伊夫這樣做，最近因為調理體質的關係讓他總是昏昏欲睡，看樣子藥物的成份作怪的影響非常的大，伊夫會這樣換人也是有所擔心的，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也就不吃醋，貝爾那小鬼自生自滅對他來說都無所謂。

「哥哥，你今天會陪小綱一整天嗎？」綱吉抬頭問XANXUS。

「我會陪妳一整天的，不要擔心。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！小綱最喜歡哥哥了。」綱吉非常的高興XANXUS可以陪伴她。

一整天的教學觀摩日在老師們的盡心盡力的帶領下上半天就這樣結束了，XANXUS牽著綱吉的手去找地方吃中餐，綱吉可愛的樣子走到哪裡都非常的受到歡迎，也就是因為這樣XANXUS才決定把自己的妹妹顧好，不讓她去和其他人接觸，綱吉對於這點一點意見也沒有，開開心心的和自己的哥哥在一起，XANXUS看見綱吉開心的樣子就放心許多，綱吉果然還是要有笑容才是最好的。

「好好吃喔！」綱吉開心的吃著今天的午飯。

「小綱喜歡就好。」XANXUS看見懷裡的妹妹開心的樣子就放心許多。

「XANXUS少爺。」伊夫看見他們兩人的樣子叫。

「老師？」XANXUS難得看見伊夫會出現在這裡。

「這個給你們。」伊夫把多出來的便當給他們。

「霧守叔叔多做的嗎？」綱吉有些不解。

「是啊！因為今天小綱小姐忘記帶我做的便當。」伊夫摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯？可是哥哥說會買給我吃，所以要我不要帶的。」綱吉有些困惑。

「叔叔開玩笑的，不要在意，XANXUS少爺都不吃東西，只給妳一個人吃，那麼小綱小姐要不要把便當給哥哥呢？」伊夫說出這句話來。

「好啊！」綱吉當然願意。

「中午不要又不吃，身體總是要照顧好。」伊夫拍拍XANXUS的背部。

「是的，老師。」XANXUS點頭乖乖的接受。

等到伊夫走了後他們兩人都覺得很奇怪，他們吃的午餐正好就是伊夫給他們的，加上XANXUS怕自己的妹妹會吃不夠所以才另外有買一些，只是為什麼伊夫會拿便當給他們吃呢？剛剛伊夫給他們的感覺很奇怪，畢竟伊夫家裡四個小孩子加上今天參加教學觀摩的人，不可能會有便當多出來的，伊夫不會粗心到多做一個便當的，這個便當絕對會有問題，兩人的超直覺都覺得不對勁，因此他們不太敢去碰觸那個便當，XANXUS乾脆一點把妹妹帶離這個區域。

「哥哥，剛剛那個人不是霧守叔叔，對不對？」綱吉看著XANXUS手上的兩盒便當和一些三明治點心。

「嗯！剛剛那個人的確不是老師，我們去找老師吧！」XANXUS偷偷吩咐屬下後就去找伊夫。

「傳令下去，好好的處理這個便當，還有順便調查一下是哪個家族的所作所為，剩下的就看著辦！」XANXUS小小聲的吩咐自己的屬下。

「遵命！BOSS。」屬下馬上就了解自家的首領XANXUS想要做什麼事情。


	25. Chapter 25

彭哥列的屬下小心翼翼的拆開剛剛的便當，然後仔細的確定是炸彈還是毒物，發現到果然是別人假借伊夫的名義送來的東西，碧洋琪和夏馬爾親自處理這次的便當事件，確定是別的家族的人送來的東西，XANXUS之所以知道那個人不是伊夫的原因就是，伊夫從不會拍他的背部，不管他多大伊夫都只會摸摸他的頭，跟綱吉說話的時候多加敬稱，伊夫對於綱吉不會多加敬稱的，應該說除了不是幹部的人之外才會對綱吉多加敬稱，九代的守護者以及瓦利亞的高層幹部都不會多加敬稱。

XANXUS知道伊夫對他雖然會叫他少爺，但是私底下偶爾會直接叫他的名字，如果他和綱吉在一起的話，伊夫更不可能叫他少爺的，XANXUS非常的尊敬伊夫，只是基於禮貌伊夫會叫他少爺，可是私下的時候或者是訓練的時候根本就直接叫他的名字了，說實在的彭哥列的人只要是在九代首領身邊很久的人幾乎都不愛叫他少爺，幾乎都直接叫他的名字，只是有時候伊夫會基於禮貌叫他少爺，僅僅只有在公開場合或是禮貌性的敲門的時候。

「雲守叔叔、霧守叔叔。」綱吉開心的叫他們。

「小綱、XANXUS，怎麼來了？」伊夫看見這樣情形問。

「剛剛有敵對的家族假冒老師的身分拿便當給我們。」XANXUS告知情形。

「嗯？媽媽剛剛都一直沒有離開呀！」庫洛姆不懂的看著這樣的情形。

「伊夫剛也沒有用幻術，難道說是別的家族的幻術師。」約克大概猜到幾種可能。

「是啊！這裡還是有敵對的家族，除了你們之外其他人都和我們一起吃飯。」伊夫很確定大家都聚在一起吃飯。

「而且XANXUS要和小綱一起吃飯的時候，我還特別拿了兩個便當給他們，但是依照XANXUS你的習慣還會多買一些東西吃。」蘭緹兒記得很清楚自己有拿伊夫做的便當給他們。

「沒錯！我的確從蘭緹兒阿姨的手上拿到便當，我確實有多買一些東西吃，只是我不懂那個人為什麼要假借老師的身分來接近我們。」XANXUS比較不懂是這個地方。

「不過那個人也調查的真仔細，知道我是XANXUS的家庭教師。」伊夫已經開始皺眉頭。

「嘻嘻！BOSS遇到麻煩了。」貝爾幸災樂禍的說。

「看樣子他要下手的人就是小綱和XANXUS，而且還知道他們是十代的候選者。」偉夫看見這樣的情形分析。

「夏馬爾那裏已經回報過來了，那個便當不僅僅是安裝小型炸彈，連飯菜都下毒過。」賽維爾告訴他們。

「到底是哪個家族的陰謀？」伊夫不太喜歡這樣的情形。

好好的一個家長教學觀摩日卻遇到這樣的狀況，伊夫真的非常的不高興，已經想要去殲滅所有跟他們敵對的家族，只是沒有理由的攻打可是會造成損傷的，因此伊夫對此非常的不爽，伊夫對於這樣的情形本身就不是很喜歡，況且不管怎麼說這些傢伙一定多少都有利益的關係存在，想要解決他們就必須要想一個很好的對策才可以，只是伊夫他們不能了解的事情是，那些人是從哪裡知道第十代首領的候選人的事情，看樣子不是獄寺嘴上說的話就是哪個口風不嚴謹的屬下透露出來的。

「獄寺，我不是和你說過了，不要在學校叫小綱第十代首領嗎？」伊夫對此有很多的無奈。

「抱歉！伊夫大人。」獄寺知道是自己的問題。

「XANXUS，你今天給我好好的保護小綱。」伊夫下達這樣的命令。

「是，我會保護好小綱的。」XANXUS是不會讓綱吉受到傷害。

下午時間大家又繼續去聽小孩子們的課程，庫洛姆知道母親非常的不高興今天中午所發生的事情，畢竟不管怎麼說要是有人想要加害綱吉的話，會造成彭哥列上上下下的人非常的緊張，就是因為如此伊夫才非常的不高興，不過伊夫實際上並沒有責罵獄寺，只是不得不說很多事情都是他們料想不到的，尤其是生在黑手黨家庭當中的小孩幾乎都過於早熟，沒有人可以保證在學校的同學將來就不是敵人，同學當中有很多事情是不好防範的。

下課後大家開開心心的回家去，只是有一名小家族的千金看見綱吉的樣子就非常的生氣，今天已經刻意利用某些方式想要解決綱吉，沒想到還是被識破，那位小家族的千金真的很喜歡骸，知道骸有喜歡的人的時候馬上去打聽是誰，沒想到是彭哥列第十代首領的候補，因此才想出這樣的計畫做出一舉兩得的事情出來，很可惜那位千金今天完全沒有料到XANXUS在綱吉的身邊，而且也小看了彭哥列的超直覺，只是她更沒有想到這件事情很快的就被骸察覺到，自己的家族就要被毀滅，骸可是不容許有任何人傷害自己寶貝的天使。

「骸，你帥氣的樣子可真是會吸引到很多的東西。」伊夫對此就知道是感情的事情。

「媽媽，您這樣說的話，那我應該要怎麼辦呢？」聰明絕頂的骸怎會聽不出來伊夫的意思。

「你自己看著辦，自己的事情自己解決，不必請示我了。」伊夫決定丟給骸自己去解決。

「又是招蜂引蝶惹得禍呀！」約克看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！是呀！」伊夫可沒有說什麼。

伊夫和約克沒有說話只是靜靜的休息，看樣子那個家族膽敢這樣做表示上面一定有人支持，那麼一定很多事情都沒有好事情發生的，又有一場腥風血雨準備要發生，伊夫最討厭這樣的情形發生，骸總是會刻意去消滅當初資助艾斯托拉涅歐家族的其他家族，這點不管是九代首領還是伊夫等人幾乎都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼不去理會，滅掉蘭奇亞的家族是個意外，那個家族根本沒有資助艾斯托拉涅歐家族，只是骸非常的討厭在黑手黨的世界當中生活，所以不小心就消滅了那個家族的成員，留下蘭奇亞一個人的存在。

「艾斯托拉涅歐家族的禍害嗎？人體實驗果然是那些偏激的家族想的到的結果。」約克看見這樣的情形說。

「也沒辦法，自從那個人出現後，很多事情都沒有安靜過，即使他死後也還是有這樣的情況產生。」伊夫非常憎恨安東寧。

「霍華休斯家族的敗類，即使剷除乾淨還是野火燒不盡，春風吹又生。」約克很討厭這樣的情形發生。

XANXUS有些擔心今天的事情會影響綱吉，可是綱吉對於今天的事情沒有任何的感覺，似乎這件事情好像沒有發生過一般，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也就放心許多，只是這樣讓XANXUS有股念頭要好好的保護綱吉，看樣子學校也是不能放心的地方，XANXUS不想要剝奪妹妹的興趣，因此不會去跟九代首領說要綱吉回彭哥列上課，讓綱吉體會校園生活是他們商量的結果，XANXUS是不會取消這件事情的，XANXUS對某些事情也是有些顧慮的，只要妹妹不會發生事情的話他就沒有任何意見。

「小綱，給妳。」骸拿了一樣東西給綱吉。

「這是什麼東西？」綱吉不解的問骸。

「這是可以保護妳的東西，當然是我親自弄的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「好棒喔！謝謝你，骸。」綱吉開心的說。

「呵呵！因為小綱妳可是我的天使，我才捨不得我的天使出事情。」骸當然不會犯錯了。

「這樣的話骸就在我的身邊了，我可以感受到骸會保護我。」綱吉知道骸的意思。

「對不起，今天因為我的關係讓妳嚇到了。」骸知道眼前的小天使一定有嚇到的跡象。

「沒有關係啦！現在我已經沒有事情。」綱吉微笑的對骸說。

骸把自己最愛的天使給抱在懷裡，不管怎樣他都不希望這位可愛的天使受到傷害，綱吉是他這輩子最愛的人，骸絕對會動用自己的能力不要讓這位可愛的天使受到傷害，綱吉的一切就是骸最重要的東西，非常重要的東西一定要好好的保護好，綱吉知道骸會永遠的保護自己，綱吉已經淪陷在骸的溫柔裡面了，如果自己不是黑手黨的後代是否不會遇見骸，可是綱吉明知骸是多麼討厭黑手黨的一切，可是私心的還是很想要把骸留在自己的身邊，一生一世的請求就是希望可以把骸留在自己的身邊。

「骸不會離開我吧！？」綱吉有些不確定的問。

「我不會離開妳的，我親愛的天使。」骸許下承諾。

這個承諾可以讓他們持續到永遠，骸會用自己六世的愛情來愛綱吉，不管自己的前世到底是誰，他們一直在輪迴找到對方，今生好不容易找到對方了，他們就會一直在一起的，絕對不會分開的，這麼深刻的愛情要是就這樣輕易分開的話，他們一定會後悔的，六道家族想要守護的人就會用自己的生命去守護，一旦愛上了就很難脫離的，一定會深陷在這個愛情的漩渦當中，直到自己死亡的時候，或許連死亡也不能解脫，伴隨前世的愛情，今生的一切一定會很美好的，不會失去自己最重要的愛人的。

『我會用六世的愛情來愛妳的，我親愛的天使綱。』骸看著懷裡的天使想。

『我希望骸不會離開我，即使到來世也都不會離開我。』綱吉緊緊的抓住骸的衣服。

他們用一生一世的請求來保證這個承諾和愛情會永遠的繼續下去，他們的愛情是那樣的美好，只是到最後的結局都是那樣的無言，或許今生不會有這樣的情況產生了，骸會用自己的雙手去保護自己最愛的人，綱吉會用自己的理想打造這個黑手黨的世界，總有一天綱吉有可能會毀滅彭哥列，前提是骸不在她的身邊才有可能，不然彭哥列會一直興盛下去。

【朝利雨月，初代雨之守護者之一。日本人。和初代首領是異國的朋友。劍術很強，但卻熱衷於音樂而沒有屬於自己的一把劍。當知道初代首領有難時，毫不猶豫賣掉自己的樂器換得一把長劍和三把短刀。】

『嗯？這是小提琴的聲音，有人在琴房嗎？』蘭緹兒聽見小提琴的聲音想。

蘭緹兒走到琴房去看到底是誰在拉小提琴，蘭緹兒知道伊夫和喬治亞以及自己的父親和伯父都會樂器，甚至也知道綱吉也有想要學的意思，只是現在這位拉小提琴的人非常的厲害，流利的琴聲可以說是非常的至極，蘭緹兒很小的時候有聽過喬治亞拉過小提琴，那時候的聲音就像是現在這個人在拉小提琴的樣子，蘭緹兒並不清楚伊森夫會不會樂器之類的東西，畢竟自己的爺爺從未提起過那些很久遠的事情，因為喬治亞幾乎都不愛提起那些事情。

「請問？有人在嗎？」蘭緹兒打開琴房的門。

「啊！妳好。」雨月看見蘭緹兒的樣子嚇了一跳。

「您是？」蘭緹兒印象中沒見過眼前的人。

「他是初代雨之守護者之一的朝利雨月。」喬治亞站在蘭緹兒的背後。

「爺爺！不要嚇人！」蘭緹兒氣嘟嘟的看著喬治亞。

「真是的，作為殺手還會被嚇到，還有待訓練。」喬治亞摸摸蘭緹兒的頭。

「什麼嘛！在爺爺的心中我就比不上哥哥嗎？」蘭緹兒知道自己永遠都比不過伊夫。

「妳在亂想什麼東西，男孩和女孩要怎樣比較？」喬治亞有些沒好氣的說。

喬治亞的一句話就堵住蘭緹兒想要說的話，蘭緹兒的確知道喬治亞想要表達的意思，確實就是像喬治亞所說的，男孩和女孩沒有什麼好比較的，因為不管怎樣比較都沒有用，女孩有女孩的優點，男孩有男孩的優點，不需要去比較那麼多的，蘭緹兒知道因為自己的孩子都是男孩，多少會稍微比較他們，伊夫倒是只有一個獨生女和侄子還有兩位養子，三個小男孩之間也會比較，不過都沒有什麼特別的事情發生。

「喬治亞，她是？」雨月有些不解的問自己的同伴。

「我的孫女，蘭緹兒。」喬治亞解釋。

「對了，謝謝你借我小提琴，很好用呢！」雨月馬上開口道謝。

「你喜歡就好，下次別再跟喬托說事情了，不然他又要來煩我了。」喬治亞想到這裡就想要扼殺自己的首領。

「那個…請問我今天的老師是誰？」綱吉站在門前問出這句話。

綱吉今天要上音樂課，只是因為守護者們都沒有空可以教導她，XANXUS也因為有事情的關係不在彭哥列，其他小孩子就由喬托的守護者之一的伊森夫訓練，伊森夫高興的可以執行自己的惡趣味，想到這裡綱吉就頭皮發麻起來，不過還好就是有緹雅娜在旁邊看著，要不然大家都會死的很慘的，難得的假日死的很慘的話，接下來要上學的日子不就更慘了，所以多少還是會有人阻止一下伊森夫的，免得大家都不好受，因為伊森夫和喬治亞的惡趣味可是令人不敢恭維的，絕對會非常的恐怖，二代到現在都還心有餘悸。

「小綱，妳今天的老師是我和雨月。」喬治亞微笑的對綱吉說。

「蘭緹兒阿姨，妳今天不用去忙嗎？」綱吉很好奇蘭緹兒今天為什麼可以這樣輕鬆。

「對了，我今天要去訓練新進人員的。」蘭緹兒匆忙的趕去會場。

「怎麼像她奶奶那樣健忘。」喬治亞有些嘆氣。

「沒辦法，遺傳就是有這樣大的作用。」雨月看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「請問…我們可以開始上了嗎？」綱吉怯生生的問。

「好，小綱想要學什麼樂器？我是喬托的守護者，我叫做朝利雨月。」雨月有耐心的問。

「我叫做澤田綱吉，我想要學鋼琴和小提琴，我想要和哥哥一樣。」說到這裡綱吉就非常的高興。

「XANXUS嗎？那個酷似那孩子的瓦利亞首領。」喬治亞想起XANXUS是誰。

「嗯？哥哥會很像二代爺爺嗎？」綱吉歪著頭想。

喬治亞和雨月好好的教導綱吉樂器，綱吉很高興今天可以學習跟音樂有關的東西，從以前她就很想要學習有關音樂的東西，當然她的家庭教師們偶爾還是會教導她有關音樂方面的東西，XANXUS也會教導她許多音樂有關的知識，綱吉可愛的樣子深得大家的喜愛，連帶喬托的守護者們也都很喜歡綱吉，綱吉總是在大家的疼愛下長大，他們總是給予綱吉很完整的愛，沒有人希望綱吉走上偏差的道路，儘管她將來要繼承的是全義大利最強大的黑手黨也是一樣。

「小綱很厲害呢！一下子就學會了。」喬治亞微笑的對綱吉說。

「那是因為有大家的幫忙，我一點也不厲害。」綱吉謙虛的說。

「呵呵！感覺上這個孩子跟喬托真不一樣。」雨月很高興可以教導綱吉。

「要是一樣那還得了，喬托的個性真的需要有人管的。」喬治亞想到自己的首領就非常的生氣。

「呵呵！不過我們也是因為首領是喬托的關係，才那樣願意的追隨他。」雨月想起很久遠的事情。

「都已經是那樣久遠的事情，何必去想那麼多呢！」喬治亞牽著綱吉的手說。

「倒是呢！」雨月微笑的回答。

「啊！哥哥～」綱吉看見XANXUS馬上掙脫喬治亞的手往XANXUS的身邊跑過去。

「真像是那孩子呢！每次看見喬托就會這樣做。」雨月看見綱吉的動作就想起以前的事情。

喬治亞微笑的沒有說話只是默默的看著這樣的事情，那雙小小的手早已經長大成人了，那個可愛的身影早就不需要自己去顧及他，喬治亞總是用自己最大的心力去完成人家託付的事情，因此對二代來說喬治亞或許是個很嚴格的老師，卻也是非常好的人，喬治亞從沒有討厭過二代這個孩子，也許在別人的眼中他是那樣的冷血無情，但是在二代的眼中喬治亞是他的良師益友，只可惜自己總是會被喬治亞那天生的氣質給震懾，喬治亞的帝王氣質會讓一般人感到害怕的，與生俱來的霸氣就讓人感到恐懼。

「哥哥，我跟你說喔～」綱吉高興的和XANXUS說今天自己學到什麼樣的東西。

XANXUS看見已經過世的人的靈魂在外面走動也沒有感到奇怪，那些人他都在收藏室裡面看過畫像，歷代的首領和守護者都會有畫像掛在收藏室當中，不管有幾個守護者都是一樣的，因此XANXUS早就知道他們到底是誰了，而且他們也都不會傷害自己最寶貝的妹妹，而且他們都是初代最信任的人，因此是不會傷害初代最寶貝的曾孫女的，XANXUS也很清楚初代對他的守護者都非常的信任，也就是因為非常信任的關係，XANXUS也放心的把自己最寶貝的妹妹交給他們，XANXUS相信他們是不會對綱吉不利的。

骸努力的逃離伊森夫的攻擊，伊森夫幾乎已經是把骸當成一個可以獵殺的對象了，小建和庫洛姆看在眼裡覺得很不可思議，緹雅娜自然知道小孩子們為什麼會訝異，初代的守護者當中最強的兩人就是雲守和霧守，這兩人是雙胞胎兄弟，強大的力量幾乎讓人無法抗拒，只是喬治亞本身就是當首領的料子，擁有一股不可思議的帝王般的氣質，伊森夫給人的感覺也很像是帝王一樣，只是沒有喬治亞那樣的強烈，兩人都給人不易相處的感覺，似乎沒有幾個人可以親近他們，而且霧和雲本來就是同一種性質的東西，同樣的強大也是很正常的，偏偏骸是伊森夫的曾孫，自然會被伊森夫給追殺，伊森夫老早就想要試試骸的實力。


	26. Chapter 26

『可惡，好強大的感覺，這就是初代守護者的實力嗎？』骸一邊喘氣一邊想。

『呵呵！碰上的孩子是霧，不知道那孩子會不會和喬治亞有一樣的力量？』伊森夫可是很期待骸的發展的。

「老哥，你可不要把你自己的曾孫給殺了。」喬治亞看見這樣的情況好心提醒。

「我怎麼會殺死他呢！他可是我寶貝重要的後代呢！」伊森夫當然知道喬治亞的意思。

「小建、庫洛姆，我們來複習幻術吧！」喬治亞不想要去理自己的哥哥在做什麼了。

「好的，曾外公。」兩個小孩開心的跑到喬治亞的身邊。

大家各自有自己的老師在教導，每個人都很努力的學自己最拿手的東西，喬托滿意的看著這樣的結果，他可是很擔心自己最寶貝的孫女，因此不管怎樣他都會不擇手段的來訓練這些小孩子，第十代的繼承人可都不可以小看的，就是因為全部不可以小看才會令人頭疼，不過喬托也發現到有些小小的因素在他們的心中發展起來了，似乎每個孩子都有自己喜歡的人，這樣子又有許多好玩的事情要發生了，只是自己小小的惡趣味會不會被自己的守護者阻止就不知道了。

「我是不會去阻止你的，但是別太過分。」喬治亞笑笑的說。

「嘛嘛！喬托不過是想要培養感情嘛！」雨月笑笑的說出這句話。

「管他的，不要太過分就好了，免得我沒有可以玩弄的東西。」伊森夫聳肩表示無所謂。

雲雀放下手邊的事情等待迪諾的到來，他記得迪諾今天答應過他要來陪他的，所以訓練完後雲雀收拾好自己的一切等待迪諾，其他人看見這樣的情況心裡面就有底了，大家都會識相的不去打擾雲雀，容易被激怒的獄寺是被小武給拖走的，其實小武知道蘭緹兒多希望獄寺的脾氣可以改一改，那樣的脾氣其實很難在黑手黨的世界當中生存，獄寺總是會搞不清楚方向讓大家頭痛，也就是因為這樣蘭緹兒才拜託自己的大兒子要隨時的注意一下獄寺，小武當然欣然的接下這個工作，他最喜歡獄寺。

「恭彌，對不起，我晚到了。」迪諾雙手合十的道歉。

「笨蛋草食性動物，你好慢。」雲雀直接靠在迪諾懷中。

「今天可以去加百羅涅嗎？」迪諾試探性的問。

「舅舅和舅媽同意了。」雲雀悶悶的說。

「迪諾，這是恭彌的行李，幫我跟你母親問好。」伊夫把行李拿給迪諾。

「好，我會的，一個星期後會準時把恭彌送回來的。」迪諾絕對不會失去承諾的。

「嗯！那就好好的玩吧！上下學也拜託你了。」伊夫點頭表示了解。

迪諾牽起雲雀的手回去，大家看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，迪諾總是會帶著可愛的雲雀去加百羅涅住個幾天，伊夫和約克都不會阻止這樣的情形產生，似乎是非常的信任迪諾那個孩子，約克似乎很高興雲雀多少有些改變，自從和迪諾在一起後雲雀的個性就多少有些改變，這樣子約克也放心許多，畢竟雲雀是他最疼愛的侄子，怎麼樣都會放心不下的，因此約克很高興有人可以改變雲雀的個性，不然約克真的會很擔心雲雀的個性是否可以在黑手黨世界當中生存。

「媽媽。」庫洛姆開始撒嬌。

「我可愛的庫洛姆。」伊夫摸摸女兒的頭。

「小凪，今天好玩嗎？」約克蹲下來問自己的寶貝女兒。

「好玩，曾外公教導我和小建好多東西。」庫洛姆對自己的父親撒嬌。

「我可愛的凪，越來越厲害了。」約克相信女兒的成長。

看見大家都有父母親撒嬌的樣子，剩下的小孩幾乎都回去找自己最愛的父母親，只是小武和小建兩兄弟不想要那樣急著回去，他們的父母親今天都有事情在忙，小建反而乖乖的靠在自己哥哥的肩膀上，小武一點也不介意自己的弟弟這樣做，似乎已經習慣自己的弟弟會做這樣的動作出來，喬治亞看見這兩個曾外孫就知道他們的父母親還有事情在忙碌，只是蹲下來摸摸他們兩人的頭表示陪伴，他們開心的笑容告訴喬治亞說很高興有人可以陪伴他們兩兄弟。

「哥哥，爸爸和媽媽今天會忙的很晚吧！」小建不喜歡自己的父母親不在身邊。

「嗯！媽媽早上就說了，爸爸臨時被派一個任務出去了。」小武知道弟弟不喜歡這樣。

「我陪你們吧！等等蘭緹兒就會回來的。」喬治亞知道孫女把他們兩兄弟看著很重。

「謝謝曾外公！」兩個孩子開心的撲到喬治亞的懷裡。

喬治亞很清楚喬安娜很疼愛這兩個小傢伙，就是因為對於這兩個小傢伙疼愛有加的關係，讓喬治亞也不知不覺當中會注意到這兩個小傢伙的一切，對於這兩個小曾外孫喬治亞幾乎沒有什麼意見，儘管其中有一個並沒有跟他們有血緣關係也是一樣的，喬治亞從不會減少對他們兩人的疼愛，就是因為不會減少對他們的疼愛，所以多少會寵著他們兩人想要做什麼，可是這兩個小傢伙也幾乎可以說是非常的乖巧，並不需要人家擔心太多的孩子。

「媽，我把恭彌帶回來了。」迪諾來到自己母親的房間告訴自己的母親。

「呵呵！真是可愛的孩子呢！」蒂亞微笑的說。

【蒂亞，迪諾的母親，因為早婚的關係所以依舊很年輕。】

「伯母好。」雲雀有禮貌的問候，他很喜歡蒂亞。

「伊夫叔叔說要跟您問好。」迪諾把伊夫交代的話告訴蒂亞。

「呵呵！我會打電話跟伊夫他們說。」蒂亞把雲雀摟在懷裡。

「媽和恭彌還是那樣好呢！」迪諾看見這樣的情形說。

「誰叫我可愛的寶貝兒子竟然幫我找到這麼可愛的媳婦，恭彌可愛到我不想要放手。」蒂亞摸摸雲雀的頭髮。

「伯母也很漂亮，跟舅媽一樣漂亮。」在雲雀的心中蒂亞也很美。

「是嗎？真是可愛的孩子。」蒂亞非常高興被讚美。

蒂亞本來就是數一數二的美人，後來被加百羅涅第九代首領給看上娶回家，迪諾帥氣的樣子和金色的頭髮幾乎可以說是遺傳自他的母親蒂亞以及父親年輕時候的帥氣，蒂亞非常滿意雲雀這個媳婦，第一次看見雲雀就讓蒂亞有些愛不釋手，伊夫和約克知道這件事情後只是滿意的點點頭沒有多說什麼，迪諾的個性跟蒂亞幾乎可以說是一模一樣，蒂亞自然會喜歡雲雀這樣可愛的孩子，雲雀對於蒂亞也是非常的喜歡，沒有任何討厭的跡象。

「恭彌這次要來住幾天？」蒂亞高興的問這可愛的孩子。

「舅舅說可以來住一個星期。」雲雀在蒂亞的懷裡撒嬌，蒂亞給他的感覺像是母親般的感覺。

「真是太棒了，伯母會帶恭彌去好玩的地方的。」蒂亞非常高興有這樣多天和雲雀相處。

「媽，妳怎麼跟妳兒子我搶恭彌。」迪諾哀怨的抱怨。

「我有嗎？恭彌可是我的媳婦呢！」蒂亞絲毫不讓步。

「迪諾和伯母都最好了，恭彌最喜歡你們了。」雲雀難得發表自己的感言。

雲雀真的很喜歡他們倆人，自小就失去父母親的存在的雲雀在舅舅的家裡找回失去以久的親情，在加百羅涅當中找到自己最愛的人，還有像是母親一般的存在，雲雀可以這樣快樂的長大都多虧有他們的存在，好強的雲雀可是會很少這樣喜歡人的，當然雲雀的訓練從沒有少過，厭惡群聚的雲雀並不討厭彭哥列和加百羅涅這兩個家族，但是除了這兩個地方要他群聚的話，雲雀就真的有可能會大開殺戒的，學校卻是逼不得已，只是雲雀已經習慣獨來獨往。

迪諾喜歡看見這樣的雲雀，雲雀開心的樣子就是自己最大的成就，這樣的感覺迪諾相信不管過了多少年都會是一樣的，雲雀總是很喜歡待在自己的懷中，夜晚的時候迪諾總是會把雲雀抱在懷中，雲雀發現到自己很喜歡看迪諾的笑容，迪諾的笑容就是自己最大的動力，世界上只有迪諾才可以在他的心中進住，除了迪諾以外就不會有人存在他的心裡面，其他人雲雀都把他們當成是親人般的存在，只有這樣雲雀才不會讓自己的心混亂，只有迪諾才可以擁有他一個人，因此雲雀也不會讓任何人奪取他最愛的人。

「在想什麼？」迪諾的大手摸摸雲雀的頭。

「沒什麼。」雲雀喜歡在迪諾的懷抱當中。

「恭彌高興嗎？」迪諾溫柔的問。

「很高興。」雲雀傾聽迪諾的心跳聲。

「恭彌高興就好。」迪諾喜歡看懷裡孩子的笑容。

「笨蛋，我最喜歡你。」雲雀小小聲的說。

蒂亞看見這樣的情形就退出不去找他們，看樣子自己的兒子媳婦相處的非常好，蒂亞可說是非常滿意這個媳婦，當初自己丈夫過世後，兒子始終不想要接下家族首領的位子，蒂亞很擔心這件事情如果發生會怎樣，沒想到有里包恩的幫忙和兒子自己已經想開，蒂亞看見這樣的情形才放心許多，現在加百羅涅有所成長的樣子多虧自己的孩子一手帶領的關係，同時蒂亞也很感謝彭哥列家族的協助，家族當中的老臣也都非常的幫忙，但是蒂亞知道家族裡面還是有些反對的聲浪，現下蒂亞最擔心的就是這點，她不想要讓自己最疼愛的孩子們受到傷害，因此她會以夫人的身分解決這件事情的。

「羅馬力歐，我要你辦的事情怎樣了？」蒂亞問羅馬力歐。

「已經查的差不多了，夫人想要做什麼？」羅馬力歐猜不透夫人的意思。

「沒什麼，只是想要剷除一些人罷了，或許會請審判者幫忙。」蒂亞看著窗外的天空。

「這樣好嗎？畢竟那些人都曾經追隨過老爺。」羅馬力歐有些擔心的問。

「但是那些人在老爺最無助的時候沒有幫忙，少爺繼任後也都在扯後腿，留著也不需要。」蒂亞怎會不清楚那幫人的思想。

「我知道了，夫人。」羅馬力歐馬上就了解意思。

「這件事情別讓少爺知道，家族內部的事情由我處理，那孩子不需要接觸太多。」蒂亞決定把這件事情用自己的方式處理。

「是的，夫人，我會讓少爺專心的處理家族外部的事情的。」羅馬力歐對於夫人交代的話一定會辦到。

「那孩子不適合接觸這樣血腥的事物。」蒂亞還是希望自己的兒子有顆善良的心。

「是啊！的確是這樣。」羅馬力歐很同意蒂亞的話。

外頭的月色依舊是那樣的好看，但是長年身為殺手的人都知道這樣的月色是很好暗殺人的，喬治亞其實不喜歡戒指外面的世界，也可能是因為長期累積太多的壓力讓喬治亞不想要回到生前的世界當中，今天卻被伊森夫拖出來看月色，伊森夫的理由是死人不需要睡覺，可以好好的欣賞月色的美麗，與其說他們是靈魂，不如說是生前所留下來的精神體，看過太多血腥的他們早就忘卻和平的日子是怎樣的日子。

「老弟，你就不要臭著一張臉嘛！我們來喝酒吧！」伊森夫笑笑的看著自己的弟弟。

「唉～真受不了你。」喬治亞無奈的說。

「如果可以我真想聽你彈惡魔的顫慄樂章，你我所寫的曲子。」伊森夫很想要聽自己的弟弟彈琴。

「再說吧！你是拿威士忌還是白蘭地？」喬治亞聞酒香。

「這兩種的混酒，我還想拿龍舌蘭，那種酒也不錯喝。」伊森夫微笑的說。

「可以叫二世拿過來，反正那孩子不是也怕你。」喬治亞無所謂的說。

「我說喬治亞，你還真美。」伊森夫想要親吻喬治亞。

「你醉了，伊森夫。」喬治亞不著痕跡阻止這傢伙侵犯。

看見伊森夫倒在自己的大腿上睡覺，喬治亞多少有些無奈的看著，看樣子這種情形早就不是第一次發生了，不過喬治亞也知道伊森夫的戀弟情結還是很嚴重，只差沒有把自己拖到床上去了解一下，或許這是雙胞胎的佔有慾吧！兩人不管做什麼事情都在一起，兩人愛上的女性也是相似的女人，雖然說她們是姊妹也是三胞胎，但是卻還是可以看見她們不同的地方，但是他和伊森夫不一樣，除了眼睛的顏色是相反之外就沒有其他地方是不一樣的，伊森夫的眼睛是左眼是紅色的，右眼是一般藍色的，喬治亞的話就剛好相反，跟現在的骸一樣，右眼的紅色的，左眼是藍色的，如果沒有很細微的分的話是分不清楚他們兩兄弟的，因此常常會有屬下認錯他們，但武器拿出來後就知道誰是誰。

「真是受不了你，酒量沒這麼好卻硬要喝混酒。」喬治亞摸摸伊森夫的頭。

「真是會令人添麻煩的哥哥，又不是小孩子了。」喬治亞把酒給喝完。

「每次喝醉酒就要侵犯我，真是受不了這個傢伙。」喬治亞用自己的手摸著那個和自己相似的臉龐。

「不過有你在身邊真好，伊森夫。」喬治亞說出自己最真誠的願望。

緹雅娜、莉莉亞、喬安娜她們三胞胎因為髮色的不同可以輕易的分辨出來，緹雅娜的頭髮是屬於淡黃色的頭髮，和喬托的金黃色有些區別，莉莉亞則是褐色的頭髮，綱吉的髮色就是遺傳自莉莉亞的關係，喬安娜就是紫色的頭髮，耶夫、魯夫、伊夫、蘭緹兒、庫洛姆就是遺傳自喬安娜的髮色，因此很多人都不會認錯是她們，伊森夫和喬治亞從背影來說的話就很容易被人家給誤會，因此大家只要看正面就知道誰是誰了，這才是比較麻煩的地方，可是他們雙方的妻子和孩子們卻從沒有認錯他們倆人，這才是大家非常好奇的地方，他們的父母親更是沒有認錯過。

「爸爸，你在賞月嗎？」耶夫出來外頭看情形。

「算是吧！不過伊森夫已經睡著了。」喬治亞無奈的說。

「那麼…」耶夫不懂自己的父親想要做什麼。

「沒事的，去和你弟弟陪陪媽媽吧！」喬治亞摸摸兒子的頭。

「媽媽要我出來找您，她有些擔心您。」耶夫告訴父親。

「是嗎？跟你媽媽說我等下就回去，讓我在看一下月亮吧！」喬治亞有些懷念似的說。

「我知道了，我會和媽媽說的。」耶夫乖乖的回去。

「伊森夫，你還要睡到幾時？」喬治亞知道懷裡的人在裝睡。

「讓我多睡點不行嗎？」伊森夫看似抱怨的說。

喬治亞沒有多說話，只是親吻伊森夫的額頭，從小伊森夫只要這樣任性的話，喬治亞就會這樣做，如果他們任性的話他們的母親也會這樣親吻他們兩人，表示說要他們兩人乖乖的不要吵鬧，伊森夫見到自己的弟弟這樣親吻自己，當然只好乖乖的起來，畢竟不管怎麼說伊森夫都是知道喬治亞的意思的，同時也是他們母親養成的動作，不過也是只有在自己的兄弟面前他們才會像個小孩子一樣，這已經是他們兩人的慣性，對他們來說只有在親人的面前才會有這樣的表現，這樣才算是正常的表現，因為只有跟自己有血緣關係的人才可以看見自己最初的模樣。

綱吉在骸的懷裡睡的很熟，骸喜歡看見自己最愛的小兔子可愛的樣子，今天晚上的夢依舊是還有他們兩人的身影存在，骸有的時候很喜歡到綱吉的夢中去，總是想要看見夢中的小兔子到底是怎樣了，這樣的動作可是會引起一般人的反感，可是綱吉卻沒有任何的感覺，因為綱吉也很喜歡可以在夢中見到自己最喜歡的人，可以在夢中看見骸對綱吉來說是非常高興的一件事情，也就是因為這樣綱吉從不會討厭骸的這樣作為，只要兩人都不會有意見都沒有問題。

「我可愛的小兔子。」骸把綱吉抱在懷裡。

「骸，你在想什麼？」綱吉有些擔心的問。

「我沒有什麼煩惱，我可愛的小兔子就不需要擔心。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「真的是這樣嗎？我希望骸總是可以開心的生活。」綱吉說出自己最純真的願望。

「不要去想太多，我不會有事情的。」骸親吻綱吉。

「嗯！」綱吉靦腆的笑容深深吸引骸。

綱吉和骸的感情真的是越來越好了，已經認識多年的他們早就已經摸透對方的個性，也就是因為這樣的關係讓他們兩人的感情總是在進步當中，大家看見這樣的情形都非常的高興，綱吉今生今世只愛骸一個人，很多事情都不需要去太擔心，所有人都覺得只要可以看見綱吉的笑容就是非常好的事情，不過能夠擄獲綱吉的心就只有一個人，那個人就是六道骸，除了他之外沒有人可以擄獲到綱吉的心，綱吉已經把自己的心獻給他，也只有他能夠永遠的保護綱吉一個人，除了骸之外綱吉就不想要其他人成為自己的另外一半，骸是綱吉一生當中最重要的人，是非常的重要的人，骸自然也知道這個道理，因此不管發生什麼樣的事情都會好好的保護綱吉的，這個對自己最重要的人。

當初九代選擇骸也是這樣的道理，就是因為知道骸可以好好的保護綱吉，怎麼樣大家都不希望綱吉出事情，有了骸在身邊大家就會放心許多，大家用盡自己的生命都想要保護的人就是綱吉，而且對彭哥列的人來說可以看見綱吉的笑容就是最大的滿足，因此大家不管怎樣都會好好的保護綱吉的，讓綱吉可以好好的在這個世界當中生存下去，不管花多少的時間都會保護他們想要保護的首領，這位首領將會帶領他們進入一個全新的世代。


	27. Chapter 27

一如往常的上課時間，大家都高高興興的做自己的事情，音樂老師很訝異綱吉可以有那樣進步神速的情況，似乎是因為家族裡面還有人教導她的關係，學校的老師們都很喜歡綱吉，並不是因為她是黑手黨的後代的關係，而是因為綱吉就是一位很認真上課的學生，因此讓許多的老師們都很喜歡綱吉，綱吉不會動用自己的身分去壓制別人，這點是大家比較欣賞的地方，只是還是會有人討厭綱吉的存在，礙於有人在保護綱吉的關係，無法去利用小手段讓綱吉出糗。

綱吉總有一種不搭嘎的感覺，但是她也說不上來這種感覺是什麼樣的感覺，骸在身邊已經察覺到綱吉的意思，只是默默的牽著綱吉的手給予安慰，別說是綱吉了，連在綱吉身邊的人都已經察覺到這樣的感覺，只是他們都默默不說話，已經想要把那些人給好好教訓一頓，骸是第一個想要做這件事情的人，他要那些人知道綱吉是不可以動的，想要動綱吉就要好好的記住這次的教訓，因此骸輕微的施術，讓那些人不知不覺的中下幻術產生幻覺，不管是男孩還是女孩骸都不會放過的，蘇菲看見這樣的情形也只是微笑並沒有多說什麼，雲雀早就已經咬殺很多人了。

『希望那些傢伙可以得到教訓。』蘇菲看見這樣的情形想。

「蘇菲姊姊，走吧！」綱吉開心的拉著蘇菲的手。

「好。」蘇菲摸摸綱吉的頭，她很喜歡這位妹妹。

其實大家都心照不宣的不去說這件事情，很多事情都沒必要說他們就會自動的處理好，也是早已經養成的習慣，對於綱吉他們總是多少會過分的溺愛一下，這位將來要成為他們的首領的女孩，對他們而言是非常重要的東西，小孩子對自己重要的東西都會好好的保護，偶爾利用一下小孩子的特性並沒有不好，因為他們清楚自己一定要這樣做才可以，怎麼樣都不可以讓自己最心愛的東西受到傷害，早已經了解到這樣的事情的他們，自然都會很努力的保護綱吉，況且綱吉是他們最保護的首領，要是誰敢傷害他們寶貝首領的話，這些人的下場一定是死的很慘的，不要小看彭哥列將來的守護者繼承者，這個才是最大的重點。

『呵呵！小麻雀剛剛做的真好。』骸開心的樣子讓大家覺得很奇怪。

「骸，你在笑什麼？」綱吉不解的問。

「沒有什麼，不要去想太多了。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「喔！」綱吉已經看見家族裡面的人來接他們了。

『群聚就該咬殺。』雲雀看見自己最愛的人來接他。

回到彭哥列的綱吉乖乖的待在瓦利亞當中，這個時間她一定會到瓦利亞來的，史庫瓦羅會照顧綱吉，XANXUS也會陪伴在自己的妹妹身邊，這已經是很平常的事情，大家早就已經不會去在意這麼多，骸從學校回來後就要被訓練，這是因為伊夫認為骸不夠成熟的關係，骸也接受這項事實讓伊夫安排自己的訓練課程，綱吉則是因為所學的都差不多，武器的訓練還要加強之外就沒有什麼特別的，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅以及瓦利亞的人們都可以訓練綱吉，這點就不需要太擔心什麼，而且在伊夫的訓練之下綱吉什麼樣的東西都可以當作武器來使用，這樣就算自己沒有戴上手套也是會有防備，避免自己遭遇到危險只能學會所有的防身技術。

之後綱吉可以運用許多武器也是長年待在瓦利亞的關係，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的槍擊和劍術綱吉學的很精準，因此大家都不需要去煩惱那麼多，綱吉多少也會用到幻術，是因為瑪蒙的關係，伊夫並不擔心綱吉在瓦利亞的成長，九代清楚自己的兒子總是非常的疼愛綱吉，根本就不需要去擔心太多，奈奈很早就信任XANXUS照顧綱吉，只要XANXUS在綱吉的身邊，綱吉就不會有吵鬧的情形出現，XANXUS總是可以輕易的安撫綱吉，這是大家都不知道的事情，只有很親密的人才知道這件事情，XANXUS從綱吉小的時候就待在綱吉的身邊，當然很清楚綱吉的脾氣，只要綱吉哭鬧不休，奈奈就會把綱吉交給XANXUS去照顧。

「哥哥，你會彈喬治亞爺爺的惡魔的顫慄樂章嗎？」綱吉突然其來的問XANXUS。

「我並不會，老師並沒有教過我，他說惡魔的顫慄樂章到現在只有彭哥列二世學過。」XANXUS告訴自己的妹妹。

「這樣啊！上次喬治亞爺爺教我彈琴的時候有教過我，我以為哥哥會的。」綱吉靠在XANXUS的懷中。

「老師也有學過，不過好像沒有辦法表達出來，我有聽過老師彈過一次。」XANXUS的印象中倒是有聽過伊夫彈過一次。

「真的嗎？霧守叔叔有彈過給哥哥聽？」綱吉好奇的問。

「嗯！」XANXUS把妹妹放在沙發上自己來到鋼琴的位子上。

XANXUS憑著自己的印象彈出惡魔的顫慄樂章，他小的時候聽過伊夫說這是喬治亞所創的曲子，和伊森夫一起創的曲子，但是很奇怪的就是沒有人知道他們兩兄弟到底想要表達什麼樣的感覺，曲子是喬治亞所譜成的，但是名字卻是伊森夫所取的，能夠彈出這首曲子的後人幾乎是少之又少，沒有人可以詮釋的很完美，有人說是因為喬治亞把靈魂出賣給惡魔的關係才會有這樣的曲子，或許應該說喬治亞本身就是一位恐怖的惡魔，只是綱吉聽見XANXUS彈的樣子有些訝異，感覺上XANXUS詮釋的很好，就好像是喬治亞彈給她聽過的樣子，只是綱吉並不知道為什麼喬治亞願意讓她學，畢竟喬治亞沒有跟她說過原因。

「哥哥彈的很像。」綱吉由衷的讚美。

啪！啪！啪！啪！他們聽見門口有人拍手的聲音，喬治亞微笑的站在門口看著他們，XANXUS和綱吉有些訝異，他們都清楚喬治亞非到有必要是不會出現在大家的面前的，他們很確定站在他們面前的人是喬治亞不是伊森夫，超直覺在這時候發揮了很好的作用，幻術對他們兩人是不可能發會作用的，這是大家都知道的事情，也就是因為這樣任何的幻術早已對他們起不了任何作用，所以就算伊森夫用幻覺喬裝成喬治亞也是一樣的道理，超直覺是可以看破任何的幻術。

「我沒想到XANXUS你和二世一樣，可以把我的曲子發揮成這樣完美。」喬治亞微笑的說。

「您過獎了，喬治亞大人。」XANXUS對喬治亞很尊敬。

「呵呵！果然是二世的子孫，憤怒的火焰。」喬治亞從沒有懷疑這件事情。

「是嗎？」XANXUS不知道要說什麼。

「哥哥。」綱吉的聲音喚回XANXUS的意識。

「小綱，怎麼了嗎？」XANXUS看見綱吉的樣子有些不對勁。

「哥哥想到什麼事情了？」綱吉似乎感覺不對勁。

「我沒有想到什麼事情，我是彭哥列九代首領的兒子，小綱的哥哥。」XANXUS知道儘管自己不是九代親生的，但是他還是喜歡這個身分。

喬治亞知道XANXUS為什麼會要那樣說，因為綱吉的關係，綱吉不管怎麼說都是XANXUS最疼愛的孩子，九代把XANXUS收養在身邊後，綱吉就已經算是XANXUS名義上面的妹妹，可是他們兩兄妹的關係非常的好，喬治亞聽過伊夫說過是因為XANXUS在綱吉出生之際就已經見過綱吉，後來每個月都會去探望綱吉一次，小小年紀的綱吉也特別的喜歡和XANXUS在一起，兩人的關係培養起來後就難分難捨，一直到現在都是這樣的情形，兩兄妹在某些方面總是會形影不離，彭哥列的大家很清楚他們的樣子，XANXUS疼愛綱吉的地步已經可以說是溺愛。

「惡魔的顫慄樂章是要擁有王者的氣質的人才可以彈奏出來的。」喬治亞摸摸綱吉的頭。

「不是因為喬治亞爺爺把靈魂出賣給惡魔的關係嗎？」綱吉天真的問出這句話。

「這麼嘛…我本來就已經是惡魔啦！我在黑手黨的稱呼就是死神惡魔。」喬治亞微笑的說。

「可是喬治亞爺爺看起來一點都不像，骸也是，哥哥也是。」綱吉一點也不覺得眼前的人恐怖。

「是因為習慣的關係吧！」XANXUS知道自己在別人的面前很恐怖，但是在史庫瓦羅和綱吉的面前他們就沒有這樣的感覺。

「XANXUS很清楚呢！」喬治亞仔細看了這位和二世一樣的孩子。

「爺爺，您又亂跑了，我本來想要請您幫忙的。」伊夫知道一定可以在瓦利亞找到喬治亞。

「伊森夫說好要幫我的，怎麼又不見人影了？」喬治亞決定把自己的哥哥宰了。

「您也不能怪伊森夫伯公，這次的事情需要您的幫忙。」伊夫氣呼呼的說。

「好、好、好，我這就去幫忙。」喬治亞看見孫子的樣子也只好認命的去幫忙。

XANXUS和綱吉看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，看樣子伊夫又要弄一些新的發明了吧！或許是因為伊夫是醫學院畢業的學生，所以總是會關心大家的身體，因此總是會動手開發那些對人體無害的東西出來，大家對於這點早就已經見怪不怪了，他們都喜歡這樣的伊夫，這樣的伊夫對他們來說是最好的伊夫，九代首領也非常的喜歡這位弟弟，彭哥列的所有人都不討厭伊夫的存在，每個人都很喜歡伊夫，雲守約克更是喜歡不已，聽熟人說從第一次見面起約克就很喜歡伊夫的這個人了，只是有人打死不承認罷了。

「啊！史庫瓦羅。」綱吉開心的看著史庫瓦羅。

「小綱今天很高興？」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！很高興、很高興。」綱吉趴在史庫瓦羅的懷中。

史庫瓦羅輕輕的摸著綱吉的秀髮，才剛生產完後沒有多久的史庫瓦羅多少有些虛弱，只是現在他不想要在房間裡面躺著，那樣的感覺對他來說有些不舒服，XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅的意思也沒有要史庫瓦羅回去房間休息，只是安靜的坐在史庫瓦羅的身邊享受他們的世界，綱吉很高興可以看見史庫瓦羅，XANXUS讓史庫瓦羅靠在自己的肩膀上面，他們的樣子就像是幸福的一家三口，XANXUS總是會握著史庫瓦羅的手，XANXUS相信自己一定會牽著史庫瓦羅的手一起走下去的，那兩個孩子就是他們愛的結晶。

「垃圾，你在想什麼？」XANXUS知道懷中的人有在想事情。

「沒什麼，只是覺得很幸福。」史庫瓦羅說出這樣的話。

綱吉靜靜的在史庫瓦羅的懷中聽他們說話，寂靜的音樂室裡面沒有什麼聲音，就只有XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的說話聲音，綱吉覺得這個樣子就很幸福了，綱吉知道幸福就是從內心當中湧出來的溫熱感覺，既然自己的哥哥XANXUS和史庫瓦羅很幸福，綱吉也覺得很幸福，這樣的幸福是不可言喻的，怎麼樣都是說不出來的，綱吉很喜歡這樣幸福的感覺，而且XANXUS也不容許有人破壞這樣的幸福，在瓦利亞要感受到幸福是一件很不可思議的事情，畢竟瓦利亞存在的只有血腥和殺戮而已，剩下的就什麼也沒有。

「睡著了。」史庫瓦羅看見懷裡的孩子已經睡著了。

「看樣子是累了。」XANXUS微笑的看著這樣的情況。

「已經長這麼大了呢！」史庫瓦羅發現到懷裡的孩子已經長大了。

「是啊！」XANXUS怎會不知道史庫瓦羅在說什麼。

綱吉平穩的呼吸聲讓兩人覺得安心，這樣就代表這個孩子是平安的長大，不過看見綱吉他們這才發現到已經是過了這麼多年了，似乎感覺上歲月已經不知不覺的在催促他們長大，XANXUS知道自己可以這樣幸福下去的，只要妹妹和妻子平安的話就可以持續下去的，他們一定會幫忙綱吉除去那些她不需要去面對的事情，他們不會讓綱吉受到傷害的，不管未來會發生什麼樣的事情都一樣，他們一定不會讓綱吉受到傷害的，瓦利亞的所有人都會誓死的保護綱吉的一切，只要瓦利亞的首領還是XANXUS的一天都會這樣的。

「XANXUS，伊夫大人是不是問過你要不要接任第二首領的位子的事情？」史庫瓦羅有些擔心的問。

「老師是有問過我要不要接任，我想要等到小綱繼承首領的位子後再說。」XANXUS回答自己妻子的問題。

「是嗎？」史庫瓦羅沒有多說什麼。

「接任這個位子可以保護小綱的，我需要有足夠和充足的理由保護我自己最愛的兩人。」XANXUS握緊史庫瓦羅的手。

「嗯！我們一定會做到的。」史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的意思。

「謝謝你總是協助我。」XANXUS親吻史庫瓦羅。

史庫瓦羅沒有多說什麼，史庫瓦羅知道自己打從第一天見到XANXUS後就決定臣服在XANXUS的腳下，他沒有想到過XANXUS竟然會看上自己，和XANXUS在一起的日子史庫瓦羅都覺得很快樂，他當然會盡力的去協助XANXUS想要做的一切，XANXUS現在是他唯一想要在一起的人，而且他們兩人都想要保護的孩子就是綱吉，因此不管怎樣他們都會盡力的去保護綱吉的一切，只要綱吉可以平安無事就好了。

骸發現到自己真的很喜歡待在綱吉的身邊，只要在綱吉的身邊自己就會有股安心的感覺，骸知道綱吉的魅力很大，每個人都非常的喜歡綱吉，獄寺更是非常的崇拜綱吉，但是不知道為什麼綱吉很少跟那些小孩接觸，偶爾會和他們玩在一起，但是綱吉幾乎都和骸在一起，要不就是待在瓦利亞當中玩耍，沒有任何人知道這是為什麼，大家也不會去計較綱吉這些事情，只是對於這樣的事情大家多少有點在意，獄寺一直覺得骸太過於纏著綱吉，獄寺就是不喜歡看見綱吉和骸在一起的樣子，往往這讓綱吉非常的傷腦筋。

綱吉總覺得待在骸的身邊和待在自己哥哥的身邊有一樣的感覺，但是在骸的身上總是有多一份炙熱的愛戀，現在綱吉和骸是情人的關係，不管怎麼說綱吉都很喜歡和骸在一起，如果有人對綱吉存有喜歡的感覺，綱吉都會毫不猶豫的不給他們機會，因為綱吉了解到自己喜歡的人就是骸，如果給人家機會的話，又拒絕人家的話，那些人不是會很可憐嗎？因此不管怎樣綱吉都不會給那些人機會的，綱吉會告訴那些人說自己有多喜歡骸這個人，因此當獄寺說到骸的壞話的時候綱吉就會生氣也這個原因，綱吉不喜歡任何人在自己的面前批評骸。

「小綱小姐，六道骸那傢伙太纏著您了吧！」獄寺鼓起勇氣說出這句話來。

「隼人，我很愛骸，骸他沒有纏著我。」綱吉對於這樣的話感到有些不高興。

「但是…您都不和我們在一起，都和六道骸那傢伙在一起以及瓦利亞的人在一起。」獄寺說到這裡有些不高興。

「隼人，那是我的私事，我母親願意把我交給哥哥照顧，所以我長年待在瓦利亞，骸是我的保鏢，他必須要待在我的身邊。」綱吉討厭獄寺這樣的問法。

「就算是奈奈夫人這樣做，但是小綱小姐您不會覺得太過分了嗎？」獄寺似乎沒有察覺到綱吉已經生氣了。

「獄寺隼人，你不要給我太過分了！我喜歡和誰在一起又不甘你的事情！」綱吉難得生氣的罵人。

「小綱小姐…」獄寺有點委屈。

蘭緹兒聽見他們的對話就知道今天晚上又要好好的開導獄寺這個孩子了，蘭緹兒覺得獄寺真的很愛黏著綱吉，常常會說出一些令人無力的話出來，這樣子真的令人感到很不喜歡，綱吉多少已經在找自己信任的人，如果獄寺不被信任的話那就糟糕了，蘭緹兒不懂獄寺為什麼要這樣子做，明明綱吉在彭哥列的時間比任何小孩子都還來的長，大人間早就知道綱吉的習慣，連綱吉的未婚夫骸都沒有意見了，獄寺這個孩子為什麼要有意見，對於綱吉來說獄寺不過是普通朋友罷了，其他的就什麼都不是，綱吉不喜歡有人這樣管她。

「隼人，你過來。」蘭緹兒不太高興的叫著獄寺。

「是的，蘭緹兒大人。」獄寺知道自己做錯事情。

「我不是跟你說過，首領的事情全部都不准過問嗎？」蘭緹兒語重心長的說。

「為什麼？我很想要成為小綱小姐的左右手。」獄寺大喊這件事情。

「你現在的個性可以做嗎？要成為首領的左右手你有資格嗎？」蘭緹兒知道自己對於獄寺的個性感到頭痛。

「可是…」獄寺很委屈的想要辯解。

伊夫看見蘭緹兒在教訓獄寺的樣子感到不對勁，看樣子原生家庭給予獄寺的家庭教育實在是太失敗了，獄寺總是會這樣讓人感到頭痛，伊夫見到這樣的情形決定好好的教導獄寺，因為做為屬下是不可以去管首領的事情的，首領想要和誰在一起是首領自己的意思，沒有人可以去干涉這件事情的，看樣子獄寺又是想要干涉綱吉的事情才會這樣，獄寺還是分不清楚自己對於綱吉的感情到底是崇拜還是愛情，但是在大人的眼中都知道獄寺對於綱吉的感情是崇拜，只是獄寺誤以為是愛情。

「隼人。」伊夫拍拍妹妹的肩膀。

「伊夫大人。」獄寺自己知道又要被教訓。

「隼人，你知道自己對於小綱的感情是什麼嗎？」伊夫決定好好的問獄寺。

「不是喜歡嗎？」獄寺想都沒想就直接回答。

「的確是喜歡，但是你的感情是崇拜的一種。」伊夫決定單刀直入的說。


	28. Chapter 28

「崇拜？」獄寺不了解這個意思。

「我的意思是你很崇拜小綱，過於崇拜的感覺讓你誤以為你是喜歡小綱的，但那和情人之間的喜歡是不同的。」伊夫解釋給獄寺聽。

「但是我…」獄寺不知道要說什麼。

「你剛剛質問小綱的口氣就好像你是小綱的男朋友一樣，可是對於小綱來說，她最愛的人可是骸。」伊夫告訴獄寺癥結點在哪裡。

「嗯…」獄寺知道自己的不對。

「還有就是，要成為首領的左右手是不可以探討首領的任何事情的，畢竟對於小綱來說隼人只是普通朋友。」伊夫像是嘆口氣的說。

「普通朋友嗎？」獄寺知道這件事情的重要性。

「瓦利亞的人對於小綱來說是親人，骸是小綱最重要的情人，其他人的話就是普通朋友，蘇菲和蘇菲亞以及小凪是知心的朋友，犬和千種是不可取代的保鏢，剩下的人就是普通的朋友和最親密的朋友。」伊夫把所有的孩子特性分析給獄寺聽。

「你們這些小孩對小綱來說是最親密的夥伴，但是親密的夥伴如果沒有建立像是家人般的存在的話，就不可以過問太多事情。」伊夫把重要性告訴獄寺。

「是的，我知道了，我明天會去和小綱小姐道歉的。」獄寺決定明天去好好道歉。

「你知道就好。」伊夫摸摸獄寺的頭。

伊夫知道獄寺已經了解到自己應該要怎樣去做了，只是伊夫對於獄寺的個性也感到頭痛，蘭緹兒很清楚自己的哥哥的想法，畢竟不管怎麼說獄寺偏激的個性會影響到未來的一切，或許獄寺可以成為很成功的左右手，但是獄寺的個性真的不令人擔心也不行，蘭緹兒真的不知道要怎樣去教導獄寺才可以，獄寺那個孩子真的是很令人擔心，畢竟不管怎麼說蘭緹兒早就把獄寺當成是自己的孩子一般在照顧，可是獄寺總是不懂大人為了他著想的意思，這樣的個性真的需要好好的改改才可以，衝動的個性多少可說是會壞事的。  
「小建，你練習好了喔？」小武問自己的弟弟。

「嗯！」小建點頭。

「那我們一起去洗澡吧！」小武牽著自己弟弟的手。

「好。」小建微笑。

山本不知道從什麼時候開始就很喜歡看自己弟弟的笑容，小建的笑容讓山本感覺到好像是看見蘭緹兒的笑容一樣，那樣的溫和的感覺真的很舒服，山本總是會護著自己最寶貝的弟弟不讓他受到任何的欺負，對於山本來說自己的弟弟感覺就像是天使一樣，那樣的可愛，因此很少有人敢去欺負小建，山本剛和蘭緹兒看見他們兩兄弟感情很好的樣子也都非常的放心，他們從不會擔心這兩個小孩子出事情，而且蘭緹兒死去的家人也都很疼愛他們兩個小孩，讓他們感受到大家對他們的疼愛，小建在自己哥哥的面前總是會帶著笑容，也就是因為這樣山本才會這樣疼愛自己的弟弟。

「哥哥，好癢喔！」小建被自己的哥哥弄得很癢。

「嘿嘿！好好玩喔！」小武高興的和弟弟一起洗澡。

「寶貝們，不要洗太久喔！」蘭緹兒提醒他們兩兄弟。

「好的，媽媽。」小武回答自己的母親。

「知道了，媽媽。」小建也高興的回答母親。

他們兩個洗好澡後就出去，蘭緹兒看見他們兩個樣子只是摸摸他們兩人的頭，山本剛一邊喝茶一邊看報紙，蘭緹兒幫他們兩兄弟穿上衣服，偶爾這兩個兄弟會在洗好澡的時候跟蘭緹兒撒嬌，蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，山本剛很喜歡這樣的家庭生活，可以看見妻子的笑容以及孩子們期待的樣子真的是非常的快樂，兩個小兄弟似乎只要有對方就可以玩耍，他們並不在乎有沒有人會陪他們兩兄弟玩耍，當然他們應該要學習的事情也努力的在學習當中，山本總是努力的在學習義大利文，小建的義大利文反而比山本的還要好，蘭緹兒就是他們兩人的語言導師。

「好！穿好衣服，快去睡覺吧！」蘭緹兒親吻他們兩人。

「晚安，媽媽。」小建親吻母親。

「晚安，媽媽。」小武也親吻母親。

「晚安，爸爸。」兩兄弟異口同聲的對山本剛說。

蘭緹兒看見他們兩人跑進去房間睡覺後只是笑笑的，來到義大利後山本總是會習慣和自己的弟弟睡覺，兩兄弟好像做什麼事情都這樣形影不離的，看見這樣的情況山本剛和蘭緹兒夫妻倆人就高興許多，可以看見他們兩兄弟感情很好的樣子他們夫妻自然就會放心許多和高興，孩子就是他們的寶物，蘭緹兒也把山本視為自己親生的寶貝兒子，從沒有任何的偏心或是有任何不好的動作出來，對於蘭緹兒來說孩子們就是最好的寶物，蘭緹兒說實在的是很喜歡小孩子的，因此在照顧小孩子上面一點問題也沒有，只是蘭緹兒很擔心獄寺的個性。

「看見他們兄弟感情好的樣子真令人高興。」蘭緹兒倒茶給山本剛。

「我才要謝謝妳把小武當成妳親生的孩子一樣。」山本剛微笑的對妻子說。

「那是因為我覺得孩子是上天賜與的寶物，而且每個人都是家人。」蘭緹兒笑的很高興。

「原來是這樣，我記得蘭緹兒妳好像也是在這樣的大家庭中長大的。」山本剛想起一些事情。

「是啊！我在那種沒有血緣關係的大家庭中長大的，自然會把小武當成是我自己的孩子。」蘭緹兒可是在大家的守護之下長大的。

「孩子們果然是上天給予的寶物，是給予我們最好的寶物。」山本剛有感而發。

蘭緹兒靠在自己丈夫的肩膀上，蘭緹兒覺得自己有個美滿的家庭，很久以前她也有這樣幸福的家庭生活，只是她是黑手黨世界當中的小孩，父母親也都殉職離開人世，現在得到這個家庭讓蘭緹兒非常的珍惜，蘭緹兒不僅珍惜自己的生命也珍惜這個家的一切，只要看見大家的笑容蘭緹兒就會非常的滿足，大家都說蘭緹兒是很容易滿足的孩子，不過這也是蘭緹兒最大的優點，蘭緹兒就像是天使一般帶領大家走過那些恐怖的地獄，讓大家知道生活當中其實還有美好的地方，很多事情不需要去強求的，這樣的話更容易看見美好的地方。

伊夫像是累壞般的躺在床上，約克看見這樣的情形只是微笑，看樣子自己的妻子又忙的太過火了，所以才會有這樣的情形出現，伊夫看見約克的笑容沒有多說什麼，約克坐在床邊看著自己心愛的妻子，輕輕的撫摸妻子的臉頰，伊夫很享受這樣的感覺，每次只要自己感到疲累的話約克就真的會這樣做，那樣子給予伊夫的感覺就是非常的幸福，約克喜歡看見妻子的笑容，或許對他來說最好的寶物就是妻子的笑容，不知怎麼的他們兩人就是照著這樣的模式在相處，伊夫發現到自己以前沒由來的討厭感已經不見了，至少現在可以和約克和平的相處，也許是因為之前感覺太過相似的關係讓伊夫覺得很厭惡，現在卻已經沒有這樣的感覺。

「在想什麼？」約克輕柔的問。

「在想隼人那孩子的個性。」伊夫如實的回答。

「那孩子怎麼了嗎？」約克不解這樣有什麼好煩惱的。

「那個孩子似乎太過於崇拜小綱了，造成他有些迷惘的樣子。」伊夫討厭那樣的人。

「你不是已經勸戒過了，我想不用擔心了。」約克輕柔的摸摸伊夫的臉頰。

「嗯…」伊夫已經想要睡覺了。

約克親吻伊夫讓伊夫安心的睡覺，家裡的小孩子他自有辦法可以解決的，庫洛姆早就已經乖乖的和犬一起去睡覺了，骸依舊是待在綱吉的身邊，只要綱吉已經睡覺骸就去睡覺，剩下的就是雲雀，可惜雲雀現在人在同盟家族的加百羅涅那裡住，因此根本不需要去擔心那麼多，約克會去看一下女兒和犬的狀況，其他的就不會特別刻意去做什麼事情，最多會稍微看一下書然後才去睡覺，夜晚的大宅可是很安靜的，只要有細微的聲音就會被發現，守備人員會在夜晚的時候加強安全措施，不會讓大家陷入敵人的陣營當中，當然還會有其他強大的幻術師待命。

偉夫看著最近的報告後稍微皺眉頭，看樣子最近自己的地盤總是有出現一些小問題，他看看懷中的女兒已經睡著的樣子只是摸摸她的頭，賽維爾已經把事情處理好回到房間當中，看見這樣的情形只是微笑，看樣子又是女兒不想要一個人睡在床上的關係才會這樣，賽維爾接過女兒，把蘇菲亞抱回到床上去睡覺，偉夫收拾好東西後也回到床上去睡覺，已經是夜深人靜的時候了，自然就是要睡覺的時候，忙完的事情都已經忙完的，而且賽維爾也不會讓自己的妻子這樣累，當然是需要好好的休息才可以。

賽維爾親吻偉夫，給予偉夫一個安心的吻，偉夫很感謝賽維爾這樣做，因為他的確是有些不安，賽維爾總是能夠這樣的輕易就感覺到自己的不安，偉夫對於賽維爾這個終生伴侶並沒有感到不好，只是有時候賽維爾小孩子氣的樣子讓他有些頭痛，偉夫看見女兒睡的很好的樣子就放心許多，女兒就像是自己的妹妹，已經死去的妹妹所留下來的骨肉，偉夫當然會用自己一生的時間好好的培養這個孩子，蘇菲亞也很黏他們兩位父親，他們從沒有感覺到任何的不妥，可以看見孩子的笑容就已經是他們兩人最大的幸福，蘇菲亞可愛的樣子真的很受到他們兩人的喜愛。

霍爾稍微讀過書後就去睡覺，小琳已經躺在床上睡著了，霍爾看見妻子的樣子微笑，他的妻子怎麼會這樣的可愛，讓霍爾非常的喜歡小琳，蘇菲和千種早就已經入睡，他們兩個姊弟一直以來都相處的很好，霍爾很高興有這樣的情形發生，蘇菲是他和小琳唯一的女兒，因為小琳曾經在一次任務當中傷到自己的子宮，後來就沒有生育的能力，霍爾非常的心疼自己的妻子出事情，有了千種後他們非常的高興，兩個孩子總是會玩在一起，千種似乎也很融入他們的家庭當中，沒有格格不入的感覺，當初會收養千種就是因為蘇菲喜歡千種的關係，不過霍爾和小琳也很喜歡千種。

「真是的，小琳又這樣睡了。」霍爾看見小琳的睡相只是苦笑。

「我的妻，真是辛苦妳了。」霍爾親吻小琳。

「嗯…」小琳微微的張開眼睛。

「我吵醒妳了嗎？」霍爾感到抱歉。

「沒有，一起睡吧！」小琳雙手環繞在霍爾的脖子上。

「好。」霍爾似乎已經習慣小琳這樣的動作。

「晚安，我的妻。」霍爾摸摸小琳的頭。

「嗯…」小琳在霍爾的懷裡蹭著。

綱吉躺在床上睡覺，旁邊的抱枕不知道跑到哪裡去了，綱吉稍微滾了一下決定起來找人，她討厭沒有骸在自己的身邊的時候，綱吉身上穿著可愛的小兔子睡衣起身找人，綱吉知道骸並不是因為去上廁所的關係，而是不知道跑到哪裡去了，綱吉的直覺一向非常的準確，甚至可以輕易的解開幻術的一切，這點讓所有的彭哥列家族的幻術師有些苦笑，他們所設下的幻術都可以輕易的被綱吉解決，只能說不愧是第一代首領的直系血親，擁有這樣恐怖的直覺。

「嗯…骸又不知道跑到哪裡去了。」綱吉不是很高興。

「咿…那是什麼東西？」綱吉看見有個人影。

綱吉忍住自己的恐懼走過去看到底是發生什麼事情，一步一步的往那個房間去看，看到後發現差點嚇到，因為裡面全部都是已經過世的人，綱吉差點要叫出聲音來，不管怎麼說綱吉對於鬼魂之類的東西還是會感到害怕，雖然說自己在瓦利亞的睡前故事有的時候是鬼故事，綱吉發出一些聲響讓大家注意到她的存在，起先發現到的人是喬治亞，看樣子綱吉是出來找人的，沒有那個人的存在她就會睡不好，綱吉水汪汪的大眼睛就快要哭出來的樣子，現在的她感覺到恐怖的氣息，讓綱吉無所適應，那種感覺是從沒有體會過的感覺，綱吉瞬間感到很害怕。

「哥哥，不要散發那樣的氣息嚇到我的曾孫。」緹雅娜警告奧古斯都。

「小綱，妳要找誰？」喬治亞蹲下來問綱吉。

「哇～嗚嗚～哇～嗚嗚～」綱吉馬上投入喬治亞的懷裡大哭。

「哎呀！哎呀！被嚇到了呢！」喬治亞拍拍綱吉的頭。

「哥哥！」緹雅娜不是很高興的瞪著奧古斯都。

「骸，把小綱帶回去房間吧！」伊森夫看著自己的曾孫。

「唉～」骸真的不懂自己為什麼要在睡夢中被叫醒，然後還要看見自己最心愛的未婚妻哭泣的樣子。

「真是的，伊森夫如果不把骸叫醒的話就不會發生這樣的事情了。」莉莉亞像是抱怨的說。

「就是說嘛！」喬安娜哀怨的看著伊森夫。

「好了啦！喬安娜。」喬治亞微笑的看著妻子。

「好漂亮的人喔！跟霧守叔叔一樣漂亮。」綱吉看見喬安娜的第一句話就是讚美。

「謝謝妳的讚美。」喬安娜有些臉紅。

「小綱，我陪妳和骸回房間吧！剛剛奧古斯都嚇到妳了，真是抱歉。」喬治亞摸摸綱吉的頭。

「沒關係。」綱吉馬上搖頭說沒事。

「我跟你一起去吧！」喬安娜一起把兩個孩子送回他們的房間。

奧古斯都看見這樣的情形只是看了一下兩位妹妹，他沒有想到那個孩子是自己最心愛的妹妹的子孫，可是綱吉的樣子真的很像是喬托，只是那雙可愛的大眼睛是遺傳自自己的妹妹，當然還有就是頭髮的顏色，緹雅娜無奈的看著自己的兄長，莉莉亞也苦笑的看著自己的兄長，她們兩位姊妹可是非常的疼愛綱吉的，沒想到她們的兄長竟然這樣輕易的就把自己的寶貝子孫給用哭了，這樣她們當然會生氣，怎麼說綱吉就是可愛到讓人家疼愛的孩子。

其他人看見這樣的情形都沒有說話，他們發現到綱吉的身上的氣質很不一樣，果然是兩大魔女的混血，綱吉的能力一定遠遠超過他們的想像，加上還有骸在她的身邊，很多事情都不需要去擔心太多，只是霍華休斯家族的人綱吉大部分都沒有見過，會害怕當然是理所當然的事情，只是奧古斯都第一次見面就把人家嚇成這樣，緹雅娜和莉莉亞當然會生氣，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉可是大家的寶貝，這件事情要是被喬托知道可是不得了的，喬托一定會沒完沒了的，喬托絕對會找奧古斯都算帳的，就算奧古斯都的名義上是他的大舅子也是一樣。

迪諾的母親蒂亞實際上出生在一般的平民老百姓的家庭當中，被加百羅涅的第九代首領看上才結婚的，只是蒂亞有一位親戚在霍華休斯家族當中做事情，因此蒂亞從以前就認識伊夫和蘭緹兒他們兩位兄妹，蒂亞很年輕的時候被加百羅涅的第九代首領看上，和加百羅涅的第九代首領的年齡相差有一段小距離，只是兩人一點都沒有去在意這麼多，儘管兩人相差十歲卻很相愛，加百羅涅的第九代首領生病後，是蒂亞一個人把加百羅涅打理的很好，直到自己的兒子接管後才隱居幕後，由於清楚黑手黨的一切操縱，蒂亞可以不費吹飛之力就解決那些煩人的長老，然後好好的培養下一代。

而且加百羅涅從第一代起就和彭哥列有很好的交往，一直這樣延續下去直到第九代和第十代，兩個家族的第九代首領還是好朋友，也因為跟彭哥列有交集的關係讓他們可以得到霍華休斯家族的庇護，伊夫接任首領後更是對蒂亞他們照顧有加，畢竟不管怎麼說蒂亞都是自己人，很多事情是不需要擔心他們會背叛的，蒂亞也總是笑笑的和伊夫以及約克他們往來，蘭緹兒結婚的時候也非常的祝福蘭緹兒，畢竟她和蘭緹兒是很好的朋友，有的時候也會幫忙照顧小建，大家的感情就像是一家人一般，同時蒂亞和蘭緹兒一樣都很喜歡小孩子，總是會很高興的可以照顧小建。

蒂亞很清楚黑手黨當中的運作，每個家族都有兩位首領，第二首領掌管軍事的權力，但是所有的決定權都是在第一首領的當中，當然加百羅涅也有第二首領和門外顧問，結構和彭哥列沒有相差多少，門外顧問現在的首領是蒂亞，從第九代首領起就是蒂亞，加百羅涅的第二首領是門外顧問組織的人選出來的，是蒂亞信任的孩子，前任的第二首領就是加百羅涅第九代首領的兄弟，而迪諾時期的第二首領是迪諾的堂兄弟，門外顧問組織當然也有下一任的繼承人，實權掌握在蒂亞和迪諾的另外一位外堂兄弟身上，這些事情都是蒂亞在丈夫生病後開始安排的，長老他們都不敢有任何的異議，蒂亞可是很強勢的首領夫人，最討厭的一件事情就是讓人干涉自己的決定。

彭哥列家族、霍華休斯和加百羅涅家族、吉留涅羅家族不一樣的地方就是首領的繼承，這些古老的家族都有他們自己的首領繼承方式，彭哥列家族的首領繼承只要擁有可以使用死氣之火的人就可以，不需要世襲繼承，血緣關係可能會很薄弱，霍華休斯家族的話跟彭哥列家族是一樣的，只要擁有可以用紫色的死氣之火(霍華休斯家族首領的代表火焰)就可以繼承，但是比較麻煩的就是必須要有魔女的血統，這裡就比較不一樣的關係，而且不管本身繼承首領的人屬性如何，只要繼承首領就可以使用大空的死氣之火和自己的死氣之火以及紫色的死氣之火，然而加百羅涅家族和吉留涅羅家族一樣都是必須要世襲的，加百羅涅家族代代都是男生，吉留涅羅家族代代都是女生，共通點就是他們都受到霍華休斯家族也就是審判者的庇佑。


	29. Chapter 29

霍華休斯家族的人很早就會使用死氣之火，因為具有魔女血統的關係，戰鬥力量就比一般人還要強大，同時喬治亞和伊森夫的加入守護者後讓從第一代起彭哥列的守護者就會用死氣之火，並且每個人都擁有跟自己屬性相同的匣子，但是受到霍華休斯家族庇佑的家族並不一定會用死氣之火和匣子，只是在耶夫的時代因為某些因素的關係，由喬安娜執導把最強的力量分成七個奶嘴，讓那些具有魔女血統的人暫時委屈成為小嬰兒，也就是彩虹之子，阿爾柯巴雷諾，畢竟那種強大的力量一直以來只有死亡魔女可以去應用，實際上唯一拿來運用的人就只有喬治亞這位首領而已，喬治亞早已把力量分成六等份的地獄戒指，但是自從家族分裂開始，地獄戒指就有向外流出的跡象產生，造成許多人的死亡。

後來這個力量由伊夫回收過來，吉留涅羅家族的首領露切是耶夫的好友，她的父親正是具有魔女血統的人，是喬安娜和喬治亞的手下，因此從她這一代開始的首領都具有魔女血統，女兒艾莉亞和伊夫擁有一個可愛的女兒，不過是用人工受孕的方式所生的，不過那也是要到五年後的事情了，喬治亞曾經因為自己養子的關係讓他有所警惕，因此曾經跟露切商量過所以把瑪雷戒指全部都複製過，真品一直都保管在霍華休斯家族的歷代首領當中，未來白蘭拿到的瑪雷戒指並不是真品，只是擁有同等力量的複製品罷了，至於彭哥列戒指在製造的時候就曾經加上一層封印，即使被奪取也不會輕易的拿到力量，這些事情早在這些家族創立之後就做好所有的防範。

『嘖！當初果然不該收養那孩子的，後患果然無窮。』喬治亞有些不屑的看著窗外。

「你在想什麼？」喬安娜看見這樣的情形問。

「沒有什麼，只是在後悔自己當初做的事情罷了。」喬治亞頭痛的說。

「你只有一件事情會後悔，那就是收養那個孩子。」喬安娜了解到這件事情。

「哼！所以我才討厭。」喬治亞厭惡的說。

綱吉從剛才就一直注意窗外的風景，手上抱著的是自己最喜歡的兔娃娃，坐在椅子上的綱吉讓人家不知道他到底在想什麼事情，似乎是在冥想一些事情，綱吉已經了解到自己的未來到底會怎樣了，如果真的要坐上首領的位子，也就是大空的位子，那麼她會失去很多的東西，自由就是第一項要失去的東西，但是綱吉知道自己是不可以這樣任性的，儘管自己可以拒絕讓其他人來成為首領，但是歷代的首領已經都計畫好要送什麼樣的禮物給綱吉，綱吉覺得自己已經像是離骸討厭的人更進一步了，她的霧守可是很討厭黑手黨的。

「小綱，妳在想什麼？」骸輕輕的拍綱吉的肩膀。

「我…是不是離骸最討厭的人又更進一步了？」綱吉快要哭出來的樣子。

「不是喔！我雖然討厭黑手黨，但是我的親戚和家人其實都是黑手黨的成員喔！我不會討厭小綱妳的。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「真的嗎？」綱吉轉頭看骸。

「真的喔！因為小綱妳一定會帶給大家幸福的。」骸知道綱吉不會讓大家墜入地獄的。

伊夫看見他們這樣的情形只是微笑的離開，他要從屬下當中挑選出一個孩子到艾莉亞的身邊去，他記得前一陣子表現很出色的那個孩子γ，小名叫做凱的孩子擁有很好的能力，不過伊夫有些擔心最近艾莉亞和約克不知道在計畫些什麼東西，讓他有些不好的預感產生，感覺上這件事情一定和自己有關，不過伊夫也不知道為什麼當初會把γ這小子給撿回來，明明只是小自己沒有幾歲的孩子，卻讓他跟夏馬爾、明日香一起撿回來，由於他們都比自己小的關係，伊夫只是把他們當成自己的家人，γ的年紀和艾莉亞的年紀差不多大，幾乎都比他們要小的五到十歲，伊夫記得γ撿回來的時候挺小的，所有的功夫都是從頭訓練起的，跟有基礎的夏馬爾還有明日香不一樣。

「γ，你出來一下。」伊夫在訓練場叫人。

「BOSS。」γ恭敬的說。

「從今天起你去吉留涅羅家族當中保護他們的首領，但是不要忘了你還是屬於霍華休斯和彭哥列家族的人。」伊夫交給γ兩個戒指，上面有家族的徽章。

「遵命，BOSS。」γ馬上遵照伊夫的命令。

伊夫把γ交給艾莉亞，艾莉亞很高興的點頭說自己的雷守總算有人了，伊夫聽見後就有些頭大，畢竟γ本來就是自己屬意的雷守之一，本來是想要讓γ成為守護者的，但是γ說自己還沒有那個能力就給他拒絕，但是伊夫也沒有刻意的去強迫γ一定要做，不過伊夫真的不知道將來的發展到底會是怎樣的情形，綱吉就要滿十歲了，到時候里包恩就是她的家庭教師的其中一員，當然九代的守護者和瓦利亞的人還是會教導綱吉的，只是伊夫總是嗅到一種不安定的感覺，並不是會發生在自己身上，而是會發生在家族當中。

骸陪伴在綱吉的身邊，綱吉很高興有骸的陪伴，要不然自己一定會鑽牛角尖的，骸知道綱吉沒有勇氣去接任首領這麼重大的職務，她的內心一直在害怕和抗拒，因此骸、史庫瓦羅、XANXUS都要好好的安撫綱吉，基於他們都很疼愛綱吉和很愛綱吉的關係，他們自然知道綱吉的恐懼是從哪裡來的，因此不管用什麼樣的方法都要消除綱吉的不安和恐懼，更不會讓別人傷害他們最親愛、最摯愛的寶貝，要是有人膽敢傷害綱吉的話，他們一定會讓那個人不得好死的。

「小綱，妳要記住我們會永遠的保護妳的，所以請不要擔心，我親愛的首領。」骸親吻綱吉。

「謝謝你，骸。」綱吉投入骸的懷中。

「不要害怕，我們會在妳的身邊的。」骸對綱吉保證這件事情。

「嗯！」在骸的懷中綱吉開心的笑了。

綱吉很高興自己可以認識骸，不然的話她真的不知道自己要怎樣才好，骸知道自己只能給予綱吉鼓勵而已，其他的就什麼都做不到了，而且自己能做的事情就是好好的保護綱吉，保護綱吉不要受到任何的傷害，能夠和綱吉在一起就是最好的一切，第一次骸這麼感謝神可以讓他遇到這樣美麗的天使，這位天使會永遠的待在自己的身邊，骸現在發現到自己不太會奢求任何的東西，只要自己的天使在身邊就可以，其他的他什麼都可以不要，綱吉就是自己最重要的東西，唯獨這位天使是絕對不可以失去的，要是失去這位天使的話，骸絕對會利用自己的力量來毀滅世界的。

骸知道自己一定會保護好綱吉的，綱吉的一切就是自己最摯愛的一切，打從三年前起就愛上綱吉，骸想要永遠的和綱吉在一起，儘管自己已經得到大家的許可，但是骸也知道自己的能力並不夠，所以不管怎樣都要好好的訓練自己，讓自己的能力可以達到最強的地步，然後保護好自己最親愛的天使，只有這樣做骸才會安心下來，對骸來說綱吉就像是不可或缺的存在，只有綱吉在身邊骸才會安心，骸會用自己的雙手去保護綱吉，讓綱吉不會受到任何的傷害，這就是骸的心願，也是他唯一的願望，今生今世唯一的願望。

「小綱，我們去吃點心吧！」骸拍拍綱吉的背部。

「好。」綱吉微笑的說。

「不要擔心，就算小綱繼承首領我也會愛著小綱妳的。」還要綱吉放心下來。

「嗯嗯！」綱吉聽見這句話馬上臉紅。

「我會永遠的保護妳的。」骸緊緊抓住綱吉的手。

「我知道，謝謝你，骸。」綱吉臉紅不已。

犬和庫洛姆在房間裡面玩耍，犬很喜歡和庫洛姆待在一起，遲鈍的犬並不知道這是什麼原因，年紀尚小庫洛姆也不知道是什麼原因，只是很喜歡待在犬的身邊，家裡面就只有犬會願意陪伴她玩耍，當然雲雀和骸也是會陪伴在庫洛姆的身邊，只是他們身邊還有更重要的人要去陪伴，這是庫洛姆知道的事情，庫洛姆也很喜歡那兩位，迪諾和綱吉對待庫洛姆非常好，庫洛姆非常的喜歡他們，而且大家都很喜歡看見庫洛姆的笑容，只要可以看見庫洛姆的笑容，大家什麼事情都願意去做。

「小凪、犬，吃點心囉！」約克叫他們。

「好的，爸爸。」庫洛姆馬上投入自己父親的懷中。

「太棒了，有點心可以吃。」犬高興的說。

「走吧！」約克摸摸他們兩人的頭。

千種和蘇菲正在看書，他們兩個是屬於安靜的小孩，千種幾乎不會很想要去玩耍，蘇菲偶爾還是會和一些小朋友一起去玩耍，不過今天她想要陪在千種的身邊，千種並沒有很討厭蘇菲這位姊姊，相反地千種反而很喜歡蘇菲這位姊姊，兩人總是會開心的說話聊天，相處就和一般的姊弟沒有什麼兩樣，大家看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的，有的時候蘇菲是霸道的姊姊，有的時候又是很好的姊姊，蘇菲在大家的面前是很活潑的小孩，這是大家所認知到的事實，千種也知道蘇菲就是這種姊姊。

「我看完了。」蘇菲把書放下。

「妳看完啦！差不多是點心時間了，我們去吃點心吧！」千種告訴蘇菲。

「好啊！」蘇菲開心的說。

小孩子們總是會在點心的時候出現在餐廳，每位可愛的小孩總是會開心的吃著餐點，下午茶時間果然是大家放鬆的時候，骸和綱吉開心的一起吃點心，大家看見他們開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，每對小情侶有自己的恩愛方式，不需要去想太多的恩愛方式，大人之間也沒有什麼愁容滿面的情況出現，當然有些人沒有出現在餐廳就是自己有事情要忙碌，伊夫剛好正在忙一件事情所以沒有去吃下午茶，偉夫因為地盤上太多要處理的事情也就沒有回來，霍爾和小琳去執行任務去了，不在彭哥列，只是現在有些小孩子不太高興這樣的事情，似乎是因為自己的父母親出去的關係。

「爸爸又出門了啊？」蘇菲亞有些不太高興，難得假日想要找父親陪伴。

「蘇菲亞不高興嗎？」奈奈溫和的問。

「嗯！本來想要找爸爸去逛街的。」蘇菲亞悶悶的說。

「要不要奈奈阿姨等下陪妳去呢？」奈奈微笑的問。

「好！」蘇菲亞馬上高興起來。

「那我們等下一起去吧！」奈奈微笑的摸摸蘇菲亞的頭。

骸和綱吉等下想要出門，因此他們請蘭奇亞帶他們出門去，如果他們兩人要出門的話一定要有人陪伴才可以，蘭奇亞總是會負責帶他們兩人到街上去亂逛，看有什麼東西要買的，蘭奇亞可是非常的疼愛他們兩人的，綱吉和骸很高興可以和蘭奇亞一起出門，蘭奇亞微笑的看著他們兩人沒有多說什麼，只要他們兩人可以玩的很開心就好了，當然偶爾綱吉也會找拉爾一起去，拉爾當然會很願意的和他們一起出門，畢竟可是難得會看見綱吉的笑容，那個笑容可是很不容易看見的，大多只有在瓦利亞可以看見。

「拉爾姊姊，妳覺得要買什麼好呢？」綱吉正在看頭飾。

「小綱喜歡什麼呢？」拉爾知道這平常不是綱吉自己挑的，大部分都是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅挑選的。

「這個好了，這個比較漂亮，上面還有小兔子。」綱吉開心的說。

「是呢！很適合小綱喔！」拉爾微笑的說。

「蘭奇亞大哥，你覺得這件衣服怎樣？」骸拿了一件衣服給蘭奇亞看。

「這件挺不錯的，布料和花色也都很棒。」蘭奇亞看了一下衣服說。

「那就買這件吧！」骸馬上就決定要這件衣服。

骸和綱吉把自己想要買的東西付錢後就又繼續逛下去，綱吉很少會買東西，只要綱吉和XANXUS出門的話，XANXUS一定會買給綱吉很多東西，綱吉很多東西都不缺乏，彭哥列也不會讓綱吉缺太多的東西，因此綱吉每次逛街最多只是看看沒有想要買什麼樣的東西，這次會臨時想要買東西只是自己突然想要罷了，骸是因為想要買衣服才會出來逛街的，骸挑了幾件自己喜歡的衣服才高興的從高級的服飾店當中走出來，蘭奇亞也只是微笑的看著這樣的狀況，骸在某些時候真的就像個小孩子一樣的天真無邪，一點也不像是會毀滅黑手黨家族的人，蘭奇亞比較喜歡看見這樣天真無邪的骸，果然小孩子還是要擁有當下的年齡會比較好。

碧洋琪想起自己認識夏馬爾的那年是她認識里包恩的同一年，在她五歲那年她的父親因為某些事情得罪審判者，讓審判者不得不派家族內的其中一名成員來處理這件事情，因此就叫夏馬爾來處理這件事情，夏馬爾就成為我們家的醫生，弟弟的出生給家裡很大的喜悅，母親因為不能生的關係特別寵愛獄寺，也接納獄寺的母親成為父親的側室，只是碧洋琪沒想到母親過世後父親就故意製造意外害死獄寺的母親，這件事獄寺很不能諒解，也因為這件事情讓審判者不得不除掉父親和家族成員，畢竟父親的野心已經侵犯到審判者不讓人侵犯的領域，而把我們收養在彭哥列。

「這是什麼東西？」碧洋琪問夏馬爾。

「三叉戟蚊，我的武器。」夏馬爾告訴碧洋琪。

「那我的武器是什麼？」碧洋琪問夏馬爾。

「妳的雙手就是很重要的武器，可以做出毒死人的食物出來。」夏馬爾摸摸碧洋琪的頭。

「如果我可以做出正常的餅乾的話，隼人就會願意接受我了吧！」碧洋琪有些失望。

「不會的，隼人其實也很尊敬妳也很喜歡妳的。」夏馬爾拍拍碧洋琪的頭。

今年是碧洋琪在彭哥列的第三年了，姣好的身材已經慢慢的顯現出來了，快要成為亭亭玉立的少女了，對夏馬爾有尊敬加愛戀的成分存在，這種依賴慢慢的隨著長大有增加的趨勢，對里包恩不過是愛慕，這一點碧洋琪還分的很清楚，碧洋琪知道自己喜歡的人是夏馬爾不是里包恩，只是夏馬爾的風流習慣改不了，不知道什麼時候才會專心在一個人的身上，這也是大家看不下去的地方，老是在騷擾女同事，對此伊夫非常的頭痛，總是為此訓斥夏馬爾。

碧洋琪知道自己對夏馬爾的心意，兩人也互相表明自己的心意了，只是碧洋琪比較擔心的就是自己的弟弟獄寺，那個孩子總是會令人擔心不已，太過於尊敬和崇拜感覺上像是一種愛情，但是實際上它並不是一種愛情，那樣子會給人家帶來很大的負擔的，對此碧洋琪不知道自己是不是應該要好好的勸勸自己的弟弟，夏馬爾當然也有好好的和獄寺溝通，獄寺本身就只會聽夏馬爾和蘭緹兒的話，碧洋琪有的時候覺得父親當初害死獄寺的母親是一大錯事，雖然說自己的母親也因為病痛的關係而過世，之後自己的父親就沒有後顧之憂的做自己想要做的事情。

「父親當初做的事情果然是錯事。」碧洋琪看著天空想。

「為什麼會這樣想呢？」蘭緹兒走到碧洋琪的身邊問。

「野心很容易害死人吧！」碧洋琪默默的說出這句話來。

「的確是呢！碧洋琪在瓦利亞還好！」蘭緹兒關心的問。

「很好，大家都對我很好。」碧洋琪微笑的對蘭緹兒說。

「是嗎？那就好了。」蘭緹兒摸摸碧洋琪的頭。

有時候XANXUS會想如果當初自己沒有遇到綱吉的話，自己是否就會因為坐不住的原因而叛變，XANXUS很清楚自己的個性，他想起綱吉出生之際自己被帶到日本來看這位可愛的小妹妹，那時候看見那可愛的小孩的時候，XANXUS內心有一股衝動就是要好好的保護綱吉，然後XANXUS在每個月會有固定的一天來到日本看綱吉，奈奈看見XANXUS這樣就把綱吉交給XANXUS照顧，XANXUS總是會很樂意的去照顧綱吉，就這樣一直持續到綱吉來到彭哥列後XANXUS才沒有去日本。

只是不知道從什麼時候起XANXUS疼愛綱吉的事情傳遍彭哥列的每一個角落，不過XANXUS也沒有在意太多，他知道這樣的流言有意讓大家不敢輕易的去接近綱吉，這樣的話就可以保護到綱吉的安全，XANXUS發現到自己只要可以看見綱吉的笑容做什麼都願意，對他來說綱吉可是非常重要又寶貝的妹妹，而且自己的妻子史庫瓦羅也非常的疼愛綱吉，瓦利亞的人都不會對綱吉怎樣，這些XANXUS都看在眼裡，他相信只要向心力夠的話，未來大家一定會用自己的雙手去保護綱吉的，當然也包含他和史庫瓦羅兩人，畢竟他們是那樣的疼愛綱吉。

XANXUS是不會輕易就讓自己的妹妹深陷險境的，綱吉有一定的領導才能，XANXUS很清楚妹妹總是會用她的心去包容大家，不過天真善良的綱吉以後要面對的東西更多樣化，沒有人知道黑手黨世界是多麼恐怖的存在，誰都無法判斷這樣善良的人是否可以在這樣的世界當中生活，XANXUS只能盡量不要讓妹妹去觸碰那些事情，也盡量不要讓自己的妹妹的雙手染上不該有的血腥，往後綱吉要面對的東西還有很多，他們只能成為綱吉心中的支柱去幫助綱吉讓她努力去面對這樣的事實。

史庫瓦羅想起一件事情，那就是六年前第一次見到綱吉的時候以為綱吉就是XANXUS最喜歡的人，後來才發現到綱吉不過就是XANXUS最疼愛的妹妹，綱吉的可愛讓大家都愛不釋手，XANXUS會有那樣的舉動就代表說XANXUS非常的疼愛綱吉，之後綱吉來到彭哥列後自己就一直照顧這可愛的孩子，不知不覺就這樣過了六年，綱吉已經一點一滴的滲入到他們的生活中，只要看見綱吉的笑容他們就會放心許多，不管是自己還是XANXUS都一樣，他們一直以來都是抱持著這樣的心態，疼愛綱吉的心永遠不會變，綱吉是他們最疼愛的孩子。


	30. Chapter 30

「骸，你有買到你喜歡的東西嗎？」綱吉微笑的問骸。

「我有喔！妳呢？」骸喜歡看綱吉的笑容。

「我也有喔！」綱吉很高興的對骸說。

兩人高興的一起回到彭哥列當中，骸真的很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容，綱吉的笑容可以帶給大家溫暖，現在彭哥列當中的小孩都非常的喜歡和綱吉在一起，大家都希望可以和綱吉永遠的在一起，這位首領是他們必須要保護的對象，只要可以保護好綱吉，犧牲他們的性命也在所不惜，只是綱吉並不會喜歡他們這樣的作法，對綱吉來說守護者一定都要平安的存在首領的身邊，這樣的話大家才會一直都是好朋友，綱吉不希望自己的守護者或是身邊的人出事情。

穆正在學習伊夫所教導的事情，母親雪生下妹妹雪柔後就過世，父親丹尼也因為母親過世的關係病情加重而過世，現在他們兩兄妹的監護權是在伊夫的手上，穆很喜歡伊夫他們一家人，只是因為父母親過世的關係讓他變得更沈默寡言，穆本身就是保護綱吉的人，也是下一任雲守的候選人之一，穆偶爾會抽出自己的時間照顧妹妹，儘管父母親已經過世但是穆是非常堅強的孩子，不會輕易表現要哭的樣子，對待別人也總是會面對微笑，但是大家都知道穆的心裡面有一到很深的傷痕，那個傷痕只能靠著時間去醫治。

「穆，在想什麼？」伊夫擔心的問。

「伊夫叔叔。」穆抬頭看了一下來人。

「穆心情不好嗎？」伊夫有些擔心的問。

「沒有，只是有些不能適應而已。」穆說的是父母親過世的事情。

「說的也是呢！雪柔的出生是祝福，但是丹尼和雪的離開是悲傷。」伊夫了解到穆想要說什麼。

「很抱歉還要請史庫瓦羅照顧雪柔。」對於這點穆有些感到抱歉。

「沒有關係的，史庫瓦羅告訴我說雪柔很乖，剛好史庫瓦羅有奶水的關係，才會請史庫瓦羅幫忙照顧一下雪柔。」伊夫摸摸穆的頭。

「嗯！」穆點頭沒說什麼。

「我們去看雪柔吧！」伊夫牽起穆的手往瓦利亞那裡走。

史庫瓦羅和XANXUS看見他們來就知道他們想要看誰了，那個孩子暫時有史庫瓦羅照顧著，穆會不定期的來到瓦利亞看看自己的妹妹，只是有的時候會顯現悲傷的樣子，那時候史庫瓦羅就會摸摸那小子的頭要他不要去想太多，畢竟生老病死是無可避免的事情，出生是喜悅，死亡是悲傷，這是不變的道理，穆也不會去怪罪自己的妹妹為什麼要奪去父母，穆知道那是因為父母親的身體都不是很好的關係才會這樣，他根本就沒有辦法怪罪這可愛的妹妹，穆發誓過自己一定要好好的保護雪柔長大成人的，因此絕對不會跟命運低頭的，就算沒有父母親也要堅強的長大。

雪柔在史庫瓦羅的照顧下長大，穆很感謝史庫瓦羅這樣的幫忙，史庫瓦羅一點也不介意多照顧雪柔，XANXUS也沒有刻意的去討厭雪柔，偶爾他也會去抱抱雪柔，雪柔給他的感覺就好像是出生才沒有多久的綱吉，那時候的綱吉可是非常的可愛的，XANXUS到現在還記得綱吉那時候可愛的樣子，穆很感謝他們這樣對待雪柔，伊夫發現到自己的學生有了孩子之後慢慢開始有當父親的感覺，伊夫對於XANXUS的改變沒有多少的訝異，反而很高興XANXUS有這樣的改變，畢竟不管怎樣說XANXUS都是他第一個教導的學生，有這樣的感覺也是很自然的。

綱吉和骸高興的窩在一起，綱吉很喜歡待在骸的身邊，儘管綱吉知道自己未來的命運是那樣的令人在意，但是綱吉知道只要有骸在自己身邊的話，她一定就可以度過很多的難關的，不需要去想太多的結果，骸會一直的待在她的身邊，會陪伴她總過那些艱難的時刻，骸也很清楚自己一定要這樣幫忙綱吉，綱吉是救贖他的天使，這個天使他會用盡自己的力量去保護，骸知道自己這輩子唯一會愛上的人就是綱吉，其他的女人他大概連一眼都不會看上，綱吉的性命就掌握在自己的手中，自己一定會用自己的方式去守護綱吉的。

「骸，你在想什麼？」綱吉微笑的問骸。

「小綱，我一定會用我的力量保護妳的。」骸親吻綱吉。

「嗯！我相信骸喔！」綱吉給予骸一個擁抱。

『不要等到失去了才知道珍惜。』伊夫曾經告訴過骸。

『我知道，我會用我的生命好好的去珍惜小綱的。』骸一直記得當初是怎樣回答的。

『骸，用你的雙手去開創一切，然後好好的保護小綱。』家綱這樣語重心長的對骸說。

『家綱爺爺，我會努力保護小綱的，我不會辜負你的託付的。』骸自然會了解到這個事情。

骸知道大家都把綱吉託付給他，因此他一定會盡力去完成大家的夢想，骸會用自己的生命去保護綱吉，就和其他的守護者是一樣的道理，他們都相信綱吉就是自己所信奉的首領，除了綱吉以外他們不會再去接納任何一個人的，也就是因為這樣綱吉在十代首領的候選人當中佔有很大的威望，九代首領的侄子對此沒有任何的表態，XANXUS也希望是綱吉接任首領之位，第二首領的部份就由他擔任，上級已經決定好的事情，下屬就不會多過問的，反對的長老們早就已經被伊夫解決乾淨了，當然偶爾還是會出動到瓦利亞的人解決。

獄寺現在待在山本的身邊，他在想山本到底是怎麼樣的人，獄寺不懂山本為什麼會喜歡他這種小孩，但是山本總是會跟獄寺說他很可愛之類的話，有的時候獄寺真的覺得山本是個笨蛋，卻有的時候真的覺得山本就像是真的殺手一般，山本的神經還沒有很大條，他知道自己身為黑手黨家族當中的小孩，只要遇到敵人就必須要殺掉，九歲的山本已經慢慢知道黑手黨的運作到底是怎樣運作的，畢竟他的父母親都是黑手黨的成員，父親儘管不會告訴他們兄弟倆人太多事情，但總是會告訴他們什麼是必備的條件，很多事情他們會慢慢的去領會。

「獄寺，這個給你。」山本開心的說。

「棒球笨蛋，你為什麼要對我這樣好？」獄寺不懂山本為什麼要對自己這樣好。

「因為我喜歡你啊！」山本微笑的對獄寺說。

「喜歡我？」獄寺不能了解這件事情。

「我說我喜歡獄寺隼人這個人。」山本親吻獄寺。

獄寺感受到山本的愛意馬上臉紅，敏感的獄寺早就知道山本會喜歡自己的，只是自己一直都不承認這點罷了，現在山本已經有動作了，獄寺當然會回應山本這個人，獄寺知道自己總是會被山本保護，山本對他真的很好，心裡面不喜歡山本根本就是不可能的，愛情漸漸的萌芽只是他們並不知道而已，慢慢的成長到他們了解愛情的時候，他們就會認知到自己喜歡一個人是多麼的快樂，就是因為這樣獄寺了解到喜歡一個人是很快樂的事情，可以和山本在一起是很幸運的事情吧！

「我也喜歡你。」獄寺小小聲的說。

「隼人真可愛。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

「你亂說什麼！棒球笨蛋。」獄寺有些不服氣的說。

兩人就這樣打打鬧鬧的在一起玩耍，小小的愛情樹就在他們的心中滋長，不知道從什麼時候開始他們的愛情樹就可以開花結果，到時候就會功德圓滿，蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形感到高興，山本剛只是摟著妻子看著這樣的情形，對於自己兒子喜歡的人是誰他一點也不在意，只要自己的兒子喜歡就好，每個孩子都有屬於自己的歸屬，最後他們會跟這些歸屬在一起的，這是最後的幸福，他們身處的世界當中唯一能給予的幸福。

小建和蘇菲亞一起和奈奈去逛街，奈奈很高興可以帶著他們兩人出門，小建本身對於逛街沒有什麼樣的大興趣，只是單純的想要陪陪蘇菲亞而已，小建本身就很喜歡蘇菲亞，蘇菲亞也知道這件事情，兩人總是會高興的玩在一起，同時他們也是好夥伴，蘇菲亞發現自己很喜歡見到小建的笑容，身為女生的蘇菲亞覺得小建笑起來比任何人都好看，可能是因為小建本身就像母親的關係，面容有點過於像女孩子，所以不知情的人都會以為小建是個女孩子，但是小建是個貨真價實的男孩子。

「蘇菲亞、小建，我們去吃點心吧！」奈奈微笑的對他們說。

「好～」蘇菲亞高興的看著奈奈。

「嗯！」小建的臉上也是高興的表情。

他們走進一家咖啡廳，奈奈仔細的幫他們點蛋糕和飲料，三個人就這樣開開心心的吃著點心，難得可以出門逛街讓他們非常的高興，畢竟不管怎麼說他們不太可能會單獨出門的，身為黑手黨的小孩總是會有淺在的危險，要是真的要出門的話，身邊一定都要有保鏢的存在，他們大人絕對不會讓自己可愛的孩子單獨出門的，他們陸陸續續都有碰上好幾起不好的事情，幾乎都是跟彭哥列敵對的家族所做的事情，這些事情往往到最後的結果就是那個家族全部被殲滅，伊夫是絕對不會讓可愛的小孩受到傷害的，要是有人敢傷害這些小孩的話，就要付出相當慘痛的代價的。

「奈奈阿姨，我們回去的時候買點菜，好不好？」蘇菲亞提議這件事情。

「好啊！」奈奈馬上就答應下來。

當他們吃完點心走在路上的時候發現到有人跟蹤他們，奈奈身上確實是有防身的武器，只是奈奈知道現在在街道上不好開槍或做什麼事情，奈奈可不想要兩個小孩捲入這樣不必要的爭鬥當中，他們的身邊的確是有些保鏢在保護著他們，奈奈像是感覺到什麼的感覺馬上帶著兩個孩子快步的離開，只是沒想到這個傢伙卻一直的跟著他們，等到他們走到偏僻的地方的時候，跟蹤他們的傢伙已經拿槍出來了，奈奈看見這樣的情形只是要兩個傢伙躲在身後，奈奈也拿出自己的武器出來，奈奈不懂自己為什麼會被盯上。

「霍華休斯家族的晴守，我們家族的首領有些事情想要請教您。」黑衣人對奈奈說。

「請問有什麼事情嗎？」奈奈只是微笑的問。

「我們家族的首領想要請您作為他的夫人。」黑衣人告訴奈奈這件事情。

「這樣的話我會很困擾的喔！我已經有家庭了。」奈奈不著痕跡的想要拒絕。

「不好意思，首領說您不合作的話可以用綁的。」黑衣人召集自己的同伴想要綁走奈奈。

偉夫和賽維爾看見這樣的情形馬上去迎救奈奈，偉夫知道這是哪個家族想要幹的好事，這個家族的首領打從第一次見到奈奈起就很喜歡奈奈，但是奈奈已經是有家室的人，自然是不會去和那位首領在一起，沒想到這次他們會想到用這樣的招式來對付奈奈，其實奈奈知道自己發動魔女的力量的話就可以輕易的解決他們，只是奈奈不想要傷及這兩個可愛的小孩，偉夫要是把這件事情告訴伊夫的話，伊夫一定會狠狠的把這個家族給殲滅的，想要打霍華休斯家族人的主意就要有必死的覺悟。

「奈奈，蹲下。」偉夫馬上開槍。

「偉夫！」奈奈馬上和兩個孩子蹲下來。

「這些傢伙真煩人。」賽維爾動用到自己的武器殺人。

「就是說啊！不過你回去給我先洗澡，不准抱我和女兒。」偉夫看見賽維爾用短刀的時候說。

「啥？哪有這樣的！」賽維爾知道偉夫不喜歡他身上的血腥味。

「你身上會沾染太多的血跡。」偉夫不留情的說。

「偉夫，你就不要計較嘛！」奈奈無奈的看著他們吵架。

「唉！這件事情我回去一定要和伊夫說。」偉夫又開了一槍。

「我又要挨罵了。」奈奈想到伊夫的話就感到無奈，順便解決自己身邊的敵人。

「呦！奈奈的槍法真準，看樣子是偉夫教妳的。」賽維爾笑笑的說。

「是啊！」奈奈又開了一槍解決敵人。

很快的偉夫和賽維爾馬上就清理乾淨，看見這樣的情形奈奈放心許多，只是奈奈真的不解這些追求者到底是哪裡來的，明明自己已經公告說自己已經結婚了，怎麼身邊還有這麼多的追求者，而且這些追求者真的是沒完沒了，就像是蒼蠅一樣的出現在奈奈的身邊，讓奈奈感到很頭大，有的時候奈奈很想要發動魔女的力量去消除那些人對自己的記憶，要他們知道不要把自己當成是什麼東西，她可是有丈夫的人，絕對不會因為他們而放棄自己美滿的家庭的。

「給我宰了那些傢伙還差不多。」伊夫聽見這件事情後非常的生氣。

「遵命，首領。」其中一名屬下馬上去做這件事情。

「真是的，奈奈太可愛的關係才會這樣。」伊夫無奈的對奈奈說。

「我哪有啊！伊夫才漂亮好不好？！」奈奈無辜的看著伊夫。

「下次有這種事情要早點說，不然小心妳就被擄去做人家的首領夫人了。」伊夫捏捏奈奈的鼻子。

「知道了啦！」奈奈抱著伊夫。

家光知道這件事情後差點想要找人去算帳，門外顧問的人看見家光這樣都不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子家光又是那種愛妻心切的男人，只要自己的妻子被調戲就會有這樣的反應出來，家光的手下對於家光的個性都很想要動手打人了，有的時候家光簡直就是不可理喻的人，家綱看見這樣的情形只是狠狠的痛揍一頓家光，要家光好好的冷靜下來，這件事情伊夫一定會處理的很好的，根本不需要家光親自去出手的，家光只好安性下來沒有多說什麼話，要不然自己的老爸一定還會再次的修理他的，說實話家綱真的很頭痛家光的個性。

「真是的，這件事情伊夫當然會處理好的，你又何必在這裡發神經。」家綱看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「老公，你就不要怪家光了嘛！奈奈出事情他當然會擔心。」昭子微笑的告訴自己的丈夫。

「跟他說過多少次了，作為黑手黨的成員第一要件就是要冷靜，這個傢伙要是聽見妻女出事就不冷靜。」家綱對於家光這點實在很討厭。

「好了啦！那個孩子的個性跟家定有點像，你就不要計較這麼多了。」昭子無奈的告訴自己的丈夫。

聽見妻子說的話就讓家綱想起一些往事，家綱知道家定早就已經不在這個人世了，父親和母親對此沒有說些什麼，他們自然已經找到家定和喬妮亞的精神體，可以在戒指裡面看見他們兩人，家綱有的時候覺得家光真的一點也不像是自己的孩子，反而像是家定的小孩似的，他們的母親緹雅娜聽見這句話後只是笑笑的，自己的孩子是什麼樣子她會不了解嗎？家綱和家定兩人本來的個性就相差很多，喬托看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的沒有多在意，孩子就是孩子，總有一天會長大的。

很多事情告一段落後大家都鬆口氣，九代首領也很高興最近的事情並沒有很多，要不然自己的身體真的會吃不消，上了年紀身體就已經開始不好了，作為首領已經是這麼長的歲月了，當初自己不想要當上首領，沒想到卻在自己最心愛的人過世獨攬這個肩擔，首領這個位子還真的不是人當的，九代首領想起伊夫總是這樣抱怨，對於霍華休斯家族的首領更是辛苦些，伊夫向來把那些辛苦都往肚子裡面吞，從沒有抱怨或是說什麼樣的事情，只是有的時候會哀怨的看著那些公文，當然有的時候會氣的翻桌就是了。

喬托看見大宅裡面發生的事情沒有多說什麼，他知道未來的腥風血雨更是多，綱吉又要如何去克服自己的恐懼完成那些事情，真叫人期待綱吉的發展，二代知道喬托很想要知道自己的曾孫女的一切，未來總是那樣好玩的，誰都不知道未來到底會發生什麼樣的事情，他們這些歷代的首領正在看著綱吉的一切，主要是因為他們想要知道綱吉到底有沒有能力可以把彭哥列打理的很好，興盛和毀滅的決定完全取決於綱吉到底想要怎樣，善良的綱吉是否會保護大家，是不是又會在大家的保護下成為大空，要成為大空的訓練真的很多，每一步都走的很艱辛，加上綱吉的身分可能又會有許多的試煉在等著她，未來的考驗綱吉一定可以一一克服過去的。

『未來的一切就交給那個孩子了，希望她可以平安的度過那些試煉。』喬托心想著。

「小綱一定會平安度過的，老師說小綱的能力可以的。」二代跟喬托傳達喬治亞的話。

「是啊！那孩子的個性可是很像你喔！喬托。」雨月微笑的告訴喬托。

「呵呵！是嗎？」喬托只是微笑。

「不要去擔心了，她不是二伯父您的子孫嗎？」三代微笑的告訴喬托。

「說的也是，彭哥列家族的孩子絕對不會輕易的被打敗的。」喬托對於這件事情可是很有信心的。

「當然啦！小綱可是我們重要的繼承人。」四代也很重視綱吉。

「那孩子說不定可以改變這世界。」六代很期待綱吉的表現。

「看樣子是呢！」五代同意六代的話。

「呵呵！一定會的，那孩子有潛力。」七代知道綱吉可以的。

「小綱我最疼愛的孫女，當然可以的。」八代毫不猶豫的說。

黑手黨世界中的純真到此完結，黑手黨的世界(待續)つづく


End file.
